Ah! Akuma—sama ¡Ah, mi diablesa!
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Agitación en Cielo, Infierno y Tierra: Rooki se moviliza, los humanos también, y en el medio Marller, Mishki, Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd y Skuld. En Akuma-sama, humanos, diosas y demonios se entrecruzan en la batalla por el futuro de los tres planos.
1. Ah! Diablesa de Primera Clase, Ilimitada

1x01

Ah! Akuma-ore (¡Ah, mi diablesa!)

A/N: Este fic se me ocurrio tras verme seis capitulos seguidos de Ah! Megami-sama y darme cuenta de que apenas se dan datos sobre Marller, quien es mi favorita de entre los villanos femeninos, solo por detras de Opal Koboi.

AVISO: Este fic es posterior al capitulo 1x22 de Ah! Megami-sama.

[Off-Voz de Urd]

El Universo...

El lugar donde todo vive. El campo de batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Un pequeño planeta es el lugar donde el destino y la vida se cruzan, donde el bien y el mal se hacen uno.

Desde los inicios del tiempo, diosas y diablos se han enfrentado entre si por este tentador mundo. Muy recientemente, tres diosas se han trasladado al mundo humano.

A su alrededor, un grupo de humanos. Siendo asi, ¿quien sera el que siga a las diablesas cuando aparezcan?

[Voz de Marller] ¡Ah! La Diablesa de Primera Clase, Sin Limitacion.

**Bahia de Yokohama, Japon.**

**Inicios del siglo XXI.**

_Ore wa Sabato Mishki-des. _Un estudiante de instituto metido a saqueador de casas para pagarse los estudios...

Se suponia que deberia dedicarme a estudiar para graduarme y trabajar para pagarmelo, pero la vida en Tokyo esta muy cara y no hay nada libre.

De todos modos, si al menos esa fuera mi unica preocupacion, podria soportarlo.

Como ya he mencionado, para conseguir dinero, me dedico a llevarme los cables y los objetos metalicos de las casas abandonadas, cuando no encuentro casas habitadas que vaciar. Aquel dia habia escogido un edificio abandonado gris de unos cuatro pisos, con escaleras de emergencia exteriores a un lado que, segun el cartel de la entrada, era la sede de la _Akuma Taskete Zaibatsu_(1), en la ciudad de Nekomi en el distrito de Chiba.

Normalmente no me habria atrevido a intentar vaciar un edificio en un lugar tan publico como este, pero hoy era un dia especial. Por lo que sabia, podía ser el Fin del Mundo; se había hecho de noche pese a ser solo la una de la tarde y, por si esto no era bastante absurdo, habían empezado a caer meteoritos del cielo, arrasando con todos los edificios famosos de Tokyo-Yokohama como si aquello fuera una versión mala de Independence Day(2).

"Lo que llegan a hacer algunos por promocionar sus películas." había sido mi cínico comentario.

Detuve el todoterreno frente al edificio y baje de el. Como todo lo demás que tenia, aquel viejo Toyota había sido de otra persona; lo habría vendido, pero nadie quería un modelo de los años 80, y de todos modos era demasiado cómodo para trasladar cosas... Abrí el maletero y extraje una enorme cizalla y una caja de herramientas, el instrumental básico de todo vaciador de edificios.

La primera señal de que en aquel edificio pasaba algo raro la tuve al ver la cadena que cerraba la verja que separaba el edificio de la calle; estaba colocada muy flojamente y tres de los eslabones estaban rotos de tal modo que parecían fundidos; ademas, una gran quemadura negra rodeaba la cadena.

"_¿Que ha pasado aquí?" _me extrañe. "_Parece que hayan intentado abrir la cadena con un soplete._"

Nadie en su sano juicio haría semejante disparate. Aparte de que el soplete haría un ruido que en aquel barrio se podía oír por toda la manzana, los destellos del fuego atraerían a la policía... A no ser, por supuesto, que a quien había hecho aquello le importase bien poco la policía.

Aguce el oído; no parecía haber nadie. Empuje la verja y, tras sacar la linterna y encenderla, entre en el edificio por la puerta principal, que estaba dejadamente abierta y daba la impresión de que nadie había pasado por ella en años...

La segunda señal de que en aquel edificio pasaban cosas muy raras la vi al llegar al piso numero cuatro, numero nefando se mire como se mire y por mucho que lo etiqueten como "Planta 5". (3) Hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que valiera la pena llevarse, salvo metros y metros de cable de cobre de las lamparas. Cable que había arrancado y atado en rollos antes de dejarlo en la escalera.

En contraste con el resto del edificio, el cuatro piso estaba sorprendentemente libre de polvo y escombros, lo cual me extraño; ¿quien se iba a tomar la molestia de limpiar un edificio abandonado?

Apague la linterna y escuche. No se oía nada, pero en uno de los cuartos había una luz rojiza... Así que, después de todo, alguien vivía ahí...

No podía decir que me sorprendía. En mis recorridos por los edificios abandonados de todo Kanto, había encontrado de todo; familias enteras viviendo en edificios a medio construir, cajas de material robado e incluso un muerto. Solo esperaba que no fueran muchos.

Saque un martillo de la caja de herramientas y lo empuñe como si fuera un arma. La linterna me habría venido mejor (era una solida linterna de hierro que ya había partido un par de cabezas) pero no me fiaba de bajar cuatro pisos a oscuras.

Camine con cautela hacia el cuarto del que salía la luz, yendo de puntillas. Se trataba del cuarto 4444, que estaba al final del pasillo, o al menos eso era lo que ponía en la puerta entreabierta... Con extrema cautela, empuje la puerta y entre dentro.

En el exterior, una sombra envuelta en una amplia capa negra se asomo por la esquina y observo la verja abierta y el Land Cruiser gris plateado aparcado delante. Unos ojos rojos relampaguearon en la oscuridad, mostrando extrañeza. ¿Que significaba aquello? Aquella actividad no era normal...

Se deslizo sigilosamente hasta la verja y examino de reojo el 4x4. Percibió intenciones malvadas y, lo mas importante, un rastro que salía del vehículo y entraba en el edificio... ¡En su santuario! ¡Ladrones! ¡Fuego! ¡Muerte!

La sombra bufo; dichosos humanos... siempre aparecían en el momento mas inoportuno. ¿Que había traído a uno a su casa? Desde luego, ni hablar de subir por las escaleras. Tal vez si le daba un buen susto, saldría corriendo y no volvería jamas.

El interior del apartamento 4444 de la planta 4 (repetimos, un numero nefasto) parecía sacado de una película de serie B de Hollywood, de modo que no sabia a donde mirar primero...

Lo primero que se veía al entrar por la puerta era un enorme ataúd de estilo occidental apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared, con la puerta abierta y acolchado de rojo. Lo segundo en que reparaba la vista era en alguna clase de altar de piedra rectangular que recordaba a un sepulcro, donde habían dejado varias botellas. En un rincón había una mesa con un espejo, y no muy lejos de allí, una mesa mas grande repleta de probetas, retortas, fogones y demás chismes de laboratorio que no reconoció.

Dominando la sala había un gran trono adornado con calaveras en los reposabrazos; el respaldo lucía un pentaculo invertido dentro de un circulo y justo enfrente había una diana sobre la que habían clavado una fotografía atravesada por varios dardos. La única iluminación eran unos grandes y recargados candelabros de siete brazos cuyas velas daban un fuego rojizo sobrenatural...

Me estremecí; ¿que clase de persona frecuentaba aquel sitio que parecía el laboratorio del mas tenebroso de los brujos?

Por supuesto, en el Japón todavía había gente que creía en la magia; de una forma extraña, mezclando las viejas leyendas con el new age occidental del neopaganismo, la wicca americana, la numerologia, la astrología y la Kaballah judía, creando un pastiche infumable. Pero aquello era...

Vale, podía ser que alguien creyera sinceramente que aquellos conjuros funcionaban de verdad. Skasi, aquellos eran claramente objetos y simbología de magia negra, al menos según Hollywood, aunque no todos lo eran. De todos modos, ¿Quien querría invocar demonios?

Observe de reojo la mesita donde había un aparato que parecía una miniatura de balanza ¡de oro!, rodeado de trocitos de una esfera de cristal morado. Sonreí. Bien visto, cualquier fanático de la magia negra pagaría una autentica fortuna por todo aquello...

Decidí darme prisa. No sabia por que, no me sentía muy tranquilo en aquella casa, pese a saber a ciencia cierta que no había nadie...

Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que iba a suceder, probablemente todavía no habría parado de correr.

Una explosión sacudió la sala, al tiempo que una nube de humo envolvía toda la sala. Mishki retrocedió asombrado mientras la nube de humo se disipaba y una extraña criatura aparecía de pie ante el...

A primera vista, parecía una extraña mujer. Se fijo especialmente en el pelo rubio ondulado, en las marcas rojas en forma de V que tenia en la frente, en los dos triangulitos que tenia bajo los ojos rojo sangre, y en su rostro afilado y extrañamente bello. Lucia unos afilados dientes de vampiro en una boca muy besable. Iba envuelta en una amplia capa negra con un broche dorado, que parecía manchada de sangre por el lado izquierdo; usaba botas de caña alta, de cuero, y pantalones negros. Para colmo, flotaba a dos palmos del suelo y lo miraba fijamente con cara despectiva...

-¿N... nan deska...?-pregunto el humano, boquiabierto; dejo caer el martillo y la linterna, pero no pareció enterarse...

La mujer, o lo que fuera, le miro con una mirada taladradora.

-¡Yo soy Marller, Demonio de Primera Clase, Sin Limitación! ¡Disponte a dejar este mundo!-anuncio aquella criatura mostrándole unos dientes muy puntiagudos; alzo los brazos teatralmente y desplegó la capa, que vista mas de cerca era negra por un lado y roja por el otro... Bajo la capa vestía una chaqueta negra, como si fuera estudiante de Ashfodo Gakuin (4); sin embargo, en aquel momento se veía desgarrada y empapada de sangre.

Mishki retrocedió hasta chocar con una mesita baja, atónito y aterrado; ¡un demonio! ¡Akuma-des! ¡E iba a matarle!

No pensó en que los demonios no existían mas que en la mitología. Tampoco pensó en que era físicamente imposible que alguien apareciera así de la nada... Solo podía mirar aquellos ojos rojos clavados en el, aquellos ojos que parecían desnudarlo con la mirada...

Sintió el impulso de arrodillarse ante aquel ser, abrumado por su magnificencia, pero estaba paralizado, no sabia si por el pánico o por que...

Entonces la Criatura se echo a reír con alegría, aumentando su pavor y, al mismo tiempo, haciéndole sentir bien. Tuvo la impresión de que le gustaría oír aquella risa todos los días de su vida...

Marller (se pronuncia "Mara", "Maarah" si eres amerlo) se echo a reír sin poderlo evitar al ver el efecto que había provocado en aquel humano, que no parecía saber que hacer ante ella. En circunstancias normales no habría hecho aquella aparición ante un vulgar intruso, sino que se habría limitado a desintegrarlo con un conjuro.

Por desgracia para ella, en aquel momento no tenia fuerzas ni para encender una llamita, asi que mucho menos para destruir a alguien; pero eso el no tenia por que saberlo. De todos modos, aun podia... ¿podia?

Noto que el cansancio la recorria y se tambaleo. Sabia lo que iba a ocurrir; llevaba luchando con ello desde que habia emprendido el regreso a su ahora violado castillo demoniaco... Sabia que estaba gravemente herida; la batalla con el Gran Señor del Terror (Dai-Oosa) le habia exigido mucho esfuerzo. Tanto, que no entendia como seguia viva.

"No. ¡Ahora no!" penso.

Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado para hacerle caso y se derrumbo contra la pared. Lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a aquel intruso acercarsele...

[Primer plano de Hasegawa, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

_Ah! Akuma-ore shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-des")_

**(1)Akuma Taskete Zaibatsu. Literalmente "Empresa de Ayuda Demoniaca".**

**(2)Independence Day: Kujaku Corp, el subtitulador al español de "Ah! Megami-sama" de quien he conseguido la serie, hacia la comparacion de la escena de la destruccion de Tokyo precisamente con Independence Day.**

**(3)Cuatro: En Japon, el numero cuatro (shi) se escribe igual que la palabra "muerte" (shi), por lo que se considera que trae mala suerte y en las numeraciones de los edificios no se usa (pasan directamente de la planta 3 a la 5). Me parecio adecuado que Marller, como demonio que es, viva en el cuarto piso.**

**Lo del "apartamento 4444" (cuatro veces cuatro, es decir, cuadruple mala suerte y cuadruple cuota de poder demoniaco) me parecio exagerar la nota, pero me gustó.**

**(4) Asufodo Gakuin / Academa Ashford: Los fans de Code Geass sabran a que uniforme me refiero.**

[Off-Voz de Keiichi]

La relacion entre demonios y humanos puede cambiar.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede hacerse realidad, mas no como tu lo querias.

El giro del destino decidira el inicio o el final de la relacion.

[Voz de Belldandy] Yikai: ¡Ah! El deseo del saqueador.

[Voz de Marller]: ¿Conceder YO un deseo a un humano? ¿Es que me han tomado por el genio de la lampara?


	2. Ah! El deseo del saqueador

Gracias por comentar, elnauhual.

¿Corto? Yo pensaba que tres paginas de Word estaba bien... entendido, intentare alargar mas los capitulos.

Añadire ademas que me temo que es un poco lento... aunque teniendo en cuenta la serie original, no creo que os importe.

Los demas, animense y rww lo que opinen que me sirve de ayuda.

1x02

**Ah! Akuma-sama.**

A/N: Estoy escogiendo titulo, asi que diganme cual es mas bonito: Ah! Akuma-ore (que seria la traduccion mas correcta de "¡Ah! Mi diablesa"), "Ah! Akuma-sama" o "Ah! Akuma-des".

Y he decidido que la tercera persona es lo mas adecuado para estos casos.

**[Voz de Urd] ¡Ah! El deseo del saqueador.**

_Castillo Demoniaco (Marller Lair), Chiba._

Mas tarde, Mishki se acerco despacio a Marller, a quien habia tendido en el ataud a falta de algo mas parecido a una cama. Pensaba en que hacer con ella; no queria dejarla ahi, herida, pero tampoco podia quedarse alli, o tendria que responder a preguntas incomodas si de presentaba alguien mas...

Habia empezado por el principio; es decir, quitarle la chaqueta, la camisa y la capa y examinar sus heridas. Eran mas espectaculares que graves, de modo que se las habia vendado con tiras de una sabana antes de examinar los bolsillos de la ropa en busca de alguna identificacion...

¡Nada! Aquella chica no llevaba nada en los bolsillos. Lo mas parecido a una identificacion era un tarjetero donde habia una media docena de tarjetas escritas en japones, en ingles, en alfabeto cirilico y en otro idioma que no reconocio.

-"Marller, Demonio de Primera Clase, Sin Limitacion". ¿Es una broma?-leyo incredulo.

Aquello descartaba la posibilidad de recibir una recompensa por ayudarla o (este pensamiento acudio de subito a su mente) retenerla para exigir un rescate... Resumiendo, la tal Marller no valia ni un yen.

La volvio a mirar de reojo. Seguia medio desnuda, aparentemente dormida; pese a lo surrealista de la situacion, se sintio plenamente consciente de que era muy guapa: tenia unos pechos que parecian diseñados para ser acariciados, una boca muy besable (pese a aquellos incomodos dientes vampiricos), unas manos que pedian que alguien las cogiese y unas curvas muy armoniosas... Noto que se caldeaba; ¿era posible que sintiera deseo por ella? Se la veia tan vulnerable...

"Despues de todo, ¿quien iba a enterarse?" penso mirandole las piernas; eran proporcionadas, ni muy anchas ni esqueleticas, y lo bastante largas como para llegar al techo. El pelo rubio castaño y los ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas, bien visto, mas que anular sus atractivos, los resaltaban.

Justo cuando se estaba planteando si cumplir o no su deseo de tomarla, la chica abrio los ojos y le miro fijamente.

-¿Todavia sigues aqui?-le espeto.-Te dije que desaparecieras...-

Mishki retrocedio, intimidado; aquella extraña joven se levantaba como si estuviera perfectamente. Las heridas que le habia podido ver se estaban cerrando por si solas... algo que se suponia era imposible.

"_¿Que es?"_ se preguntaba.

Penso que preguntarle eso era muy grosero, asi que opto por una pregunta menos directa.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto.

La chica suspiro con rabia.

-_Mattaku_... Crei que ya te habias enterado. Soy Marller, Demonio de Primera Clase, Sin Limitacion.-se presento de nuevo con una paciencia que no sentia. Ella se sento sobre el altar y cruzo las piernas dejadamente.-Ya que me has ayudado, estoy dispuesta a concederte UN deseo.-explico.-Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que tu imaginacion conciba, pero solo UNA cosa. Y decidete rapido.-

Mishki reflexiono.

-¿Cualquier... cosa?-

-Cualquier cosa.-

-Es decir, que podria pedir...-

Marller se cruzo de brazos. Puff, aquellos humanos modernos eran tan previsibles... Solo les interesaba una cosa.

-Si lo que quieres es ser rico, puedo darte mas riquezas de las que gastaras en toda tu vida.-

"_Cualquier cosa..."_

Mishki podia no saber nada de demonios, pero estaba seguro de que no iban por ahi concediendole deseos a la gente... No, que tonteria. Seguramente estaba ante una fanatica del neopaganismo wiccano de esas que corrian por ahi.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y podria pedir la destruccion del mundo?-sugirio, mas por tomarle el pelo que deseandolo en serio.

La supuesta diablesa empalidecio y se sintio desafiada. ¿Es que siempre le tocaban a ella todos los megalomanos? Mira que pedirle la destruccion del mundo... aquello estaba mas alla de sus poderes, pero no pensaba admitirlo ante el.

-¡¿Estas loco, humano? ¡Perderia mi trabajo! ¡Por supuesto que no puedo concederte la destruccion del mundo!-

-Crei que habias dicho "cualquier cosa".-

"Decididamente, no es un demonio. No se como ha hecho eso de aparecer de la nada, pero no tiene poderes magicos. No solo eso, ¡ni siquiera parece un demonio! Mas bien parece una fanatica de la magia negra... si, debe ser eso."

Aquello lo explicaba todo; si aquella mujer era una loca de la magia negra que se creia un demonio, seguia corriendo peligro, pero un peligro mas real que el de ser convertido en comida para seres sobrenaturales...

-Sabeis mal.-

_-¿Naniii?- _

-¡Que sabeis mal, humano! No servis como comida, asi que no eres una tentacion para mi estomago. Venga, decidete.-

"¿Como lo ha hecho para leerme la mente?"

No solo era muy guapa, sino que ademas era lista, o al menos tenia cierto grado de intuicion femenina... Penso en que otra cosa pedirle; ¿riquezas? No, seguro que no se las podia dar... ¡Ah, si! ¡Esa era una buena idea!

"_Nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas. Si le pido que se quede a mi lado y me dice que no puede hacerlo, sabre que miente. Y si me dice que si, sabre que esta loca sin remedio, pero al menos la tendre a ella. Si, eso es."_

Porque el humano habia sentido el deseo de poseer a la diablesa en el momento en que habia visto su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Y bien?-

-¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre!-

De haber sido humana, Marller se habria quedado boquiabierta. Por supuesto, sabia que para los canones humanos era guapa, y alguna vez a lo largo de los siglos habia tomado amantes entre los hombres. Por pura diversion, por supuesto, pero... Aquella era la primera vez que alguien le pedia algo asi, y no estaba muy segura de que hacer.

Primero penso en negarse. Luego, una nueva idea acudio a su mente. Aquel tipo no habia especificado de que forma queria que ella se quedara a su lado. ¿Y si, tal vez...?

Giro ligeramente la cabeza y se froto la barbilla con el pulgar y el indice en un gesto calculador.

Una media sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

-Muy bien. Te concedere tu deseo.-accedio con un brillo en los ojos.

Una luz roja la envolvio mientras Nidhogg procesaba el deseo; alzo las manos e hizo aparecer entre ambas un torrente de rayos violaceos que se concretaron en una esfera negra que flotaba en el aire, cargada de energia negativa. Sonrio mas pronunciadamente y lanzo la esfera contra Mishki, quien noto que un chorro de energia lo recorria...

Cuando la energia se disipo, comprobo asombrado en el espejo que bajo cada uno de sus ojos habia aparecido una marca que mostraba una linea roja que recorria los lados, bastante similar a los triangulitos de Marller.

-¿Pero que...?-empezo a decir, acariciandose una linea.-¡¿Que es esto?-

Ella se miraba las manos como si no se creyera lo que habia hecho. Las apoyo en el trono y cruzo las piernas.

-Oi, Shimobe.-ordeno con autoridad.

-¡¿Como que "shimobe"?-protesto el alzandose.-¡No le consiento a nadie, ni siquiera a ese creido de Aoshima, que me llame su esclavo! ¡Y menos a alguien como tu que se viste como si fuera una bruja amerlo!-

No debio haber dicho eso. Pues hay que anotar que Marller, incluso siendo una diablesa, era algo vanidosa.

Hizo un gesto de las manos y le colgo boca abajo del techo.

-Vuelve a criticar mi ropa y te reduzco a polvo cosmico. Postrate a mis pies y pide perdon.-exigio antes de soltarle.

Aquella orden destilaba tal poder que Mishki se encontro postrado a los pies de la diablesa antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho. La oyo reirse a carcajada limpia de aquella situacion.

-¡Esto no es lo que te pedi!-protesto debilmente; en aquel momento fue la unica respuesta que se le vino a la mente.

Marller se rio con mas fuerza.

-¡Humano tonto!-se burlo de el mientras se recostaba en el trono con placer; habia olvidado lo divertido que era atormentar a las especies inferiores.-¡Nunca confies en una diablesa! He cumplido tu deseo, tal como querias. Estaras a mi lado... solo que como mi sirviente.-

_"Yo no queria esto"_ penso Mishki.

No le contesto eso. De haberlo hecho, solo habria conseguido que Marller se riera todavia mas de el, y no queria darle ese gusto. Tampoco iba a ganar nada suplicandole, salvo quedar como un idiota.

A alguien con mas experiencia en el trato con Criaturas magicas (y diosas y demonios entran en esa categoria) se le habria ocurrido prever aquella posibilidad. Claro que, desde luego, los demonios no son exactamente como los pintan en los libros y las peliculas...

Algunos son malvados y poderosos mas alla de toda medida, por supuesto; pero otros son simplemente gente desgraciada, seres que disfrutan haciendo sufrir a los demas o imponiendoles su dominio, incluso gente que busca algo sin saber muy bien lo que... No hace falta tener poderes cosmicos para ser un autentico demonio; Aoshima es la prueba.

Pero una cosa es comun a todos los demonios, sean de Primera Clase Sin Limitacion o de Tercera Clase Moderada: al pedirles un deseo, hay que hacerlo con extremo cuidado, para que no haya ninguna posibilidad de que lo interpreten a su manera. Un deseo puede perfectamente cumplirse de modo que haga mas desgraciado a quien lo pide.

Esta era la primera leccion sobre el trato con seres magicos que Mishki acababa de aprender por las malas.

Marller le miro con fijeza desde su elevado sitial y agito arriba y abajo una pierna mientras pensaba. ¿Que podia pedirle a aquel su nuevo sirviente? Era una lastima que fuera un simple humano, pero bueno, por algo se empezaba...

Lo malo de los humanos era que, al contrario que los Familiares, los hombres eran muy fragiles, vivian muy poco y sus poderes magicos eran absolutamente nulos; lo unico que tenian en positivo era su acelerado ritmo reproductivo, que permitia sustituirlos rapidamente, y su inteligencia, que los elevaba por encima de los animales... y que algunos destacaban como machos. Los teoricos de Asgard sostenian que, si los dioses y los demonios fueran igual de fertiles que los humanos y tuvieran su desmesurado indice de criminalidad, se habrian extinguido hace milenios.

Marller lo sabia, como tambien sabia que inspiraba respeto reverencial entre ellos... algo que le gustaba.

Lo cierto es que la diablesa los consideraba secretamente una raza debil, primitiva y estupida, incapaz de unirse por una causa comun, que jugaban a ser Dios sin tener ni idea de lo que hacian (¡Hacian investigacion genetica! ¡Su arma mas avanzada era un primitivo, ineficaz, inestable, mastodontico y peligroso _device_ de explosion nuclear, k'so!) y con el mismo poder magico que una hoja de papel...

Volvio a la Tierra y dejo estas elucubraciones para centrarse en su humano actual: se apoyo un dedo en la sien y establecio conexión mentalica con el Nidhogg, el contrapeso demoniaco del superordenador Yggdrasil que gestionaba el Universo. Envio una imagen de el y pidio un expediente completo, ignorando la reticencia del sistema a darle los datos. Los humanos se habian vuelto expertos en la informatica y, aunque no hubiera la mas minima posibilidad de que un humano lograra por si mismo conectarse al sistema y engañar a Nidhogg (a no ser, por supuesto, que una Diosa o un Demonio les diera las claves, cosa que solo haria un loco), la seguridad se habia endurecido...

Sabato Mishki-des, según le informo Nidhogg tras establecer conexión con el, era el nombre del humano. Ademas, añadia, era un posible candidato a _katusa_ de los demonios en la Tierra...

Katusa. Corrupcion japonesa de "Katsa"(0). Gente que se aliaba con los demonios de buen grado o a la fuerza. La historia los conocia coloquialmente como que "habian hecho un pacto con el diablo".

Falso. Los katsa eran una cosa y los que hacian contratos con los demonios otra muy distinta. Un katsa servia a su demonio. Un contratista cumplia su deseo y luego el demonio se desentendia de el...

Decidio ponerle a prueba con algo "facil": tenia que aprovechar que las diosas pensarian que estaba muerta...

-Mi primera orden es algo muy sencillo.-explico la diablesa.-Cerca de aqui hay un viejo templo de tejado azul, el Tariki Hongan. Quiero que vayas alli y te lleves un CD muy particular. Entrar y salir. Algo sencillo.-

-Si es algo tan sencillo, ¿por que no lo haces tu misma?-objeto el oliendose la tostada.

-_¡Urashii na! _(1)-le espeto Marller lanzandole un conjuro que le hizo atravesar toda la estancia.-Para eso estas tu, Shimobe. Recuperaras para mi el CD de la caratula negra que pone "DEMONS" o acabare contigo... si es que la cosa que tienen vigilando el templo no lo hace antes.-

-¿La "cosa"?-

Ahi estaba la trampa, dedujo Mishki. Aquella "cosa", fuera lo que fuese, era problemática para Marller. De modo que le necesitaba a el para hacer de carnaza.

-Creo que vosotros lo llamais un robot... Da lo mismo, enseguida sabras a que me refiero. Tu traeme el CD y ya vere como te lo agradezco.-Volvio a colocar el ataud en su sitio.-Puedes marcharte.-

-¿Que?-

-¡Que te largues! Quiero descansar. Mañana te dare mas ordenes. ¡Ah, otra cosa!-

Mishki se giro para mirarla. Marller lo miraba fijamente.

-No le digas a NADIE que los demonios existimos. Es mejor que esa informacion no se divulgue entre los humanos... aunque, de todos modos, nadie te creeria aunque lo sacaras en el Maicho Shimbun (2).-señalo con una risita.

El joven se estremecio, pero logro dominarse lo justo para dar media vuelta y salir de alli...

Una vez fuera de la vista del edificio, mientras se dirigia hacia la residencia estudiantil en el 4x4, decidio que aquello era un disparate. ¿Los demonios existian? ¿Y supuestamente acababa de ser convertido en el sirviente de uno? Si, claro, ¿y que mas? Seguro que aquello no pasaba de ser una broma de muy mal gusto... Quiza de Aoshima o de Mishima; seria muy propio de ellos hacer algo asi. ¿Que otra cosa se podia esperar de gente como ellos, que gastaban el dinero como si fuera agua del grifo? Recordaba que Aoshima se habia gastado en una ocasión la friolera de 50.000.000 de yenes (3) en equipar un coche para rallys unicamente para impresionar a una chica (4)...

"_Seguro que en comparacion contratar a esa loca y decorar ese piso le ha salido muy barato_."

Cuando llego a su casa, habia tomado una decision; no iria a ese templo a robar ningun CD por una loca como ella, y por supuesto que no mencionaria ni media palabra de aquello. Que Aoshima se consumiera en su propio jugo preguntandose si su "broma" habia tenido éxito o no... Se pregunto como seria la tal Marller en realidad; ¿se pareceria al personaje que interpretaba?

[Primer plano de Hasegawa, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**

**(0) Katsa: "Voluntarios" en hebreo. En la realidad se utiliza para agentes voluntarios que trabajan para el MOSSAD. No tiene nada que ver, salvo que necesitaba un termino para designar a la gente que se dedica al nuevo trabajo de Mishki y en la mitologia nordica no existe.**

**(1) ¡Callate! (en japones. Ire mezclando expresiones japonesas para recalcar los conjuros o por su sonoridad)**

**(2) Maicho Shimbun: Es una referencia al anime "Eagle", cuyo protagonista trabaja precisamente para este periodico.**

**(3) 50 millones de yenes: Aproximadamente 300.000 euros. El yen japones esta al nivel de la peseta (120 yenes = 1 € según el ultimo cambio)**

**(4) Clarisima referencia al anime de Ah! Megami-sama, capitulo 10 de la primera temporada.**

La diablesa no consiente que la tomen a broma.

Por una mala conexion, la visita al templo acaba en desastre.

Yikai: ¡Ah! El espia en el templo.

[Voz de Mishki]: Primero una diablesa ¿y ahora tengo que ganar a tres diosas?


	3. Ah! El espia en el templo  Contact

Hola de nuevo y gracias a todos los que me leeis. Me gustaria que me sigan comentando, incluso para sacarme faltas o aunque solo sea para decirme si les gusta o no (y tambien porque tengo curiosidad en saber cuantos son). Para animaros a comentar, que no es tan dificil (a veces basta con una linea de texto), aqui va el tercer capitulo.

1x03

Ah! Akuma-sama

[Voz de Skuld] ¡Ah! El espia en el templo.

_**Instituto Tecnologico de Nekomi (NIT), Chiba, Japon.  
Al dia siguiente.**_

Mishki atraveso la verja del instituto con un bostezo. Aquella noche no habia podido pegar ojo; Marller habia aparecido en sus sueños en poses provocativas. Esperaba no encontrarsela porque no sabria que hacer si la veia...  
"_Esto esta empezando a afectarme... Tengo que decidir algo_." La duda era ¿que hacer?  
Una alegre voz con cierto acento de Hokkaido le llamo.  
-¡_Haaaaaaaaai Mishkiiiiii_!-  
"_Oh, no. Ella no_." penso Mishki.  
Una mano que llevaba una chaqueta vaquera azul claro le dio una palmada en la espalda; junto a el aparecio un rostro de pelo corto marron claro, rasgos toscos pero armoniosos, y ojos oscuros con un simpatico brillo.  
-Hola, Megumi.-saludo el sin ningun entusiasmo.  
Megumi Morisato sonrio abiertamente. Aquella nueva compañera de clase parecia haberle escogido como algo parecido a un amigo, simplemente porque se sentaban cerca de ella. En su opinion, la extrovertida y alocada Megumi era una de esas cosas de las que podria prescindir perfectamente... ¿Por que tenia que fijarse en el alguien tan... simple como ella?  
La joven se situo a su lado y siguieron caminando.  
-Eh, ¿que es eso? No sabia que te iban los tatuajes.-pregunto repentinamente señalando sus ojos.  
Mishki contuvo un reniego. Se habia puesto unas gafas de sol confiando en que taparan las lineas rojas, pero nada escapaba a la aguda mirada de Megumi. Sin embargo, tenia que agradecerle la excusa que le habia dado.  
-Si, es que ayer tuve una noche loca.-se invento.  
_"¡Bien! Si, tal como pienso, Megumi extiende ese rumor, nadie hara mas preguntas sobre las marcas_."  
-_Sooka_, podias haberme invitado.-protesto con cara de disgusto.-Yo tambien queria pasarlo bien. ¿Hiciste el trabajo?-  
-¿El... trabajo?-  
Lo cierto era que se habia ido directamente a la cama nada mas llegar a casa; estaba demasiado alterado como para ponerse a pensar en los deberes del instituto.  
-¡Si, el trabajo!-le recordo Megumi.-Veinte folios sobre la comparativa del diesel frente al motor de gasolina.-  
-Ah, _ese_ trabajo.-contesto el haciendose el enterado.-Si, claro que lo tengo...-

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto el profesor mas tarde, agitando ante Mishki unas hojas en blanco donde supuestamente estaba el trabajo.-Pues...-  
Mishki no se molesto en dar una excusa. No habria servido de nada. De todos modos, el profesor no le dio oportunidad.  
-Supongo que el señór Sabato no tendra inconveniente con su nota.-dijo mientras escribia un 0 bien grande en el papel.  
El no dijo nada; el resto de la clase solto una carcajada colectiva. El profesor los fulmino con la mirada.  
-¡Daisuke! ¿Te pareece gracioso, a ti que tienes un dos sobre cien de nota media? ¡Lo mismo va por ti, Suraido!-les regaño.-¡Kaname, cuando apruebes hablamos! ¡No se de que os reis, porque a vosotros tampoco os va mucho mejor!-  
Las risas se acallaron al instante.  
-Bien.-asintio el profesor.-Ahora vamos a dar la asignatura primordial para todo diseñador de maquinas que se precie: la ampliacion del mercado o como fabricar los productos de modo que haya que cambiarlos por otros nuevos.-Cogio de la mesa un mando a distancia y lo apunto al proyector.-Para que os quede claro, os pondre un documental...-  
Se apagaron las luces y empezo a verse un documental sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes de, como ya se ha dicho, la obsolescencia programada (0). Era un documental muy aburrido y pronto empezaron a oirse ronquidos...

Mishki se desperto cuando Megumi le dio un codazo al alzar la mano.  
-¡Profe! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-argumentaba la chica.-¡Se supone que las cosas se construyen para que duren!-  
-Si, ¿y de que crees que viven los negocios de reparaciones?-  
-Pues...-  
El profesor esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo identica a la del tipo que salia en la pantalla.  
-Como veis, la obsolescencia programada es vital para el sosten de nuestrea economia y por lo tanto...-  
Se interrumpio cuando el rostro de Marller aparecio en la pantalla del proyector.  
_-¡Hai, Shimode! ¡Mitteru!-_grito la diablesa a modo de saludo.  
Mishki observo alucinado la pantalla, sin notar en que las marcas habian empezado a brillar... A su lado, Megumi apreto los nudillos con fuerza, como si viera un fantasma, mientras miraba la pantalla...  
_"¿Pero que hace ella en la tele?"_ se preguntaron ambos, si bien por motivos bien distintos.  
El profesor tambien estaba asombrado.  
-¿Que es esto? ¿Algun programa de la tele? ¿Alguna clase de broma? ¡No tiene la mas minima gracia!-  
El tema de "Open Your Mind" atrono la clase; Mishki miro en su bolsillo y saco el movil. En circunstancias normales, eso le habria valido la expulsion, pero en aquel momento nadie le prestaba la mas minima atencion.  
-¿Moshi-moshi?-saludo.  
La risita caracteristica de Marller retumbo en su oreja.  
_-Cuando hayas acabado de cuestionar mi poder, quiero verte en el exterior. Tengo trabajo para ti_.-la oyo ordenarle tanto por la tele como por el movil. Antes de poder pensar que contestarle (y como), se corto la linea.  
La imagen se zarandeo y volvio a mostrar el documental sobre la obsolescencia programada, poero ya nadie lo veia.  
-¡Daisuke! ¡Se que has sido tu!-regañaba el profesor.-¡Castigado a quedarte despues de clase!-  
-Joooo...-

_**Templo Tariki Hongan, por la tarde.  
Residencia de Morisato Keiichi y Cuarteles Generales de las Diosas en Japon.**_

Mishki detuvo el Land Cruiser en lo alto de una colinita que dominaba el templo y lo reviso con unos prismaticos, con la habilidad que da revisar casas. Se fijo especialmente en la alta valla que rodeaba el lugar y en el unico acceso, una escalera de trece peldaños. (1) Asi mismo, comprobo que el templo en si estaba en una colina un poco mas elevada, de modo que ni siquiera se podia saltar la valla.  
Parecia algo complicado... No, no complicado; aquel edificio era inatacable se mirara por donde se mirara. ¿Y se suponia que tenia que entrar en esa ratonera, esquivar a tres diosas y salir con un CD el solo?  
"_Si realmente esa mujer... Marller... tiene poderes, podia haberme prestado alguno." _pensaba.  
Entonces un movimiento atrajo su atencion; alguien estaba saliendo al jardin. Giro los prismaticos en esa direccion y se quedo atonito al ver aquello. ¿Pero que clase de gente vivia en ese templo?

A seiscientos metros de alli, Skuld deposito en el jardin el artilugio que llevaba a espaldas. Se trataba de un enorme robot de expresion fija en una perpetua sonrisa, con dos ojos rojos, crestas en la cabeza y cuerpo esferico de metal azulado. Iba equipado con dos grandes alas plegables a la espalda que parecian construidas con varillas de paraguas, dos brazos multiarticulados de tubo y patas articuladas equipadas con patines deslizadores. Era mas alto que la propia Skuld y debia pesar sus buenos cien kilos, ademas de arrastrar mas de tres metros de cable que lo conectaban a un enchufe..  
-¡Listo!-anuncio secandose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la manga, tras dejar el robot en el suelo, frente al tendedero donde se secaba la colada.-Lo llamare Sigufirido Banpei-Kun Tipo II (2).-  
Abrio una puertecita en la parte trasera del robot y comprobo la bateria. Se pregunto cuanto tardaria Keiichi en darse cuenta de que le habia cogido la bateria de la moto para usarla como fuente de energia, pero decidio no preocuparse por eso. Las baterias eran caras y ella no tenia dinero... Cerro la portilla y abrio otra, que ocultaba el boton de arranque.  
Conecto los ultimos cables. Aunque aquel Banpei-kun pudiera moverse de forma autonoma, todavia necesitaba conectarlo a la energia del templo para encenderlo. Un fallo de diseño que tendria que corregir...  
-¡_Yoooosh_!-anuncio pulsando el boton.

En el interior del templo, Keiichi acababa a toda prisa un trabajo que tenia que hacer para clase, sobre la industria robotica japonesa. Habiendo escarmentado de la ultima vez que Skuld habia construido un chisme raro, lo salvaba cada poco tiempo, pero en aquel momento estaba entusiasmado y llevaba media hora sin salvarlo...  
-Ya casi lo he acabado.-se felictaba a si mismo; llevaba 22 horas y 36 minutos con aquel trabajo.

En la sala de al lado, Urd seguia con mucho interes el combate entre las fuerzas del Sacro Imperio Britannia y la Federacion Unida de Naciones en lo alto del Monte Fuji. En aquel momento, el Emperador Lelouch Lamperouge se disponia a lanzar el ataque definitivo que le daria la victoria (3)...  
-¡Ike, Kallen! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-animaba Urd a la piloto del Guren rojo...

La luz se fue de golpe justo cuando Keiichi ponia el ultimo punto y Lelouch se disponia a apretar el detonador...  
Ninguno creyo, ni por un instante, que aquello fuera casualidad.  
-¡SKUUUUUUUUUUUUUULD!-

-Vaya.-suspiro Skuld.-Ya se han dado cuenta.-  
Se oyeron fuertes pasos; Urd y Keiichi salieron al jardin. Parecian muy molestos.  
-Que. Has. Hecho.-inquirio Urd poniendo la expresion asesina que normalmente reservaba para los publicistas, los vendedores a domicilio, Aoshima, Marller, Hild y demas indeseables que poblaban el Multiverso.  
-Ehhh... Es el nuevo Sigufirido Banpei-Kun MKII. Para sustituir al que... TU te cargaste.-explico Skuld encogiendose aterrada.-Tiene nuevas... muy nuevas... optimizaciones... Es aun mejor que el...-  
Urd camino hacia Skuld, quien retroecdio. Keiichi fue tras ellas.  
-¿Mis 22 horas y 36 minutos de trabajo han desaparecido para ESTO?-añadio Keiichi.  
-Por tu culpa me he perdido el Ataque Definitivo del Plan Fuji.-reprocho Urd a su hermanita.  
Aquello fue demasiado; Skuld se echo a llorar como solo ella sabia hacerlo.  
Ese fue el momento que escogio Belldandy para aparecer.  
-¿Que pasa?-pregunto.

En lo alto de la colina, Mishki no se perdia detalle con los prismaticos; casi se le habian caido al ver que, apenas unos segundos despues de que la chiquilla que sujetaba a la espalda un martillo casi mas grande que ella activara una maquina que parecia una especie de cruce entre Himura Kenshin y el Grand-Cher de Quincy Issa (4) con sus crestas y todo, habia aparecido en el jardin una mujer que parecia sacada de una pelicula... Tenia incluso mejor cuerpo que Marller, la piel igualmente oscura, el pelo blanco plateado, ¡y para colmo iba vestida como si hubiera salido de una convencion de Wicca! Tras ella habia un chico bajito que parecia algo fuera de lugar.  
_"¿Morisato Keiichi?"_ se extraño. "_El hermano de Megumi..._" ¿Que tenia que ver el con aquel grupo?  
Por supuesto, todo el Instituto Tecnologico de Nekomi conocia a Keiichi... o, mejor dicho, a su novia Belldandy.  
Como si hubiera respondido a un invisible conjuro, en aquel momento Belldandy aparecio por la puerta del templo.

-Es solo una chatarra que ha construido Skuld, nada importante.-intento atajar el asunto Urd.-Llora muy facilmente.-  
-Oh, pues a mi me parece muy bonito.-opino Belldandy.  
Como si la hubiera entendido, Sig-Banpei agacho la cabeza un momento y la miro con ojos azules.  
-¡¿De verdad, Onee-sama?-quiso saber Skuld juntando las manos y poniendo ojos brillantes.  
Belldandy asintio y se fue a tender la ropa. Banpei II fue tras ella.  
-¿Que tiene de especial?-pregunto Keiichi, recuperando el interes por el aparato.  
Skuld parecio agrandarse mientras recobraba el aplomo.  
-Lleva incorporado un detector de aura demoniaca y medidas especiales anti-demonios, anti-intrusos y anti-Dios, ademas de una bateria de amplia autonomia, placas solares y, por supuesto, circuitos positronicos de memoria.-  
Urd entrecerro los ojos.  
-Medidas anti-Dios, ¿eh?-musito.-Y luego me retiran la licencia a mi...-  
Nadie le hizo ni caso.  
-Vaya...-Keiichi no se habia enterado de nada.-Eh, espera, ¿esa no es la bateria de mi moto?-  
-No te preocupes de los detalles...-ordeno Skuld.-¡Eh! ¡Quieto! ¡Nooo!-grito al ver que Keiichi se disponia a recuperar la bateria. Se le subio a la espalda y empezo a tirar de el para detenerlo.-¡No lo desconectes! ¡Puede ayudarnos!-  
-¡Quitate de encima!-le pidio Keiichi.  
Forcejearon hasta que los cuatro (Skuld, Keiichi, Banpei II y Urd) acabaron en el suelo en caotico monton...  
-¡Ya esta bien!-perdio la paciencia Urd antes de invocar el rayo.-¡Fuera! ¡Los dos!-  
Varios rayos cayeron sobre Skuld y Keiichi, dejandolos completamente chamuscados.  
-Ayyy...-

Mishki dejo caer los prismaticos, boquiabierto; ¿realmente aquella chica de piel oscura acababa de invocar un rayo ante el? Noto que se estremecia; si no habia podido con un solo ser sobrenatural, ¿como se suponia que iba a vencer a tres?  
_"Menudo problema..."_  
Marller habia sido muy clara: con robot guardian o sin el, Mishki debia encontrar el modo de entrar ahi, burlar a los cuatro habitantes del templo, encontrar el CD de Demonios en un complejo que debia medir sus buenos ochocientos metros cuadrados (¡y menos mal que solo era de una planta!) y regresar con el a Marller Lair sin que le siguieran.  
_"Debo estar mas loco que una cabra solo por plantearme hacer algo asi..."_  
Sin embargo, sus opciones eran escasas: o probaba suerte con aquel grupo, o decepcionaria a Marller. Y eso, aparte de parecerle mal, era muy peligroso; incluso el comprendia que no era bueno tener a un Akuma en tu contra...  
Repaso el equipo que le habia dado la diablesa. No era nada del otro mundo; un radio-cassete con una cinta de Enka, un aerosol con un liquido negro y un device extraño que parecia un mando de garaje con una etiqueta en frances...

_[Flashback – Club de Kendo, gimnasio del campus del Tecnologico Nekomi]_

_Marller, como siempre, estaba flotando a una altura equivalente a la de un primer piso, cosa que solo podia hacer ahi.  
-Como solo eres humano y ni siquiera has podido conmigo, Shimobe, tendre que prestarte el equipo de combate del Infierno.-Se sonrio.-Claro que igual prefieres enfrentarte con las manos desnudas...-  
Recordaba que se habia sentido contento; ¿Marller lo iba a armar? Muy bien... Se imagino que le daria una armadura, una espada o algo asi; en el peor de los casos, una capa... Olvido que ella podia leerle la mente.  
-¡Eres un iluso!-se rio repentinamente.-¡No voy a darte un objeto magico! ¿Para que, para que lo uses contra mi?-  
-¡No iba a hacer eso!-la rebatio el.  
Marller habia ignorado sus protestas y hecho aparecer una bolsa de tela que le lanzo.  
-Con esto te basta y sobra.-le espeto.-Estare esperandote en el castillo demoniaco. ¡Ah, una cosa! La grabadora solo sirve para la chica de la piel oscura, el mando es solo para el robot, y la pocion vale para las tres.-_

_[Out Flash-Back]_

Mishki se subio al Toyota y bajo la colina. Mientras la bajaba, pensaba en que deberia hacer... ¿Deberia entrar por la puerta principal o, por el contrario, hacer una discreta entrada por detras? La prudencia le decia que entrara por atrás, pero sentia el impulso de ir por la puerta delantera... Deseo de conocer a los rivales, supuso.  
Espera, ¿rivales? Bien pènsado, tal vez aquellas chicas del templo pudieran ayudarle. Al final, eran las enemigas de Marller, o al menos eso era lo que ella le habia dicho... ¿no decian por ahi "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"?  
Detuvo el 4x4 frente a la puerta principal y espero. Aferro el volante con los nudillos, mientras pensaba que hacer...  
-Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Se ha perdido?-pregunto una suave voz a su lado.  
Se giro. En la escalera habia aparecido una chica de pelo largo castaño, con trenzas a ambos lados de la cara y peinado con una coleta al estilo europeo; vestia una falda de andar por casa y empuñaba una escoba. En su frente se veia una marca azul con forma de rombo y un triangulito del mismo color bajo cada ojo, similares a las de Marller...  
_"¡Mishkin! (5)"_ casi grito al reconocerlas.  
La chica se lo quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. Retrocedio un poco; no mucho, pero si lo bastante para que lo detectara. La joven miraba fijamente las marcas que lucia el bajo los ojos y abrio ligeramente la boca...  
_"Oh, no, oh no, va a invocar un rayo, ¿que hago...?"_

Entonces fue cuando ocurrio uno de esos actos pequeños que ocasionan grandes cambios sin que te des cuenta...

Ante la amenaza que suponia que aquella chica le lanzase un rayo, el joven valoro sus opciones (nulas, en realidad) y solo encontro una valida: desenfundar el primero. Saco el aerosol y se lo espolvoreo en la cara.

Belldandy no se esperaba algo asi.  
Habia estado barriendo el jardin del templo hasta acumular todas las hojas en un rincon; cualquier otro con sus poderes habria invocado el poder del viento para acabar antes, pero Belldandy no era esa clase de persona.  
Cuando ya tenia las hojas en el rincon, habia ido hacia la casa, observando con una sonrisa como Keiichi y Skuld reparaban al maltrecho Sigufirido-Banpei; entonces habia visto el todoterreno plateado aparcado delante del templo...  
Se habia acercado y visto que el coche estaba ocupado por un chico de pelo oscuro, que tendria mas o menos la edad de Megumi; parecia preocupado por algo, aferraba el volante y tenia la cabeza bajada.  
-Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Se ha perdido?-habia pregutnado.  
El se habia girado para mirarla y Belldandy se estremecio al reconocer las marcas rojas que tenia bajo los ojos.  
_"¡Marller!"_ fue su primera reaccion, antes de hacerle caso a sus sentidos de diosa; según su emision de aura, aquel chico era un humano, no un demonio, y tampoco estaba poseido. ¿Entonces por que llevaba las marcas de Marller...?  
La lectura de sus emociones la alerto del peligro; aquel desconocido parecia creer que ella era peligrosa.  
-No...-"tengas miedo" fue a decirle, pero el saco un aerosol negro y se lo rocio en la cara.

Mishki observo como la chica se derrumbaba en las escaleras mientras tosia. Era evidente que sufria; se pregunto que le habria dado aquella diablesa que produjera aquel efecto... Ahora si que era tarde para volverse atrás.  
Se bajo del coche y paso junto a la herida Belldandy procurando no mirarla. Subio las escaleras y entro en el templo...

[Primer plano de Hasegawa, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

Ah! Akuma-ore shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-des")

(0) **Obsolescencia programada**: Concepto del mundo comercial y de la manufactura que se puede resumir en la frase "Lo diseñamos para que falle". En su sentido mas literal, se refiere a diseñar los objetos de modo que se estropeen y haya que cambiarlos por otros nuevos cada X tiempo, manteniendo el negocio de la empresa. Aunque parezca una idea nueva, lo cierto es que ya en la decada de 1910 los fabricantes estadounidenses de bombillas las diseñaban para que no durasen mas de 1500 horas. Por supuesto, en el mundo moderno capitalista esta perfectamente integrada, asi que en el Nekomi Gakuin la enseñan.

(1) **Trece peldaños**: Los japoneses no creen en la supersticion europea del numero 13 como portador de mala suete

(2) **Banpei-kun:** Como se recordara, el Banpei-kun original fue destruido por Urd en el capitulo 1x22 de _Ah! Megami-sama_. Sigufirido es como se escribiria "Sigfrido" en japones. Sigfrido es uno de los heroes mas famosos de la mitologia de la Europa germano-nordica, pero no especificamente vikinga. Como Sigufirido esta para defender a las diosas, pense que era bueno que llevara el nombre de un paladin mitico.

(3) **Combate televisivo en el Monte Fuji:** Se refiere al capitulo 23 de la segunda temporada del anime Code Geass. El ataque definitivo es el momento en que Lelouch lanza el "plan Fuji". Esta Urd se ve lo que le eches xD.

(4) **Grand-Cher de Quincy Issa:** Por supuesto, es una referencia al anime meka Brain Powerd.

(5) Transcripcion japonesa del acronimo britanico "MK" que significa, precisamente, "marca". Aunque la palabra original se referia a subtipos de objetos (modelos de rifles y automoviles, en realidad) mas que a marcas fisicas de la gente, esa distincion requeriria un nivel de ingles del que Mishki Sabato carece.

_**Cuando dioses y diablos entran en conflicto, los humanos tambien son afectados.  
Entonces es cuando surgen los caballeros.  
Los caballeros, como los heroes antiguos, aman y defienden a sus diosas.**_

[Voz de Belldandy]: Yikai: ¡Ah! Tres diosas y los caballeros.

[Voz de Keiichi]: ¿No me digas que una diablesa puede tener caballeros?


	4. Ah! Las tres diosas y los caballeros

1x04

**¡Ah! Tres diosas y los caballeros.**

Urd alzo la vista de la tele donde estaba viendo "Lelouch of the Rebellion" y dejo que Zero hiciera lo que le viniera en gana; acababa de oir algo muy sospechoso. Se levanto y se asomo por la puerta...

En el jardin habia un humano y no era ninguno de los amigos de Belldandy. Avanzaba hacia el templo con paso firme, algo que solo podia significar que era un estupido... o, por el contrario, que sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

-¡_Omai, k-sama_! (0)-le dio el alto Urd.-¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?-

Mishki se detuvo y no dijo nada, demasiado ocupado observando con interes el exuberante cuerpo de la diosa... Casi se le olvido que hacia alli, en aquel sitio; Urd solia producir ese efecto en los hombres.

-¡_Kotaero_! (0)-ordeno la diosa de piel oscura, justo cuando oia toser a Belldandy...

Los dos se giraron hacia ella; a saber como, habia logrado levantarse y se habia apoyado en la puerta.

-Urd... cui... ¡atchis!-intento advertirla Belldandy.

Urd miro de reojo a su hermanita, luego al desconocido. Un fulgor asesino aparecio en su mirada.

-¡Tu...! ¡¿Que le has hecho a Belldandy?-

El retrocedio, intimidado por la mirada de Urd. Apenas logro recobrarse lo justo para sacar la grabadora.

"_Por favor, que esto funcione..."_ imploro pulsando el Play...

Urd esbozo una sonrisa incredula al ver aquello.

-¿Vas a atacarme con una grabadora?-se mofo; alzo el brazo.-K'so... esto es el colmo; creo que voy a castigarte...-

La grabadora se encendio y los acordes de "El Rey del Enka" empezaron a sonar. La diosa parpadeo, asombrada.

-_Annata_...-musito mientras notaba que se le cerraban los ojos.-_Masaka_ (0)... ¿Trabajas para ella...? Yo...-

No pudo decir nada mas antes de derrumbarse sobre el porche y empezar a roncar estrepitosamente. Mishki no pudo evitar sonreir al ver aquello; ¡era tan grotesco ver a aquella chica con pinta de bruja roncando! Realmente Marller era lista: ni en sus sueños mas disparatdos se le habria ocurrido usar una grabadora como arma...

Dejo la grabadora funcionando al lado de Urd y se deslizo en el edificio.

Unos minutos despues...

"_Masaka... ¿Como puede un templo ser tan grande_?" se extraño mientras giraba por una esquina y llegaba frente a una puerta donde podia leerse en un cartelito "Castillo de Urd-sama". Antes de eso, habia recorrido tres cuartos, una cocina, un altar con un Buda de tres por dos metros y un baño del tamaño de unas termas, sin encontrar nada parecido a un CD.

Pensando que ojala Marller le hubiera dado una pista mas precisa (o, ya puestos, un plano del templo), deslizo la puerta y se asomo al interior; aquel cuarto estaba decorado de un modo muy parecido al de Marller, salvo porque habia muchas mas pociones (¡estanterias enteras repletas de botellas con liquidos de diversos colores y texturas!), un escritorio, un pentaculo en el suelo y un espejo de cuerpo entero que daba a la puerta, junto al que estaba el CD de Demonios.

Se acerco al espejo y lo cogio; ¡por fin podia largarse de alli! Miro de reojo el espejo...

En el espejo se veia reflejado el robot, recien arreglado; estaba justo detras de el y empuñaba una enorme espada.

-Oh, no...-

Esquivo la primera acometida de un salto; la maquina desclavo el arma del suelo con sorprendente agilidad y se preparo para la siguiente... Mishki grito antes de rodar por el suelo un minuto antes de que la espada traspasara la pared.

Oyo fuertes pasos que se acercaban; sin duda, la inventora de aquel monstruo y Morisato Keiichi estaban yendo a ver que pasaba; tal vez incluso hubieran despertado a la chica que lanzaba rayos... Tres contra uno era demasiado, incluso sin contar con el robot, que en aquel momento le lanzaba encima una estanteria con toda la mala idea del mundo.

La estanteria tiro otra, que a su vez tiro una tercera en una clara aplicación del efecto domino, desparramando todas las pociones de Urd por el suelo con un estruendo de cristales bastante similar al que haria un elefante en una cacharreria.

Los ingredientes empezaron a reaccionar entre ellos, provocando una nube de humo negro que hizo toser a Mishki y empezo a disolver el suelo... Por si eso no era bastante, la puerta se deslizo y asomo Skuld con el mazo en alto.

-¡¿Que pasa aquí?-exigio saber a gritos.-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Por que has destrozado el laboratorio de Onee-sama?-

-¿Que dices? ¡Ha sido tu maquina!-la rebatio Mishki automaticamente sin poderse creer lo absurdo de aquella situacion.

Skuld reparo en las marcas que llevaba el desconocido en los ojos.

-¡Banpei-kun! ¡Activacion de la red anti-demonios!-ordeno de inmediato.

-¡Pulso Electromagnetico de Bolsillo!-invoco el en respuesta, pulsando el mando que le habia dado Marller...

El mando emitio un pitido estridente y una luz blanca que se expandio por todo el recinto...

En el exterior, la grabadora se paro de golpe; Urd se desperezo, bostezo y se rasco la cabeza, intentando recordar que habia pasado... ¡_Sooka_! (0) Habian invadido el templo y, a juzgar por el estruendo, estaban destrozandolo... Miro a Belldandy; parecia muy enferma y no supo que hacer: ¿ayudarla o proteger a Skuld...? Entonces fue cuando aparecio Keiichi por la esquina, como caido del cielo.

-¡Keiichi!-le ordeno, asumiendo el mando con toda naturalidad.-¡Saca a Belldandy de aqui! ¡Corre! ¡Hay que curarla, asi que coge el cazamariposas extrella y ve a por Cristales de Viento! ¡Rapido!-

Sin esperar respuesta, corrio hacia el templo...

-¿Pero que...?-empezo a decir Keiichi, asombrado; reparo en lo mal que estaba Belldandy.-¡Belldandy! ¡No!-

Sigufirido se detuvo echando humo por todas sus juntas, con una red de hilos rojo encendido a medio lanzar. Skuld lo observo sorprendidisima; nunca hasta entonces se habian parado sus maquinas.

-¿Pero que...?-empezo a decir.

-Te has quedado sin robot.-se jacto Mishki.-Eso nos deja a solas.-

-¡_Chiganna_!(0)-Skuld saco cuatro de sus famosas granadas-medusa negras y las empuño para lanzarlas.-No se como has parado a Banpei-kun, pero aun estoy yo. ¡Rindete y conviertete en chatarra de demonio!-

El la miro sin saber que hacer. Aquello no lo habia previsto; Marller no le habia mencionado que iba a enfrentarse a artilleria pesada, y Skuld estaba demasiado lejos como para usar el aerosol con ella.

"_Maldita sea, ¿que hago? Ella tiene granadas y yo no tengo ni siquiera espacio para apartarme_."

Skuld alzo las granadas y se dispuso a lanzarlas, cuando repentinamente el techo se vino abajo sobre sus cabezas... Una sombra se desplego sobre ellos, agitando una larga capa negra y roja...

Marller habia esperado pacientemente flotando en el cielo, no muy lejos del templo y equipada con un reloj de pulsera, hasta que la luz blanca ilumino el cielo y las agujas se pararon, señal de que aquel humano habia logrado activar el Pulso Electromagnetico de Bolsillo y, por tanto, ya no tenia que temer al maldito robot anti-demonios de Skuld.

Rastreo el templo hasta encontrar el lugar donde estaba su ayudante forzoso y no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiracion; ¡un simple humano habia sido capaz de poner fuera de combate a Belldandy y a Urd a la vez...!

Dejo de admirarlo cuando comprobo que estaba teniendo problemas para lidiar con Skuld, la mas pequeña del grupo. ¿Como era posible? Daba lo mismo; parecia que Shimobe habia encontrado el CD, y que tendria que salvarle. Y lo mejor en esas situaciones era hacer una entrada a lo grande; la primera impresion es la que cuenta...

Lanzo un conjuro explosivo que derrumbo el techo e irrumpio en la estancia.

Skuld sintio que su rabia aumentaba tanto como su miedo al ver que Marller derruia el techo y entraba en medio de una nube de humo, polvo y escombros. ¡Aquello era demasiado!

-¡T-tu!-grito aterrada, retrocediendo.-¡¿Como te atreves?-

Marller esbozo una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que hacia aparecer dos esferas de energia en sus manos..

-Como pensaba, sin ese robot no eres una rival digna de mi.-se mofo.-Entenderas que vaya a sellarte...-Miro a Mishki.-Tu, sal de aquí y llevate el disco, rapido.-

Skuld puso cara de angustia. Marller decidio dejarse de preliminares y le lanzo el conjuro sellador...

-¡_Sagatta_! (0)-lanzo Urd un conjuro empujador para apartar a Skuld de la ruta del conjuro sellador, que se disipo contra el robot; su hermanita salio volando y aterrizo en el otro extremo de la estancia. La diosa le echo a Marller una mirada de odio puro y reconcentrado al ver la ruina de lo que antes era su habitacion.-¡Tu... tu... tu... maldita...!-No encontraba palabras lo bastante insultantes.-¡maldito monstruo, voy a castigaros a los dos por esto y luego voy a sellarte!-

Extendio las manos y lanzo un conjuro contra Marller, quien apenas si tuvo tiempo de alzar un escudo y responder con otro conjuro; la habitacion se lleno de energia roja y azulada mientras ambas Criaturas combatian...

-¿Que es esto?-se espanto Marller.-¡Eres mas fuerte de lo que recordaba!-

-¡Idiota, al contrario que Belldandy yo no he sellado mis poderes!-le recordo Urd.-¡Y aun estoy en forma desde que era el Señor del Terror! En cambio, tu... estas mas debil. ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?-

Efectivamente, Marller todavia no estaba en plena forma. Pero eso no le iba a impedir derrotar a Urd...

Al ver el rostro de la chica de piel morena, Mishki supo que, si era ella quien ganaba, no tendria piedad con el tampoco. Pero, ¿que podia hacer un simple humano contra aquellos dos seres sobrenaturales...?

Un enorme _maneki neko_ (1) blanco impacto contra su pecho, cortandole la respiracion.

-¿Pero que...?-pregunto girandose hacia quien se lo habia lanzado, que no era otra que Skuld. Parecia asombrada.

-¡Eso digo yo! ¿Por que no te afecta el amuleto?-.

-¡Claro que me ha afectado, niña! ¡Que te arrojen cosas a la cara duele, ¿sabes?-

Skuld puso su peor expresion; de todos es sabido que no hay nada que le moleste mas que el que la llamen "niña".

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!-grito lanzandole varias granadas...

Mishki se encogio, preparandose para el impacto, pero este no llego; una mano enguantada se poso en su hombro y le aferro con fuerza, clavandole las uñas. Su ama habia logrado librarse de Urd, al menos de momento.

-¡_Ikuso _(0)!-ordeno Marller mientras una luz violeta los envolvia y empezaban a dar vueltas...

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!-oyeron que les retaba Urd...

_**Marller Lair, 0,0005 segundos despues (ni siquiera el teletransporte demoniaco reduce el tiempo a cero).**_

Mishki rodo por el polvoriento suelo y se choco con la mesa, mientras Marller, quien habia aterrizado de pie, se sacudia el polvo de la capa con displicencia. Le miro de reojo y bufo desdeñosamente.

-¿Te has mareado con la teleportacion?-pregunto incredula enarcando una ceja.-Que debiles sois los humanos...-

-¡Oye, tu, que nadie es perfecto!-protesto el.

-Salvo yo.-Marller le miro de reojo y se sento en el trono, agitando el CD en su mano izquierda.

Reflexionaba; al menos ya tenia el catalizador, de modo que podia actuar mas en serio para conseguir sus objetivos... aunque mal que le pesara, el merito habia sido mas de aquel humano y el efecto sorpresa que de su propio esfuerzo.

Estaba sorprendida; puede que solo fuera un simple hombre, demasiado inexperto y joven incluso para los canones humanos, pero lo cierto era que habia conseguido poner fuera de combate a Belldandy, a Urd y al dichoso robot el solito, cuando ella habia sido incapaz. Tal vez hubiera mas en aquella subespecie (2) de lo que se veia a primera vista...

Valoro sus prioridades: un _katsa_ capaz de cargarse a dos diosas era una baza impresionante, y de todos modos estaba aburrida de no poder comentar sus planes con nadie. Si pudiera, conseguiria un _Tsukaima _(3) decente, pero ni siquiera tenia acceso a eso en un mundo carente de poder como el Plano Medio.

-Has cumplido, Shimobe.-le dijo al humano, contenta y casi exultante; ¡por fin habia conseguido ganar a aquellas tres malditas diosas! Aunque solo fuera un asalto.-Estoy gratamente sorprendida.-Pensando que si seguia elogiandole iba a hacerle creer que valia mas de lo que era en realidad, añadio secamente.-No pense que fueras capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo tu solo.-

-Como ves, lo he hecho.-contesto el en el mismo tono.-Asi que vas a tener que soportarme mas tiempo.-

Marller le echo una mirada asesina y lo cogio por el cuello de la camisa.

-No le consiento a un simple humano que me hable con esa falta de respeto. Vuelve a hacerlo y tendre que castigarte. Y en ese sentido puedo ser tan sadica como Urd. ¿Lo has entendido?-

Mishki trago saliva.

-Si.-jadeo.

-Si, ¿que?-

-_Hai, Marller-sama.-_

-Bien.-La diablesa le dejo caer al suelo, a sus pies.-No te hagas ilusiones. No tengo el mas minimo interes en ti.-

"_Pero yo si."_ penso el levantandose con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. El problema era ¿como ganarse a alguien como ella, que no le respetaba, que solo se ocupaba de sus misteriosos planes y que encima tenia poderes?

Marller ya no le hacia ni caso, sino que estaba trasteando entre las pociones preparando a saber que.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto.

-¿Por que que?-contesto ella mirandole de reojo con desinteres.

Mishki no pudo aguantar mas y todo lo que se habia guardado exploto.

-¡¿Por que TODO?-le espeto; queria saber la verdad.-¡Por que maldita razon has decidido que atacara un templo habitado por gente capaz de construir un robot que ya lo quisiera el Enano del Norte (4)! ¡Por que ahora resulta que la magia existe! ¡Por que deberia seguir haciendote caso! ¡De que va este lio que os traeis tu, los Morisato y esas chicas tan raras! Como, quien, donde, cuando y por que.-A medida que se exaltaba, iba perdiendo la coherencia, pero no se dio cuenta.-¡Ya que parece que me has arrojado a un submundo del que no entiendo absolutamente NADA, creo que me debes una explicacion! Yo...-

Marller le solto un bofeton que lo acallo.

-¡Idiota!-le grito con rabia-¡Yo no te dije que pidieras como deseo estar conmigo! ¡Tampoco te dije que intentaras activar el sistema de vinculacion doppleganger! ¡Y por supuesto que no te dije que vinieras a mi...-Miro a su alrededor, como si no supiera como describir aquel lugar.-¡a este sitio! ¡Esas decisiones las tomaste tu por tu cuenta!-Le echo una mirada asesina.-Y, desde luego, ¡no vas a arreglar nada gritandome! De modo que vas a callarte y hacer lo que yo te diga y entonces tal vez consigas sobrevivir lo bastante como para enterarte de que va todo esto.-

Mientras le decia esto, reflexionaba; ¿los Morisato? Que ella supiera, su _shimobe katsa_ solo podia haber visto a Keiichi-kun, el despreciable y nada extraordinario tipejo que ataba a Belldandy (y, con ella, a sus dos detestables hermanas) a la Tierra... Pero habia dicho "los", en plural. ¿Significaba eso que conocia a la hermana del Tipejo, Morisato Megumi? Tal vez...

Por su parte, Mishki tambien estaba sumido en sus propias reflexiones; por descontado, pensaba quedarse con Marller. En realidad no tenia mas opciones; aparte de su interes por ella, sabia que dejarla ahora que sabia lo que era podia ser peligroso. Por si eso no era bastante, conocia muy bien sus posibilidades en un hipotetico nuevo enfrentamiento contra las tres diosas-brujas-lo que fueran del templo: practicamente nulas. Y no estaba tan loco como para plantarle cara a tres magas y un robot sin el respaldo de alguien con poderes... aunque fuera una diablesa tan mandona como Marller. Ademas, si lograra convencerla, podria pensar a lo grande; tal vez incluso hacer algo mas espectacular que simplemente vaciar edificios abandonados para vender la chatarra y trabajitos de medio tiempo... Con una Diablesa de Primera Clase, Sin Limitacion, de su lado, ¿quien iba a detenerle? Pero antes, lo primero era lo primero. Tal vez...

Los dos extendieron la mano al mismo tiempo para señalar al otro.

-Tengo algo mas que pedirte.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron, sonrojandose; cada uno miro al techo fingiendo distraerse. Marller estaba furiosa consigo misma; ¿por que habia perdido el control de aquel modo frente a un simple humano?

-Empieza tu.-le ordeno al fin.-Estoy segura de que, sea lo que sea, no es especialmente importante.-

-En realidad si que lo es.-discrepo el.-Veras... Ya estoy contratado por otra persona.-Espero un ataque de furia que no se produjo, por lo que continuo.-Quiero pedirte como un favor que me ayudes a cortar con ese tipejo. Luego estare libre.-

-Libre para cumplir mis exigencias.-le rectifico ella.-Quiero que sondees a cierta persona en concreto. Sacale todo lo que puedas sacarle sobre Morisato Keiichi. Si lo haces bien, tal vez consigas que mejore mi opinion de ti...-

Tras darle sus ultimas instrucciones, lo despidio de alli con un ademan antes de arrepentirse.

"_Humano idiota... Si me lo quedo, tendre que darle mas explicaciones o cometera algun error catastrofico_." penso mientras intentaba ajustar la conexión con Nidhogg, el superordenador del Plano Inferior. La consiguio establecer y comprobo que todo estaba en orden... _por ahora_. Bien. No habia hecho nada irreparable.

Al mismo tiempo, cometio un error garrafal; olvido decirle al humano que le devolviera su equipo de combate.

Mientras Mishki salia de alli, pensaba; ¿por que razon queria ayudar a Marller? ¿Por que le tenia miedo? No, no era eso, estaba seguro; ademas, salvo la primera impresion, mas que asustarlo se burlaba de el... Si, era eso; la risa de Marller sonaba muy bien... aunque ojala no se riera de el. Y luego estaba que era guapa... muy guapa. Y poderosa, ademas.

Sucubos, los llamaban en la Europa medieval. Diablos con forma femenina, gran belleza y un fuerte apetito sexual... pero no, Marller no tenia pinta de ser de esas. No la veia como una mojigata, por supuesto; estaba seguro de que en un hipotetico encuentro de esa clase no le decepcionaria. Mas bien al contrario, daba la impresion de ser vanidosa, pero no tanto como la tal Urd... ¿Por que la figura del sucubo habia acudido a su mente?

Podia ser aquello; sabia que la deseaba, y sabia que no tenia esperanzas: ella era una Diablesa de Primera Clase, Sin Limitacion... y el solo un simple humano muy ambicioso, pero que ni siquiera era capaz de llegar a fin de mes.

"_Si hubiera alguna forma de que me respetara lo bastante para atender lo que le diga... ¡Eh, ya esta!"_

Bien visto, Marller podia ser la respuesta a todos sus deseos mas hondos; dominandola a ella, podria utilizar sus poderes para su propio beneficio, tendria una amante y ademas lograria que le respetara como para que le prestara atencion...

"_Si, claro, ¿y como la someto a mi voluntad? Ella tiene poderes y yo no, y si fracaso su venganza sera terrible..."_

Por otra parte, tal vez el dia de mañana Marller decidiera no protegerle de la ira de Belldandy y compañia... Se pregunto si habia alguna forma de que averiguaran quien era; se habia dejado el 4x4 frente al templo, pero con un poco de suerte la grua se lo llevaria antes de que lo registraran; no habia camaras de seguridad ni nada parecido...

No fue hasta llegar a su casa y meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves, que se encontro con algo pequeño y redondeado. Lo extrajo y comprobo que era el frasco de veneno que le habia dado Marller.

"_Claaaaaaro..."_ se le ocurrio al ver la botellita medio llena. "_Esta es una prueba. Ademas, podria ser lo que busco..."_

A/N: Bueno, es evidente que Belldandy, Urd y Skuld no son tan rencorosas como Mishki parece imaginarselas. La excusa es que, como el mismo ha admitido, acaba de ingresar al mundo de Ah! Megami-sama y no tiene ni idea.

[Primer plano de Hasegawa, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**

(0) Los terminos señalizados con el (0) son terminos japoneses originales. Su traduccion es, por orden:

-¡Omai, k-sama!: ¡Tu, bastardo!

-¡Kotaero!: ¡Respondeme! O ¡Contestame!

-Annata...: Equivale mas o menos a "Tu..." Se usa como maldicion.

-¡Masaka!: ¡Imposible! (Curiosidad: Si preguntas en Filipinas, te diran que un masaka es una tormenta monzonica)

-¡Sooka!: "Cierto" o "Es verdad".

-Chiganna: "Te equivocas". Formula negativa

-¡Sagatta!: ¡Apartate! Este en concreto lo puse en japones para recalcar que era un conjuro.

-Ikuso: ¡Vamos! Le pasa lo mismo que a "Sagatta".

(1) **Maneki neko:** (lit. "suerte-gato") Amuleto japones. Son figuritas con forma de gato con una pata en alto que atraen la buena suerte y ahuyentan a los malos espiritus. Como sabe cualquiera que haya visto "Ah! Megami-sama", a Marller le provocan el mismo efecto que a un humano le provocaria una corriente electrica.

(2) Los demonios consideran a los seres humanos una especie inferior con un ritmo reproductivo desmesurado que unicamente sirven como fuente de problemas y arma arrojadiza en su lucha contra las diosas. Aunque lo cierto es que este extremo no es mencionado de forma explicita en la serie (que yo sepa), hago esta extrapolacion en base al carácter de los demonios mostrados hasta ahora, en sus relaciones con los humanos y en un poco de psicologia basica.

(3) **Tsukaima:** Según quien lo traduzca, "Familiar" o "diablo", en japones; ser demoniaco que ayuda a un demonio a liberar su poder. Contraparte demoniaca de los Tenshi (Angeles) de las diosas en el mundo de "Ah! Megami-sama". En terminos que un amerlo pueda entender, es el equivalente a los Daimonions/Deemons de "La Brujula Dorada"

(4) Referencia a Kim Il Sung, lider de Corea del Norte. Da miedo pensar en todo lo que se podria hacer con los _devices_ de Skuld si cayeran en las manos equivocadas... ¡Quita esas manos, NSA'men! Los aparatos de Skuld no son para ti.

A/N: Disculpen estos pesimos summary, no se me da bien hacer los avances de capitulos.

[Voz de Belldandy]: Cuando dos mundos colisionan, las consecuencias son imprevisibles.

[Voz de Keiichi]: Esto vale tanto si mezclas Diosas y Humanos o tecnologia y magia.

[Voz de Belldandy]: Yikai: ¡Ah! Okane wa chikara.

[Voz de Keiichi]: Por desgracia mucha gente esta de acuerdo.


	5. Ah! Okane wa chikara!

Hola de nuevo, amigos.

Siento haber dejado abandonada esta historia, pero he estado liado entre los examenes y otros proyectos (y para que mentir, tampoco estaba muy inspirado). Finalmente he logrado sacar tiempo, asi que aquí va un nuevo capitulo^^. Espero que les guste.

1x05

Ah! Okane wa chikara.

_**Templo Tariki Hongan.**_

En la unica seccion que quedaba en pie del templo, Urd observaba los restos de sus pociones con cara de cabreo.

-¿Esto... esto es todo lo que ha sobrevivido?-se enfado mirando tres frasquitos agrietados en un trapo.

Skuld asomo una mano y movio el dedo indice asintiendo; tenia la cabeza metida dentro de Sigufurido-Banpei-Kun y lo estaba reparando. En el otro extremo de la estancia, Keiichi atendia a Belldandy como podia.

-Esto es imposible.-se quejo Skuld asomando la cabeza.-Todos los procesadores estan quemados; nunca habia visto algo asi. Voy a tener que cambiarlo todo. ¡Maldito demonio senil...!-

-¡Olvida eso!-le reprocho Keiichi.-Belldandy esta enferma y ni siquiera se como podremos salvarla porque los Cristales de Viento que podrian curarla fueron destruidos con el laboratorio de Urd.-

Urd se giro hacia el.

-Ve a por mas.-le pidio con cierta impaciencia.

-¿Como? La ultima vez Banpei-kun nos recogio a mi y a Skuld por los pelos. Ahora no tenemos nada parecido.-

La diosa de piel oscura los miro.

-Esta claro que tendre que ir yo.-señalo.-Soy la unica que puede volar.-Miro a Keiichi y Skuld.-Seguro que os dais cuenta de que, sin tu robot y con Belldandy enferma, estamos algo indefensos. ¿Puedo contar con vosotros para que protejais a Belldandy?-

-¡Por supuesto!-asintieron Keiichi y Skuld.-¿Como puedes dudarlo?-

-¡Onee-sama me necesita! ¡No voy a fallarle!-

Urd sonrio.

-Vale, vale.-asintio antes de salir volando por la ventana armada con un cazamariposas hexagonal.-Volvere pronto.-

Mientras atravesaba el cielo, Urd reflexionaba; desde luego, Marller y su nuevo ayudante pagarian por lo que habian hecho. ¡Con todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que habia invertido en conseguir los ingredientes de su laboratorio, encargandolos por catalogo a lugares tan dispares como el Tibet, Suecia, Islandia, Irlanda, las reservas hopi, la selva del Amazonas, la Selva Negra alemana, la estepa rusa, las montañas rumanas y otros sitios mas inhospitos!

Claro que, comparados con Belldandy, aquellos objetos no tenian la mas minima importancia; las pociones podian volver a fabricarse, por supuesto, pero si Belldandy moria... No, no debia pensar asi.

"_Ima taskete wa, Belldandy_."

¿En que estaba pensando Marller? ¡Enviar a un humano equipado y armado para matar diosas! ¿Es que habia olvidado los Pactos del Ragnarok? ¿O simplemente habia metido la pata y enviado a un ayudante ignorante?

Urd encontraba muy raro que Marller organizara un ataque como aquel. O no se habia molestado en explicarle a aquel humano los Pactos de Ragnarok, o era algo mas...

"_No puede ser que hayan encontrado la manera de cortar el vinculo sin que Yggdrasil lo note. Kami-sama lo sabria. El mismo creó las condiciones._"

Claro que Yggdrasil no era perfecto y fallaba bastante, pero no creia que cometiera un fallo tan grave...

Esperaria y veria, decidio mientras aterrizaba en lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo; ahora lo primordial era salvar a Belldandy con los Cristales de Viento. No pasaria nada por estar alerta.

Decidio no decirle nada de aquellos sombrios pensamientos a Keiichi ni a Skuld; sabia que sus intenciones eran las mejores, pero tambien sabia que si les decia algo, les crearia miedo, y entonces no podrian ayudar a Belldandy llegado el momento del combate... Desplego el cazacristales y espero mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor...

_**Cuarteles generales de las Valkyrias de Combate.**_

_**Polis de Asgard, El Cielo, Plano Superior.**_

Mientras en la Tierra Urd cazaba cristales de viento, en el Plano Superior la vida seguia agradablemente, como es normal en el sitio mas parecido al Paraiso que hay en todo el Multiverso...

La ciudadela de Asgard se extendia por sobre todo el Plano, a excepcion de la Frontera y las Regiones Exteriores, el eter vacio. Su principal caracteristica son sus plataformas blancas sobre las que se alzan elegantes edificios blancos con tejados azules, de formas redondeadas, entre los que florecen arboles, flores y fauna de todos los lugares del Plano Medio (mas conocido como la Tierra) y otras exclusivas de Asgard. El cielo siempre en calma y de un bonito azul mostraba nubecitas blancas con una luz que no parecia venir de ninguna parte y al mismo tiempo de todas.

Un poco apartado de los centros de poder de Asgard, casi como escondido, existia un castillo de piedra blanca-casi-gris que parecia sacado de un cuadro de la Edad Media europea; en contraste con el resto de los edificios, este estaba directamente sobre el suelo, subido en un soporte de acero que parecia alguna clase de maquinaria muy antigua y compleja. Por las ventanas se veian luces de todos los colores y complejos hechizos de seguridad.

Este era el _Wingorufu (0)_, el Castillo Volador de las Valkyrias, su cuartel de operaciones y su arma mas secreta, capaz de ser desplegado en combate como centro de mando y plataforma de lanzamiento de armas... Sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba en calma; desde hacia milenios habia paz y no se necesitaban aquella clase de aparatos.

BWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Mientras el tronar del _carnyx_ retumbaba en todo el castillo, un aviso se oia por megafonia.

-_Sistema Ragnarok activado en modo de prelanzamiento. Sistema Ragnarok activado en prelanzamiento. Alerta a todos los equipos de combate. Equipo de mantenimiento en el area cuarta..._-

Lind dejo de pelear y alzo la vista; ¿una alerta de prelanzamiento de Ragnarok? Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Ragnarok era el programa informatico que se ocupaba de gestionar la version magica de los Acuerdos de Desarme SALT, cuyo proposito era evitar que dioses y demonios se exterminaran entre si en un conflicto abierto, destruyendo el Universo de paso. El modo de prelanzamiento solo se activaba cuando un dios o un demonio estaban en serio peligro de muerte por culpa de un ser del otro grupo. Si en doce horas no se resolvia en uno u otro sentido, vida o muerte, pasaba al modo activo; mediante un complejisimo software, rastreaba al ser vinculado a la primera victima (el _doppleganger_) y procedia a su exterminio de la forma mas dolorosa y espectacular posible, a modo de advertencia para sus compañeros.

No habia forma de detenerlo, ni de desactivarlo; sus codigos estaban incrustados en Nidhogg y en Yggdrasil a tales profundidades que ni siquiera los catalogados como Primera Clase podian acceder a el. Unicamente los mismisimos Señor de los Infiernos y Kami-sama podian alterarlo, y para eso se requeria tanto poder que tenian que estar los dos presentes.

Como Valkyria, Lind tenia entre sus deberes asegurarse de que no cundiera el panico en Asgard. Que se activara Ragnarok se habia vuelto tan poco frecuente que nadie estaba seguro de como funcionaba exactamente aquel sistema.

Echo a correr hacia el centro informatico, donde ya estaba Peorth haciendose cargo de la situacion y dirigiendo a tres diosas de pelo blanco vestidas con largas tunicas moradas.

-Eli, telemetria. Ex, linea de comunicacion. Chronos, registros de imagen. Audio, video, lo que puedas encontrar.-

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Lind entrando en la sala y deteniendose junto a la silla voladora donde estaba Peorth.

Esta la miro como si no supiera que hacia la Valkyrira allí, lo cual probablemente era cierto.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-

-Las normas.-le recordo Lind.-Cuando se activa Ragnarok los equipos de combate deben estar al corriente.-

Peorth se planteo objetar algo, pero decidio no hacerlo. Lind solia producir ese efecto, y ademas, por lo que ella sabia, la Comandante de Valkyrias podia tener derecho a estar alli durante una Alerta Ragnarok.

-¿Que tenemos?-

Peorth extendio las manos y pulso el holoteclado. En el proyector central aparecio una imagen en tres dimensiones.

-Belldandy, Diosa de Primera Clase, Primera Categoria, Sin Limitacion. Infectada con el virus del mercurio... Es un elemento muy util para potenciar pociones magicas, muy venenoso para las diosas y los demonios en general, pero los humanos solo lo usan para los termometros. Bueno, según el sistema, quien se lo dio tenia relacion con demonios.-

-¿Como? ¡Eso es imposible!-

-El sistema no puede equivocarse, salvo...-

-¿Que?-

-Bueno, según el sistema lector de huellas de aura, los unicos presentes por alli en las ultimas doce horas de la Tierra, ademas de Belldandy, Skuld, Marller y Urd, son todos humanos. Y Marller estuvo solo cinco segundos, y en todo caso llego _despues_ de que Belldandy se infectara, asi que Yggdrasil dice que no pudo ser ella... No directamente, al menos.-

-Revisalo.-ordeno Lind con autoridad.-Es posible que Yggdrasil se equivoque.-

Peorth y en realidad todas las presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco. Lind era celebre por ser la unica que, además de tener dos angeles, se atrevia a cuestionar con abrumadora regularidad las conclusiones que sacaba el ordenador sobre ciertos temas, entre ellos los humanos. El resto de Asgard aceptaba las opiniones de Yggdrasil sin cuestionarlas; unicamente Lind exigia al sistema que se las argumentara y razonase, de modo que no se entendia con el aparato.

-No se equivoca.-señalo Ell.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Entonces solo queda contactar.-decidio Lind.-Peorth, abreme una linea directa con Morisato Keiichi.-

-Muy bien.-asintio la diosa introduciendo varios codigos. Descolgó un recargado auricular blanco.-Esta llamando.-

En la Tierra, el telefono del Tariki Hongan empezo a sonar.

-¿Quien sera el inoportuno?-pregunto Skuld alzando la vista de su robot.-¡Keiichi! ¡Al telefono!-

Keiichi estaba intentando que Belldandy no empeorase con toallitas humedas de agua caliente hechas en un brasero.

-¿No puedes cogerlo tu?-

-¡Estoy ocupada!-

Arrstrando los pies, el joven se dejo caer por el recibidor y descolgo el auricular con gesto resignado.

-Residencia Morisato.-saludo esperandose una campaña publicitaria o algo peor...

Lo que no se esperaba fue lo que oyo.

-_¿Morisato-kun?_-saludo Lind.-_¿Como esta Belldandy? ¿Que ha pasado?_-Pausa.-_No, espera, pensandolo mejor, no me lo digas por una linea abierta. Enseguida estare alli._-Corto con un chasquido.

Keiichi se disponia a colgar el telefono, cuando reparó en algo: no daba tono. ¡No habia linea! Entonces, ¿Como habia conseguido Lind contactar con el?

"_Seguramente habra sido obra de Yggdrasil_." decidio colgando el auricular.

Tras llevar casi dos años conviviendo con Belldandy, Urd y Skuld, observando (y sufriendo) los inventos de la pequeña tecnodiosa, y viendo como el mismo habia conseguido llamar al Cielo por telefono ¡tres veces! sin saberse el numero, ya no le sorprendia nada relacionado con las diosas y los aparatos modernos.

Lind no les decepciono: apenas treinta segundos despues de que llegara su llamada, un elaborado dibujo verde de forma vagamente circular se materializo en el jardin del destrozado templo, al tiempo que un cantico que venia de ninguna parte recorria todo el patio... Skuld y Keiichi salieron al exterior y vieron como Lind se materializaba en el aire y aterrizaba en el suelo, con una luz que se apago enseguida...

Como siempre, iba vestida con un traje chaqueta de un blanco inmaculado, que parecia un cruce entre un uniforme militar y la vestimenta de un negociante, cuya caracteristica mas destacable eran las hombreras y un agujero romboidal en la espalda por el que salian los angeles cuando los invocaba. Para completar esta imagen de pureza, tenia el pelo gris plateado, cortado al estilo duendecillo, y los ojos violaceos; su marca de diosa era un triangulo invertido formado por tres circulitos violaceos, por no mencionar que era muy guapa... efecto que quedaba un poco mermado por la enorme hacha de doble hoja y unos tres metros que cargaba a hombros. Descruzó los brazos y les miro fijamente.

-Eh...-Keiichi nunca sabia que decir cuando alguien se materializaba en su jardin.-Bienvenida.-

Lind paso por alto aquello y miro a Belldandy con ojo experto.

-Mi amigo eterno...-saludo a Keiichi.-Me gustaria regresar alguna vez y que no sea por una desgracia.-

Keiichi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. La Valkyria examino a Belldandy y se giro hacia el.

-¿Que ha pasado?-El fue a contarselo, pero ella avanzo hacia el y extendio el brazo izquierdo, adelantando tres dedos.-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que examinar tus recuerdos; me hare una mejor idea y sera mas rapido.-

Mientras decia esto, apoyo los tres dedos en la frente de Keiichi y se concentro... Una rafaga de energia la recorrio...

Urd regreso al templo y se encontro a Lind examinando la mente de Keiichi. Aterrizo despacito junto a Skuld, quien observaba con algo que solo se podia describir como "interes cientifico"; logico, ya que aquella debia ser una de las pocas veces que veia una extraccion de recuerdos...

Lind giro ligeramente la cabeza y miro a Urd con un ojo suspicaz; cuando se aseguro de que era ella, se relajo. Solto a Keiichi, quien dio un pequeño traspies al recobrar de golpe el control de su mente.

-Ya veo.-asintio la Valkyria.-Asi que un humano con marcas demoniacas es quien ha causado este desastre.-

Urd se espanto al oir aquello. Por alguna razon el tono terminante de Lind no le gustaba nada.

-¿No creeras que...?-empezo a decir.

-¿Que alguien puede estar volviendo a usar humanos como carne de cañon? Es posible.-asintio Lind.-En fin, ahora la prioridad es curar a Belldandy. ¿Has traido los cristales de viento?-

-Si.-asintio Urd mostrandoselos.-Hay que molerlos y mezclarlos con agua para darselos a beber en infusion...-

Poco despues, con Belldandy ya curada, Lind emprendio el regreso a Asgard, preguntandose si seria mera coincidencia que aparecieran humanos con marcas demoniacas y con equipo para atacar a las diosas... No, desde luego no podia serlo; tal vez algun demonio estupido hubiera decidido volver a soltar a un brujo por el mundo.

En contra de lo que creian los autores humanos contemporaneos, los seres que conocian como "brujos" eran en realidad lo que se podria llamar carroñeros; en su mayoria se trataba de humanos que habian conseguido por pura casualidad algun artefacto procedente de Asgard o de Nilfheim que habia caido a la Tierra. Sin embargo, en epocas remotas, tanto dioses como demonios habian creado brujos para su lucha armada. En estos casos, se los equipaba con armas magicas, les daban lo que se podia considerar magia muy menor entre los dioses (como las pociones o los aparatos; por poner un ejemplo, Lind sospechaba que los misiles ICBM en realidad los habia diseñado la version demoniaca de Skuld).

En cualquier caso, nadie creaba ya brujos, mas que nada porque los humanos eran muy traicioneros y tenian la mala costumbre de volverse contra sus aliados. Y aunque los humanos no pudieran matar demonios ni dioses, los brujos sabian como sellarlos, lo cual era un grave inconveniente.

Lind estaba al corriente de aquellos detalles porque una de sus tareas era eliminar a aquellos humanos con poderes magicos que supusieran una amenaza contra el Cielo. Sin embargo, normalmente esa mision la cumplian las Valkyrias de Tercera Clase Limitada para adquirir experiencia de combate...

"Estare alerta" decidio. "Si alguien ha vuelto a soltar un brujo demoniaco en la Tierra, eso es un peligro..."

_**Departamento de Tecnologia Alternativa Aplicada de la Universidad de Chiba.**_

_**Japon, La Tierra, Plano Medio.**_

_**Dos dias despues.**_

En la facultad de ingenieria de la Universidad de Chiba, escondido entre los pasillos del tercer piso del edificio, existia un pequeño departamento algo apartado de los centros 6de enseñanza. Este aislamiento era deliberado, por supuesto; en el Departamento de Tecnologia Alternativa Aplicada (o "la sala de los devices raros") no se seguian los caminos de investigacion corrientes. Alli la ciencia y la magia se daban la mano; se colocaban los muebles de acuerdo con las normas del Feng-Shui, se investigaban las aplicaciones de la acupuntura, metodos para contrarrestar la obsolescencia programada, nuevas y revolucionarias formas de sistemas informaticos y otra serie de investigaciones semejantes.

Toda universidad tiene uno o dos departamentos excentricos. En este caso, era el AATD de Chiba. El lider de semjenate lugar era el profesor Takada Saagara, un excentrico de la generacion post-sovietica; se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, del que se decia que no se quitaba la bata de laboratorio ni para dormir. Usaba gafas y siempre iba con el pelo canoso bien peinado; al contrario que sus colegas de profesion, desaprobaba las corbatas y los trajes, mas por su incomodidad para trabajar que por razones esteticas. Hombre practico, convencido de que el futuro estaba en los programas de I+D y no en el comercio, se rumoreaba que era amigo personal de Kouzuki Okajima, candidato al puesto de Primer Ministro como independiente y partidario del desarrollo tecnologico y el rearme japones...

Pero todo esto no viene al caso; Mishki habia decidido consultar con el, no por sus supuestos contactos, sino por que era lo mas parecido a un experto en tecnologia que habia por la zona aparte de los alumnos de la Nekomi, y porque ademas pasaba consulta tecnica, por pura diversion, a sus alumnos y a cualquiera que supiera de su existencia. La noticia de que Takada era amigo de Kouzuki le habria producido la misma impresion que enterarse de que el profesor habia sido bendecido por el Papa de Roma (es decir, ninguna).

El laboratorio era tal como se suelen ver en las peliculas de espias; todo blanco, con tres mesas ocupadas por toda clase de objetos de ciencia en caotico desorden; el alambique de principios del siglo XVIII compartia sitio con el ultimo modelo de centrifugadora, y entre medias habia muchisimos papeles; las paredes estaban repletas de hojas con planos, formulas, diagramas, anotaciones... En aquel momento el profesor estaba inclinado sobre una mesa de trabajo donde manipulaba con pinzas un aparato que parecia un reloj. Ajusto una pieza con un suave "clic" y alzo la cabeza para ver a Mishki entrar en la sala, mirandole con ojos desenfocados.

-Ah, Kawaii-san.-saludo.-Me alegra ver que llegas a tiempo. Acabo de conseguir reparar un... Bueno, no importa.-

-Senpai Takada-san, lo siento pero no soy Kawaii-kun.-le atajo Mishki antes de que el malentendido prosiguiera.

El profesor parecia decepcionado. Tapo el proyecto con una sabana.

-Disculpa, estoy algo despistado.-señalo.-Tu eres...-

-Sabato Mishki-san, profesor. Estudio en la Nekomi. Le llame esta mañana por telefono.-

Takada parecio recordar.

-Ah, cierto, cierto...-Se sento en una silla giratoria.-Eres el que me llamo diciendo que queria un analisis, ¿verdad?-

-Si.-asintio el joven.

Puso sobre la mesa el equipo de Marller: el aerosol, el mando y la bolsa de tela azul. Se planteo añadir la grabadora, pero lo descarto; no solo era una vulgar y anticuada grabadora de casettes Panasonio, sino que ademas el profesor podia sentirse insultado si le pedia que estudiara un objeto tan corriente... Le observo estudiar los objetos.

Empezo por el frasco; lo destapo, olio el contenido, esbozo una mueca de disgusto. No lo probo.

-Muy bonito.-apunto el profesor Takada vertiendo unas gotas en una placa Petri.-¿Que se supone que es?-

-Es lo que esperaba que usted me dijera, Senpai.-explico Mishki.

-A primera vista, parece un compuesto de mercurio con elementos de naturaleza biologica. ¿Has intentado hacer magia hindu? (2)-quiso saber Takada. Sin esperar respuesta, prosiguio.-Por el tipo de compuestos, diria que es algun tipo de veneno basado en el principio de los combustibles, por cierto fabricado de un modo muy primitivo. Parece que quien sintetizo esto no tenia acceso a un laboratorio moderno. ¿Puedo saber de donde has sacado esta muestra?-

-Si se lo cuento, no me va a creer...-

Afortunadamente, Takada no insistio y paso al siguiente artefacto del equipo: el mando.

-Esto, en cambio, es mucho mas explicito.-apunto mostrandole los circuitos del interior.-No se como has podido conseguir algo como esto, pero es la ultima generacion de hardware informatico de la _Saefira Teshic Zaibatsu_, los mejores en este campo fuera de Japón... Es de origen europeo.-añadio al ver que el nombre de la empresa no le decia nada a Mishki.-Es un emisor miniaturizado de ondas de pulso electromagnetico.-

-Entiendo... pero no demasiado. ¿Que es un pulso electromagnetico?-

El profesor le miro como si pensara que estaba ante un idiota, lo cual probablemente no iba tan descaminado. En comparación con Takada, Mishki sabia poco o nada de ingenieria no mecanica; en el Nekomi lo mas parecido a ese tema que daban era la ingenieria de los motores.

-Un pulso electromagnetico, como sabe cualquiera que haya visto las peliculas post-apocalipticas de Hollywood, es una emision de ondas electronicas de radio que desactivan los microprocesadores de los aparatos basados en el chip, alterando sus campos magneticos e inutilizandolos por completo.-explico.-A juzgar por la capacidad de los emisores de este ejemplar en concreto, podrias fundir todo aparato posterior a 1960 en un radio de quinientos metros con solo pulsar el boton rojo.-

Mishki estaba sombrado... y extrañado. Que el supiera, los demonios no creian en la ciencia; ¿como podia Marller haber conseguido algo asi? Claro que, según el profesor, era un _device_ de origen humano... No le costaba nada imaginarse a Marller aterrorizando a unos cientificos para que le entregaran algo asi.

-¿Por que posterior a 1960?-

-Los aparatos de antes no usaban microprocesadores. Todo iba por transistores.-Takada nego con la cabeza.-No cambies de tema, ¿de donde has sacado esto? No creo que lo regalen con las ofertas del super.-

Mishki dudo. Por supuesto, no podia decirle al profesor que trabajaba para una diablesa: en el mejor de los casos le pondria de patitas en la calle, convencido de que estaba loco. En el peor de los casos, le creeria... y el profesor seria asesinado por Marller. Habia que mentir, arte esta que Mishki habia tenido que aprender para sobrevivir.

-Se lo enviaron a un colega por error.-No era una excusa muy elaborada, pero confiaba en que bastara.-Me lo presto a mi para que le dijera que es. Como no tengo ni idea, lo he traido.-

-_Moshiroi_...-asintió Takada.-Bueno, traeme un dia a ese colega. Tengo curiosidad por saber a quien se supone que le envian esta clase de cosas.-

Cuando Mishki se largó, el profesor Takada descolgo el telefono y marco un numero.

-Con Kouzuki Okajima-sama.-pidio.-Buenos dias, señor. Creo que tengo algo que podria interesarle.-Escucho.-No, esta vez es en serio. ¡Que no, que no se trata de un OVNI ni del generador de antigravedad de punto cero! Vera, es muy posible que haya alguien en contacto con entes sobrenaturales, capaces de hacer magia, aquí, en Chiba...-

_**Campus de la Universidad de Chiba, poco despues.**_

Aoshima Toshiaki no se podia creer lo que oia. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran cosas asi.

-_¿Nanda korewa?_-pregunto visiblemente atonito..

-Lo que has oido.-le repitio Mishki.-DIMITO. Ya no volvere a hacer trabajitos para ti.-

El de gafas se recoloco su chaqueta verde.

-¿Sabes lo que dices?-inquirio.-Sin mi, no eres nadie, Sabato-kun. Puedo aplastarte como lo haria con una cucaracha con solo chasquear los dedos. Eso es lo que hare si me incomodas. Asi que...-

-Asi que nada.-le atajo el otro.-Pagas mal, no te soporto como persona y ademas eres un _playboy._-

Aoshima rechino los dientes.

-¡Tu no dejaras de trabajar para mi hasta que yo te lo ordene!-grito pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.-_Okane wa chikara (3)._ No tienes un yen. Yo soy millonario.-Se recoloco las gafas y torcio el gesto en una sonrisa diabolica.-Bien. Quiero que quites del medio a esa basura de Morisato Keiichi. Es una molestia para mis planes respecto a Belldandy...-

Mishki se levanto de la mesa.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso hacer eso. Como ya te dije, ya no estoy a tus ordenes. Ademas, ya fue bastante sabotearles esa cafetera que llaman un 3WD. ¡Casi se cargan el 4x4! (4)-

-¡Ya veo!-Aoshima se levanto tambien.-Has encontrado un nuevo amo, ¿no es eso, perro? Dime cuanto te paga y te doy el doble. Puedo permitirmelo, como heredero del riquisimo emporio hotelero Aoshima que soy(5).-

-¿De que vas? ¡Esto no es una cuestion de dinero!-le rebatio Mishki.-¡Piensas que puedes comprarlo todo con dinero!-

Odiaba aquella actitud por parte de Aoshima y de los que eran como el. En su opinion, la riqueza economica era una tara gravisima para el desarrollo de la personalidad, que creaba un complejo de superioridad normalmente injustificado.

Aoshima acerco la cabeza hasta mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Que no sabes que el dinero se usa para eso tambien?-inquirio.-Con el dinero compro los sentimientos, las almas, los corazones y las mentes. Tambien se puede comprar a las chicas, si es que careces de clase.-

Unos aplausos les cortaron en seco. Se giraron; Marller avanzaba hacia ellos batiendo palmas pausadamente.

-_Oea, oea_.-comento secamente.-Asi que tu eres el miserable bastardo que molesta a mi Shimobe...-

-¡¿Quien eres tu?-gruño Aoshima mirandola de reojo; su expresion cambio completamente al observar a la diablesa. Mishki casi podia reproducir con total exactitud los giros de las ruedecitas de la mente de Aoshima y sus conclusiones:

"_Cuerpo: aprobada. Ropa: pasable por ser cara. Caracter: necesita un buen par de tortas. Evaluacion: ACEPTABLE"_

-Disculpa mis modales, encanto.-rectifico el _playboy_.-¿Quien eres y como es que no conozco a una beldad como tu?-

-Es mi jefa.-tercio Mishki antes de que Marller le revelara quien era; lo ultimo que necesitaba el mundo era que alguien como Aoshima se enterara de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales; sin duda se las arreglaria para encontrar la manera de convertirlos en su propia mina de oro.-_Mara öjo-sama._ Señorita Mara-sama, este es Aoshima Toshiaki-kun.-

-_Öjo-sama, ¿ka?_-pregunto el trajeado mirandola de reojo, especialmente el pecho y las piernas.-Muy adecuado... Tienes aspecto de ser una buena ama (6)... Yo podria hacerte feliz.-

Marller achino los ojos, notando que una quemazon de rabia la corroia por dentro. ¿Como se atrevia aquella asquerosa muestra de ser subhumano, no solo a dirigirle la palabra, sino a tirarle los tejos de una forma tan chapucera? Incluso el torpe deseo de su Shimobe humano de tenerla a su lado era agradable comparado con aquello.

Entendio por que razon el habia aceptado sin protestar demasiado trabajar para ella; comparada con estar con semejante imbecil, Marller debia parecerle poco menos que una santa... El pensamiento la hizo sonreir; ¿ella una santa?

-¿Como osa dirigirme la palabra alguien tan despreciable como tu?-le espeto a Aoshima haciendo crujir los nudillos; un aura rojiza parecio envolverla.-Voy a tener que castigarte...-

Aquella frase activo una conexión nueva en la mente de Aoshima; _¡Castigarle! ¿Es que ella tambien...?_

De sobra habia aprendido el joven ricachon a temer los "castigos" de Urd; aquella sadica parecia extraer un gran placer de perseguirle y lanzarle rayos que lo dejaban peor que si lo hubieran metido en una batidora gigante...

-¡¿Castigarme?-gimoteo retrocediendo con los ojos desorbitados hasta situarse lo mas lejos posible de Marller; tropezo y cayo de espaldas en el suelo, alzando los brazos en un gesto defensivo.-¡No, por favor! ¡No me gusta el castigo!-Queria salir corriendo, pero tampoco se atrevia.-¡Soy rico! ¡Puedo darte lo que sea...!-

-No quiero nada de eso.-siseo Marller. Apoyo una mano en el hombro de Mishki con gesto posesivo, apretando con tanta fuerza que esté puso cara de sdolor.-Shimobe ahora me pertenece a mi. Si le molestas minimamente, te castigare como solo un demonio puede hacerlo. ¿Entendido?-

Aoshima no dijo nada, por lo que Marller bufo y le mostro los dientes. _Mattaku_, que humanos mas lentos.

Chasqueo los dedos y la chaqueta de Aoshima empezo a arder.

-¡¿Me has entendido?-

-_¡Hai, hai!_-asintio con terror el chafado millonario, mientras una mancha oscura aparecia en sus pantalones; intento apagar el fuego pegandole manotazos, pero no le sirvio de nada.

Sin dignarse responderle, Marller dio media vuelta con un frufru de su capa y se alejo de alli con la cabeza bien alta, con Mishki cogido por el brazo. Los pocos presentes observaban aquella escena asombrados...

-¿Quien es esa?-

-Debe ser nueva en el campus...-

-Nunca la habia visto.-

-Tiene muy mal gusto vistiendo; parece una fanatica de la Wicca.-

-¿Que mas da? Está buena y ha dejado a Aoshima como una mierda.-

-Me parece muy bien. Ya era hora de que alguien le diera su merecido.-

-Es que los hay que por estar podridos de dinero se creen con derecho a todo...-

La voluble masa fulmino con la mirada a Aoshima. Este opto por la retirada; arrojo la chaqueta en llamas y se refugio de una forma muy poco digna en su Ferrari 350, con el que se largo de alli a toda velocidad...

-Bueno, ese humano ya esta.-bufo Marller.-Ahora vamos a centrarnos en mis objetivos.-

-Muy bien... Pero, ¿no crees que te has extralimitado un poco?-

Marller enarco las cejas.

-¿Extralimitado?-

-_Saa_, ¿de verdad era necesario que le prendieras fuego a su ropa?-

La diablesa esbozo una sonrisa.

-Fue divertido. Y una demostracion de poder a tiempo vale mas que un castigo.-Le miro fijamente.-Bien. Acercate a Morisato Megumi; creo que tambien esta en esa primitiva escuela que aquí llamais "universidad". Me da lo mismo como lo hagas, mientras no le reveles que trabajas conmigo: quiero que sea mi fuente de informacion sobre su hermano mayor, Morisato Keiichi, y sus tres diosas, las del templo.-

Mishki se planteo explicarle la diferencia entre una universidad y un instituto tecnologico, pero decidio no hacerlo; Marller no era del tipo de persona que soportaba que la corrigieran...

Aviso: Quien quiera informacion sobre los Tratados SALT, vayase a un libro de historia porque no me apetece explicarlo (es que se que como me ponga con ello, me acabare enrollando y alargare los Fundamentos de Vocabulario hasta hacerlos mas largos que el propio capitulo)

[Primer plano de Mishima Sayoko, vestida de colegiala, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**_

(0) **Wingorufu:** Transcripcion japonesa de "Wingolf", lugar de residencia de las Valkyrias según la mitologia nordica. Como no he encontrado ninguna descripcion, lo he diseñado como si fuera la fortaleza de _El Castillo Ambulante_.

(1) **Pulso electromagnetico:** Ataque electronico que basicamente se reduce a enviar ondas magneticas para freir los chips de los aparatos electronicos. Por increible que parezca, Skuld no conoce su existencia, ya que pese a los adelantos tecnologicos del Cielo, alli no se han molestado en inventar nada para inutilizar maquinaria, asi que el concepto es nuevo para ellos.

(2) **Mercurio y mitologia:** En la tradicion hindú (el recopilatorio _Mahabarata_) el mercurio es mencionado como una sustancia de gran poder, mas especificamente como combustible de los _vimanas_, los aparatos voladores de la India antigua. Como a la vez es un metal pesado y liquido, encaja bien en el papel de veneno para diosas.

(3) **Okane wa chikara:** Literalmente "El dinero es poder", en japonés. Teniendo en cuenta como es Aoshima, es una frase perfecta para explicar como es su filosofia de vida.

(4) **Sabotear el 3WD:** Se refiere al episodio 1x10 de "Ah! Megami-sama", cuando Aoshima da orden de sabotear el 3WD del Club de Automovilismo del Instituto Tecnologico de Nekomi e interponerse en su camino con un 4x4 negro.

(5) **Hoteles Aoshima:** Como no se que tipo de explicacion se da a la riqueza de Aoshima en la serie original (el manga no lo he encontrado y el anime no da una explicacion) y actua como suelen actuar los niños de papa, se me ocurrio hacerle heredero de un negocio. Escogi precisamente el negocio hotelero por su nombre, ya que Aoshima significa "Isla Azul" (Ao, azul + Shima, isla), y las islas suelen asociarse con vacaciones, turismo y hoteles muy caros. Espero que nadie se ofenda por que me haya tomado esta licencia.

(6) **Öjo-sama: **Este termino japones puede usarse indistintamente como el equivalente a las palabras "señorita", "jefa" o "ama/esposa", en el sentido sexual del termino. En este caso, Aoshima se refiere a pareja sexual...

[Se abre la pizarra y asoma Marller] ¡Eh, a mi no me junteis con ese! ¡Tengo mejor gusto!

[Voz de Belldandy]: El desconocimiento puede causar grandes problemas.

[Voz de Keiichi]: La busqueda de la verdad lleva necesariamente... ¿a la cama?

[Voz de Urd]: El conocimiento puede ser un peligro para ti y los que te rodean, pero la ignorancia es aun mas peligrosa.

[Voz de Megumi]: Yikai: ¡Ah! La busqueda y Hild-sama.

[Voz de Mishki]: ¿Es que no hay forma de librarme de esta chica?


	6. Ah! La busqueda y Hildsama

Hola!

Si, elnahual, la gente es así de malvada y los que se convierten en brujos suelen serlo mas. Tendrás que explicarme lo que es un rompimiento brechtiano (en la biografia de Bretch en wikipedia no viene nada xD)

En cuanto pueda, retomo el hilo de tu historia (estoy un poco despistado, xD) y te dejo un buen comentario. De momento, sigo y espero que os guste, a ti y a los que leen pero no se atreven a comentar:

1x06

Ah! La busqueda y Hild-sama.

Templo Tariki Hongan, Chiba.

Como de costumbre, en el templo todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo, en este caso Skuld viendo la tele mientras Belldandy descansaba a su lado y cosía unas cortinas que habian quedado destroizadas tras el ataque.

Por cierto que la tele estaba incluso mas mazada que de costumbre y solo cogía razonablemente bien la NHK.

-_Noticias: Esta mañana el presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Vukavich, y los lideres del Gobierno de Itchkeria se han reunido en el hotel Aoshima de Chiba para cerrar definitivamente el acuerdo de reunificación entre ambos paises. Como sin duda ustedes recordarán, Itchkeria, que proclamo su independencia de Rusia hace un año con el apoyo de los Estados Unidos, esta ahora mismo asediada por terroristas que acusan a la OTAN de estar exterminando sin piedad a la poblacion chechena y se oponen a la presencia militar norteamericana en la region, muy rica en petroleo. El Departamento de Estado ha declarado que el mundo no debe inclinarse ante "esos terroristas de La Base..."_-

-¿A quien le importa eso?-protestó Skuld levantandose y cambiando de canal.-¡Quiero ver "Minutos de Invención"!-

-Y yo quiero que nos eches una mano, pero parece que aquí nadie consigue lo que quiere.-la regañó Urd mientras dirigia una pila de escombros voladores con un dedo, comodamente tumbada en el aire. Junto a ella pasó Keiichi con una carretilla cargada con mas escombros y un casco con una cruz verde en la cabeza; arrojó los escombros en el montón y soltó la carretilla, cansado, antes de secarse el sudor con la manga.

Skuld fue a contestarle algo, pero empezó a sonar la sintonia de "Minutos de Invencion" y decidió pasar de ella.

-_¡Hola hola, mis queridos inventores!_-saludó el presentador.-_Soy Lloyd Asplund (0), y hoy os voy a hablar de una tecnologia que solo se ha visto en La Caza del Octubre Rojo: la impulsion por túnel para barcos, submarinos y en realidad cualquier cosa que navegue sobre y bajo el mar. Asi que sacad el cuaderno y tomad muy buena nota_...-

-¿Por que al final siempre tengo que acarrear los escombros yo solo?-jadeó Keiichi.

-Yo podria ayudar.-se ofreció Belldandy.

-¡Ni hablar!-negaron Keiichi y Urd al unísono.-Tienes que descansar, Belldandy.-

Belldandy les observó mientras Urd invocaba un complejo conjuro de reconstrucción y soltó una carcajada cuando el conjuro falló y en vez de reconstruirse el templo, lo que se levantó fue un castillo de estilo japonés.

-Vaya... Es incluso mas grande que el templo.-comentó Keiichi.

-Eh... ¿Que tal si lo dejo asi?-preguntó Urd forzando una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor le caia por la frente.

-Creo que no podría explicarselo a los demás..-

Una vez reconstruido el templo como estaba, aun truvieron que meter los muebles dentro y despegar a Skudl de la tele para cenar, tras lo cual se largó a su cuarto diciendo que iba a reconstruir a Banpei-kun..

-Skuld siempre está llena de energia.-comentó Belldandy mientras lavaba los platos y Urd veia la tele.

-La verdad es que si.-asintió Keiichi, mientras se preguntaba que estaria haciendo el atacante de Belldandy...

_**Residencial del Nekomi.**_

_**Cuarto de Mishki Sabato.**_

_**Por la noche.**_

"_Obunaga agenai, escucha la cancion mientras bostezas, cura tus heridas muriendo ... llamalo miseria..."_

-_¡Grrrrrr!_-rugia en la tele la heroina, Aoki, mientras pulverizaba con su magia a los Cripto-Iluminados.

-_¡Por el poder de los Mogenes, nos... aaaaaaag! ¡Morimos!_-gimieron antes de explotar llenando la pantalla de sangre.

Mishki cogio el mando a distancia y pulso un boton. Las secuencias de "extrema violencia y autrenticos atentados terroristas contra el buen gusto", como los catalogaba la Dieta, de _Do no Chikara_ desaparecieron de la pantalla.

-_Mattaku_... ¿Quien puede ver anime a estas horas?-se espantó antes de sacar el portatil y abrirlo.

En el templo, Urd tosio secamente mientras asistia al contraataque de los Cripto-Iluminados. Belldandy se preocupó.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si... aunque creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi.-

-Es no puede ser.-la tranquilizo su hermana.-Urd es uno de los seres mas buenos que conozco.-

-Eso no impide que dé miedo...-suspiro Keiichi antes de ser fulminado por la mirada de la diosa vestida de violeta.

En el residencial, la pantalla del portatil de Mishki (obtenido sin pagar un yen en la oficina de una obra no muy lejos de alli) mostraba la fotografia de Keiichi, el sello del NIT y unas doce lineas de datos que completaban el expediuente.

"_Morisato Keiichi-san. San-nen no Nekomi Kodai. Harufu sucore, 62/100..._"

Mishki cerro el expediente personal y suspiro, mordisqueando el lapiz. ¿Que tendria aquel tipo de especial? Obviando el hecho de que vivia en un templo y tenia a tres diosas-brujas con el, claro.

[Flash-Back]

-Sacale a Morisato Megumi todo lo que puedas sobre Morisato Keiichi.-

-Tu eres la segunda que me pide algo relacionado con Morisato Keiichi. ¿Que tiene de especial ese tipo?-

Marller habia enarcado las cejas.

-¿Segunda?-

-Aoshima queria que le fastidiase de muchas maneras y nunca me dijo porque.-

La diablesa habia parecido muy interesada en aquello. Achino los ojos y le miro.

-Por su culpa no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo. Tu de momento consigueme lo que puedas sobre sus puntos debiles.-

[Fin Flash-Back]

La busqueda por Internet habia sido decepcionante: Morisato Keiichi era transparente como el cristal. Habia ganado unos cuantos premios para el Club de Automovilismo de la Nekomi, habia conocido a la famosa Chihiro Fumie, la preparadora del equipo de moto GP de la aun mas famosa escuderia Yamata (1), habia estado a punto de palmarla durante el incendio de su vehiculo en una carrera (según le habia dicho la diablesa, uno de sus primeros ataques contra el, obviamente un fracaso... ¿como podia una diablesa fallar tanto?)... pero no habia absolutamente nada de lo que le habia pedido Marller. Es mas, ni siquiera se ofrecia una pequeña pista acerca de por que motivo estorbaba tanto a su jefa el que Keiichi existiera; ni estaba inscrito en ninguna secta ni habia dado muestras de creer en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales... salvo, por supuesto, por tener tres diosas en su casa.

Tampoco habia encontrado nada sobre los fabricantes del mando: unicamente habia salido un resultado, una pequeña empresa llamada Schaeffer Techniques, con sede en Paris, especializada en superordenadores, informatica aplicada y "_devices_ para la guerra electronica", fuera lo que fuera eso. Bueno, al menos aquello explicaba por que Marller les habia escogido para robarles el emisor EMP: sin duda le habia atraido la mencion a la "guerra electronica".

En cambio, sobre los demonios si que habia muchos datos: solo en Japón habia mas de 200.000 entradas...

Se enteró, por ejemplo, de que "Mara", pronunciación de Marller, era como se conocia a una diablesa de la India que habia intentado, sin éxito, tentar a Buda; de que los demonios eran entidades con poderes sobrenaturales que existian desde el inicio de los tiempos y se complacian en ponerle dificiles las cosas a los humanos, incluso fingiendo que les hacian favores al darles poderes (que luego se volvian contra ellos); en una web de un extraño culto del Norte de Europa llamado Sociedad Odinista o algo parecido encontro detalladas descripciones de una division del Universo en nueve niveles, agrupados en los tres planos: el Plano Medio (la Tierra), el Plano Superior (Asgard, residencia de los Dioses) y el Plano Inferior (Nilfheim, mundo de demonios). Pero lo que mas le intereso fue el apartado en el que mencionaba a las tres Nornas del Pasado, Presente y Futuro: Urðu, Verðandi/Verthandy y Skuld (2)...

"_Masaka! ¿Tengo a las tres Nornas viviendo en el barrio?_" alucino al ver aquello.

Decidio que debia ser una coincidencia; probablemente solo eran tres brujas que habian decidido adoptar los nombres de las tres Nornas por... Bueno, vale, no tenia ni idea de por que; tal vez por pura presuncion.

"_Claro que, si Marller realmente es una diablesa como dice, tendria sentido que sus rivales fueran diosas... no brujas._"

Decidio que pensaria en las tres chicas como en diosas.

Tambien encontro paginas dedicadas exclusivamente a la figura de los cazademonios: humanos cuya función en la vida era matar demonios, ya fuera para obtener poder personal, por considerarlo una mision divina o simplemente porque asi lo habia decidido el guionista (el 93% de las entradas eran sobre las multiples variantes de Van Hellsing).

Y, por supuesto, tiendas de marketing: desde una web que vendia un kit para cazar hombres lobo hasta paginas donde se describia con todo lujo de detalles como hacer correctamente un exorcismo o que material se necesitaba para matar, subyugar o simplemente desterrar a un demonio de la Tierra. Se concedian extraordinaria importancia a los amuletos de la buena suerte, asi como a los objetos de plata; de acuerdo con la web de un autor de novelas europeo, el mejor modo de matar a un demonio "o a cualquier otro ser magico" era disparandole a la cabeza una bala de plata con un revolver de plata a una distancia maxima de 37,5 metros... Sin embargo, en otra pagina de la India se opinaba que la bala de plata debia estar rellena de mercurio liquido; una web japonesa proponia el uso de "balas electricas N-Ray"...

Por supuesto, ni hablar de plantearse lo de las armas; aparte de que en Japón estaban rigurosamente prohibidas, estaba el hecho de que la unica forma de conseguir un arma y balas de plata o mercurio rapidamente seria contactar con la Yakuza o con el Hikoujou Paris. Y no estaba seguro de querer adentrarse lo bastante en ese submundo para eso...

Aparte, alguien capaz de teletransportarse seguramente seria capaz de idear algo para esquivar balas.

"_No se que puede ser mas del submundo que conocer a un demonio..._" penso antes de acostarse.

Decidio que mañana iria de tiendas; con un poco de suerte, encontraria algo que le sirviera para detenerla...

_**Palacio de Daimakaicho.**_

_**Nilfheim, Plano Inferior.**_

Muy lejos de allí, en un siniestro palacio negro azotado por gelidos y perpetuos vientos, una criatura observaba con todo detalle a Mishki y a Marller a traves de dos rectangulos que flotaban en el aire a la altura de sus ojos, obra y gracia de Nidhogg, el superordenador demoniaco que era la contrapartida del Yggdrasil divino y del ECHELON humano.

Por supuesto, como todo demonio y diosa sabía, el sistema ECHELON era a Yggdrasil y Nidhogg lo mismo que un abaco a un Cray (3), lo que no impedia que los idiotas de los humanos estuvieran muy orgullosos de el...

Pero en aquel momento a Hild no le interesaba aquel detalle; lo que le interesaba era el sistema de vigilancia.

Para poder operar en la Tierra, tanto Yggdrasil como Nidhogg tenían _software_ especial para observar a los humanos, pero al contrario que ECHELON, los demonios no dependian de la red de camaras de vigilancia humanas. En vez de eso, podian espiar cualquier lugar que les viniera en gana, a no ser que estuviera protegido por una barrera divina, como era el caso del Tariki Hongan; desde que Belldandy y sus hermanas vivian allí, el personal de SYS-SEC del Cielo le había colocado una barrera que impedía que un demonio pudiera visualizarlo a distancia.

Incluso tratandose de Hild; el sistema de visualización dependia del ordenador mas que de otra cosa.

Hild observaba con sumo interés al humano que había captado Marller y a la propia Marller, que parecia estar teniendo una pesadilla con Belldandy. No pudo evitar sonreir; por mucho que lo intentara, a su diablesa siempre le descolocaba que Belldandy fuera amable con ella, especialmente porque nunca le daba motivos.

No consultó su expediente; aunque la tratara con dureza era su pupila favorita, asi que se lo sabía de memoria. Pero si que miró el del humano. Aunque practicamente nadie era capaz de oculatrle un secreto, era muy curiosa. Y aunque en general compartía la idea de su especie de que los humanos no valian mas que para ser carne de cañón, había visto en sus encuentros con Keiichi que los humanos podian esconder mas de lo que se veía a simple vista...

-Mishki Sabato, primer humano con marcas demoniacas en Japón en doscientos años... Creo que mereces que te haga una visita. A ver de que pasta estás hecho.-decidió antes de hacer desaparecer la pantalla...

_**Centro comercial Action.**_

_**Al dia siguiente.**_

-Ara, ara, ¿que haces aquí?-se extraño Megumi al ver a Mishki en la seccion de objetos decorativos.

-Er... Comprando.-fue la respuesta.

-Eso ya lo veo.-Megumi arrugo la nariz.-Pero ¿por que compras esas cosas tan raras? ¿Vas a montar un templo o que?-

Como se podia ver, el carrito de Mishki estaba repleto de Maneki-Nekos de todos los tamaños y colores, ademas de estatuillas de Buda, flechas de plumas blancas, cuerdas rojas, rosarios budistas y ortodoxos, dos grandes Tanuki, un Pa-Kua coreano (lo que en Occidente se llama hexagrama), un crucifijo tamaño familiar y en general todo objeto asociado a la religion, la buena suerte y el destierro de los malos espiritus que se pudiera encontrar en un hipermercado japones.

-En cierto sentido si.-admitio el tras meditarlo.-Digamos que tengo interes en redecorar la casa de alguien.-

-Pues ese alguien debe crer mucho en la magia.-comento Megumi.-¿Ya sabes lo que buscas?-

Lo cierto es que, pese a sus busquedas en internet, Mishki no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que tipo de amuleto seria mas efectivo contra Marller; habia escogido los Maneki-Neko porque la diosa pequeña, Skuld, le habia arrojado uno a la cara para ahuyentarlo; pero, por lo poco que sabia de ella, podia haber sido simplemente porque no habia encontrado un objeto mas pesado a mano. Solo para asegurarse de tener alguna posibilidad de exito, habia decidido llevarse amuletos de todas las religiones conocidas en el Japón (4).

"_En el peor de los casos, si alguno falla, los otros lo contrarrestaran_." pensaba.

Megumi habia escarbado en el carro y saco dos pares de esposas que hizo tintinear girandolas en el dedo.

-¿_Sore wa_? (¿Y esto?)-pregunto.-¿Son para colgar en la pared?-

Mishki agradecio mentalmente que Megumi fuera una ignorante en según que temas; incluso en el liberado Japón habia ciertas cosas que estaban mal vistas. Comprar unas esposas, aunque no fuese en un _sex-shop,_ era una de ellas.

-Si, son para eso.-Se las quito y las guardo en el carrito.-¿No deberias seguir con tus compras?-

-Ah, cierto. Nos vemos.-Por alguna razon, parecia estar incomoda.

-Adios...-"_...pesada_".

Megumi se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino, momento que aprovecho Mishki para irse en dirección contraria lo mas rapido que pudo sin que pareciera que se iba corriendo.

Poco despues, el joven estaba en la caja, enfrentado a un nuevo problema mas inmediato.

-127.596 yenes (5).-conto la cajera cuando acabo de pasar todos los articulos por el lector.

Mishki creyó que se caia muerto alli mismo.

-¿127.000 yenes?-

Incluso vendiendo todo cuanto poseia, dudaba de llegar a cuarenta mil yenes... Evidentemente se imponia algun tipo de criterio selectivo. ¡No podia llevarse todo aquello a casa!

Finalmente salio de la tienda unicamente con las flechas de plumas blancas, los cuatro Maneki Nekos mas grandes que pudo llevarse, un Buda Feliz (al que en su opinion le pegaba mas el nombre de Buda Partiendose De Risa), un rollo de cuerda roja y las esposas. En el peor de los casos con todo eso quiza bastara...

Lo cierto era que no s e habia molestado en pensar en que iba a hacer si lograba someter a Marller, según se dio cuenta cuando se dirigia hacia el todoterreno: estaba muy bien plantearse el doblegar a una diablesa de Primera Clase, pero tambien había que plantearse que hacer despues con ella. Y no podría resolver esa pregunta sin preguntarse por que motivo le había planteado un deseo tan raro como el que le había pedido...

"_Porque pensaste que era una broma de mal gusto, dicha por una loca pagada por Aoshima." _se recordó a si mismo mientras recorría el aparcamiento._"No te creiste que era una diablesa, quisiste hacerte el listo con ella y mira el lio en que te has metido. Sabato, amigo, a partir de ahora será mejor que tengas cuidado con quien hablas y de que._"

En fin, ahora estaba ligado a Marller, y despues de ver como había prendido fuego a la ropa de Aoshima solo con una palabra, no le cabía duda de que era poderosa. Muy poderosa, mas que todos esos pateticos seres como Mishima Sayoko o Aoshima... Realmente estaba mucho mejor con una aliada así...

Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a alguien sentada como si tal cosa encima del Land Cruiser.

Se trataba de una chica que parecia una _cosplayer_ de un personaje de Puchi Purii Yuushi (6); tenia el pelo blanco recogido en dos grandes colas, la piel oscura y vestia ropajes negros de estilo gotico muy reveladores, ademas de llevar encima al menos una docena de pulseras de oro en cada brazo. En su frente lucia una marca roja que mostraba una estrella de seis puntas; le miró con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Marller, pero de color violeta.

-_Ara, ara_.-saludo la joven.-Asi que tu eres el _shimobe_ de Ma-chan.-

Mishki la miro fijamente, preguntandose de que podia conocer alguien así a ¿"Ma-chan"? y, sobre todo, a el. Estaba convencido de que se acordaria si hubiera visto antes a alguien con un aspecto tan llamativo...

-¿Eres... eres una amiga de Marller?-fue lo unico que se le ocurrió.

La chica esbozo una media sonrisa y alzo la cabeza, extendiendo una pierna enfundada en una bota de cuero.

Un trueno retumbó y un rayo derribó una farola cercana; el cielo se volvio negro... Mishki retrocedio y se apoyo en un coche cercano, consciente de que aquella _cosa_ le estaba desnudando con la mirada...

-¿Amiga?-Solto una risita y parecio pensarselo.-Es una forma de definirlo... Soy Daimakaicho.-

[Primer plano de Mishima Sayoko, vestida de colegiala, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**_

(0) **Lloyd Asplund** es una referencia al personaje homonimo del anime _Code Geass_, (del cual por cierto estoy haciendo la continuación) un personaje que, como Skuld, tambien está obseso por desarrollar _devices_ especialmente complejos.

(1) **Yamata:** Parodia de la Yamaha. A mi tampoco me pagan por hacerles publicidad.

(2) **La Sociedad Odinista** existe de verdad y es un grupo religioso que quiere restaurar el culto a los dioses de la Europa precristiana. El nombre de "Odinistas" se debe al "padre de los dioses" Odin, su dios mas poderoso y destacado (el equivalente mas aproximado en el mundo de _Ah! Megami-sama_ seria el propio Kami-sama). Tambien reconocen a las tres Nornas del Tiempo: Urð (Pasado), Verðandi/Verthandy (Presente) y Skuld (Futuro). Como se ve, la realidad supera a la ficcion.

(3) **Cray**: Por supuesto, se refiere a Cray Enterprises, la empresa de superordenadores mas puntera del mundo humano.

(4) **Religiones del Japon: **Curiosamente, en Japon hay una minoria cristiana (un 1% de la poblacion según los calculos mas optimistas) que se remonta a la epoca de los exploradores portugueses, la cual ha aumentado en los ultimos años por efecto de la emigracion desde la America Latina. Asi mismo, existen grupos de emigrantes rusos de religion ortodoxa y otros de chinos ateos o bien taoistas/confucianistas. Por si esta mezcla no fuera bastante, el grueso de la poblacion japonesa nativa es a la vez budista y shintoista. A lo que hay que añadir a los ateos, los sectarios y, por ultimo, a Keiichi y Mishki, lo mas parecido a dos odinistas que hay en el pais. No es de extrañar que, viendo las tensiones religiosas que hay en otros paises, el Estado japonés carezca de religion oficial (aunque este extremo es mas obra de la Carta Magna Americana de 1946 que a otra cosa).

(5) Aproximadamente 1070 euros, 2200 libras inglesas, 42300 rublos rusos, 1085 dolares USA o 5350 shekels israelitas. Intentare dar las equivalencias cuando mencione cifras de dinero, pero por si se me olvida adjunto la clave por euros:

1€ = 160 JPY (yen japones) = 40 RF$ (rublo ruso) = 1,2 US$ = 2,3 GBP (Great Britain Pound) = 5NSI (Nuevo Shekel israelita)

(6) Obviamente, se refiere a la Princesa Glenda del Mundo Demonio, "de elegante belleza y fantasticos poderes magicos", según propia declaracion. Lo cierto es que creo que ella y Hild se parecen mucho.

[Voz de Belldandy]: Cuando se inicia una nueva relacion, las posibilidades son muy amplias.

[Voz de Marller]: O estas arriba, o estas abajo. Dominas o te dominan. No hay mas.

[Voz de Urd]: ¡Eso es un disparate!

[Voz de Belldandy]: Yikai: ¡Ah! El destino del vinculo / La oferta de Daimakaicho.

[Voz de Mishki]: Solo puedo decir que las relaciones requieren de grandes esfuerzos.


	7. Ah! Offer Daimakaicho

Hola de nuevo!

Veo que nadie comenta, y es una pena (me sentía inspirado y avancé mucho y quería que lo vieran). Animense que no muerdo y como dijo alguien "su review es mi sueldo" xD^^

Asi que sigo desgranando esta historia.

1x07

Ah! La oferta de Daimakaicho.

_**Templo Tariki Hongan.**_

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...-gruñó Urd arrebujandose en su tunica; había sentido una presencia increiblemente poderosa en la Tierra, muy parecida a lo que sentía cuando su madre bajaba a "visitarla"...

-¿Ocurre algo, Urd-chan?-preguntó Belldandy alzando la vista.

-Espero que no.-intentó tranquilizarla Urd.-Voy a tomar el aire...-

_**Aparcamiento del Action.**_

-¿Dai... Daimakaicho?-se espantó Mishki; por lo que recordaba, aquel nombre significaba "Gran Señora del Infierno"... en el que, visto todo lo visto hasta ahora, estaba dispuesto a creer.

La chica le miro fijamente.

-Bueno, eso es solo un titulo para todo mi yo.-opinó.-Como aquí apenas estoy en 1/1000, puedes llamarme Hild-sama.-

Señaló la bolsa con amuletos que habia en el carro.

-¿Vas a redecorar tu casa?-preguntó innecesariamente.-Quiza... ¿con una piel de diablesa?-

"_¿Pero como...?_"

-¡No es para eso! Es que...-

Se calló; ¿que iba a decirle? ¿Que pretendia conquistar a una diablesa? Eso era un disparate tan grande que ni siquiera el se lo creia del todo, y eso que era quien iba a intentarlo. O quiza ni eso, se rectificó al fijarse en la expresion de Hild...

Hild examinó detenidamente a aquel humano, tanto fisica como mentalmente; para la lider de los demonios, aquello era algo parecido a estar ante un libro abierto... uno que podria destrozar si lo manejaba descuidadamente; en relación con ella, los humanos eran como delicadas figuritas de cristal. Leyó cuidadosamente todas sus emociones, incluso las subconscientes a las que el no podía acceder, analizó todas las variables existentes, los potenciales resultados y tomó una decision, todo ello en una decima de segundo.

-Sé que albergas extrañas intenciones hacia Ma-chan.. Te puedo ayudar. Pero.-matizó alzando un dedo.-mi ayuda tiene un precio. No te lo pediré ahora, pero mas adelante lo haré. Esa es la esencia de un contrato demoniaco... aunque creo que ya sabes algo acerca de ese tema.-

-Es posible.-dijo el sin comprometerse; aun tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero habia llegado a la conclusión de que si aquella "criatura" era lo bastante racional como para entablar conversación, lo seria para no matarle... _no sin un motivo_.

Y el no tenía ninguna prisa en darle un motivo.

"_O quizá esta... Daimakaicho, sea lo bastante imaginativa para reducirme a cenizas por lo que ella considere un buen motivo._" le sugirió su inquieta mente.

Ignorando sus tribulaciones, la tal Hild le miró fijamente, sus ojos violaceos brillando.

-Creo que para esto bastará con un _device_ menor. No te confundas; solo es un prestamo, y ni siquiera debiera ayudarte, pero tengo curiosidad... Muestrame de que pasta estais hechos los humanos actuales.-

La curiosidad de Hild era mucha; tras su examen, no entendía que habría visto Ma-chan en aquel humano como para escogerlo como ayudante; ni era un gran guerrero, ni destacaba en nada. ¡Si hasta le había dado las marcas y todo! Su primera impresion era que Marller había metido la pata por enesima vez, pero como fuera ya era demasiado tarde.

-_Madariatza das perifa lil cabitsa..._-invocó extendiendo ambos brazos.

Un intrincado dibujo verde de una estrella de cinco puntas con una Estrella de David en el centro se materializo en el suelo del aparcamiento, brillando con luz propia.

-Wow.-admiró Mishki aquello.-Solo te falta decirme que tienes problemas de presupuesto y ya eres igual que Cube (1).-

Hild enarcó una ceja y puso los brazos en jarra sin por ello parar el conjuro.

-¿Igual que quien?-preguntó.

Mishki no pudo contestar; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando contener la risa al ver el parecido entre Hild y Glenda.

-No importa.-contestó secandose los ojos.-Asi que lo que me ofreces es...-

-El lazo Yojimbou (2).-explicó Hild ofreciendole un chisme que parecia un cruce entre escopeta y pinza tamaño LXX que asomaba por el dibujo como si tras este hubiera un pozo y no un suelo de cemento.-Se fija el blanco con la reticula y se dispara contra el objetivo. Tambien lo puedes conectar a la corriente electrica para que ademas electrocute al objetivo.-La realidad era que el aparato incluia normalmente una bateria de teslarita de alta potencia, pero Hild no era tan estupida como para darle algo así a un humano.-Creo que 50.000 voltios bastaran.-

"_¡¿50.000 W?_" Por lo que el sabía, esa era la potencia de las pistolas Taser, suficiente para matar a alguien. Incluso aunque Marller, como demonio, fuera mas resistente, sin duda le haría mucho daño.

-Eh... ¿gracias?-dijo Mishki alargando la mano, algo intimidado por el chisme y porque Hild hablara de el como si tal cosa. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado la ultima vez que había hecho algo así y retiró la mano.-No.-

Hild enarcó una ceja. ¡¿Aquel tipo había dicho "No"? El sistema de probabilidades Seldon (3) decía que existia un 65% de posibilidades de que le aceptara el aparato, y sellara un contrato con ella para poder conquistar a Marller, como ella pretendía... Vale que el Seldon normalmente fallaba mas que un cronometro _Made in China_, pero en aquel caso estaba muy seguro.

-¿No? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente.-confirmó Mishki.-No haré un segundo contrato que interpretemos cada cual a su manera.-

Hild esbozó una sonrisa. Sin duda el tal Sabato, _shimobe_ a la fuerza de una diablesa, había quedado escaldado despues de su contrato con Marller. No importaba; tenía otros planes en reserva por si aquel intento fallaba. Aunque era una pena no poder ejercer un control directo sobre sus operaciones en la Tierra...

-_Naru hodo_...-Hild hizo desaparecer el aparato.-

Hild se disponía a irse, pero pareció recordar algo. Se giró para mirarle.

-Por cierto, una cosa que no debes olvidar, humano.-

-¿S-si?-

La mirada que le echo Daimakaicho habria hecho huir con el rabo entre las piernas y gimiendo a la estatua del perro Akita que hay en Shibuya. El humano notó que un escalofrio le recorría por completo...

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi Urd, o de lo contrario te castigare con toda crueldad.-

Dicho esto, desaparecio con un silbido dejandole alli sin saber que decir...

Hild aparecío un segundo despues en una colina desde la que se podía ver el Tariki Hongan. Sonrió al ver que allí todo seguia igual que siempre; Skuld estaba en el jardin construyendo lo que parecía un nuevo Banpei-kun, salía humo del laboratorio de Urd y evidentemente Keiichi y Belldandy estaban en lo que allí llamaban universidad...

-Asi que has venido a verme.-comentó inesperadamente, mirando de reojo a su espalda.

Urd pasó al espectro visible y la miró con claro disgusto.

-Fuiste tu quien preparó lo del otro dia, ¿verdad?-exigió saber la Diosa sin mas preambulos.

Hild se giró para mirarla y le guiñó un ojo.

-No esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, pero podrias ser un poco mas amable con tu madre.-comentó.

-No tengo motivos para serlo, Hild.-replicó Urd.-Y menos desde que casi matarais a Belldandy.-

Hild soltó una carcajada.

-Te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.-le prometió.-Oye, ¿no te has dejado una poción al fuego?-

-Bah, dejala; es solo una poción de humo para que Skuld crea que estoy en el labortaorio y no entre. No cambies de tema. Aunque solo seas 1/1000 de ti misma, mientes muy mal, como siempre, Hild.-

-¿No podrias llamarme "ma...?-

-No puedo.-

Hild suspiró.

-Que pena... Me alegra que esteis bien. Bueno, algunas aun trabajamos, asi que nos vemos.-

-¡Espera! ¿Que pretendes volviendo a soltar un brujo por la Tierra?-

-Como ya te dije, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Podría ser que tengais una filtración en vuestro lado. Piensalo.-

Sin decir mas, Hild desapareció en el cielo con un rayo de luz morada y un trueno.

-Tan amable como siempre...-Urd puso cara de mal genio.-¿Que tenemos una filtración en nuestro lado? Eso quisiera.-

En contra de lo que se suele pensar, las sociedades de los Dioses y de los Demonios no son tan monoliticas como nos las pinta la mitologia. Mas bien al contrario, son muy dinamicas; sin ir mas lejos, la propia Hild había llegado al puesto de Daimakaicho tras cargarse al anterior Daimakaicho, un tal Baphomet, aprovechando que estaba distraido porque a sus ayudantes humanos en la Tierra, la Orden del Temple, los estaban masacrando las autoridades papales. Por no hablar de cuando Belldandy fue manipulada por el dios Celestine para organizar una sublevación contra Kami-sama, o el mucho menos conocido levantamiento armado que organizó Rooki para derrocar a Kami-sama y ocupar su lugar.

Y, por supuesto, estaban los "filtrados"; dioses o demonios que, por los motivos que fueran (desde simpatizar con su causa hasta la manipulación pura y simple), acababan pasandose al otro bando, con el descalabro que esto suponía para sus grupos. Los historiadores de Asgard y del Nilfheim los consideraban como la version original en la que se basaba el juego de espias que mas tarde popularizarian los dos grupos humanos mas poderosos: americanos y sovieticos

Urd regresó al templo, aterrizando junto a Skuld y su "_nuevo y mejorado Banpei-kun San-kam (4)_", que por cierto tenía el mismo aspecto que el Banpei-kun original, y se planteó prepararlo todo para el siguiente previsible ataque; no sabía que estaba tramando Hild, pero si había bajado a la Tierra, estaba segura de que no era para nada bueno. Daimakaicho no hacía visitas de cortesía... Decidió no decirle nada a los demás; aunque su temepramento le pedía a gritos que atacase ella primero a Hild, sabía que Belldandy se negaría alegando que las Diosas no iniciaban guerras.

Al parecer, a Belldandy no le importaba demasiado que ella no fuera una Diosa al 100%, pero Urd lo prefería asi.

"_Tal vez deba preguntarle a Lind... Seguro que ella me escucha._" decidió.

Belldandy observó de reojo a Urd y siguió cosiendo la chaqueta favorita de Keiichi, pensativa. Le preocupaba ver a Urd tan inquieta por ellos, aunque estaba segura de que sería capaz de protegerles. Anudó las puntadas y desplegó la prenda.

-Ya está, Keiichi-san.-anunció dejandola sobre la mesa.

El alzó la vista del anticuado ordenador donde preparaba los planos de las mejoras del 3WD.

-_Arigato, Belldandy._-le agradeció sonriendole y cogiendo la prenda.-Ha quedado incluso mejor que antes.-

Belldandy sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Keiichi contento; aquello la hacía muy feliz... Se dió cuenta de que, al coger la chaqueta, Keiichi le había tomado la mano... Se miraron fijamente...

"_Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno..._" pensó Urd al ver aquella escena por la ventana, previendo como acabaría...

Al llegar a cero, tal como había previsto, un objeto cilindrico del tamaño de una lata cayó junto a Keiichi.

-¿Eeeeeeeh...?-gritó este mientras el objeto emitía una luz muy brillante y lanzaba una llamarada que redujo la chaqueta a cenizas rapidamente; Belldandy retrocedió sorprendida y Keiichi gritó al ver que su ropa ardía.

-¿Que se supone que era eso?-preguntó Urd a Skuld, quien estaba a su lado y había puesto cara de disgusto.

-Un proyecto nuevo.-contestó la pequeña diosa con una risita nerviosa.-Una granada de magnesio incandescente que se suponía que no debía incendiar la ropa... Supongo que me excedí al cargarla.-

-Eres incorregible...-suspiró Urd mientras Skuld se disculpaba ante Belldandy, quien a su vez había invocado el agua para apagar la ropa de Keiichi, dejandole completamente remojado y muy enfadado con Skuld.

-Lo siento, Onee-sama... ¡Jo, Keiichi, quien te mandaba coger la granada!-

-¡Como has podido hacer algo asi!-

-Ara, ara, estoy segura de que no era la intención de Skuld-chan hacerte daño, Keiichi-san...-decía Belldandy.

Keiichi no era de la misma opinion; a veces tenía la impresion de que Skuld, mas que simplemente no saber controlar su fuerza hacia el, pretendía matarle y acabar antes con el problema que le suponía. Esperaba que Belldandy tuviera razón.

_**Marller Lair, mas tarde.**_

Marller estaba teniendo un sueño intranquilo. Por no variar, estaba soñando con Belldandy; la joven diosa se dedicaba a ser amable con ella, algo que a Marller la ponía de muy mal humor. Como diablesa de Primera Clase, le ofendia gravemente ser incapaz de vencer a Belldandy, o al menos de entristecerla aunque solo fuera un poquito. Daba igual como lo intentase, en los sueños tampoco la ganaba... Se desperto empapada en sudor y abrio de golpe el ataud (en realidad una camara climatizada de relax de alta tecnologia demoniaca por dentro y horrenda apariencia de haber sido robada de un cementerio cristiano por fuera) que usaba para dormir, saliendo al exterior.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaay!-gritó al notar algo inesperado.

¿Que habia pasado? ¿Por que habia sentido un calambre al pisar el suelo?

Miro, vio y comprendio; todo el suelo estaba plagado de sellos sutra para sujetar y detener a los malos espiritus. Por si esto era poco, en las paredes habian colocado varios Maneki Neko muy grandes y una cruz ortodoxa invertida.

-¡¿Que se supone que es esto?-le espetó a Mishki, quien estaba colocando en aquel momento el Buda Feliz.

El la miro de reojo y Marller noto un escalofrio; aquella mirada tenia una expresion de triunfo voraz que no habia visto desde hacia mucho tiempo. La mirada que tenía un cazador al ver a la presa.

-Es evidente, ¿no?-pregunto Mishki calmadamente.-Son amuletos de la buena suerte, para drenar los poderes magicos, sellar y apresar a los demonios. Como tu.-Se sentó en la mesa.-¿No es ironico, Marller? Estos dias era tu prisionero y ahora los terminos se han invertido. Ahora la prisionera eres tu.-

La diablesa notó que la rabia la invadia. ¿Pero que se habia creido aquel miserable humano?

-¡Voy a reducirte a polvo, rata urbanita!-amenazó alzando el puño.

-No creo que puedas.-la rectifico el.-¿Rata urbanita? No sabia que conocias a Semira (5).-

Marller esbozó un gesto de no saber que decir.

-Bueno... es que el gerente de la tienda lo encargó la semana pasada y el turno de noche es muy aburrido...-Recordo donde estaba.-¿Por que te estoy dando explicaciones sobre algo así? ¡No me cambies de tema! De modo que crees que me has apresado... ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Intentar hacerme un exorcismo? ¿Experimentacion biologica? _Mattaku_, si hay algo peor que los cristianos, son los descreidos esos del Positivismo Cientifico...-

Mishki soltó una carcajada como las que solia soltar ella.

-No quiero exorcizarte, ni diseccionarte; eso sería un desperdicio. Lo que quiero _es a ti_.-le dijo mirandola fijamente.

La diablesa se quedó boquiabierta, pensando que aquel humano se había vuelto completamente loco. ¿Que la quería a _ella_? Eso era... Un momento, pensó al recordar lo que había visto en su mente; _no se referiría tal vez a que queria_...

-¡Ja! Te has confundido de mito.-se burló mirandole con gesto despectivo, intentando desanimarle.-Creo que debiste llamar a Peorth, no a mi. Ella te habría ido mejor para eso. ¡Shimobe, tu lo que quieres es una pareja!-

Mishki se lo pensó. No sabía quien era Peorth, pero no podía ser ni la mitad de interesante que la diablesa, y así lo dijo.

-Para ser tan retorcido eres demasiado franco. Te convendría mentir mas.-replicó Marller.

-Creí que mentir a un demonio era peligroso y de todos modos no servía de nada.-

-Y menos si el demonio es de Primera Clase. Bueno, ya te has divertido, ahora guarda todo eso.-Cuando quitase todos aquellos malditos amuletos, primero lo convertiría en rata y luego lo encerraría en una jaula un par de años.

-No pienso hacer eso. Debes pensar que soy idiota; que no se que si guardo todo esto, me convertirás en cucaracha o algo parecido. El otro dia dijiste que teniamos un contrato. Bien; he decidido cambiar los terminos.-

La diablesa entrecerró los ojos.

-Shimobe, no sabes con que estás jugando. Estás tratando con poderes que no comprendes en absoluto. _¿Shinitai no?_-

-Por eso cuento con que tu me lo expliques.-

-¡¿Que yo te lo explique? ¡Tu has perdido la cabeza! ¡Ni harta de _sake_ te contaría nada!-

Una de las normas no escritas mas sagradas, tanto para Diosas como para Demonios, es esta: NUNCA, JAMÁS, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, revelarle nada a los humanos durante las misiones en la Tierra. Los humanos nunca debían saber cuanto era su poder, cuantos eran, a que se dedicaban, el sistema de catalogación de clases, y por supuesto que no debían conocer el camino a Asgard ni a Nilfheim de ninguna de las maneras. Esto se había decidido despues de ver como los brujos y los humanos seguian causando muerte y destrucción incluso siglos despues de que acabara la gran guerra entre Diosas y Demonios, y eso contando solo con los aparatos magicos.

Como era de sobra sabido, aquella norma había sido notoriamente incumplida por Belldandy al revelarle a Keiichi un monton de cosas sobre la estructura del Cielo; la razón por la que no había sido sancionada era que, al ser una norma no escrita, no competía al ordenador, y de todos modos Yggdrasil estaba un poco loco desde que la Fuerza Definitiva había colapsado, asi que, aunque hubiera podido sancionarla, posiblemente no lo habría hecho. En cambio, la contraparte Nidhogg castigaba la vulneración de la Ley del Secreto con dureza; los demonios amaban la ley y la aplicaban con severidad, incluso aunque fuera contra ellos mismos

Mishki la miró fijamente y decidió tirarse un farol.

-Si tu no me lo cuentas, tal vez Hild lo haga.-opinó.

Marller se puso primero blanca y luego azulada.

-¿H-H-Hild-samaaa?-preguntó.

-Ah, veo que la conoces.-confirmó el como sin darle importancia.-Si, Hild-sama.-

La diablesa cayó de rodillas en el suelo, asombrada. Si Hild-sama se había tomado la molestia de bajar a la Tierra y presentarse a su _shimobe_, eso solo podía significar que ocurría algo muy grave. Estaba tan alterada por esa noticia, que ni se paró a pensar que con toda seguridad Hild-sama tampoco le diría nada a Mishki.

-Sabes lo que te hará cuando se entere de como me has tratado, ¿verdad?-amenazó Marller.

Mishki fingió pensarselo.

-¿Felicitarme?-sugirió.

-¡No, idiota! ¡Matarte de alguna forma horrible! Como voy a hacer yo.-Marller intentó lanzarle un hechizo, pero fue incapaz de reunir la fuerza necesaria; había demasiados amuletos en la habitación.-Grrrr.-

-Pareces cansada, ¿quieres un té?-

-¡No me trates como si fuera una vieja!-Marller pataleó con rabia al ver que no podía hacer nada.-¡Hild-samaaaa!-

En el infierno, Hild tosió.

-Snif... Creo que alguien está hablando mal de mi...-Se frotó la nariz con un dedo e hizo aparecer con un gesto una pantalla ante ella.-Vamos a ver como le va a Ma-chan... ¿Pero que es esto?-

En la pantalla se veia una chibi-Marller con un peto de mecanica aporreando una pantalla y la leyenda "_Emision de vigilancia suspendida por problemas tecnicos. Por favor, espere a que los sellos sutra sean removidos en la Tierra_."

-No volveré a dejar nunca que Senbee diseñe los iconos del ordenador...-suspiró la Daimakaicho con disgusto...

De vuelta en la Tierra...

-Lo he decidido.-anunció Mishki a Marller.-Nuestro contrato especificaba que te quedarías a mi lado. ¿Me equivoco?-

-Eh... No, es así.-confirmó la diablesa, perpleja. ¿A que venía preguntar algo así?

-Pero no especificaba de que manera, ¿verdad?-

-No.-

-Lo suponia... Me quedo contigo, pero no me darás ordenes. Aunque en su momento no me atreví a pedirtelo, hay algo mas. Creo que lo has adivinado hace un rato.-

Marller puso su cara de terror absoluto.

-¡Aaah! No quieres decir que... que quieres que sea... tu... ¡Pero si eso solo lo dije por fastidiar!-

-Eso mismo. Y yo no lo digo por fastidiar, sino completamente en serio.-

Una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común Diosas y Demonios era que, en momentos dados, se habían mezclado con diversos miembros de la especie humana, y en algunas ocasiones dichas uniones, normalmente entre diosa/diablesa y humano (aunque a veces a la inversa) habían llegado a procrear con exito. Dichos contactos habian ido decreciendo en numero e importancia desde la Edad Vikinga, donde según la tradición todos los clanes tenían al menos una gota de sangre de Valkyria o divina (eso cuando no decian descender del mismisimo Kami-sama), hasta ser practicamente inexistentes en aquel momento, la primera decada del siglo XXI.

Marller conocía los antecedentes: como el Emperador del Japón tenía entre sus titulos el de descendiente de Amaterasu, de quien los historiadores de Asgard habían extendido el rumor de que en realidad era la jefa de Sys-Sec, Fleyja; como los reyes de Europa habian copiado la idea de los caudillos grecorromanos de "descender de los dioses" hasta rebajarla en "ser los representantes de Dios" por considerar blasfemo que Dios tuvieraa descendencia, de como cierto pueblo de Europa invocaba un estatus superior en base a un diferencial RH o como otro pueblo invocaba que ellos eran los "elegidos de Dios"... Pero en aquel momento los unicos que mantenían un vinculo de ese tipo en todo el Universo eran Belldandy y Keiichi, aunque circulaba el rumor de que Skuld tambien había encontrado el amor en la Tierra.

Pero Marller sabía que los humanos que se mezclaban con seres magicos normalmente solian destacar en algo, y su _shimobe_... bueno, si, se podía considerar que destacaba en que era bastante retorcido, pero poco mas. Claro que Keiichi tampoco era alguien extraordinario, al menos según los patrones humanos...

"_¿En que idiotez estoy pensando? ¡Es solo un humano y ni siquiera destacable, _mattaku_! ¡No siento nada por el, nada mas que rabia! ¿Como se atreve a sellarme y hacerme propuestas de este tipo?_"

Aunque la verdad era que aquello era tentador... Remontandose al pasado, Marller no conseguía recordar cuando había tomado un amante por ultima vez. El ultimo había sido, creia recordar, un caballero cruzado que había muerto de una forma mas bien estupida en el asedio de Jerusalen, al caerle encima la olla del agua hirviendo que sus compañeros del Temple arrojaban sobre las tropas de Saladino, o alkgo así... ¿O había sido el comerciante veneciano, el chalado ese que había logrado nada menos que llegar a la corte del Khan en una epoca en que eso se creía imposible? No, era el corsario inglés, el que se había hundido con su mini-goleta al intentar atacar de forma suicida la Flota del Tesoro, estaba segura.

Sin embargo, de eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Todos ellos estaban muertos y reducidos a polvo.

-¿Que tendría que hacer?-gruñó al decidir que, al menos en aquel momento, el había ganado la partida.

_**Cuarteles generales de la Unidad Especial de Defensa frente a Seres Magicos (Tokushu Butai no Mononoke Jietai).**_

_**Instalaciones secretas, Japón, por la noche.**_

Mientras todo esto sucedía, ruedas de signo muy distinto giraban en otra parte del país...

En un complejo subterraneo secreto, sepultado bajo una montaña, se abrió un ascensor y por el salió el profesor Saagara, claramente intimidado y escoltado por dos tipos con unformes verdes y llevando subfusiles colgados de los hombros por correas. Los tres avanzaron por un pasillo repleto de sellos sutra del mas alto nivel hasta llegar frente a una puerta de doble hoja y un llamativo color plateado custodiada por seis soldados mas, estos armados con katanas en los cinturones además de los fusiles, que les miraron con clara desconfianza. El cartel de la puerta, decorada con escenas mitologicas grabadas, anunciaba a todo japonés que llegara alli que aquel era el "Centro de Mando Operativo".

El centro de mando resultó ser una gran sala del tamaño de un cine pequeño, presidida por una gran mesa redonda sobre una tarima rodeada de escritorios. En la pared norte había doce pantallas planas que mostraban un enorme mapa del Japón en blanco y negro, con varios puntos de colores señalizados y filas de texto explicativo en katakana. En aquel momento la sala estaba vacia, salvo por un individuo que estaba sentado en la mesa redonda, en un rincón con una pantalla digital integrada, olfateando un puro y con la otra mano sobre una katana que había negligentemente apoyada en la mesa, junto a un ordenador portatil y unos papeles. Se trataba de un japonés que rondaría la treintena, elegante, de pelo oscuro cortado dejandose las patillas, vestido con un traje rojo, de corbata tambien roja, con un escudo en la pechera que mostraba dos katanas cruzadas en X sobre un espejo redondo. Alzó la vista al verles entrar.

-Creo que nos hemos visto alguna vez.-se presentó el desconocido cruzando las piernas.-Soy Kouzuki Oriki.-

Saagara tragó saliva. Kouzuki, el joven y dinamico ministro de Defensa, celebre en ciertos circulos por ser un experto en mitología japonesa y muy especialmente en el campo de la investigación de las tecnicas de combate contra seres magicos. Se decía en esos circulos que Kouzuki creía firmemente que los seres magicos existian y poseian tecnología avanzada; sus enemigos decian que estaba lo bastante chalado como para pensar en la guerra contra las Criaturas.

El profesor Saagara solo sabía de el que había accedido a darle todo el dinero que le había pedido para sus trabajos de investigación en lo que los ignorantes llamaban "esoterismo" y los cultos "tecnologia alternativa aplicada".

-Retirense.-ordenó Kouzuki a los soldados. Estos se cuadraron y abandonaron la sala.-Me alegro de que haya venido.-

-Podría haberme llamado por telefono.-sugirió el profesor recolocandose la ropa.

-Cierto. Pero los matones le dan un toque mas personal y nunca se sabe quien está escuchando los telefonos.-

Saagara recordó que Kouzuki creía en la hipotesis, quizá con buen fundamento, de que si los humanos espiaban las telecomunicaciones a través de ECHELON, nada impedía a las Criaturas (si existían) hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y que quiere de mi, señor ministro?-

-Muy sencillo.-Kouzuki prendió el habano cubano con un Zippo.-Quiero todo lo que pueda decirme de ese tipo que le llevó un monton de _hardware_ demoníaco y se negó a decirle de donde lo había sacado.-Pulsó un par de comandos en el teclado; el mapa que había en la pantalla gigante se amplió hasta mostrar toda la Bahia de Tokyo, destacando la Base Naval de Yokosuka y sobre todo la ciudad de Nekomi, repleta de puntitos azules.-Y saber por que razón la zona de Nekomi en Chiba es la zona mas rica en actividad magica registrada desde que lanzamos el satelite.-

Por supuesto, el satelite, recordó Saagara.

Aunque no era algo demasiado publicitado, la Agencia Espacial Japonesa (JAXA) existía y lanzaba satelites de vez en cuando, sobre todo de telecomunicaciones y para investigar. Al predecesor de Kouzuki al mando de la Unidad Especial de Defensa Frente a los Seres Magicos, en la decada de los 80, se le había ocurrido la disparatada idea de lanzar bajo el mayor secreto un satelite espia, equipado especialmente para detectar los enormes despliegues de energia que provocaría el uso de la magia (7) y otros indicios menos evidentes. El SNAD (Super-Natural Activity Detector o Detector de Actividad Sobrenatural, por usar el acronimo inglés con que lo habian colado en los presupuestos de la JAXA) llevaba en orbita desde entonces y no había logrado captar nada mas que unos pocos chispazos aislados en toda la Tierra... _hasta hacía un año_.

Efectivamente: desde hacía un año, en toda la zona de Nekomi en Chiba se habían captado mas de cuarenta fogonazos de actividad magica, o de despliegues injustificados de energia que el satelite registraba como tales, sin que ninguno de los expertos en energia llamados a consulta en secreto fueran capaces de explicarlo por metodos normales.

Lo cual traía de cabeza a Kouzuki por el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a emplear magia a menos de cien kilometros de la Cápital Imperial, demostrando claramente que poco podría hacer el Japón para defenderse de un hipotetico ataque por parte de entidades magicas. Pese a un precedente tan desalentador, el estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

-Existe la posibilidad de que el satelite esté estropeado.-sugirió el cientifico.-Lleva mas de treinta años en orbita.-

El tiempo de vida util de un satelite de los años 80 eran 50 años, pero a partir de los treinta empezaban a dar problemas.

-Si. Y estoy intentando convencer a los tipos de la Dieta para que me permitan lanzar el SNAD Ni-kan (Type 2), con los ultimos instrumentos de detección y analisis del mercado, para sustituirlo, pero no quieren ni oir hablar de eso.-

Kouzuki tenía un problema evidente: el 80% de la Dieta o Parlamento japonés consideraba aquel programa como una perdida absoluta de tiempo y dinero del contribuyente, a lo que el argumentaba sin éxito que tanto americanos como rusos tambien tenían sus propios programas en ese sentido. Pero los viejos de la Dieta eran de piedra y no le creían.

-Necesito algo para convencer a esos viejos y al Emperador de que los seres magicos existen y son un factor a tener en cuenta para el futuro del Japón.-comentó Kouzuki mirando de reojo la _Hinomaru_ que cubría la pared oeste.-Triunfaré donde mi predecesor en esta unidad falló; si el logró sacarles a los de la Dieta el permiso para lanzar el satelite fue unicamente para experimentar nuestra tecnologia, pero con vistas a emplearla contra los sovieticos en una hipotetica Tercera Guerra Mundial en la que nos aliariamos con los americanos a cualquier precio. Yo iré mas allá y demostraré a la Dieta y al Emperador que los seres magicos existen y que hay que tenerlos en cuenta en nuestros planes estrategicos. Si usted tiene una pista acerca de ellos, profesor Saagara, debe compartirla conmigo. No importa lo que sea.-

El profesor se lo pensó.

-Solo sé que el tipo se me presentó como estudiante del Instituto Tecnologico Nekomi.-explicó.-Sabato Mishki-san, ese dijo ser. Alegó que le habian enviado eso por correo a un amigo, pero estaba claro que mentía. El equipo...-

Saagara le hizo al ministro un informe completo igualito al que le había hecho a Mishki. Kouzuki enarcó las cejas al oir lo de la magia hindú y se mostró adecuadamente sorprendido cuando el profesor mencionó el mini-emisor EMP.

-Asi que un EMP de origen europeo.-concluyó.-Y una especie de veneno con base de mercurio. Muchas gracias.-

-Eh... ¿Que va a hacer?-

Kouzuki sonrió.

-¿Hacer? Investigar, por supuesto. Averiguar la verdad. Actuar. No como mis contrapartidas americanas y su Brigada Tactica Grifo; ellos son mas de actuar sin tener ni idea de lo que están haciendo y fastidiarla por ello.-

Estaba claro que ni Kouzuki ni su unidad tenían tampoco la mas remota idea de lo que estaban haciendo; de otro modo, seguramente no habrian hablado tan alegremente de meterse con el binomio diosas-demonios.

_**Sala de Operaciones de Nidhogg.**_

_**Palacio de Daimakaicho, Nilfheim, Plano Inferior, mas tarde.**_

La grafica del sistema de probabilidades Seldon no podía ser mas clara.

-Muy interesante...-constató Hild frotandose la barbilla al ver aquello.-Así están las cosas, supongo.-

El grafico mostraba un diagrama de quesitos de colores como los que suelen salir en los noticiarios humanos para mostrar los resultados de las elecciones, pero en aquel caso mostraba iconitos. El color dominante era el violeta con un icono que mostraba un dogal de ahorcado con dos extremos.

-Era inevitable, supongo.-decidió.-Bien, bien, bien, esto supone un nuevo e imprevisto avance en nuestra parte.-

No necesitaba leer el cuadro adjunto para entender el grafico.

"Posibilidades de interés amoroso por la diablesa, 79%"

Como sabía Hild, las posibilidades que daba aquel programa eran muy limitadas. Normalmente, con los humanos, no le lograba sacar mas del 54%. Pero ahora le daba una posibilidad del 79% de que aquel humanao, Sabato Mishki, tuviera un interés amoroso en Marller; algo que solo había visro una vez... con Morisato Keiichi y su 97% de probabilidad de amar a una diosa, analisis que ella había descartado en su momento por considerarlo poco menos que una blasfemia.

"_Es posible que esto suponga un gran cambio a nuestro favor; cuando Belldandy... y Urd, bajaron a la Tierra, eso alteró por completo el equilibrio de fuerzas en la Tierra a favor del Cielo. Tal vez esto revierta el efecto._"

Evidentemente Hild-sama no creía en el amor, aunque concediera mas importancia a las emociones que el común de los demonios, principalmente porque las emociones impulsaban a la gente a hacer cosas que la fria logica no preveía.

En un nivel mas bajo del palacio, otra entidad observaba la misma pantalla y pegó un puñetazo con alegria.

-¡Esto es justo lo que necesitabamos!-gritó alzando los brazos al cielo.-¡Lo que buscabamos para justificar nuestras acciones y lograr nuestros objetivos! ¡_Arigato gozaimasu, Hild Shinitai-Daimakaicho_!-

[Primer plano de Mishima Sayoko, vestida de colegiala, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo y cara de profundo disgusto, casi como si fuera a preguntar "¿Por que razón se supone que estoy haciendo esto?"]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**_

(1) Por supuesto, es otra referencia a _Puchi Purii Yuush_i. En concreto, la formula de invocación y el pozo de magia son los mismos de esta serie.

(2) El **Lazo Yojimbou** (lit. Latigo-pistolero) es un _tecno-device_ que he sacado en otra serie AU. Aquella version en concreto era desarrollada por un cazador de sirenas de origen japonés. Supongo que es un poco raro que Hild posea algo asi, pero... ya se sabe que a los demonios les encantan las maquinas incluso mas que a Skurd.

(3) **Sistema de Probabilidades de Seldon:** Este no es un concepto de la mitologia nordica, sino un _software_ exclusivo y una referencia al personaje de Isaac Asimov llamado Hari Seldon y a su ciencia de la psicohistoria (que, en contra de lo que sugiere el nombre, no tiene nada que ver con la historia ni con la psicologia, sino que es una ciencia matematica que supuestamente predice el probable futuro de la Humanidad en base a variables estadisticas). El 54% es el porcentaje maximo de estabilidad de las sociedades humanas de acuerdo con las matematicas del Plan Seldon original, como se vió en "Segunda Fundación", Cuarto Interludio.

(4) Literalmente "Banpei-Kun Tipo 3", la tercera version de Banpei-kun en denominaciones japonesas. En inglés britanico, que es el modo extranjero mas bonito que conozco hasta ahora, se traduciría como "Banpei-kun MKIII". En USA seguramente le pondrian un nombre muy rimbombante, algo parecido a "Killer & Defender Robot, AED-343 Pathfinder Class" (Robot Asesino de Defensa, Clase Explorador, modelo Attack Electric Dynamic-343).

(5) **Semira:** Personaje de _Tara no Kodomo_, un libro poco o nada conocido fuera de España (la verdad es que tengo la sospecha de que soy el unico que se lo ha leido, pese a que la autora es muy famosa en este pais; en todo este tiempo he sido incapaz de encontrar a un ¿fan? de LGG que no me cuestione su existencia cuando le pregunto). Por supuesto, el nombre oficial es _Daughters of Tara_ o su traducción al español _Las Hijas de Tara_.

A esta serie hago triple referencia: el numero mencionado arriba, AED-343, es el numeral de la IA que a medida que avanza la trama se revela como el enemigo final en _Tara no Kodomo_. Como anecdota personal, contar que a la pro0ta, Kim, me la imaginé muy parecida a Marller (eso cuando no la visualizaba con sus mismas pintas).

(6) Como curiosidad señalar que la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue la unica guerra en la que se desplegaron artefactos magicos y, sin embargo, no intervinieron ni Diosas ni Demonios para apoyar a ningun bando, salvo al final, cuando la Unidad de Recuperación de las Valkyrias de Combate se encargó de recobrar dichos artilugios y borrarlos de los registros humanos para evitar problemas mayores.

(7) **Energia:** El funcionamiento de este satelite se basa en la premisa de que la magia de las Diosas y Demonios crea una clara alteración energetica susceptible de ser registrada por instrumentos humanos, precisamente por salirse de las escalas corrientes de energia gastada por las industrias humanas. Sin embargo, existe la dificultad de que esta energia se disipa muy rapidamente, por lo que no queda registrada... a menos, por supuesto, que se usen medidores de alta precisión. Un dispositivo que unicamente un país tan avanzado como el Japón sería capaz de desarrollar.

Aunque suene a ciencia ficción barata, lo cierto es que el SNAD es posible de construir con nuestros conocimientos tecnologicos actuales, partiendo de aparatos ya existentes, al igual que la mayoría de los _devices_ de Skuld.


	8. Ah! El juego del poder

Hola de nuevo elnahual y todos los que me leen y no comentan.

Me alegra que te gustara la referencia a Asimov (normalmente nadie las entiende y algunos hasta las desaprueban) ¿Que os gusta mas de esta Hild? He intentado sacarla parecida a la de la serie...

Decidí darle un poco mas de protagonismo a los humanos porque vale, las diosas y las diablesas son muy bonitas, pero era poco verosimil que tanta magia no atrajera la atención de alguien.

Voy a seguir y a añadir mas cosas interesantes. Ahora va a empezar a complicarse la cosa.

1x08

Ah! El juego del poder y los demonios.

_**Ciudadela-Capital de Hel, el Plano Inferior.**_

En una de las regiones mas... llamemosle "hospitalarias", por decir algo, del Infierno, la equivalente a nuestro Polo Norte, se concentraba alzando sus torres por encima de la lava humeante de los lagos cercanos, la humeante ciudadela de acero, ceniza y piedra de Hel, capital del Infierno en el sentido de que era la ciudad mas grande de todo el Plano y aquella donde Daimakaicho poseía su exorbitantemente grande residencia, sede de absolutamente todos los aspectos del poder demoniaco, sede de Nidhogg y de su centro de mando. La temperatura media en Hel no bajaba de los 100º C, lo cual se consideraba ideal en un mundo donde la media eran 3200º C.

En cuanto a la ciudad en si, decir que era grande se quedaba muy corto: en comparación, a su lado el Brasil entero era una aldea miserable, por lo que el teletransporte era obligado para la vida diaria. Era preciso que el resto del Infierno proveyera los materiales que la ciudad necesitaba, de modo que el mundo entero era su servidor.

Aproximadamente el 80% de la población demoniaca del Universo se concentraba allí, por lo que la criminalidad y las reyertas eran tan constantes que Hild, al igual que todos los Daimakaicho que la habían precedido, había renunciado a invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en mantener el orden, pese a lo cual se mantenian las celdas para castigar por tiempo indefinido a la gente molesta de formas tan imaginativas que habrian hecho vomitar con horror al mismo Marqués de Sade (alli estaba, entre otros, el demonio que había llenado de chibis el sistema operativo de Nidhogg, y Senbee por darle la idea). En Hel era donde se gobernaba todo el Infierno con puño de hierro. Por tanto, era donde sucedia todo aquello que afectaba directa o indirectamente a la población demoniaca.

Precisamente en unas catacumbas subterraneas situadas en los niveles mas bajos y menos visitados de la caotica urbe de multiples niveles, exactamente a 666 metros por debajo de la antigua Embajada del Cielo (clausurada desde hace tanto tiempo que su sola existencia era una leyenda) se estaba celebrando una reunion de alto nivel y maximo secreto...

Los presentes en aquella reunión eran trece demonios de todas las clases: Tercera, Segunda, Primera, Operaciones Especiales, Supervision, etc, pero todos ellos de muy alto linaje y con el mismo interés: largar a Hild del mando a cualquier precio y cuanto antes, por traidora. Estos eran los lideres de los llamados "fundamentalistas".

Por supuesto, la reunion no se celebraba al modo humano. En el Plano Inferior, el espionaje estaba a la orden del dia, de modo que las reuniones de viva voz ya no se llevaban y la unica forma de evitar el espionaje era usar lo que los mortales llamaban "telepatía" y que los demonios habian desarrollado mucho mas que las diosas... aunque en la vida diaria no la usaran por lo cansada que era; los demonios son, ante todo, perezosos.

Asi que para mayor claridad supondremos que el lider de la reunion, un demonio cuya caracteristica mas sobresaliente era que tenía un inmenso poder y lideraba a los Jotunpanser (1), la contrapartida demoniaca de las Valkyrias, en vez de enviar a todos los presentes una determinada emoción y fruncir las cejas de cierta manera, habló.

-Las condiciones se están cumpliendo.-anunció el lider, llamado Gran Hurray (Dai-Jurrai).

-Mantengamos la calma.-pidió otro demonio, este anciano.-La resurrección de Daimandalakaicho (2) debe coincidir con la caida de las diosas de la Tierra y de sus complices, las falsas diablesas, que deben ocurrir simultaneamente.-

-Así es.-

-¿Como avanza el tema de la resurrección? La rotura del sello basico en la Tierra, digo.-

Todos miraron a un demonio de aspecto atractivo, con el pelo en una cola negra, ojos rojos y levemente rasgados y orejas de punta, vestido con un atuendo tal que hubiera podido perfectamente pasar por un chino salido directamente de la Era de los Siete Reinos (3). Este respondía al nombre de Toctai y, como Marller, era de Primera Clase, Ilimitada.

-Mucho mejor que el siglo pasado. Esta vez es una expedición del pueblo sajon, en concreto de los sajones de la orilla Oeste del Atlantico... ya sabeis, el mar donde estaba Atalante antes de que Kami-sama se la caragse.-explicó.

Lo cierto era que nadie se ponía de acuerdo sobre si Atalante la habian hundido los Jotumpanser o las Valkyrias.

-Abrevia.-exigió Hurray

-Ah, bien. Estos humanos son de tres "universidades" llamadas Yale, Chiba y La Sorbona. Siguen la pista de nuestra expedición del siglo pasado, la de los germanos, y confían en llegar al Arca de la Alianza.-

Todos los demonios se echaron a reir.

-¡El Arca de la Alianza! ¿Pero no saben que ya tienen miles y mas avanzadas que esa? ¿Para que quieren otra mas?-

-Lo cierto es que tienen una idea bastante extraña de lo que es el Arca de la Alianza.-explicó el "chino".-Según ellos, es un cofre de oro donde un humano al que llaman Moises... Mosah para nosotros, escondió las Tablas de la Ley.-

Los demonios se rieron aun mas fuerte.

-Aun hay mas. Resulta que el lider de la expedición no es un profesor universitario, ¡sino que es un espia sajón que mató al profesor original y tomó su lugar! Lo mismo va para la _british_, que en realidad es una _yehuddhim_... una de los nuestros, aunque ella no lo sabe. Y el ayudante del profesor japonés también es otro espia.-

El demonio lider frunció el ceño.

-Tres espias distintos en el mismo viaje es demasiado. ¿No será que esos estupidos mortales tienen una idea mas precisa de lo que creemos acerca de lo que es capaz el Arca?-

-No seas estupido. De ser asi, Nidhogg nos lo habría dicho.-

El lider le fulminó con la mirada y el otro demonio agachó la cabeza, amedrentado.

-Desde que Twyn enredó en el sistema, Nidhogg está insoportable con los muñequitos esos.-se quejó una diablesa.

-Se llaman chibis.-explicó Toctai.

-En cualquier caso, es indiferente. Lo que nos importa es que sean humanos para romper el sello y poder eliminarlos cuando ya no nos sean utiles. Tanto nos dá que sean mercenarios, eruditos, espias o simplemente tontos, su destino será el mismo: ser convertidos en comida para nuestros estomagos.-

Todos asintieron. Los humanos no servían para nada mas.

-Aun hay un problema. ¿Que pasa si esa idiota que Hild tiene como agente en la Tierra detecta a Toctai?

-No debe preocuparos. Marller ha desaparecido de nuestras pantallas. Con un poco de suerte, hasta ha tirado su tunica y se ha pasado al bando de los humanos.-se mofó un espía del departamento informatico.

-Lo dudo mucho.-El lider chasqueó los dedos hacia un nuevo demonio.-Balar "Basiliscum", esta es una mision para ti.-

-Como lo mande el señor.-dijo

-Buscarás a Marller y te asegurarás de que mueren ella y quienes estén con ella cuando la encuentres. Si tienes que matar a unos cuantos humanos, que eso no te detenga.-

Toctai mostró en pantalla un mapa de la Bahia de Tokyo con una flechita roja señalando Nekomi y una chibi-cabeza de Marller riendose a carcajadas. Una segunda flechita, azul claro, señalaba que allí tambien estaban Belldandy, Urd y Skuld, representadas por tres cabezas con diferentes actitudes (Urd con cara de mal genio, Belldandy sonriendo y Skuld sacando la lengua al observador). Tanto Balar como Toctai pusieron cara de disgusto al ver los chibis.

-Esta es la información mas actualizada que tenemos sobre la ubicación de Marller. Tendrás que tener cuidado. Japón es un lugar bastante raro, donde los humanos son especialmente... bueno, nos detectan facilmente.-

-Aja. Es uno de los Lugares Malditos, ¿verdad?-

Por "lugares malditos" los demonios se referian a "lugares donde los humanos se percatan antes de la presencia de dioses y demonios". Por alguna razón que sin duda estaba enterrada en algún lugar de las profundidades abisales de Nidhogg, fuera del alcance de aquellos que no fueran Daimakaicho o Kami-sama, los humanos del Japón, Irlanda, la India, el Cono Sur y Egipto, entre otros lugares, eran mas sensibles a la presencia de seres magicos entre ellos.

Poco despues, ambos demonios se teletransportaban hacia sus respectivos destinos...

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de Agra, India, 15:00**_

Toctai se materializó en un rincón discreto a las afueras de la terminal y aspiró el aire del Plano Medio con disgusto. El aire olía a una extraña mezcla de gente, especias, carbón, gasolina quemada y el agua del rio, muy distinto del aroma a ceniza del Infierno, pero al menos no era como el nauseabundo aire de Chinatown en el continente americano. ¿Como podian los humanos vivir en un ambiente tan irrespirable? Tal vez fuera por eso que eran mortales...

Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus objetivos; según recordaba, había quedado con aquellos seres en la salida de la terminal, junto a la parada de taxis.

Un avión pasó sobre su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreir despreciativamente al ver los prehistoricos motores quimicos, ni siquiera atomicos, del aparato. Habría sido tan facil borrar aquella pintoresca antigualla del cielo (solo tenía que alzar la mano y convocar al rayo) que por un instante se sintió tentado de hacerlo...

Negó con la cabeza. Aunque nunca venía mal un poco mas de felicidad para su parte, aquel no era el momento ni el lugar de sembrar desgracias. Tal vez mas adelante, cuando le asignaran aquella zona, practicara el tiro al avión.

Sus objetivos estaban esperandole en la salida. Se trataba de cinco humanos de piel blanca o negra y un japonés, con expresiones serias, que destacaban mucho entre la multitud de gente de piel oscura. Al contrario que otros turistas, su equipaje era mas bien escaso y llevaban portatiles además de las camaras fotograficas, todas de los ultimos modelos del Plano Medio. La lider parecía ser una mujer de pelo castaño y corto, con rizos de estilo europeo, que usaba gafas cuadradas de montura metalica; de acuerdo con Nidhogg, era Rivka Palver, a un tiempo experta arqueologa y miembro de una peculiar organización llamada algo así como "Agencia para la Segunda Inmigración".

El segundo tipo pertenecía a algo llamado "Grupo Convergente de Inteligencia", que a su vez era una subdivisón de la "Unidad de Investigación de Mitología Diferencial" americana.

Por su parte, el japonés, que ocupaba la posición mas humilde del grupo, era, según había averiguado Toctai, agente de una primitiva sociedad militar, la "Unidad de Defensa frente a los Seres Magicos"

Pese a semejantes informes, Toctai no tenía la mas minima preocupación. Por mucho que fueran espias, tres humanos no eran rivales para el, ni siquiera armados hasta los dientes con lo que allí llamaban "armas de ultima generación".

-Señores, saludos. Soy Toctai Xian (4), el agente asignado por el Gobierno chino.-mintió descaradamente al presentarse, ofreciendoles la mano.-Mi misión es ayudarles en todo lo posible durante su investigación.-

-Un placer, señor Xian.-mintió Palver aceptandole la mano; para el demonio su mente era un libro abierto, y en aquel momento estaba pensando "_¡Será posible que un comunista piojoso, y encima chino, tenga que venir con nosotros! ¡Y que manos mas calientes tiene! No voy a permitir que un goy como el se lleve la gloria del descubrimiento del Arca._"

-¿Podemos ver las autorizaciones?-

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, Toctai cogió un ejemplar del _Agra Chronicler_ abandonado en un banco cercano y se lo mostró. A ojos de los cinco humanos, lo que les estaba enseñando era un monton de papeles con sellos del Gobierno que les daban libre paso por toda la zona del Tibet sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos.

Por supuesto, de haber podido elegir, Toctai nunca hubiera ido con aquel grupo, y en realidad con ningún humano. No solo le retrasaban obligandole a viajar al estilo de los miserable gusanos que eran, sino que además llegado el momento se convertirían en una carga para la mision con total seguridad. Pero los necesitaba y, sabiendo lo dificil que era convencer a un grupo de humanos de que fueran a un lugar semejante, había decidido emplear a una expedición que ya fuera a la zona para sus propios fines, "conduciendoles" distcretamente hacia su destino...

La unica ventaja clara de emplear humanos era que no llamaban tanto la atención de Nidhogg ni Yggdrasil.

_**Marller Lair, simultaneamente.**_

Mientras Marller pataleaba infructuosamente intentando librarse de los sellos, su captor examinó los aparatos que tenía por allí, decidiendo que la mayoria no estarian mal en una pelicula de sci-fi; reparó especialmente en un espejo muy ornamentado adornado por runas nordicas, que pasó de largo antes de encontrar algo bastante mas interesante.

-¿Para que sirve esto?-preguntó frente a lo que parecia una anticuada maquina de premios.

-¡Arrrg...! ¡No! ¡Quieto!-gritó Marller extendiendo el brazo.-¡No toques eso! ¡Es un generador de micro-guerreros!-

Mishki la ignoró y tiró de la palanca. Las pinzas cayeron y atraparon una bola en cuyo interior se veia a una pequeña ninja en posición fetal. Pulsó el botón rojo y la bola cayó por una rampa hasta salir junto a su mano.

-Eh, mola.-comentó cuando la mini-guerrera bostezó y se estiró en su mano.-¿Tienes mas cosas de estas?-

Marller seguia intentando que lo dejara.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Las mini-ninjas son muy volubles! ¡Solo hacen caso a quienes tienen sangre demoniaca...!-

"_O eso es lo que debieran hacer._" pensó al recordar como sus mini-ninjas la habian traicionado por Belldandy.

-¿Seguro?-

La mini-ninja se alzó en toda su (escasa) estatura y miró fijamente a Mishki con sus ojos azules.

-¿Que mandas?-preguntó tras hacer una reverencia, haciendo entrechocar sus espadas.

Marller casi se cae al suelo del asombro, el disgusto y la rabia.

-¡P-p-pero como puede pasar algo tan estupido?-gritó roja de rabia mirando a Mishki fijamente.-¡¿Por que maldita razon el generador de guerreros funciona contigo, que eres un humano, y las mini-ninjas te hacen caso?-

-¿No deberían hacerme caso?-

Silencio.

-Tiene las marcas.-señaló la ninja con un gesto del brazo.

Por supuesto. Las marcas.

"_¿En que estaba pensando cuando se las dí?_" pensó Marller al caer en aquel detalle; las marcas identificaban a su poseedor como alguien asociado a los demonios. "_¡Ahora puede manipular todo mi _hardware_ sin ser consumido!_"

Tras el ultimo uso indiscriminado de artefactos mágicos en las guerras, en el contexto de lo que los humanos llamaban Segunda Guerra Mundial, causado principalmente por que la Ahnenerbe se había dedicado durante decadas a recuperar artefactos mágicos abandonados (0), los Demonios habian implantado la norma de que todo artefacto que fabricasen debía incorporar un hechizo que consumiera por fuego magico a todo humano que lo cogiera... a menos, por supuesto, que dicho humano fuera asociado de un demonio o recibiera el aparato de manos de un demonio.

-Interesante...-comentó el humano antes de alzar la mano para mirar a la ninja a los ojos.-¿Tienes nombre?-

-_Hanyaku no Kenibi, taii_ (Kenibi de la Rebelion, jefe).-se presentó la ninja.

-¿Que puedes hacer?-

-Sembrar el caos, espiar, robar, matar y todo lo que el jefe me ordene.-contestó Kenibi haciendo una reverencia.

Mishki se sentó en el trono que normalmente ocupaba Marller, ignorando sus gruñidos de protesta, y cruzó las piernas, pensativo. Muy bien: ya tenía una pasada de maquina de generar ninjas en miniuatura, un buen monton de chismes demoniacos muy prometedores a los que ya echaría un vistazo mas tarde y, sobre todo, una Diablesa de Primera Clase rabiosa y medio sellada, a la que tenía que conseguir ganarse o al menos controlarla de algun modo. Con todo eso en sus manos, ¿que mas podría hacer...?

Por su mente pasó la idea de fastidiar a Aoshima, pero lo descartó; Aoshima era un imbecil que no merecía ni el esfuerzo de planficar alguna barbaridad contra el. ¿Entonces que? ¿Dominar el mundo? Aquella parecía una empresa a su altura, pero el mundo era demasiado grande y había demasiados factores a tener en cuenta (la mas que segura oposición, posibles guerras contra poderosos ejercitos, ataques con armas atomicas, que hacer con el mundo suponiendo que logara dominarlo, etc) como para que el solo pudiera ocuparse de todo... y eso sin contar con las tres diosas.

Aquello era un problema: si intentaba hacer algun plan a gran escala, la tal Urd ("la sadica de los rayos", como decía Aoshima), Belldandy y la pequeñaja, Skuld, se lo impedirían (entre nosotros, la verdad es que Mishki no confiaba en las habilidades de Keiichi para detener a un demonio). Pero tampoco se atrevía a eliminarlas sin mas; suponía que sería muy complicado y que, aunque las ganase, posiblemente vinieran mas de esos seres a ver que había pasado con ellas.

"_Esto de los dioses y los demonios es muy complicado... No puedo andar dando palos de ciego sin mas._"

¿Pero como saber mas?

-Kenibi, ya se que voy a pedirte.-se decidió.

La ninja se alzó todo lo que pudo.

-Tu mandas y yo obedezco, _juyaku-san._-

-Ve al Templo Tariki Hongan y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre las diosas que lo habitan.-

-Sip.-asintió la pequeñaja antes de saltar de su mano a la mesa, de allí a la ventana y de allí al exterior, desapareciendo.

-Eso es desperdiciar a la ninja.-se quejó Marller disgustada cuando volvieron a quedarse solos.-Yo ya conozco todo lo que quieras saber sobre esas estupidas diosas.-

-Si, pero como no piensas decirme nada, no me sirve de mucho que lo sepas.-

-¡Oye, humano, mas respeto, que aun soy una diablesa!-

Algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Mishki.

-Tengo nombre.-se le encaró levantandose del trono y caminando hasta ella.-Mishki, Sabato Mishki-san. Aquel que te ha confinado... por ahora. Querría que me llamaras por mi nombre, Marller.-

"¿Por ahora?" se extrañó la diablesa.

-Confio en poder soltarte... si te portas bien, claro. Y si compruebo que puedo fiarme de ti.-

Marller negó con la cabeza y sonrió con una boca llena de dientes afiladitos.

-Asi que piensas hacerme chantaje, humano... Un trato conmigo, ¿kaa? Como Christ.-

-La T sobraba.-

-Bah, no me corrij...-Tuvo que callarse porque Mishki tiró de ella cogiendola por el brazo y besandola...

Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales Marller no se habría dejado pillar de aquel modo, pero el estar atrapada en un campo de magia blanca generada por amuletos de buena suerte no era algo muy normal que digamos, ni siquiera entre demonios. Quiso protestar, pero no consiguió mas que ponerle las cosas mas faciles...

"_Oh, vaya... No se le da mal para ser un humano... desde luego, es algo mejor que los tipos de Hel._" pensó.

Apuntar que en el Infierno las relaciones entre demonios son algo mas parecido a una guerra de poder y prestigio total y permanente que a un intercambio de ideas y sentimientos, y del contacto fisico mejor ni hablemos, aunque los demonios mas jovenes intenten revertir esta tendencia.

-¡Pero que te has creido! ¡Para ser mi _shimobe_ te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas!-le echó en cara frotandose con la manga.-¡Vas demasiado deprisa! ¡Si crees que voy a dejar que me hagas "eso" y "aquello", estas muy...!-

Unas esposas metalicas en las que no había reparado brillaron en el aire; antes de entender que había pasado, se encontró tendida en el suelo, con las manos esposadas a la espalda, forcejeando para soltarse.

-Oye, oye, esto ya es exagerado...-se quejó notando como un escalofrio le recorría la espalda. La unica criatura que había logrado atarla antes era Hild, para "darle una lección"... y Belldandy y su estupido disco sellador, por supuesto.

-Yo creo que no.-contestó el echandola sobre el trono y sacudiendole el polvo de la ropa.-Supongo que si pudieras me convertirias en polvo. No tengo ganas. Prefiero ganarte.-

-_Naru hodo_...-se burló Marller cruzando las piernas e intentando parecer intimidante, pese a que tanta energia positiva como sobrecargaba el ambiente la ponía enferma. Además, estaba empezando a preocuparse; al principio se había inquietado por los sellos. Ahora lo hacía porque no sabía de que sería capaz el humano.

"Hay una forma de saberlo..."

Mishki reflexionó. La verdad era que no se le ocurría como cambiar el sentimiento de Marller hacia el. Suponía que, como demonio, entendería el juego del poder y la dominación, pero una cosa era sellarla y otra seducirla...

Notó como si alguien entrara en su cabeza y se estremeció; recordando lo que había visto en una pelicula malisima sobre un piloto de dragón, se concentró en algo e intentó expulsar al intruso, cosa que logró tras un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Como... como has hecho eso?-

Marller se quedó atonita; ¿aquel humano acababa de impedir que entrara a su mente? Aquello era imposible... no existia ningún humano con poderes para impedir que se entrara en su mente, salvo los de los viejos programas telepaticos de la Guerra Fria, y todos esos humanos psicogenos estaban muertos y enterrados.

Claro que, ahora que se habian puesto de moda las peliculas y videojuegos sobre magia, hasta el niño mas tonto conocía la teoría de alzar un escudo mental, aunque en la practica fuera imposible sostenerlo ante un demonio...

¿Por que entonces no había podido resistir...? Miró las filas de Maneki Nekos y comprendió.

"_¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Son los malditos sellos!_"

_Moshiroi._ En circunstancias normales, Marller no habría sido expulsada de la mente de un humano, pero entre los amuletos que drenaban su poder y la inquietud por lo que pudiera pasarle, estaba muy debilitada.

De todos modos, había visto lo bastante de sus fantasias para saber exactamente lo que esperaba aquel humano de ella...

-Oi, oi... Eso es nuevo.-comentó el señalando algo en su pecho.

Marller bajó la vista y miró de reojo. No le gustó nada ver que sus pezones estaban duros a traves de la chaqueta.

-¡Idiota! ¡Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica!-le espetó doblandose de modo que no se le viera, al no poder taparse con las manos.

Mishki soltó una carcajada. Supuso que, si solo el verle fanmtasear con ella le provocaba ese efecto, seducirla sería mas facil de lo que pensaba.

-Ah, bien... Ya empiezas a comportarte como una quinceañera cargada de feromonas.-

-¡Callate, humano!-Marller intentó morderle.-¿Este metodo de ligue te ha funcionado alguna vez?-

-Nunca.-admitió el humano.

-¡Y conmigo tampoco te funcionará! ¡He rechazado a demonios que valen mil veces mas que tu!-

Mishki puso cara de escepticismo y ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo, para disgusto de Marller. Lo cierto es que no entendía por que había cedido al impulso de besarla, y menos sabiendo que ceder a un impulso tratando con una diablesa era una estupidez de las que te pueden llevar a la tumba sin posibilidad de arrepentirse.

Pero la idea de tenerla medio sellada, al menos de momento, le hacía sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa...

"_¡Idiota! No pierdas la cabeza ahora. Esto aun es muy peligroso. Está sellada, pero sigue siendo un ser con poder para reducirte a cenizas si se lo propone._" se recordó apartandose dos pasos de su presa...

La tensión se rompió cuando un reloj cercano dió la hora: las cinco y media.

-Oh, no, ¡tendría que estar en clase hace media hora!-recordó Mishki saliendo de allí.

-Eh... ¡Eh! ¡Espera!-le llamó Marller al ver que se alejaba.-¡Maldita sea, no me dejes aquí asi! ¡VUELVE, IDIOTA!-

Pero el no la oyó. Mejor dicho, fingió no oirla. Aquello era parte del plan, claro está; dejarla que madurase un poco, en aquella situación tan apurada, consumiendose en la espera por el, preguntandose que pasaría a continuación...

Una autentica tortura psicologica garantizada, sin tocarle ni un pelito de aquella cara bonita. ¡Brillante!

Porque el quería (y Marller lo sabía, porque había leido su mente), no solo obtener su cuerpo, sino que ella le pidiera que la tomase como amante. Cosa que Marller encontraria humillante, aun teniendo todos los apetitos y la belleza de una mujer; ¡ella, una diablesa de Primera Clase, Ilimitada, rebajarse a suplicarle algo así a un humano!

Decidió que tenía que esforzarse en aprender a impedir intrusiones mentales; si Marller había sido capaz de entrar en su mente, nada le impedía a otra Criatura con intenciones peores hacer lo mismo. Aunque no lo supiera, en su mente se perfilaba Hild como la potencial "agresora". Oh, si, podía decir lo que le viniera en gana en el sentido de que quería ayudarle y tal, pero seguía siendo un demonio y, por tanto, el no se terminaba de fiar de ella...

_**Instituto Tecnologico de Nekomi, horario de clases.**_

-_Saa,_ Mishki, ¿que tal?-preguntó Megumi sentandose a su lado.

-Muy bien.-confirmó el.-¿Y tu que tal estás?-

-Bien, Pero es raro, hasta ahora me has estado ignorando...-

Mishki forzó una risita inocente. Era verdad. Hasta entonces había ignorado a Megumi, pese a que esta había mostrado cierto interés en el, aunque solo fuera porque ambos venian de otra ciudad y estaban un poco desplazados. Claro que eso había sido antes de enterarse de que su hermano convivía con tres diosas y antes de conocer el mismo a la diablesa que era enemiga de las tres diosas en cuestion... Ahora la veia como una posible fuente de información.

Pese a todo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable: Megumi era tan simplona que hasta le parecía mal sonsacarle cosas sobre Keiichi... Volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que Megumi decía algo.

-Espero que te quedara bonita.-

-Esto... ¿Que?-

-La casa. Con todos esos adornos que compraste, espero que te quedara bonita.-repitió Megumi.-Personalmente no le habría puesto tanto motivo religioso, pero...-

Entonces Mishki recordó la historia que se había inventado para justificar ante Megumi la compra de los amuletos.

-Ah, si. Quedó muy bonita.-contestó distraidamente mientras el profesor carraspeaba para llamar su atención.

-Cuando los señoritos se dignen darme su permiso, comenzaré la clase.-anunció.

Los dos se callaron y procuraron aparentar que prestaban atención.

Ninguno reparó en que Keiichi pasaba justo en ese momento por delante de la puerta, cargado con un ordenador que alguien había tirado y del que confiaba en sacar piezas para mejorar el suyo propio, y se asomó por la ventanilla del aula. Reconoció de inmediato al tipo que había atacado a Belldandy... ¡y estaba al lado de Megumi!

Dejó caer el aparato sobre el pie.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó Mishki mientras el profesor iba a regañar muy severamente a quien había gritado.

-No se... pero parecía Kei-chan.-apuntó Megumi.

Se abrió la puerta y el profesor no encontró a nadie; Keiichi se había esfumado. En concreto, estaba en el exterior del edificio, preguntandose que iba a hacer ahora...

"_Esto es malo... muy malo. Que ese tipo, el que atacó a Belldandy, ahora ande rondando a Megumi..._"

Iba tan distraido que se chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay! ¡Mira por donde vas, idiota!-

-_Sumimasen, suminasen._-se disculpó Keiichi avergonzado, percatandose de que había chocado con Mishima Sayoko.

-_Mattaku, Morisato-kun_... Podrias mirar por donde vas.-suspiró Sayoko recolocandose la ropa.-Algún dia atropellarás a la persona que no debes, y entonces lo pasarás mal. ¿Como puede Belldandy aguantarte?-

Lo cierto es que a veces ni el propio Keiichi no entendía por que Belldandy le quería, pero eso era algo que no admitiría jamás, y menos ante la envidiosa de Mishima.

-Es amable.-explicó recogiendo los restos del ordenador.-Me quedaría a charlar contigo, pero llego tarde a clase.-

Se alejó de allí dejandola con la palabra en la boca.

-Idiota...-murmuró la chica antes de dirigirse a su clase, donde estaria Aoshima esparandola para contarle lo mucho que odiaba y las ganas que tenía de tirarse a la nueva amiga de Belldandy, la chica del pelo rubio y tatuajes rojos que vestía de negro. Aunque fueran aliados frente al enemigo común (Urd), a veces se preguntaba por que seguia aguantandole...

_**Residencial del Nekomi, 22:00.**_

Toc, toc.

-¿Quien es?-bostezó Mishki yendo a abrir la puerta. No se le ocurría quien podía ser; Megumi no sabía su dirección, sus colegas no tenían tanta confianza como para ir a su casa, sus padres estaban en Osaka y, conociendo a Marller, si se hubiera soltado, habria tirado la puerta con un hechizo o se habria aparecido en su cuarto directamente antes que rebajarse a llamar como si fuera una humana.

Quienes estaban en la puerta eran dos hombres, uno cuarenton y el otro un poco mas joven, quizá de unos treinta y pico, vestidos con trajes de espiga oscuros. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol y parecian serios.

-Parece que esté en una pelicula mala de espias.-dijo Mishki a modo de saludo.

El hombre mas viejo frunció el entrecejo, rebuscó en su bolsillo y le mostró un plaquin dorado.

-¡Policia!-se identificó.-Soy el detective Tokegata, y este es el agente Inuken. ¿Vive aquí Sabato Mishki-san?-

Aquello no le gustó un pelo. Se le ocurrió que tal vez se hubieran enterado de que vaciaba edificios abandonados.

-Eh... Si, claro. Aunque ahora mismo no está.-mintió.-¿Que ha hecho?-

-Que nosotros sepamos, nada.-explicó el policia mas joven.

-¿Es que hay algún motivo por el que debieramos buscarle?-

-No que yo sepa.-

-Si no va a tardar mucho, entraremos a esperar.-dijo el policia mas viejo haciendo gesto de entrar.

-¡De eso nada! Quiero decir...-Mishki suavizó el tono ante la mirada suspicaz de los agentes.-Se fue una temporada a Osaka, con sus padres, o eso me dijo. No creo que venga esta noche.-

-Ha dicho "eso me dijo". ¿Es que se iba a ir a otro sitio?-preguntó el policia mas joven.

-No me dijo nada.-

-Pero da la impresion de que no le creyó cuando dijo que iba a Osaka.-

Mishki empezaba a hartarse de tanta insistencia.

-No le ví subir al Shinkansen (5), pero no tengo motivos para dudar de su palabra.-

-Hablando de eso, ¿quien es usted?-

Mishki se lo pensó y decidió deslizar un mensaje para quien fuera que hubiera enviado a esos tipos.

-Kusaka Takumi.-

El tal Inuken sacó un bloc de notas y tomó cuidadosa nota.

-¿Kusaka Takumi?-

-Kusaka se escribe con el kanji de "negro" y la "mi" de Takumi con el de "futuro" (6)-

Inuken terminó de anotar y cerró el bloc.

-Quizá usted pueda ayudarnos, señor Kusaka. ¿No sabra por casualidad con que clase de personas trata Sabato?-

-La verdad es que no. ¿Puedo saber por que preguntan?-

Los dos policias se miraron como si no supieran si debian decirselo.

-No estoy seguro de que debamos...-

-Cuando Mishki vuelva, no le gustará saber que les recibí a ustedes y no les pregunté que querian.-

-Muy bien.-asintió Tokegata.-Creemos que el señor Sabato anda en relación con grupos subversivos terroristas y que uno de ellos le pasó un aparato que seguramente fue robado y debería estar en manos mas fiables que las suyas.-

"_¿Un aparato? No se de que va esto, a menos que..._"

Recordó el momento en que, ante las preguntas del profesor Saagara, le había dicho que el emisor PEM se lo había pasado un amigo cuyo nombre no le había dado.

"_¡Debe referirse a eso! Este par de polizontes andan buscando al amigo que supuestamente me pasó el emisor._"

Tomó tres decisiones. La primera, que en cuanto se librase de aquellos policias, se trasladaría al Marller Lair, al menos hasta que se olvidasen de el. La segunda, que no volvería a enviarle nada al profesor Saagara, salvo quizá una mierda de perro envuelta para regalo, como "agradecimiento" por hablarle de el a las autoridades. La tercera, que averiguaría de una buena y maldita vez que diablos estaba pasando, porque estaba muy claro (o al menos asi lo veía) que eso de los "grupos subversivos terroristas" no pasaba de ser una excusa, y encima mala.

"_¿Es que siempre tienen que usar la misma historia del terrorismo? Mira que llegan a ser poco originales..._"

Ignorando lo que le pasaba por la mente, los policias seguian friendole a preguntas.

-¿Para que grupo subversivo terrorista trabaja Sabato?-

-¿Es comunista, nazi o vukavista?-

-¿Ha hablado de alguien delante de usted?-

-¿Cual es su opinión del Sistema?-

-En su opinión, ¿sería capaz de matar?-

-¿En que cree?-

Mishki fue esquivando aquellas preguntas con las respuestas mas neutrales que pudo, aclarandoles que Sabato-kun no trabajaba para ningún grupo terrorista, que no era ni comunista ni nazi ni partidario del presidente ruso Vukavich, que no había mencionado a nadie, que estaba de acuerdo con el Sistema, que ignoraba si era capaz de matar y que no entendía a que se referían con eso de "en que cree".

-Quiero decir, si creé en... seres que no existen.-

Ahí fue cuando Mishki se convenció de que aquellos tipos no eran los tipicos policias de barrio. No, aquellos buscaban algo mas especifico, seguramente relacionado con Marller. ¿El que? No lo sabía...

Suspiró aliviado cuando los policias se convencieron de que Mishki Sabato no iba a acudir allí aquella noche y se fueron, no sin prometer que volverían.

"Puede que volvais, pero no podreís encontrarme..."

_**Marller Lair, media hora despues.**_

Marller intentaba dormir como podía estando en su incomoda situación, cuando entró Mishki en la habitación, arrastrando un futón sobre el que había colocado un par de bolsas de viaje.

-¿Que haces aquí, _shimobe_?-preguntó entre extrañada, furiosa e impaciente, levantandose lo justo para verle.-¡Por fin te has difgnado aparecer...! Eh, un momento, ¿por que te has traido el futón? _Sore to masaka..._-

El dejó el futón en el suelo y lo desplegó.

-La policia está buscandome y no tengo a donde ir.-explicó.-Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme contigo.-

La diablesa bufó. ¿Ahora quería vivir con ella? Esto ya era demsaisdo... Se pensó decirle algo muy hiriente sobre la falta de originalidad de aquella excusa, pero una lectura superficial de su mente, al menos hasta que alzó la barrera, le reveló que no mentía.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Se encogió de hombros.-Nuestro contrato me obliga a soportarte, supongo. No me molestes.-

Mishki asintió. En otras circunstancias y con otra mujer (a excepción de Megumi, claro) quizá hubiera intentado seducirla para que se acostara con el allí y ahora mismo, pero en aquel momento no estaba de humor para tirarle los tejos a Marller, pese a que la había tenido esperandole impacientemente, suponía que empapada. Y teniendo en cuenta su éxito con las humanas, no creia lograrlo con una diablesa de poder ilimitado. Estaba claro que no entendía que en aquel momento Marller unicamente se estaba haciendo la interesante.

-_Mattaku_... esto es el colmo.-la oyó bufar con hastio.-Oi, Shimobe, lo que has hecho hoy es imperdonable. ¿Cuando piensas soltarme? Estoy por pensar que debería...-

Mishki alzó la vista.

-¿Que?-

-Nada.-Aunque Marller estaba algo impaciente y se negara a admitirlo incluso ante si misma, no pensaba darle la satisfacción de pedirle que le hiciera el amor.-Duerme de una vez.-

-Pareces algo... excitada.-

-No es nada.-le atajó ella con mas sequedad de la estrictamente necesaria.

Mishki se encogió de hombros y desplegó el futón. Por un instante había creido que ya estaba a punto, pero parecía que no. No importaba: por el momento, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar.

*Hola! ¿Que hay? Como no disponía de una descripción exacta del Infierno, tuve que sacarmela de la manga, e inventarme ciudades y descripciones. Me temo que al final hice verse a Hel como una especie de Trantor demoniaco (los fans de Isaac Asimov entenderán esta denominación).

**El uso de los chibis en el sistema operativo de Nidhogg es como para Yah-We el grabar las Tablas de la Ley: un toque de humor sin nada detrás, que puede impresionar o parecer una puerilidad a alguien ajeno.

[Primer plano de Hild, vestida con una tunica negra y birrete, señalando una pizarra con inscripciones con un palo]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**_

(0) Como curiosidad señalar que la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue la unica guerra en la que se desplegaron artefactos mágicos y, sin embargo, no intervinieron ni Diosas ni Demonios para apoyar a ningun bando, salvo al final, cuando la Unidad de Recuperación de las Valkyrias de Combate se encargó de recobrar dichos artilugios y borrarlos de los registros humanos para evitar problemas mayores de los que logró su incontrolado desarrollo tecnologico.

(1) **Jotunpanser:** Lit. "Gigantes Blindados", en alto sueco. Es una referencia a Jotunheim, el reino de los malvados gigantes en la mitología vikinga.

(2) **Daimandalakaicho:** Este termino puede traducirse como "Gran Señor de los Demonios del Universo".

(3) **Era de los Siete Reinos:** Periodo de la historia china anterior a la unificación del país por Qin Shi Huang Di en el siglo II a.C. según la cronologia cristiana. En este periodo, al igual que en Inglaterra entre el siglo IV y el año 1066, existieron en lo que hoy es China siete reinos (Wu, Xia, Ming, Shan, Qin, Yang y ), hermanados por la lengua y la cultura, pero combatiendose entre sí por la supremacía total sobre "Todo bajo el Cielo", esto es, China. Aunque los historiadores europeos tienden a negarlo, lo cierto es que por entonces los chinos disponian de un nivel tecnologico-sociologico equivalente al de la muy posterior Edad Media europea.

(4) Literalmente "Toctai el Inmortal" en chino. Como ya hemos visto, los demonios no temen mostrar su nombre.

(5) **Shinkansen:** Nombre japonés del tren-bala, que dicho sea de paso es el mas rapido del mundo y entre otras rutas cubre la Tokyo-Osaka, equivalente aproximada de la Madrid-Barcelona de España.

(6) Juego de palabras intraducible al español: en japonés "negro" se escribe "kuro" y "futuro" se escribe como "mirai", con los kanjis de "mi", "ra" e "i".


	9. Ah! La diablesa, el brujo y el asesino

Hola de nuevo elnahual y todos los que me leen y no comentan.

No os preocupeis: en caso de que se hiciera necesario pasar a clasificación T por cosas del guion, bastaría con pulsar un botón. O quizá simplemente me limite a sacarlo aparte, debidamente clasificado, dejando la historia como hasta ahora

Como creo que ya mencioné, los humanos no tienen demasiada idea. Aunque creo que son curiosos por naturaleza y que se meterian igual en el asunto aunque la tuvieran.

Hoy decidí salirme por la tangente y ofreceros una batallita que espero os guste. Mas que nada porque cierto irlanskii, y antes que el un escritor judio americanizado buenisimo, creen que la mejor manera de unir a dos personas de caracteres muy dispares es que participen juntas en una empresa de granm dificultad... y también por exigencias del guión. Quizá me haya pasado un poco de largo, pero es que me entusiasmé...

Efectivamente, tengo reservado a Megumi un papel de cierta importancia en el futuro, lo mismo que a Kouzuki y su equipo (en concreto, a mi querido ministro de Defensa le tengo preparado algo que ni el mismo se creerá). No digo mas por no estropear la sorpresa. ¿A que te refieres con lo de hechos historicos?

1x09

Ah! La diablesa, el brujo y el asesino (Akuma, mayoku, koroser).

_**Suroeste del Himalaya, Frontera entre el Tibet Chino y la India.**_

Toctai y su grupo bajaron del anticuado tren que se remontaba por lo menos a la epoca de la Reina Victoria en una estación sin nombre (o mas bien con un nombre ininteligible, ya que estaba escrito en caracteres chinos) y esperaron a que la cola de gente que solicitaba derecho de paso a China en la aduana se despejase.

El demonio encontraba las aduanas un fastidio; al parecer, los humanos consideraban muy entretenido el limitar a sus semejantes el derecho a desplazarse libremente por su patetico mundo. De haber ido el solo, habría echado a volar, pero yendo con humanos no podía hacer eso, asi que se resignó a esperar...

Los guardias se les acercaron. Toctai los miró con una sonrisita desdeñosa; la ultima vez que se había pasado por China, mas o menos en la epoca del Primer Emperador, los guardias eran mas altos y mas fuertes y usaban armas y armaduras de verdad. No como ahora, que por toda protección usaban su uniforme y sus fusiles de asalto.

-_Nin-hao, wàishi. Hùzhào, qiânzhèng. Ní shî công nar lai de? _(Buenas, extranjeros. Pasaporte, visado, ¿de donde son ustedes?)-les espetó uno de ellos maquinalmente, como si fuera una ametralladora

Palver y sus colegas se lo quedaron mirando con asombro.

-¿Por que no hablarán estos salvajes una lengua civilizada?-se quejó ella mientras Toctai se partía de risa.

-Dejame probar a mi.-terció Wuhrer dando un paso al frente.-No entendemos vuestra lengua. Hablad en inglés.-exigió en un correcto inglés americano con acento de la Costa Este.

Los guardias ni se inmutaron. Mas bien al contrario, les rodearon con gesto hostil.

-Que raro, no me han entendido...-Wuhrer repitió la misma frase, solo que diciendola mas alto que antes.

Toctai se rió todavia mas fuerte. Para entonces los chinos ya se estaban empezando a mosquear...

-_¡Nin guìxing!_ (¡Su nombre!)-exigió el lider agresivamente, quitandole el seguro a su arma.

-_Wo xing Xian Toctai_...-mintió el demonio en un correcto chino. Algo evidente, por otra parte: los demonios también poseen el don de lenguas. Se lo llevó a un aparte y adoptó un tono confidencial-Soy uno de sus agentes del Ministerio de Seguridad Nacional. Estoy acompañando a estos extranjeros por un motivo que no puedo explicarle porque es alto secreto, ¿entiende? Asi que disculpese, haga un poco el paripé para que no sospechen y dejenos pasar. ¿De acuerdo?-

-No estoy seguro de que deba...-empezó a alegar el guardia.

-Yo creo que sí, si sabe lo que le conviene. De lo contrario, tal vez decida entregarle su segundo hijo a los del censo.-

Para sorpresa de los occidentales, despues de que Toctai se llevara al lider de los guardias a un aparte, este se mostró mas amable; les dijo algo que sonaba a disculpa, selló los pasaportes y visados sin mas dilación y les despidió.

-¿Que le dijo para que nos dejara pasar?-preguntó Tsuda cuando se alejaban de allí hacia la parada del autobús; para viajar en China era mas comodo usar el autobús que el trén, que se detenía en la frontera con la India.

-Oh, fue facil.-mintió Toctai.-Le convencí de que unos simples turistas no causarian problemas en el país.-

-¡¿Nos ha registrado como turistas?-gritó Palver.

El visado turista (Luxing) es el mas limitado en China.

-Saben que si le llego a pedir un visado de trabajo sin preubas y diciendo que ustedes pretenden buscar el Arca de la Alianza, nos habrian denegado la entrada alegando que estamos locos.-

Tsuda le miró con clara desconfianza, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Los occidentales aceptaron aquel razonamiento y subieron al anticuado autobús Bandera Roja que esperaba junto a una polvorienta parada. El demonio bufó; mas vehiculos primitivos... Que ganas tenía de acabar con aquello, pensó mientras sacaba el portatil, se conectaba a Nidhogg y arreglaba todo para que el guardia fronterizo acabara en la carcel.

Toctai había sido elegido para aquella misión, llevar a un equipo de humanos a lo que ellos creian era el Arca de la Alianza para romper el sello, precisamente porque sabía actuar con discreción entre los humanos. En cambio, Balar tenía la sutileza de un cañón disparando, por eso era el quien había sido enviado a matar a Marller...

"_Espero que se lo pase bien._"

_**Marller Lair, Chiba, por la mañana.**_

Marller bostezó y se estiró antes de recordar donde estaba. Seguia tendida en el trono, encerrada en el campo de amuletos, naturalmente; Mishki dormía fuera del campo y roncaba placidamente. Gruñó con hastío y, tras hacer varias contorsiones, logró colocarse las manos esposadas por delante del torso. Hecho esto, se rascó con avidez; durante la noche no había podido acomodarse.

-¡Eh, humano! ¡Despierta!-le llamó con un grito al cabo de un rato.

Mishki no la oyó.

La diablesa quiso lanzarle un hechizo, pero evidentemente no lo logró. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para atraer su atención y encontró unas cuantas piedras pequeñas dentro del campo. Una idea acudió a su mente...

Poco despues, Mishki se despertó bruscamente al golpearle algo en la espalda.

-¡Ay!-se quejó. Un segundo golpe le hizo girarse; Marller había logrado pasar de tener las manos por detr´ñas de la espalda a tenerlas por delante y estaba tirandole piedrecitas.-¿Que haces?-

-Intento que te despiertes, idiota.-gruñó ella de mal humor; había pasado una mala noche y tenía ganas de fastidiar a alguien.-Bueno, ¿vas a prestarme atención o no? Tenemos que hablar.-

Mishki sonrió abiertamente. Vaya, no esperaba que se rindiera tan pronto...

-¿Eso significa que te avienes a negociar?-

-Ehhhh...-Marller no pensaba darle el gusto de decirselo.-Es posible.-

-Muy bien, ¿que quieres?-

-Que rompas el campo sellador, claro. Y que me ayudes en mi trabajo. En realidad, no tienes mas remedio; Asgard no te dejará tranquilo.-Las Valkyrias eran muy duras con los humanos que se aliaban con los demonios, robaban aparatos magicos o hacian magia por su cuenta. Magia de verdad, claro, no como esos estafadores, echadores de cartas, brujitos de poca monta y charlatanes de feria que se dicen magos y tanto abundan en la tele.-_Sono kawari_... ¿Que quieres?-

-Ya lo sabes.-

-Me gustaría oirtelo decir.-

Mishki se alzó todo lo que pudo.

-Muy bien. Te diré que te quiero a ti, por completo, sin tener que sellarte para seguir vivo. No estoy seguro de terminar de creerme esto, pero aunque seas una bruja, una diablesa o una Valkyria, y yo un humano, aun quiero estar contigo.-

Marller se lo pensó; ¿tenía sitio en su vida en la Tierra para un humano? Aunque posiblemente en aquel momento no tuviera mas opción.

-Quizá.-confirmó.-Pero tu quieres algo que requiere mas confianza que un contrato.-

-Cierto. Trabajando juntos, sin duda lo consigamos.-confirmó el lanzandole por el suelo la llave de las esposas.

La diablesa la aceptó; poco despues, las esposas que sujetaban a Marller cayeron al suelo, tintineando inofensivas.

Entonces el techo se vino abajo y por la abertura entró volando alguien que debía medir facilmente dos metros...

El desconcido era enorme; lucia unas marcas violaceas en la frente con un dibujo de estrella de tres puntas colocadas en Y, que mostraban su alto poder, además de gruesas pulseras de oro repletas de signos runicos en la lengua de Nilfheim. Les miró con un juego de tres ojos rasgados de color rojo brillante, que destellaban con profundo odio, dejandoles paralizados de terror. Visto mas de cerca, transmitía una clara sensación de poder. Un aura azulada lo envolvía por completo, dandole un aspecto todavía mas siniestro si cabe. Les miró fijamente con las manos juntas como si meditara en cosas que los simples mortales no tienen derecho a atisbar, antes de examinarlos...

Humano y diablesa se sintieron como si un intelecto gelido y calculador los analizara despiadada y friamente.

-¡B-B-Balar Basiliscum!-gritó Marller al identificar al desconocido, poniendose palida.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó Mishki; el tambien se sentía intimidado, su lado irracional le pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo lo mas rapido que pudiera y no se detuviera hasta llegar al otro extremo del mundo.

-¡Es un asesino demoníaco, de los Jotumpanser, seguramente enviado para matarnos!-

-Pero... ¿Por que?

-¡¿Como voy a saberlo? ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el combate!-

El extraño soltó una terrorifica risotada, mostrando unos dientes muy afilados y amarillos.

-¡Por una vez aciertas, Marller! ¡Muereeeeeeee!-ordenó lanzandoles un conjuro destructor que abrió un agujero en la pared con una explosión y provocó que les cayera encima una lluvia de escombros...

En el espacio, orbitando el Japón, los sensores del satelite espia SNAD captaron la descarga de energía, la analizaron y enviaron un toque de aviso por la frecuencia encriptada a otra región del país...

_**Tokushu Butai no Mononoke Jietai, instalaciones secretas, al oeste de bahia de Tokyo.**_

Una luz azul empezó a parpadear en la pared del despacho del comandante de guardia, junto a la puerta.

-Oh, bien.-asintió al reconocerla, levantandose del sillón y dirigiendose al puesto de mando tactico...

La luz azul solo se encendía cuando había uno de los despliegues injustificados de energía que sus analistas de la unidad asociaban con las actuaciones de los seres magicos, y aparte de ahi solamente estaba instalada en el despacho del Ministro de Defensa. De modo que cuando el comandante de guardia entró en el puesto de mando, ya se habían congregado en el todos los jefes de comando, esperandole con impaciencia, y Kouzuki estaba en marcha. Las ruedas empezaban a girar conforme a lo previsto.

El puesto de mando era la sala espectacular donde se había recibido al profesor Saagara, pero en aquel momento parecía la sala de combate de un barco AEGIS; la unica luz procedía de las grandes pantallas azules, que mostraban cosas tan dispares como lecturas de energía, un mapa de una ciudad y una triangulación. El gran mapa que mostraba las islas del Japón había añadido varios puntos luminosos que simbolizaban objetos de interés como aviones espia, barcos de guerra y objetos no identificados, además de un punto azul en la bahia de Tokyo.

En los asientos que antes estaban vacios, ante varios ordenadores, estaban sentados cuatro oficiales distintos; vestian de negro y parecian muy serios. Llevaban auriculares y estaban absortos en sus distintos trabajos.

-¿Que tenemos?-preguntó acercandose al radar de superficie.

-Un _hikari_.-explicó un tipo con galones de coronel.-Otro mas en Chiba. Al sur de Nekomi.-

"Hikari" (Luz Brillante) era el termino que usaban en argot para referirse a los fogonazos de energía magica o simplemente injustificada que el satelite detectaba y seguia.

-Nekomi, Chiba... ¿Que tiene de especial ese pueblo?-

-No lo sabemos. Aun.-

Otro oficial que hablaba por un telefono lo colgó. Las camaras del exterior mostraban un SH-60 gris aterrizando.

-El Ministro de Defensa en linea. Ha recibido el aviso y está llegando.-informó.

-¿Cuantos son?-inquirió el comandante de guardia.

-Obteniendo visual de las camaras de seguridad locales.-anunció el hombre con gafas y expresion de competencia sentado en el puesto que llamaban el Ojo, donde se sentaban los analistas especializados en piratear las camaras de seguridad y buscar el mas minimo indicio de la presencia de los seres magicos en los videos.

-Escaneando las comunicaciones en busca de comunicaciones espurias.-confirmó el Oido a su izquierda.

Ojo y Oido eran una valiosisma ayuda para actuar sobre el terreno: mientras que Ojo usaba las camaras para guiar a sus compañeros sobre el terreno, Oido empleaba las antenas de telefonía movil para buscar comunicaciones sospechosas, por ejemplo comunicaciones de equipos tacticos de Criaturas, y dar una idea aproximada de su posición triangulando sus emisiones. En la unidad tenian a varias personas especializadas en aquellas tareas que se iban turnando, de modo que en todo momento hubiera un Ojo y un Oido disponibles en el centro de mando; nunca se sabía a que hora podía saltar la alerta Hikari.

Naturalmente, habría sido mas rapido (y sin duda mas barato) usar un superordenador para estas tareas de busqueda, pero los ordenadores tenian la mania de pasar cosas importantes por alto y además eran susceptibles de ser pirateados por cualquiera, a menos que los terminales estuvieran aislados fisicamente, en cuyo caso tampoco servian de mucho. La unica concesión a la informatica por red era el Tradukka, un _software_ informatico que aun no habian probado sobre el campo, pero que supuestamente era capaz de traducir cualquier idioma (hablado o escrito) que se le introdujera en tiempo real. Probablemente los miembros de SYS-SEC de Yggdrasil habrian admirado lo bien que habian montado aquello, incluso para ser humanos y trabajar con herramientas tan primitivas, de saber o importarles su existencia.

-Ni llamadas ni transmisiones de radio.-anunció Oido. Lo cual significaba que los intrusos no estaban utilizando las redes de comunicaciones ni las ondas de radio; Internet no podía descartarse, claro, pero nadie usaba Internet a modo de radio, y espiar a traves de la red requeria construir una copia de ECHELON y un presupuesto que no tenían, aparte de que eso llamaría la atención del sensor norteamericano, provocando preguntas incomodas acerca de por que el Japón quería tener algo así.

-Es una zona residencial. No hay muchas camaras.-informó el Ojo.-El objetivo parece estar en un edificio abandonado.-

-Buscando toda la información disponible.-

-¿Alguna caracteristica especial?-

Un tercer oficial abrió en su ordenador (aislado del sistema) el registro de la propiedad y consultó las lineas de texto.

-Ninguna relación con los seres magicos. Es el tipico bloque de oficinas construido antes del crack de las puntocom.-

-_Machigai nai._-silbó el coronel.-No iban a escoger para esto un castillo o algo parecido.-

-No hay planos on-line del edificio. Necesitamos enviar el helicoptero para confirmar la situación.-

-Muy bien.-Kouzuki entró en la sala, descolgó el telefono seguro y marcó el dos.-Aqui Rurouni. Dai-go Tenshi Shotai, preparados para el despliegue. Perdiz Oceanica, permiso para despegar concedido.-

Gwziiiiiiii...

-_¡Hyoku kiki! ¡Yume heri kishi-dai, happan-seo!_-se oia por la megafonía.

Poco despues, en la superficie de la base movil, un helicoptero pequeño se deslizaba fuera de un hangar y ponía los motores en marcha, mientras el copiloto ponía a punto los instrumentos especiales que llevaba a bordo...

Aunque externamente era identico al helicoptero ligero de reconocimiento Kawasaki OH-1 de la Fuerza de Autodefensa Terrestre, aquel aparato en concreto era la modificación-prototipo de alto secreto _Tokushu Sagashiteru-kam_ (Clase Busqueda Especial) y equipaba, además de las camaras de video que suelen llevar estos aparatos, dispositivos que el ejercito americano, que se dice el mas avanzado del Plano Medio, solo conocía por las peliculas.

Por poner un ejemplo, una de sus utilidades era un poderoso analizador de rayos X, termico, energetico y nocturno "todo-en-uno", desarrollado por Tony, que escaneaba los edificios y generaba mapas digitales a escala automaticamente, algo muy util si querias dirigir desde fuera a un equipo tactico en un entorno ajeno. Combinado con este aparato, disponía de un SIF/IFF en tiempo real que permitía señalar, idenftificar y seguir hasta a 440 objetivos simultaneamente, indicando todos los detalles necesarios sobre estos (distancia, tamaño, rumbo, caracteristicas) y con capacidad analitica para recomendar el arma mas adecuada para su destrucción. Disponía de un motor con turbofan doble que lo hacía rapido y silencioso y además estaba armado con artillería pesada: un cañón giratorio de 30 mm, dos ametralladoras pesadas de 7,7 mm y varios tubos para cohetes aire-tierra y aire-aire que el original del ejercito regular no llevaba.

-_¡Take off!_-ordenó la piloto, una chica morena de expresión dura.

Con un silencioso "flap-flap-flap", el aparato despegó y, tras girar sobre si mismo, emprendió el vuelo hacia el este...

_**Marller Lair.**_

Se despejó el humo y Balar vió a Marller con los brazos colocados en X ante su pecho, cara de cansancio y la ropa medio quemada; alrededor de ella estaba todo arrasado salvo en un radio de un metro de ella, zona esta en la que estaba Mishki, con la boca tan abierta de asombro que se le coló todo el polvo.

-Como se esperaba de una Diablesa de Primera Clase, invocar un escudo.-se rió el asesino demoníaco.-Sin embargo, ¿podrás repetirlo con tus poderes sellados por tantos amuletos?-

Señaló los amuletos que seguian intactos, apenas la cuarta parte, pero aun así suficientes para impedirle acceder a sus poderes. Marller jadeó; al estar la habitación tan sobrecargada de energía positiva y negativa, tenía problemas para acceder a su propio vinculo con Nidhogg... por no hablar de que el poder de Balar era inmenso.

"_¡Damen...! Alzar el escudo, estando a medio sellar, casi me mata. No se si podré hacerlo otra vez... Tampoco puedo romper el campo de energia positiva de los amuletos... No tengo salida. No puedo matar a Balar, aunque puede que sea la unica forma de detenerlo, o morirá una diosa. Si no le detengo, nos matará a mi, a Sabato y seguramente a toda esta maldita ciudad. ¡Y si me dejo matar, morirá alguien en Asgard y estallará una guerra de todos modos! ¿Que hago?_"

Realmente, en momentos como aquel Marller entendía la postura de los fundamentalistas de Nilfheim que estaban en contra del sistema de vinculación Doppleganger. De no ser por el sistema, podría matar a Balar sin mas... y luego estaban los malditos sellos. Aquel idiota de Sabato había hecho un trabajo admirable para no ser religioso; el campo seguia conteniendo sus poderes, pese a que su poder actual apenas llegaba al 20% tras la destrucción de gran parte de los amuletos por Balar... Solo había una forma eficaz de arreglar aquello.

-Quita los sellos...-jadeó para que Mishki la oyera.

Este no loa oyó, o no quiso oirla, y se lanzó contra el demonio en un gesto muy valiente pero estupido.

-_¿Nani?_-preguntó antes de recibir un conjuro de Balar.

-¡Idiota! ¿Quieres que nos maten a los dos o que?-gritó Marller.-¡Quita los sellos, AHORA!-

Mishki cayó contra la pared y renegó; era incapaz de derrotar a Balar por si solo, pero si quitaba los sellos Marller le mataría tambien... ¿Como y por que se había metido en aquel lio?

-¡Esto es muy facil!-se mofó el demonio preparandose para lanzar otro ataque devastador.-¡Ni siquiera estás protegida!-

Abrió las manos y empezó a acumular una bola de energía en ellas, preparandose para lanzarla en un ataque devastador que reduciría a polvo a aquella estupida diablesa, a su aun mas estupido esclavo mortal y aquella cutre choza de ladrillo que los humanos llamaban edificio. Estaba tan asqueado de esa pocilga que llamaban "casa" que les daría una muerte rapida para no perder mas tiempo en aquel hediondo lugar.

-¡Maldita sea, Sabato-kun! ¡Si no me sueltas moriremos!-pratcticamente imploró Marller al ver lo que se avecinaba...

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder el valor, Mishki se levantó y, antes de que Balar pudiera impedirselo (suponiendo que le hubiera prestado atención, pues estaba completamente concentrado en Marller), cogió una piedra del suelo y la arrojó contra el Buda Partiendose-de-Risa, partiendolo en varios trozos con un fuerte estrepito.

El campo sellador estaba roto.

"_Ahora estamos en tus manos, Marller..._" fue lo unico que se le ocurrió pensar mientras una luz la envolvía.

Inmediatamente, Marller sintió que un torrente de energía la desbordaba; al desaparecer la barrera, todo el poder que había invocado sin éxito y que habia quedado retenido fuera del campo entraba en ella de golpe, libre de trabas. Luchó por no perder el control, como sabía les pasaba a algunos demonios al recibir un chorro de energía tan repentinamente; pasó de tener los poderes casi a cero a estar a punto de sobrecargarse en dos segundos. Sus debilitados musculos y poderes se cargaron a plena potencia mientras la magia le hacía una "puesta a punto" y parpadeó.

Abrió los ojos; el fulgor rojo ahora era incluso mas fuerte que antes y Mishki estaba dispuesto a jurar que los colmillos le habían crecido aun mas. Sus marcas rojas refulgian con un brillo salvaje. Dió dos pasos y se colocó entre el y Balar.

Un fuerte viento procedente de ninguna parte empezó a recorrer la estancia, arremolinandose en torno a su capa...

-_Ahora, Balar... vas a enterarte de cual es el verdadero poder de una Diablesa de Primera Clase._-siseó.

Miró al humano de reojo y este se encogió, mas amedrentado por aquella mirada que por el propio Balar.

-_Ni pienses en intentar escapar. Discutiremos cuando haya acabado con esta molestia._-le espetó Marller tanto con la voz como con la mente, antes de avanzar hacia Balar, quien retrocedió un paso...

_**Palacio de Daimakaicho, el Plano Inferior, al mismo tiempo.**_

Una alerta luminosa entró en las pantallas de Hild. Esta dejó de redactar su proximo discurso ante el pueblo de Hel y pasó aquel asunto a la pantalla principal. El sistema rastreador le notificaba que, por alguna razón, Marller volvía a estar al alcance de los sensores de Nidhogg -por supuesto, el sistema se lo notificaba con un chibi-Phenrir sentado, con la lengua fuera de la boca y meneando la cola, como si fuera el perrito del buscador del humano Wingwaves. Postura en la que era muy poco probable que el verdadero Phenrir se pusiera jamás- y que estaba desplegando todo su poder.

Aquello la inquietó; ¿para que quería Marller utilizar todo su poder en la Tierra?

"_No puede ser que lo quiera desplegar todo para cargarse al humano por haberla sellado. No es tan vengativa... y, aunque lo fuese, no necesitaría tanto poder para eso._" reflexionó.

Tampoco podía quererlo para utilizarlo contra las diosas; todas ellas sabian que si un dios o un demonio moría por causas violentas, automaticamente su Doppleganger del otro lado moriría al mismo tiempo. En consecuencia, siempre que Belldandy, Urd y Marller se habian enfrentado, lo habian hecho de una forma limitada, buscando incapacitar o agotar a la rival para que se rindiera, pero sin buscar el matarla. Era lo que los humanos llamaban "_guerra proxy_" (1), creia recordar; una guerra limitada que evitaba el enfrentamiento directo entre el Cielo y el Infierno.

Activó las pantallas del sistema de la Tierra; por alguna razón, Nidhogg había seleccionado como enfoque la camara de un helicoptero humano, que se acercaba al edificio que Marller usaba como base y que en aquel momento humeaba, medio demolido. Pegó un puñetazo en el liso tablero de mandos y la imagen cambió. Ahora mostraba el interior del edificio y se veia a Ma-chan enfrentandose a... ¿Balar?

De haber sido humana o Nidhogg un ordenador corriente, Hild habría pensado que la imagen estaba equivocada. Siendo ella, rechinó los dientes con rabia y dio un golpe con el dedo en una sección de la mesa que no se distinguia del resto.

Una nueva pantalla flotante se materializó ante ella, arriba y a la derecha de la pantalla principal. En ella estaba un individuo de enorme tamaño, grandes narices y luenga barba blanca, vestido con una armadura de estilo vikingo, que evidentemente estaba durmiendo la siesta hasta que Hild le había despertado.

-_Ah... errr... Ejem, ejem._-Aquel ser hizo una breve reverencia ante la pantalla.-_¿Que manda la gran Daimakaicho?_-

-Geirrod.-saludó Hild friamente.-Comandante supremo de los Jotumpanser, mis fuerzas de elite, enemigas declaradas de las Valkyrias, expertas en sembrar el caos y la destrucción, como indica su lema "Poder y Caos".-

-Asi es, a menos que haya ocurrido algún imprevisto.-asintió el.

-Es muy posible que ocurra. ¿Por que motivo has enviado a Balar a la Tierra?-

Geirrod pareció extrañado ante aquella idea.

-¿Balar en la Tierra? Eso es imposible. Sin duda estais equivo...-

Hild se limitó a esperar a que el gigante recordara con quien estaba hablando.

-No lo entiendo. De verdad.-aseguró el gigante.

-No tienes por que entenderlo. Tu asesino estrella está intentando matar a Marller y con eso me basta.-Hild se reclinó en su sillón flotante.-Manda a Hrungar-shoi y su equipo a la Tierra. Que aparezcan lo mas discretamente posible, esperen cerca del area de combate y estén listos para intervenir si Marller está a punto de perder, y unicamente en ese caso.-

Normalmente Hild no habría ordenado que fueran discretos, pero los Jotumpanser no se distinguian por su sutileza precisamente y ella quería capturar e interrogar a Balar sin alertarles ni a el ni a las diosas de Chiba. Y un escuadrón de gigantes apareciendo en la Tierra era bastante para alertar a cualquiera; Hild aun recordaba con escalofrios el desastre de Tiahuanaco, cuando una incursión de los Jotumpanser para arrestar a un demonio que había pretendido erigirse un nuevo Nilfheim en el territorio que mas tarde sería conocido como Tianhuansuyu o Sudamerica. La misión en si había sido un éxito, pero la brusca irrupción de los demonios en la zona y la batalla subsiguiente habían provocado tal estupor en los testigos humanos, que mas tarde los descendientes de estos habian creado toda una mitología fantastica sobre un mundo habitado por gigantes y la destrucción del mundo que aun hoy traia de cabeza a los arqueologos modernos que la tomaban como algo mas que "una mentira de un pueblo barbaro y primitivo" (0).

Hrungar-shoi era uno de los miembros de los Jotumpanser de quienes mas se fiaba Hild. Parecido a la Valkyria Lind, aunque solo fuera en el carácter, Hrungar-shoi apoyaba a la Daimakaicho y hasta entonces la había servido fielmente... por su propia conveniencia, claro está; si complacía a Hild, esta le distinguiría con su favor. En cualquier caso, el gigante era su mejor opción; si Hrungar-shoi escogía al equipo expedicionario que bajaría a la Tierra, las posibilidades de que este desertara y ayudara a Balar eran practicamente nulas.

-Estará listo para salir cuando usted quiera, señora.-

-Bien.-

Tras contactar con Hrungar-shoi, solo para asegurarse, y darle en persona las instrucciones, Hild programó el sistema para que ofreciera vistas de la batalla desde todos los angulos, ajustó el equivalente de Nidhogg a nuestros primitivos video-grabadores, clavó los codos en la mesa, entrecruzó los dedos de las manos, apoyó la barbilla sobre estas y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectaculo que se ofrecía a sus ojos.

Estaba segura de que Marller estaría a la altura para vencer a Balar; despues de todo, por muy tonta que pudiera parecer la diablesa, era de Primera Clase, de la mejor raigambre, con el poder suficiente como para destruir la Tierra a su disposición y además ella misma la había instruido en las artes diabolicas. Sin embargo, prefería asegurarse de no perder a su discipula favorita: por eso iban a la Tierra Hrungar-shoi y sus gigantes, como refuerzo de reserva.

Por no mencionar el asunto del Doppleganger: si Balar mataba a Marller, una diosa moriría, no sabía cual.

Ni siquiera los propios Daimakaicho y Kami-sama sabian quien estaba vinculado a quien, por supuesto; de aquello se encargaba el sistema operativo de Yggdrasil y Nidhogg. Ellos simplemente habian programado el _software_ del sistema y le habian dado libertad para actuar y seleccionar parejas a su antojo. Esa medida era necesaria: el sistema actuaba estuvieran donde estuvieran los _dopplegangers_ en cuestión, de modo que si la información de los vinculos era del dominío publico, en una hipotetica futura guerra, un lider despiadado (no importaba de que bando, lideres asi los hay en todas partes) podía decidir ejecutar a los miembros de su especie que estuvieran vinculados a miembros de la clase dirigente de la especie contraria, para asi acabar con su potencial combativo antes incluso de empezar la guerra. Estrategia que los humanos, por no variar, les habian copiado hasta donde habian podido, dandole apelativos como "cortar la cabeza", "guillotina", "descabezado", "regicidio", "magnicidio", "asesinato selectivo", "desarticulación de la cupula dirigente" o, mas recientemente, el rimbombante "aniquilación de la cadena de mando enemiga" (2).

Algunos teoricos del Cielo sostenian que ni siquiera los demonios mas fundamentalistas se atreverían a hacer algo tan rastrerto y cruel, pero el hecho era que los datos de vinculación seguian siendo información de Muy Alto Secreto.

En cualquier caso, a efectos practicos la situación se reduicia a esto: si uno de los combatientes moría, en Asgard tambien palmaria alguien, los tipos del Cielo meterian las narices para saber que había pasado, y Hild no tenía ganas de que Kami-sama enredara en sus asuntos. Ya los había enredado bastante... aunque hubiese valido la pena, pensó con un suspiro al contemplar una holografía de Urd que tenía colocada en el escritorio. En concreto, era una que mostraba uno de los pocos momentos en que Urd le había sonreido abiertamente.

Hild esbozó una tierna sonrisa que se transformó en un gesto de ferrea determinación. No consentiría que la situación se desbordase y "su Urd" corriese el mas minimo peligro, aunque para ello debiera ir ella misma a la aburrida bola de barro que en Nilfheim y Asgard conocían como el Plano Medio, y los humanos llamaban simplemente Tierra...

_**La Tierra, Marller Lair.**_

Balar esbozó una sonrisa despectiva ante Marller e hizo aparecer de la nada una enorme y retorcida espada con forma de medialuna, tan afilada que dolían los ojos con solo mirar la punta y con filigranas plateadas sobre la hoja oscura; la empuñadura era una grosera empuñadura de bronce como las de las espadas antiguas. Se estaba divirtiendo; siempre había preferido matar a mujeres. Era divertidismo ver como plantaban cara para luego, a medida que les iba arrebatando la confianza y la fuerza a golpes, pasaban a mostrar caras de terror absoluto y como algunas llegaban a suplicarle por su vida... Para ellas se reservaba el horror de estrangularlas de modo que murieran muy lentamente y viendo su cara antes de exhalar el ultimo aliento; en su opinion, no había nada mas hermoso que la cara de una hembra al morir.

-_Tyrufaithu_.-comentó Marller al reconocer la espada.-Teslarita con tratamiento anticorazas y nucleo de plata titanizada.-

"_Un arma para matar demonios._" añadió su mente. Asi que Balar había venido a matar.

Pero, ¿por que?

-¿Has pensado que el sistema Doppleganger matará a quien esté vinculado conmigo?-

-Lo cual me parece excelente. Una baja mas entre el enemigo antes de empezar la guerra; espero que estés vinculada a alguien muy importante de la cadena de mando Cielo, como la maldita Valkyria esa... aunque lo dudo. Una diablesa y un humano juntos... Que bajo cae el personal de Hild.-se mofó asqueado, alzando la espada.-Creo que empezaré por cortarte los pies y finalizaré haciendote un regalito...-Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna con un gesto de lo mas obsceno, que provocó que Marller rugiera enrabietada.-Que pena que no vivirás lo bastante para que madure.-

-El que no vivirá en todo caso eres tu.-replicó ella secamente.-¿Vas a hablar o a combatir?-

-¡Creí que nunca lo dirías!-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro con furor salvaje...

-¡_Geki Hyou_!

-¡_Bakurai_!-

Varios rayos violaceos cayeron del cielo y destrozaron parte de las paredes. Marller logró esquivarlos y alzó un escudo para defenderse, mientras que Balar usaba su propia arma como pararrayos; con un mandoble, le lanzó la energia con tal impetu que casi la derriba... Entonces fue cuando algo impactó contra la nuca de Balar.

Se giró y contempló un Maneki Neko en el suelo, y mas lejos a Mishki con cara de asombro.

-¡K'so, no le ha afectado!-

-¿Se supone que eso ha sido un ataque contra el Señor de la Muerte?-se mofó Balar.

-_¡Sagatta!_-invocó Marller; el conjuro empujador pilló por sorpresa y lanzó a Balar contra una pared, destrozandola.

-Tu problema es simple.-se mofó Balar.-Estás incapacitada por el Doppleganger. No te atreves a liberar todo tu poder contra mi. Por eso es que antes siquiera de que acabe la batalla ya estás derrotada. ¡Pero... yo no tengo esa inhibición!-

Marller gruñó. Era cierto; el Doppleganger se aseguraría de que, si mataba a Balar, el dios vinculado a el moriría de inmediato. Para la gente de Asgard, sería como si lo hubiera matado ella misma.

-Estás loco.-

-Para nada. Todos los que seguís a Hild sois los que estais locos. ¡Yo solo hago lo que debe hacer todo demonio orgulloso de serlo!-Balar la señaló con el dedo.-Tu, en cambio, ¡te rebajas a tratar con estos asquerosos monos!-

De haberse tratado de un humano quien decía eso, Mishki se habría sentido ofendido por oirse tratar de "asqueroso mono". Como se trataba de un demonio, se apoyó contra la pared respirando agitadamente e intentó decidir que hacer.

Sus opciones no eran muchas. Si aquel ser lograba matar a Marller, el siguiente en morir sería el. Podía huir, pero no podría escapar de un demonio. No durante mucho tiempo, al menos. Entre todos los chismes que tenía Marller, no había armas de ninguna clase; ¿como podía alguien ser tan estupido?

"_Vamos... vamos... un arma, ¡un arma!_"

Marller esquivó un ataque y paró la espada de Balar con el escudo, maldiciendo; incluso con su poder a plena potencia, Balar era muy fuerte. Esquivó un ataque a traición por el bajo vientre y le soltó una patada que esperaba le doliera.

Tenian fuerzas hasta para insultarse, al menos de momento.

-¡Vas a morir ahora!-rugió el asesino demoniaco.

-¡No te será tan facil!-le rebatió ella.

-¡Te haré pedazos y me los comeré todos!-

Marller se apoyó en la pared e intentó invocar un arma, pero Balar la atacó antes de poder lograrlo; gracias a tener una base bajo sus pies, pudo proyectarse fuera del angulo de ataque del demonio y lanzarle un conjuro que rebotó en el escudo. Retrocedío justo antes de que el techo que habia sobre ella se derrumbase por obra de su atacante...

Mientras aquellos dos batallaban, Mishki hurgaba entre la pila de chismes de Marller, en busca de algo que sirviera para combatir a un demonio o al menos poder ayudarla. Desechó un futón, una pila de cajas de comida, algo que parecía una lampara de Aladino de porcelana roja y blanca, un portatil negro, unas capas de recambio identicas a las que llevaba puesta... Su mano aferró una empuñadura; ¡por fin algo prometedor! Lo extrajo de debajo de la pila y lo miró.

Comprobó disgustado que no era una super-espada como las de las peliculas: se trataba de alguna clase de cuchillo ceremonial largo; tendría unos treinta centimetros, una empuñadura dorada recubierta de cuero blanco, y una funda negra con adornos de bronce dorado y dos aros metalicos como si se pudiera llevar en el cinturón. En la empuñadura se veía grabado un crisantemo blanco y un ancla, un emblema que estaba seguro de haber visto en alguna parte.

Tiró de la empuñadura y la hoja se deslizó con un suave siseo unos tres centimetros fuera de la hoja. Parecía muy afilada y, por lo que vio, era de acero templado, con filigranas de plata insertadas como un dibujo...

Algo aparecía reflejado en la hoja del cuchillo.

"_¿Que hacen estos aquí?_" se extrañó Mishki al ver lo que parecía un helicoptero pintado de negro, con un circulo rojo en la cola, que volaba sin hacer el mas minimo ruido y llevaba lo que parecían lanzacohetes y una Gattling bajo la cabina...

En el exterior, el Kawasaki OH-1 Sagashi Tokushu con los equipos de detección de alto poder de la Mononoke Jietai escaneaba la zona y enviaba un mapeado IFF que habría dejado en evidencia a los trantorianos al centro de mando.

-_Machigai nai... ¡Kochra Umi Yama-uzura, ate Rurouni! ¡Tagetto hakkam, Goban furoa! ¡San ningen!_ (No hay error... ¡Aquí Perdiz Oceanica a Rurouni! ¡Objetivo localizado, planta cuarta, tres personas!).-anunció la piloto por la radio.

-No podemos estar seguros de que sea un contacto. ¡Hay demasiados campos energeticos!-objetó el navegante consultando los instrumentos de detección, que marcaban cargas energeticas imposibles.

-¡Y si es un contacto no podemos pasarlo por alto! ¿Crees que algo normal marcaría valores tan altos?-

-Pues no.-

-¡Pues ya está! Es un contacto y nuestra misión es reportarlo hasta que llegue el equipo de tierra.-

-Si es que lo envian...-

_**Centro de Mando de los humanos.**_

Las imagenes que enviaba Perdiz Oceanica pasaron a la pantalla gigante, ampliadas y acalaradas.

-¿Que tenemos?-preguntó Kouzuki.

-Imagen. Nada de sonido, estamos demasiado lejos. Tres personas. Están en una sala de juegos abandonada.-

En una pantalla mas pequeña se abrió una base de datos policial que empezó a pasar fichas a toda velocidad. Varias lineas de puntos rojos delinearon los rostros de la pantalla grande y los convirtieron en valores numericos.

-Identificando objetivos con el sistema de reconocimiento facial.-anunció Ojo introduciendo varios codigos.

Una tercera pantalla mostró ecualizadores de sonido que se agitaban rapidamente, traducidos a kanjis.

-Transmisiones de radio entrantes.-terció Oido.-La policía está llegando. Una patrullera. ¿Que hacemos?-

-Ignorad a los oficiales locales. Que no se metan.-ordenó el coronel antes de que Kouzuki pudiera abrir la boca.-Nosotros estamos bajo la autoridad directa del Ministerio de Defensa por delegación del Emperador.-

-_Hai, sanbo._-

Un pitido y la leyenda "No Data Found" sustituyeron a las fichas policiales.

-El sistema de reconocimiento facial confirma que esas personas no están fichadas en los archivos policiales.-

-Prueba todas las bases de datos.-

-Si, señor.-

Mas codigos. La tensión imperante podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El helicoptero daba una vuelta completa.

-_Parecen estar en alguna clase de batalla. Están lanzando rayos._-informó Perdiz Oceanica.

-¿Intervenimos?-preguntó el coronel.

-Todavía no.-negó Kouzuki.-Por lo poco que sabemos hasta ahora, podrian ser parte del rodaje de una pelicula.-

No terminaba de creerselo. Los rayos que se veian tan chulos en las peliculas en realidad eran generados mediante ordenador en postrodaje y los actores simplemente... pues eso, actuaban como si los estuvieran lanzando.

-Señor, no podemos quedarnos quietos.-

-¡Y yo le digo que no! Ese edificio está en medio de un area civil, por si no se ha fijado. Esos... lo que sean, se han quedado dentro, pero si intervenimos y sale mal, quien sabe cuantos inocentes podrian salir heridos en el fuego.-

-Y si no intervenimos, organizarán una carniceria con toda seguridad.-alegó el militar.-¡Debemos hacer algo!-

-Tardaremos mucho tiempo en enviar un equipo allí.-

-Tenemos a Perdiz Oceanica.-

Kouzuki se quedó atonito.

-_¡¿Nanda to?_ ¡Yama-Uzura Umi no está equipado para eso! No podrá sostener un combate el solo contra seres capaces de generar rayos de mas de 20.000 voltios.-

-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Carecemos de información para proclamar la alerta maxima. No podemos ordenar una incursión aerea porque no hay _casus belli_ y además es una zona civil, lo cual eleva considerablemente los riesgos de provocar victimas inocentes, por no hablar de que es posible que esos seres sean inmunes a las bombas. El equipo de tierra aun tardará quince minutos en llegar allí. -resumió Kouzuki.-Sugiero que esperemos esos quince minutos recopilando información...-

Entonces fue cuando se perdió la imagen de golpe.

-No... _¡Koshra Shireve! ¡Yama-Uzura Umi, kotaero!_-llamó Kouzuki.

La respuesta les llegó entrecortada.

-_¡Koshra Yama-Uzura Umi! ¡Nos hemos acercado demasiado al objetivo! ¡La metralla disparada nos ha alcanzado! ¡Nos vamos a caer...!_-

_**Marller Lair.**_

Balar se las prometía muy felices tras su ultimo ataque devastador, con el que, además de destrozar una pared y derribar un aparato volador humano que había fuera, debía haber debilitado a Marller o al menos haberla detenido, cuando notó que algo se clavaba en su pierna. Se giró y vió al humano; tenía cara de no creerse lo que había hecho y empuñaba un _tanken_ de la _Teikoku Kaigun_ que le había clavado en la articulación.

Ser herido por un humano era mas de lo que el orgullo de Balar podía soportar.

-¡Muere, insignificante insecto!-le ordenó descargando un salvaje golpe de espada donde estaba... o donde habría estado de no haberle apartado Marller con un conjuro de empuje. En vez de partir a Mishki en dos, lo que hizo fue abrir un agujero en el suelo. Mishki corrió hacie el monton de amuletos seguido muy de cerca por Balar.

-¡Eh, no te olvides de mi!-le ordenó la diablesa.-¡_Dai-ko shookan_!-

-¡_Geki Hyou_!-

Ambos conjuros rebotaron en el aire y se dispersaron. Uno de los rayos casi frie a Mishki.

-¡Shimobe, la capa!-le ordenó Marller al ver aquello.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, pensó el.

-¡Ponte la capa! ¡Te protegerá de los hechizos desviados... aaaaaaah!-

Un conjuro acertó a Marller, rebotó en su capa y agujereó el techo, pero la lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Centrate en el combate, zorra! ¡Tu unico merito es lamerle la entrepierna a esa traidora de Hild, está claro!-

-¡Callate! ¡No tienes derecho a mentar a Hild-samaaaa!-

Mishki rebuscó entre las cosas y encontró una capa negra identica a la que llevaba Marller puesta. Se la echó por encima, comprobó que repelía los hechizos al acusar un impacto sin sentir mas molestia que si le hubiera picado un mosquito y buscó una buena posición para repetir el ataque; aun tenía el cuchillo en sus manos (¡Ojala fuera una pistola! Aunque viendo el poco éxito de su ataque, tanto le daría pedir un lanzacohetes...)

Evidentemente nuestro humano todavía no había aprendido la segunda lección sobre los seres magicos: la apariencia de poder no estaba relacionada con su esencia. O lo que es lo mismo: no todo lo que parece poderoso, lo es. En aquel caso, había desechado las poco aparentes capas, sin saber que podian protegerle de los hechizos, en favor de algún objeto muy aparente, que por otra parte Marller no tenía...

Marller lanzó un ataque con el que aumentó la cantidad de humo que había en la sala y destrozó la unica pared que seguia en pie. No estaba segura de haber acertado. ¿Donde estaba Balar? Pregunta idiota, decidió al notar que una espada se clavaba a un centimetro de ella. El demonio asesino la miró con odio profundo y lanzó otro ataque que Marller bloqueó con un escudo. El siguiente golpe fue todavia mas fuerte; la diablesa retrocedió, sabiendo lo que pretendía.

Balar solo tenía una estrategia: golpear fuerte, rapida y constantemente, buscando agotar a la victima de sus ataques y esperando aquel momento para darle el golpe de gracia. También le gustaba provocar heridas para atormentar a sus victimas. Y luego estaba... Marller renegó mentalmente; no tenía la menor intención de ofrecerle a Balar el grotesco espectaculo que sin duda ofrecería ahogandose con sus manos en el cuello, apretandole cada vez mas fuerte...

-Te estás muriendo.-se mofó el demonio alargando la mano para cogerla.-Esto ya me aburre...-

-¡No vas a vivir para aburrirte!-Marller le cogió la mano y se la retorció, al tiempo que abría las puertas y dejaba que el poder y la rabia la desbordaran; el poder inundó todo su ser, dotandolo de una ferrea determinación. No iba a morir ahi, y menos a manos de Balar, no sin antes hacerle sufrir por sus insultos...

Invocó las esferas de energía y las lanzó contra Balar, a una potencia que de haber sido empleada contra humanos los habría reducido a cenizas; el demonio acusó el impacto y quiso contraatacar, pero Marller le acosaba sin tregua con mas ataques. Parecía completamente fuera de si: a fuerza de golpear, logró arrinconar al aspirante a asesino contra una esquina, mientras que Mishki, envuelto en la capa, intentaba clavarle el tanken a Balar, sin éxito.

-_Sssshhh... ¡Yokena koto, shio-te!_-siseó la diablesa apartandole de un empujón con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Se cernió sobre Balar y abrió la boca, mostrandole los colmillos bien afiladitos en una visión aterradora.

-_¡Despidete de este mundo!_-le invitó antes de echarsele encima, sujetandole con cadenas magicas aparecidas de la nada.

Balar intentó librarse, pero el poder actual de Marller era demasiado incluso para el...

_**Palacio de Daimakaicho.**_

-¿Que hace Ma-chan? No pretenderá...-

Consultó las lecturas de las pantallas. No podian estar mas claras; si seguia apretando a Balar a aquel ritmo, activaría el sistema de vinculación en modo de lanzamiento y eso sería catastrofico.

-¡Si que lo pretende!-gritó aporreando la mesa. Reflexionó radpidamente sobre como detenerla; incluso aunque diera orden a Hrungar de que interrumpiera la batalla, llegaría demasiado tarde. No podía ordenar a Nidhogg que cortara sus flujos de energia porque eran inherentes al demonio, no al ordenador. Si contactaba directamente con la mente de alguno de los contendientes, quienes estaban detrás de Balar percibirian el contacto y sabrian que ella sabía que planeaban... ¿Que planeaban? Porque estaba claro que Balar no había decidido de un dia para otro cruzar la linea.

"Tiene que haber alguien que esté en situación de detener a Marller discretamente y a mi disposición..."

Un momento, ¡lo había! Era un recurso desesperado e inferior, pero por probar no se perdía nada...

Entonces una Hild muy diminuta apareció de la nada, flotando junto a la dolorida cabeza de Mishki.

-¡Sabato-kun, Sabato-kun!-le llamó gritandole.-¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Detén a Marller, ahora, rapido!-

-Ehhh... ¿Que? ¿Por que?-El aludido estaba algp confuso.

-¡Porque está descontrolada y va a matar a Balar! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es vital que no lo haga!-

Mishki no lo entendía y además estaba resentido con Balar.

-Por mi que lo mate. ¿Que significa esto? Tu eres la Daimakaicho, dile que se detenga.-

De haber sido estado Hild en tamaño real, no se habría atrevido a dirigirsele en aquel tono, pero al verla tan pequeña había imaginado que era alguna clase de versión avanzada de un intercomunicador.

-¡Idiota! ¡No puedo cortar el flujo de energía de un demonio! ¡Si dejas que Marller le mate, morirá alguien en Asgard!-

-_¿Nani tenno? Sore ga arienno!_-objetó el.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Como iba a morir alguien en As-como-se-dijera porque Marller...?

-No es absurdo, es la verdad. _Vas a tener que creerme_.-Un rayo salió en su dirección y fue desviado por la capa.-No puedo darte mas detalles porque eres un humano, pero si no paras a Marller, vas a iniciar una guerra. Basicamente, si uno de los dos muere, alguien del Plano Superior morirá y sus habitantes nos atacarán...-

-_Dai-taskani minna hakkai programu_ (3).-silbó el humano cuando Hild acabó. No estaba del todo convencido, pero era logico.-Debí suponerlo. Nosotros lo tenemos y, por lo que he visto, vosotros siempre vais dos pasos por delante.-

Hild conocía el termino: era una muestra mas de la locura de los humanos, salvo porque ellos lo usaban para referirse al hecho de que los muy salvajes mantenian su mundo constantemente al borde del aniquilamiento nuclear.

-¡¿Vas a ayudarme o vas a quedarte charlando ahi? ¡DETEN A MARLLER DE UNA VEZ!-

-Si, ¿y como lo hago?-

Chibi-Hild echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó con disgusto que Marller no tenía nada util, salvo... un momento.

-Prueba con eso.-sugirió señalando con un dedo.

Mishki miró y vió el objeto que le recordaba a una lampara de Aladino asomando entre una pila de objetos..

-¿Con la lampara?-

Hild asintió. En circunstancias normales no le daría tantos detalles, pero aquello era una emergencia.

-Si, con la lampara. Es un... bueno, tu lo llamarias un proyector de vacio.-No era del todo cierto, pero dudaba que el humano entendiera los principios cientificos subyacentes a la lampara si le daba una explicación mas detallada... que no le apetecía darle.-Ponle el caño en la boca a Balar y lo absorberá como una aspiradora.-

-¿Como que lo absorberá?-

Ahi decididamente Hild se agrandó y se volvió todavia mas oscura de lo que ya era..

-No pierdas el tiempo discutiendo y haz lo que te digo antes de que me canse de ti y te reduzca a cenizas...-ordenó con su tono mas siniestro.

Mishki retrocedió, sintiendose incluso mas intimidado que cuando había visto a Balar... Comprendió claramente que la Daimakaicho era alguien a quien no se podía ignorar de ninguna manera.

-_¡Hai, hai, Hild-sama!_-asintió incorporandose; cogió la lampara y se acercó al lugar donde Marller retenía a Balar en una postura en la que daba la impresión de que fuera a morderle el cuello. Lo cual probablemente fuera cierto.

Dudó; Balar no paraba quieto en sus intentos de soltarse, pero Marller era demasiado poderosa para el, ahora que había liberado todo su poder. Los dos se movían muy rapido, y Mishki no quería arriesgarse a absorber a Marller...

Es decir, si es que aquel aparato funcionaba de verdad.

Se encogió de hombros y lo bajó hacia donde debia estar la boca de Balar...

Marller se disponía a morder el cuello de Balar para chupar su energía y terminar de matarlo; una tecnica muy antigua, pero eficaz, de rematar a cualquier criatura. Estaba tan poseida por el furor del combate que ya se había olvidado de que existía el sistema Doppleganger; en aquel momento, solo le importaba el fragor de la batalla...

Algo rojo entró en su campo de visión justo cuando clavaba los dientes; el demonio empezó a desvanecerse como si una enorme aspiradora tirase de el. Lo aferró con mas fuerza y giró los ojos, buscando el origen de aquello.

Miró y vió a su _shimobe_; de algún modo, había averiguado como se usaba la lampara magica de absorción y se la había plantado en la boca a Balar. Aquella idea entró en su mente y la hizo soltar al demonio.

Justo a tiempo: un milisegundo mas y ella también habría sido absorbida.

Fulminó a Mishki con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Por que has hecho eso? ¡Ahora que ya casi le había derrotado! ¡Su derrota me habría permitido aumentar mi poder y mi cuenta de felicidad!-gritó acercandose al humano, quien retrocedía a medida que ella avanzaba.-¡_Shimobeee_! ¡Eres IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO! Te voy a...-

Tuvo que callarse cuando por la puerta entraron varias criaturas mas; estos eran seis, recordaban a guerreros vikingos salidos de epocas preteritas, salvo por los tatuajes que los identificaban como demonios, el fulgor azulado de sus espadas y el hecho de que cada uno pasaba de los dos metros y medio. Tenían brazos gruesos como vigas y daban la impresion de ser perfectamente capaces de tirar la puerta de una camara acorazada a puñetazos.

-Primero Balar y ahora los Jotumpanser, ¿eh?-preguntó Marller mirandolos con gesto beligerante e invocando dos bolas de energía destructora; Mkishki se situó a su lado con el cuchillo a punto.-A saber que está pasando ahi abajo... ¿Como va a ser, de uno en uno o todos a la vez? Seguro que todos a la vez...-Parpadeó deprisa.

El gigante que iba en cabeza, un tipo de piel oscura y barba negra, con una gruesa coraza de launas negras que mostraba en la pechera una cabeza de Phenrir dibujada, se los quedó mirando con clara extrañeza y se rascó la barba con la punta de su hacha, aparentemente pensativo.

-Creo que no entiendo lo que pasa aqui...-comentó con voz profunda.-Soy Hrungar-shoi (teniente Hrungar). La Daimakaicho me pidió que te ayudaramos en la batalla, Marller...-

-Pues llegais un poco tarde, ¿no?-comentó esta.-Me habeis obligado a defenderme yo sola.-

-...si llegabas a perder ante Balar.-completó el gigante.-Como eso no ha sucedido, no hemos sido necesarios.-

Marller hizo desaparecer las esferas de energía.

-Pienso comprobarlo con Hild-sama.-informó a los gigantes, quienes habian entrado en la habitación, haciendola parecer mucho mas pequeña que antes.-Shimobe, dame el telefono.-

-Ha... ¿Que?-

-Que me des el movil.-Marller le tendió la mano y la abrió y cerró en un gesto muy evidente.

El le ofreció el aparato. La diablesa lo aceptó, marcó un numero y se lo arrimó a la oreja.

-Moshi-moshi... ¡Hild-sama! Si, por supuesto.-Hizo una reverencia como si Hild estuviera presente.-Naturalmente que si. ¡No, claro que no estoy disgustada! Es solo que Hrungar y su gente deberían... ¿Que era vuestro deseo que no intervinieran? ¡No, claro que no tengo nada que objetar, no me malinterpreteis! Hasta luego.-

Colgó y miró a los gigantes, quienes esperaban.

-Parece que es verdad.-

-Por supuesto. Recogeremos a Balar y nos largaremos. Es el deseo de Hild-sama.-explicó Hrungar.

-Haced lo que querais.-

Se giró y les dio la espalda, pero antes se paró junto a Mishki.

-Nunca pensé que le diría esto a un humano, pero... _Arigato, Sabato-kun_.-susurró de modo que solo el pudiera oirla.

Sin esperar respuesta, se detuvo junto a la pared y empezó a invocar el hechizo reconstructor...

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski.**_

*Balar no se basa en ningún demonio ni personaje mitico conocido, salvo porque el nombre es también de la mitología hindú (no hay descripciones sobre el, salvo que es un _raksha_ o demonio menor), pero me temo que he acabado sacandole parecido a un asesino en serie megalomano de esos que tanto abundan en el cine.

**Tanken: Literalmente "espada corta". Es el nombre que se emplea en _Zipang_ para referirse a la daga corta que llevaban los oficiales superiores de la Armada Imperial Japonesa. Ya explicaré que hacia algo así entre las cosas de Marller...

(0) Esta historia de **los gigantes** se refiere a una historia muy concreta de la mitología inca, según la cual la ciudad de Tiahuanaco, construida por dioses "antes del Diluvio", fue habitada por una raza de gigantes que posteriormente quedó destruida, junto con su mundo, tras cruentas batallas. Como es evidente, lo he rebajado a que los humanos simplemente vieron una batalla de demonios y luego sus descendientes añadieron los demás detalles esotericos. Ni que decir tiene que la historia de los gigantes es considerada por la arqueologia "oficial" como un cuento chino, a la misma altura que los relatos vikingos sobre gigantes. (¡La misma arqueología que afirma que Jesucristo existió aun sin haber pruebas e incluso alegando esta falta de pruebas como una prueba en si misma de la veracidad del Nuevo Testamento!)

(1) **Guerra Proxy**: Tambien llamada "Guerra por poderes". Aunque este termino se extendió en el contexto de la Guerra Fria y hoy está en desuso, se puede utilizar para referirse a una guerra cualquiera en la que dos paises enemigos apoyan cada uno a un bando beligerante para poder enfrentarse entre sí sin llegar a la guerra directa (por ejemplo, si dos paises rivales tienen el poder nuclear y no se atreven a soltar los misiles contra el otro, pueden elegir apoyar a otros dos paises en guerra que carezcan de armas nucleares).

Los ejemplos mas conocidos son:

-_Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos (1776-1779)_, en la que Francia y España apoyaron a los futuros Estados Unidos porque tenían ganas de hacerle una perrería a Gran Bretaña pero no querían iniciar una guerra. Es interesante especular sobre que habría pasado si dicho apoyo no llegara a darse o hubiera llevado a la guerra directa.

-_Guerras del Petroleo en Sudamerica (1870-1950)_: Durante las guerras del petroleo, los Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña, o mas especificamente sus empresas petroleras nacionales, utilizaron a los ejercitos de Sudamerica para enfrentarse entre ellas por el control de los yacimientos y los contratos comerciales.

-_Guerra Civil Española (1936-1939)_, en la que el Eje apoyó descaradamente a Franco. llegando incluso a desplegar sus propias unidades navales frente a las costas españolas, y los Aliados dijeron a la Republica, pero con mucha mas mesura, por lo que el peso de esta ayuda lo llevó la URSS.

-_Guerra Civil Griega (1946-1949),_ en la que el Partido Comunista Griego era apoyado por la Yugoslavia de Tito (con la oposición de Stalin) y el Reino de Grecia por los Estados Unidos.

-_Guerras de Corea (1950-1953), Vietnam (1954-1975), y Afganistan (1979-1989)._ En estas tres guerras Estados Unidos y la Union Sovietica apoyaron descaradamente a los diferentes bandos enfrentados.

-_Invasión/Desastre/Guerra de Bahia Cochinos (1963)_, en la que Estados Unidos apoyó por todos los medios a un grupo de "cubanos blancos" afectos al regimen del ex-dictador Batista que intentaron invadir Cuba para derrocar a Fidel Castro y fracasaron estrepitosamente. En contraste con otras, el apoyo de la URSS a Cuba fue puramente nominal.

-_Guerra Civil de Angola (1976-1988)_, Una de las guerras proxy mas raras de la historia, en la que la Republica Sudafricana y Cuba, dos paises que de otro modo probablemente jamás se habrian enfrentado entre si, apoyaron respectivamente al movimiento guerrillero capitalista y al regimen comunista imperante.

(2) Todos los nombres mencionados se han empleado en algún momento de la historia humana para referirse al acto de matar al lider y descabezar al pais, ejercito, organización, etc, enemiga. Aunque nadie contó con un metodo así...

Por increible que parezca, Kousuke Fujishima no pensó en esa "utilidad" del sistema de vinculación como metodo de aniquilar la cadena de mando, o al menos no la menciona. Quizá no se le ocurrió, o quizá fue sabio y se lo calló, ¿_saa_? Eso explicaría porque nadie sabe a quien está vinculado... En cualquier caso, esta idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando me enteré de en que consistia exactamente este sistema; era una idea demasiado buena para no mencionarla.

(3) Dai-taskani minna-hakkai Program: Lit. "**Programa de Destrucción Segura de Todo**", pero no debe confundirse con el **Programa de Destrucción Definitiva** (_Dai-kuyu ku-hakkai program_) que salia en los episodios 22 y 23 de la 1ª temporada de _Ah! Megami-sama_. En realidad, Mishki se refiere a la **Doctrina de la Destrucción Mutua Asegurada**, principio basico de la guerra con armas nucleares, que establece que si en una hipotetica guerra un bando ataca al otro, será inmediatamente destruido por este. _Taskani_, puede considerarse que el sistema Doppleganger de vinculación es la expresión suprema de la doctrina de la Destrucción Mutua Asegurada.


	10. Ah! Cuestión de dignidad

Holaaa!

A lo mejor este capitulo es un poco flojo, o quizá me preocupo demasiado, pero lo cierto es que tras reescribirlo tres veces acabé un poco harto. He intentado reflejar en la medida de lo posible la dicotomía de Marller (el amar y odiar a un humano xD) y no se que tal me habrá salido.

Aparte de eso, efectivamente Marller tenía que valer algo, Hild no es tan tonta de mandar a una inepta a la Tierra. No se si sacar un capitulo en plan lemon o sacarlo aparte como una OVA, especial o como querais llamarlo, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Tranquilo, supongo que los humanos acabarán enterandose... quizás.

Lo del doblete y la comparación con nuestra doctrina nuclear MAD... bueno, lo cierto es que, aparte de que es la forma mas adecuada de describirlo que he visto, está el hecho de que cuanto mas lo pienso, mas similitudes le veo a la lucha Asgard-Nilfheim con nuestra Guerra Fria. En el anime tampoco detallan como funciona, asi que me he tomado la licencia poetica con el MAD.

1x10

Ah! Una cuestión de dignidad. Se prevé una gran carrera.

_**Templo Tariki Hongan, al dia siguiente, muy de mañana.**_

Riiing, riiing.

Keiichi se medio despertó al oir el timbre del telefono y comprobó que el sol ni siquiera se había levantado del todo... ¿Quien llamaría a aquellas horas?

Riiing, riiing.

-¡Keiichi, al telefono!-oyó gritar a Skuld desde su habitación.

El aludido suspiró, pensando que Skuld era una perezosa: si ya estaba despierta, podría cogerlo ella... Se levantó y se chocó con algo blando y calentito que estaba delante de su cara.

-¡Oh, Keiichi-san! ¿Te has despertado?-oyó decir a Belldandy, con preocupación.

Entonces Keiichi comprobó que había metido la cara entre los pechos de la diosa...

Se apartó rapidamente, sonrojado y sin saber que decir; probablemente Belldandy estaría pensando cosas horribles de el y no sabía ni que decirle para disculparse... Belldandy le miró, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Eh... Belldandy, yo...-empezó a decir.

La puerta de la habitación se corrió de golpe y por ella apareció Skuld, en pijama y arrastrando el telefono.

-¡Keiichi, contesta de una vez! ¿Que estabas haciendo?-le espetó a modo de saludo arrojando el aparato al interior del dormitorio.-¡Mo-i! No puedo pegar ojo con esta cosa sonando. ¡Y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!-

-Ara, ara, ¿en que estás trabajando?-preguntó Belldandy interesada.

-No creo que ese sea el problema...-terció timidamente Keiichi.

Skuld se alzó todo lo alta que pudo y se llevó la mano al pecho, adoptando su caracteristica expresión de superioridad.

-Por supuesto, Onee-sama. ¡Voy a construir una bicicleta que supere a todas las construidas hasta ahora y se la voy a enseñar a Sentaro-kun para que me lleve a dar una vuelta por el rio con ella!-se jactó.

-Suena muy interesante.-terció Urd apareciendo tras ella repentinamente.

Skuld se apartó de un salto hasta aterrizar junto a Belldandy, se sonrojó y pegó una patada en el suelo.

-¡_Mo-i_, Urd! ¡No tenías que oir eso!-protestó.

Urd ignoró la protesta de Skuld y señaló el telefono, que seguia sonando ajeno a todo.

-¿Alguno de vosotros piensa contestar?-

Keiichi suspiró y descolgó el auricular con gesto resignado.

-_Moshi-moshi_, residencia Morisato.-contestó con un bostezo.

-_Ara, ara_, ¿ya os habeis casado?-preguntó Hild desde el otro lado de la linea, observando la pantalla del sistema de comunicación mientras sujetaba con dos dedos el auricular de la vieja linea telefonica.-No me invitasteis a la boda, sois malos...-Agitó la mano libre con un gesto muy negligente y pulsó la mesa.-¿Está Urd por ahí?-

En la Tierra, Keiichi le ofreció el auricular a Urd tras confirmar que no, que el y Belldandy no se habian casado.

-Es para ti.-

Urd lo aceptó, extrañada; aparte de Shohei-kun, quien no disponía del numero del templo, nadie en la Tierra tenía motivos para llamarla, y menos a esas horas.

-¿Quien es?-

-_¡Urd, querida! Me alegro de oirte..._-saludó Hild alegremente.

-Pues yo no. ¿Que quieres ahora? Espero que sea algo lo bastante importante como para llamarnos...-Urd consultó el reloj de pared, que marcaba una hora imposible.-¡a las cinco de la mañana!-

El concepto de "tiempo" imperante en los Planos Inferior y Superior es algo diferente del de la Tierra. En estos lugares el tiempo transcurre mas lento o mas rapido, de forma que uno puede irse una hora allí y volver a la Tierra para encontrarse con que en nuestro mundo han pasado cien años o un segundo, lo cual desconcertaba mucho a la gente de la Antigüedad y aun hoy trae de cabeza a los mitologos. Desde hace relativamente poco, Yggdrasil se encarga de corregir los defectos temporales al viajar entre planos, pero las discrepancias se siguen dando a menor escala.

-Sabes que aquí no sigo el horario de la Tierra.-le recordó Hild.-¿Podemos tener una conversación de madre a hija?-

-_No, no podemos._-

-¿Vas a escucharme al menos?-

-_Depende de lo que tengas que decir. ¿Por que usas esta linea? No es propio de ti._-

Hild suspiró. Ojala Urd fuera mas razonable... aunque, bien pensado, si fuera mas razonable, entonces sería porque no se le parecía en nada. Pensó en como informarla de algo de lo que ni ella misma tenía mucha idea.

-Uso este metodo de comunicación precisamente porque no es propio de mi.-le confirmó.-Por eso precisamente nadie se lo esperará ni se fijarán. Urd, hay agitación en Hel. Tengo fundadas sospechas de que hay un grupo de traidores que planean desestabilizarnos por motivos ocultos y sin duda nefastos. Han intentado matar a uno de mis siervos mas leales y es muy posible que lo intenten contigo. Sigues siendo unas alas negras en la Tierra, aunque lo niegues.-

A Urd le disgustaba que le recalcasen su ascendencia demoniaca, como es de sobra sabido.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

Hild se inclinó hacia la mesa e hizo aparecer en pantalla los noticiarios humanos sobre la "ligera tormenta electrica localizada sobre Chiba", pensando que los mortales sabian como ver la verdad y aun así no enterarse de nada.

-Quiero decir que han intentado matar a Ma-chan y Sabato-kun, asi que es muy posible que lo intenten contigo.-

-¿Sabato-kun?-

-El amiguito de Ma-chan.-explicó Hild como si aquello fuera una obviedad.-Y por evidente extensión, además de intentar acabar contigo, seguramente lo harán con Bell-chan, Skuld-chan y Morisato-kun.-

Urd apretó el auricular hasta que le salió una grieta. Belldandy puso cara de angustia; no podia oir la conversación, pero estaba claro que su hermana estaba preocupada por algo.

-Es una amenaza, ¿verdad? ¡¿Quien va a intentarlo?-preguntó.

-No te amenazo, te aviso. Puede ser cualquiera. Estamos investigando.-admitió Hild.-Tengo que dejarte. Cuidaos.-

Colgó. Urd gruñó y colgó con tanta fuerza que casi destroza el aparato.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Belldandy.

-¡Nada!-negó Urd con fuerza.-Hild, que no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención. Ahora me ha contado una historia absurda sobre que...-

Les hizo un resumen de la criptica advertencia de Hild. Keiichi se quedó boquiabierto de horror y Belldandy gimió.

-¿Quieres decir... que en cualquier momento puede venir aquí un ejercito de demonios asesinos?-preguntó Keiichi.

-_Saa na_. Puede que no pase nada.-aclaró Urd.-No es la primera vez que hay agitación en Nilfheim.-

-¿Crees que deberiamos avisar a Kami-sama?-preguntó Belldandy.

-Si, es una buena idea.-opinó Keiichi; si había posibilidades, por minimas que fueran, de que unos demonios asesinos vinieran a matar a Belldandy, sin duda Kami-sama sería capaz de idear algo para detenerlos. Estaba decidido a defender a Belldandy, pero sabía que, como humano, sus posibilidades de vencer a un demonio estaban entre escasas y nulas.

-No se si nos creería. Se supone que estoy castigada por mentir y por atacar a Belldandy, y ya nos callamos la resurrección del Señor del Terror.-se mostró pesimista Urd.

-¡Pero... Deberias confiar en el. Es nuestro padre, Nee-san.-alegó Belldandy.

-Y confio. Pero no creo que quiera intervenir mas directamente en la Tierra.-

-¿Y que hacemos?-preguntó Skuld.

Urd, Belldandy y Keiichi se lo pensaron.

-Tal vez debería ir a la universidad...-sugirió Keiichi.-No creo que por quedarnos aquí todo el dia consigamos nada.-

Todas le miraron.

-No os lo dije, pero la semana pasada, cuando nos atacaron, consulté con Lind. Ella no sabe nada, pero me dio un consejo. Según me dijo, quedandonos encerrados esperando un ataque que quizá no se produzca no resolverá nada.-explicó Urd.-Creo que deberiamos seguir como hasta ahora, pero teniendo los ojos abiertos. Asi que Keiichi, ve a la universidad y llevate a Belldandy; si _realmente_ corremos peligro, es mejor que ninguno de nosotros vaya solo por ahi. Skuld, construye esa bicicleta e impresiona a Sentaro-kun.-

-¿Y que harás tu?-preguntó Keiichi.-Si Hild no estaba equivocada, es posible que vengan a por ti.-

-Seguro que estarás bien, Nee-san.-comentó Belldandy a Urd.

-Haré lo que mejor se me da...-

_**Catacumbas de Hel.**_

La reunion de los lideres demoniacos conspiranoicos estaba expectante por las nuevas noticias.

-Han cogido a Balar. El muy idiota se dejó derrotar y capturar con vida.-maldijo Geirrod nada mas entrar en la sala.

-¿Como es posible? ¡Nos dijiste que era infalible!-

-Ni yo mismo tengo toda la información. Pero si se que Marller ha sido capaz de vencerle sin mas.-

Los presentes murmuraron con nerviosismo.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que nos delate?-planteó Wulfric, el espia de SYS-SEC, la pregunta obvia.

-Son muy elevadas.-admitió Geirrod.-No necesitas el Seldon para saberlo.-

-En ese caso, me ocuparé de que lo solucionen.-se ofreció uno de los Jotumpanser.-Podré hacerlo. Solo necesito que Geirrod me deje cerca de el. Conozco a uno de los miembros del equipo de Hrungar-shoi.-

-Os dije que esto era una locura. Lo unico que hemos logrado es atraer la atención de Hild.-se quejó Wulfric.

-Pero no sabe nada.-

-No _sabía_ nada. Por eso pasaba por alto nuestros errores. Ahora que sabe lo que tiene que buscar, lo hará.-

-Eres un cobarde. ¿Y tu te llamas demonio? Si se mete donde nadie la llama, la aplastaremos.-

-Estás loco.-afirmó Geirrod.-Sigue siendo la Daimakaicho y contando con un poder inmenso. Creo que ni aunque nos juntaramos todos nosotros lograriamos hacerle cosquillas... Es decir, antes de que Wulfric complete su trabajo.-

El aludido alzó la cabeza de su portatil.

-La tarea está siendo mas dificil de lo que pensaba.-informó.-Pero confío en que pronto lograré romper los cortafuegos en torno al subsistema de suministro.-

-Perfectamente.-asintió uno de los demonios ancianos.-¿Como le va a Toctai?-

-Sigue en la Tierra, con ese grupo de humanos estupidos. El radar lo señaliza en el Tibet, al suroeste de China.-

-La unica ventaja de los humanos es que van tan lentos que no atraen la atención de los traidores que sirven a Hild.-

-Hablando de ella, ha usado la vieja linea de la Oficina Crediticia Demoniaca.-anunció Wulfric.-Una llamada de menos de cinco minutos, encriptada en codificación de alto nivel, que no he podido descifrar.-

La Oficina Crediticia Demoniaca era la version de Nilfheim de la Oficina de Ayuda de las Diosas. Obviamente, la habian cancelado desde que los humanos pasaron de pedir beneficios para ellos (ser grandes escritores, politicos o lideres influyentes o simplemente que les despejaran el camino para poder ascender socialmente por si mismos) a pedir cosas como los planos de nuevas armas de destrucción masiva, que hubiera tornados y otras catastrofes sobre diversas ciudades o bien inmensas fortunas... pero en vez de pedirlas en joyas o arreglandolo todo para que les tocase la Loteria, pedian "acciones de bolsa", lo cual traia desquiciados a los demonios, incapaces de copiar esa clase de cosas (0).

-¡Garrr! ¡Eso es malo! La linea de la Oficina Crediticia escapa al control del sistema. ¿Que sabemos?-

-Bueno, llamó a una dirección de ese mundo de mortales, la Tierra. Es un templo en una patetica isla.-explicó Wulfric.-_El mismo templo que, según los informes de Marller, esconde a las tres diosas que hay destacadas allí_.-

Silencio.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Bueno, no hay dos templos Tariki Hongan en ese horrible mundo.-señaló Wulfric.-Me colé en lo que ellos llaman "webs de alto secreto" y me informé. Por cierto que sus medidas de seguridad están entre lo patetico y lo inexistente...-

-Abrevia.-

-Oh, bien. Resulta que el dueño "oficial" de ese templo se largó a un sitio... la India, creo, y dejó el templo al cargo de un humano, un tal Morisato Keiichi, y de una tal "Belldandy". Vereis; según los humanos, Belldandy no existe.-

Geirrod reflexionó. El informe de Hrungar-shoi no mencionaba un templo para nada.

-Es posible que estés equivocado, pero no podemos descartar nada.-decidió.-Encargale a uno de tus subordinados que siga investigando. Tu tarea primordial sigue siendo acceder al sistema de suministro. ¡Por Daimandalakaicho!-

-¡_Hossana Daimandalakaicho_!-corearon todos.

_**Instituto Tecnologico de Nekomi, 09:30 horas.**_

A mas distancia del Infierno de la que un humano es capaz de calcular, Keiichi, Belldandy y Urd entraban en el instituto con relativa discreción; como siempre, absolutamente todo el mundo se los quedaba mirando.

-¡Oh, es Belldandy!-alababan unos.

-¡Waaaaaaah, y viene con Urd!-alababan otros.

-¿Como puede gustarles ese perdedor?-decian absolutamente todos de Keiichi.

-¡Belldandy, eres lo mas! ¡Deja a Morisato y sal conmigo!-gritó un vicioso.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Urd si que es lo mas!-le atajó otro vicioso.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿No te gusta Belldandy?-

Keiichi miró de reojo como los dos grupos de estudiantes se peleaban por ver quien era "lo mas", si Belldandy o Urd.

-Esto empieza a ser repetitivo...-comentó. Miró a Urd, quien agitaba la mano saludando y sonreia a sus admiradores.-¿De verdad es realmente necesario que les des animos?-

-Bueno, pocas veces han visto a alguien tan mujer como yo.-opinó Urd bajando la mano.

-Pero si tu eres una diosa...-señaló Keiichi.

Belldandy soltó una risita.

-Es bonito ver que se nos quiere tanto, ¿no crees, Keiichi-san?-

Keiichi se lo pensó y decidió no contestar a eso. Miró alrededor y vio algo que le heló la sangre.

Megumi caminaba al lado del tipo de las marcas, el nuevo amiguito de Marller, y evidentemente se estaba riendo de un comentario que el había hecho. Los dos parecían muy a gusto y relajados, y se acercaron a ellos.

-... y entonces va y le dice "_¿No entiendes lo que digo? ¡No puedes poner un V8 en una Supercub!_"-decia Mishki.

Megumi se rió y le dió una palmada en la espalda..

-Siempre me pierdo lo mejor de _Cab Ryder_.-se lamentó. Vió a Keiichi y sus dos compañeras.-Hola, Kei-chan.-

-Hola. ¿Nos disculpais un momento?-pidió Keiichi cogiendo a su hermanita del brazo y llevandosela practicamente a rastras lejos de allí.-Megumi y yo tenemos que hablar de hermano a hermana.-

-Si, claro. Id tranquilos.-les despidió Urd poniendo su mejor sonrisa mientras los Morisato se iban.-Belldandy y yo nos quedamos aquí con el amigo de Megumi, ¿verdad que si, amig...?-

Pero Mishki había huido en cuanto dejaron de mirarle, claro. Aunque sea algo muy raro incluso para ella, la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Urd puede provocar ese efecto en algunas personas.

-¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Será cobarde!-La diosa de piel oscura pateó el suelo con rabia.

-Nee-san, tranquilizate...-le pidió Belldandy mientras su hermana salía del recinto echando chispas.

Entre tanto, Keiichi arrinconó a Megumi tras la caseta del Club de Automovilismo.

-Megumi, ¿como puedes andar con ese? Es un mal tipo.-afirmó Keiichi apasionadamente.

Su hermanita le miró extrañada y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabato? _Ara, ara, Kei-chan,_ creo que exageras. Sabato-kun es inofensivo, incapaz de matar una mosca.-

Keiichi se planteó explicarle lo que había pasado en el templo, pero decidió que Megumi no le creería jamás.

-No te fies. Deberías tener cuidado con el...-

Justo entonces llegaron Ohtaki y Tamiya, saludando a Keiichi con la delicadeza y educación que les son caracteristicas. Lo cual significa que le soltaron los dos al unísono una palmada en la espalda con tal fuerza que le tiraron al suelo.

-¡MO-RI-SA-TO-KUN!-gritó Tamiya cogiendole por el cuello de la camisa.-¿Donde has estado esta semana?-

-Ehhh... ¿Haciendo deberes?-probó suerte Keiichi, pese a saber que no le serviría de nada.

Ohtaki se recolocó con gesto arrogante las gafas de sol, de las que se decia que no se las quitaba ni para dormir.

-¡Quienes no mantienen un compromiso firme y absoluto con el Club de Automovilismo, no son dignos de estar en el!-anunció solemnemente.

-Hola, chicos.-saludó Belldandy acercandose.-Veo que echasteis de menos a Keiichi-san.-

-Creo que eso no es lo que tenias que decir...-musitó Keiichi.

Tamiya le soltó de golpe. Keiichi cayó de pie en el suelo, pero ya no le prestaban atención

-Ejem, ejem... Lo cierto es que os hemos echado de menos, Belldandy.-aseveró Tamiya.-Hemos estado ocupados.-

-Ara, ¿habeis estado trabajando en algo interesante?-se interesó la diosa.

-Exactamente.-confirmó Ohtaki sacando pecho.-Esperamos que os guste, Megumi, Belldandy.-

-Es algo con lo que Aoshima-kun se enterará de una vez por todas de lo que vale un peine.-

-¿Y por que debería enterarme de lo que vale un peine?-preguntó Aoshima acercandose a ellos rodeado de sus siempre serviles _groupies_. Se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto que el consideraba muy seductor pero que lo unico que logró fue que Keiichi, Ohtaki y Tamiya pensaran "Pero que idiota parece".-Al contrario que vosotros, _yo_ no lo necesito.-

-Cierto. La gomina te está traspasando el cerebro.-opinó Mishki, quien se había acercado, al igual que Aoshima, al comprobar que, por suerte para ambos, Urd ya no rondaba por allí.

Aoshima torció el gesto. Sus _groupies_ suspiraron asqueadas.

-¿Intentas ser gracioso? No es lo tuyo. Veo que habeis logrado encontrar a otro idiota para vuestro aun mas patetico club.-se mofó antes de fijarse en Megumi.-A ti creo que no te co... Ah, si, eres la del Dragón Aplastador de Cubilete.-

Keiichi fue a negar que Mishki fuera del Club de Automovilismo, pero Megumi le dió un pisotón.

-Sip.-asintió alegremente.-Morisato Megumi-san. Tu eres Aoshima Toshiaki-kun, el _playboy_, ¿verdad?-

-Heredero del riquisimo emporio hotelero Aoshima.-presumió, antes de sacarle la lengua, una _groupie_ que a Keiichi le hizo recordar a Skuld cuando se hizo adulta.-No deberias ni mirarle, camionera. No eres digna de el.-

Aquello era mas de lo que Megumi podía soportar.

-¡¿Camionera? ¡Te voy a...!-Se le habría echado encima de no haberla sujetado Keiichi y Mishki.-¡Soltadme!-

-No seas borde, Yukino.-pidió Aoshima a su _groupie_, que retrocedió y le miró con adoración.-Disculpa a Yukino. Tiene la lengua muy suelta; una virtud muy agradable, pero que a veces puede ser un defecto.-

Ninguno dijo nada. Ni siquiera a Ohtaki y Tamiya se les ocurría una replica ingeniosa.

-No esperaba vitores, pero confiaba en que al menos diriais algo.-Aoshima negó con la cabeza.-En fin, nos vemos en el Moto Rally Trial de Kanto. Allí comprobareis lo pateticos que sois cuando llegueis los ultimos a la meta...-

Aoshima y sus _groupies_ se fueron por un lado y Mishki por otro, dejando al Club de Automovilismo a solas...

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Belldandy.

-No estoy muy seguro.-admitió Keiichi.

Entre tanto, Ohtaki y Tamiya les explicaban de que iba todo aquello, ya que Megumi se atrevió a preguntarlo.

-El Moto Rally Trial de Kanto es la competición mas importante del año en el mundo del automovilismo.-explicó Ohtaki plantando un folleto ante la cara de Keiichi.-Es organizada por la Federación Japonesa de Rally-Motocross, puedes participar con la moto que tu mismo construyas y el premio total son 5.000.000 yenes para el ganador y todas las piezas que el equipo pueda llevarse de las tiendas de las primeras marcas.-

-Asi que, evidentemente, teniamos que apuntarnos. ¿Sabeis la cantidad de cosas que podremos hacer con medio millón de yenes y todas esas piezas?-alabó Tamiya.-Por fin podremos contar con un presupuesto de verdad y no conformarnos con las colectas de Morisato...-

Entonces puso cara de acabar de recordar algo.

"_Oh, oh.._." pensó Keiichi.

Los dos forzudos miraron amenazadoramente a Keiichi.

-Ya que hablamos de eso...-empezó Tamiya.

-...esperamos que hayas recaudado mucho dinero.-completó Ohtaki.

Keiichi se sintió encoger. Naturalmente, se había olvidado por completo de hacer la colecta.

-¡Tengo que ir a clase! ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió antes de huir.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, COBARDE!-gritó Tamiya antes de que ambos salieran corriendo tras el.-¡NO ESCAPARÁS!-

Megumi y Belldandy se quedaron solas en el campus. Megumi estaba un poco preocupada por Keiichi.

-¿Siempre son así con el?-

-Constantemente.-Belldandy soltó una risita.-Keiichi-san estará bien. Corre mas que ellos.-

-¿De verdad?-

"_Eso espero._" pensó la diosa...

Tras comprobar que Keiichi solo necesitaba unas cuantas tiritas (por supuesto, resultó que Ohtaki y Tamiya corrian mas que el), Megumi acudió a la clase, donde la esperaba Mishki, quien no se había perdido detalle desde la ventana.

-Tu hermano parece alguien muy popular.-le dijo a modo de saludo.

-En el mal sentido.-confirmó Megumi sacando el libro de texto.-Espero que no te molestara que se me llevara tan bruscamente. Puede parecer un poco idiota, pero es bueno. ¿Nos ayudarás?-

-Para nada. Charla de hermano, imagino.-mintió el.-¿Ayudaros?-

-Bueno, Aoshima creé que estás con el Club de Automovilismo. Y la verdad es que necesitamos gente.-

-Quizá.-contestó el distraidamente.

Lo cierto es que estaba un poco molesto. ¿Y si Keiichi le había contado lo ocurrido en el templo...? Miró fijamente el rostro de Megumi, pero tenía la misma cara que siempre le ponía. No, Keiichi no debía de haberle dicho nada; Megumi era para el como un libro abierto, de modo que si le hubieran contado algo así, se notaría que lo sabía...

"_O Megumi es una actriz genial o Keiichi también cree en guardar el secreto de la existencia de las diosas._" decidió.

El profesor entró y les obligó a centrarse en los misterios del motor de inyección, obligandole a olvidarse de Marller. ¿A que se dedicaría una diablesa cuando se quedaba sola en casa sin nada que hacer...?

_**Marller Lair.**_

Marller se había sentado en el trono, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas en una postura que la hacía parecer un Buda, pensativa. Había muchas cosas que necesitaba aclarar; aun sin entender del todo el motivo, sabía que su mente, normalmente fria y calculadora, con las emociones ferreamente controladas, se había convertido en un caos desde que aquel humano había irrumpido en su vida. Por primera vez en muchos años, estaba confusa...

Una parte de ella deseaba matar a aquel estupido humano o al menos castigarlo con dureza para que aprendiera a no sellarla, pero otra deseaba estrecharle contra su cuerpo y agradecerle haber seguido a su lado con valentía, entre otras cosas. Normalmente no tenía esa disparidad de criterios, lo cual la confundía y la cabreaba aun mas.

Para colmo, estaba el otro problema: independientemente de que la hubiera ayudado contra Balar, estaba el hecho de lo

que sentía por ella y lo que esperaba conseguir... ¡Y lo que era peor, su cuerpo se atrevía a responder a aquel estimulo!

No era nada nuevo para ella que los humanos la miraran con lujuria; estaba tan habituada que practicamente no le daba mas importancia de la que le daría un humano al hecho de que le mirase una vaca. Lo que si era nuevo era que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el interés de Sabato-kun en ella, independientemente de que quisiera convencerse a si misma de lo contrario... A su mente acudió la imagen de cuando la había besado a la fuerza; un estremecimiento la recorrió antes de poder contenerlo, y volvió a notar los pechos apretados por la ropa.

"_¿Que me está pasando? Esto no puede ser, no puedo sentir nada por el, voy a acabar perdiendo el control..._"

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo logró: Sabato-kun había hecho demasiado bien su trabajo. Tenía redaños, el tipo; atreverse a llevar hasta las ultimas consecuencias el juego de la dominación era algo que pocos hacian. Algunos humanos lo hacian, recordó, pero solo entre ellos y ninguno lo aprobaba...

Una imagen la asaltó; ella, vestida de cuero, con muy poca ropa puesta y atada a una cruz, protestando mientras Mishki la manoseaba a su antojo... Sintió una especie de ardor en el bajo vientre y maldijo.

"_¿Que clase de fantasía es esta? Soy un demonio... aunque además una mujer, ¡pero no de esta clase!_"

-¡Garrrrrrrrrrrrgh! ¡Es un humano, maldita sea! ¡Incluso aunque fuera posible, esto nunca funcionaría!-gritó pegando una patada en el suelo. La sensación de comezón no desapareció. Mas bien al contrario, se acentuó.

"_¿Nase, nase, naseeee?_ (¿Por que, por que, POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE?) _¿Podria ser que...?_"

-¡Que va, eso es imposible! Soy una diablesa y el es un humano, ¡no puedo enamorarme de un ser como este...!-Se echó a reir de un modo que se notaba muy forzado, hasta que cogió la maquina del Pachinko y la arrojó contra la pared, destrozandola por completo y esparciendo un montón de bolitas por el suelo.-¡¿Y que si es asi? ¡¿Que pasaria?-

Evidentemente, nadie le respondió. Seguía sola consigo misma.

Estaba en una encrucijada. No queria ceder a sus emociones. Si admitía que sentia algo mas por un humano que el simple desprecio, o que lo deseaba fisicamente, se metería por una senda dificil que pocos habian caminado antes que ella: la de amar a alguien de otra especie. Por otro lado, su cuerpo deseaba ceder...

"_¿Amarle? ¡Eso es absurdo! Que me atraiga es una cosa, pero amarle es demasiado. ¡Se supone que soy un demonio, debo hacer sufrir a la gente!_"

Reafirmarse en su identidad demoniaca normalmente habria bastado, pero...

"_Pero se arriesgó a que Balar lo matase por ayudarme... ¿Como pudo hacer algo tan estupido? No se como puedo pensar ni por un instante en tener algo con alguien tan idiota. No merece otro calificativo..._"

Hasta entonces, unicamente una persona la había protegido: Urd. La pequeña Urd había sido su compañera de juegos y de pequeñas ambas se habian enfrentado a los abusones de la ciudadela de Hel. Aquel gesto, que nunca había olvidado, aun le extrañaba... y ahora, muchos años despues, la persona menos esperada lo repetía.

"_Puede que sea un idiota, pero es mi idiota... Mattaku, ¿que estoy diciendo? Como siga así voy a perder la cabeza..._"

Pero había que admitir que conocía los fundamentos del juego del poder y además besaba...

"_Kore damara... nare_"

Notó algo; miró hacia abajo, metió la mano por los pantalones, tanteó y puso gesto de disgusto. Frustrada en lo mas hondo, Marller alzó los puños al cielo y abrió la boca en un largo aulllido.

-¡Sabato-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!¡Hild-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!-

En el centro de mando de Nilfehim, Hild no se perdía detalle desde la pantalla; aquello era mucho mas divertido que las repeticiones de HellTV. Esbozó una sonrisita comprensiva; Ma-chan se lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

Miró de reojo la pantalla del Seldon, que hablaba con la autoridad del mismisimo destino.

"_Posibilidades de interés fisico-amoroso, 89% y aumentando. Posibilidades de un primer rechazo del sentimiento, 76%. Posibilidades de éxito... AUN NO HAY DATOS SUFICIENTES._" anunciaba junto a la ficha de Marller.

Hild borró el archivo para que el siguiente que usara el sistema de calculo de probabilidades no pudiera leerlo.

-Puedes engañar a mucha gente, pero nunca a ti misma, Ma-chan.-comentó filosoficamente.-Cede. Hazte caso...-

Se calló, avergonzada, deseando que no la hubieran oido. Hizo aparecer de la nada una bola de arroz y se la comió.

"_Por el Universo, estoy empezando a hablar como el._"

En el caso de Hild, al igual que en el de todos los fanaticos religiosos, unicamente existe un "El". El que recibe mil nombres en las doce partes del mundo, aquel para quien las leyes fisicas no existen según las leyendas. Kami-sama.

Decidió probar con algo mas directo y se quitó un pendiente...

Poco despues, Chibi-Hild hacia acto de presencia en la guarida de Marller.

-Pareces enfadada, Ma-chan.-dijo a modo de saludo.

-¡¿Como no voy a estarlo? ¡Un simple humano se ha atrevido a plantarme cara! ¡_Y ha ganado_!-

Silencio.

-Lo cierto es que dicho así suena bastante patetico.-coincidió Hild con una risita.

Marller se quedó chafada.

-No me digas eso, por favor...-suplicó casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hild le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda, algo dificil para alguien de su pequeño tamaño.

-Hala, hala. Tranquila. Algunas veces, Ma-chan, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan, y que normalmente nadie nos agradece, por que es nuestro deber para aquellos que nos rodean...-Mientras decía esto, daba la impresión de estar abismada en si misma, recordando a cierta "persona" con quien había tenido intimo y profundo contacto a disgusto, como parte de un acuerdo.-Para aquellos que nos rodean... ¡Asi que no te rindas! ¡Demuestrale a ese tipo quien eres y que sientes!-

-¡Si! ¡Va a enterarse de lo que es capaz una Diablesa de Primera Clase, Ilimitada, con poder para destruir esta patetica isla!-prometió Marller mientras parecía que por un momento un aura de llamitas la envolvía...

Chibi-Hild regresó a la base contenta por haber solucionado dos asuntos de un golpe; por un lado, dar un empujoncito a Marller para que hiciera lo que le pedian sus impulsos carnales, y por el otro... ya había resuelto lo que iba a ver aquella noche si se daba el caso de que no echasen nada interesante en la tele de Nilfheim.

_**Una cueva en algún lugar del Oeste del Himalaya, Tibet chino, 08:20 hora local (10:20 en Japón).**_

-Hela aquí.-anunció Palver con claro orgullo mientras aplicaba un pincel a la pared de la cueva.-La entrada a la Camara Sepulcral.-

El sello que se veia sobre la roca era tan impropio de aquel lugar que, por un instante, Tsuda no pudo creerse lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, ahi estaba: plateado sobre gris, brillaba debilmente a la luz de las linternas una Estrella de David, toda ella de plata, incrustada en la pared a una profundidad de cinco centimetros.

-Es increible...-silbó Wuhrer acercandose con la lupa.

-Pero existe.-explicó la mujer.-Ojalá estuviera aquí Liam para verlo...-

Toctai achinó aun mas los ojos. Según le informó Nidhogg sin que se lo pidiera, "Liam" era Liam Gilles, arqueo-mitologo diferencial, compañero de trabajo y amante ocasional de aquella humana. Se alegró de que no estuviera allí; cuantos menos testigos hubiera, mejor todavía, incluso aunque nadie les creyera... _suponiendo que sobrevivieran_.

Examinó la puerta: aunque los humanos solo vieran un adorno de plata incrustado en la pared, el percibía el enorme sello magico con forma de puerta que cubria toda la pared, con el "adorno" donde en las puertas normales solia estar la cerradura; el sello entero estaba contorneado con miles y miles de runas que formaban terribles conjuros de Asgard en el poderoso Codex Yggdrasil (1) destinados a someter, contener, atar y sellar, cargados con tal poder que el campo de contención por energía positiva, capaz de sellar a una Diablesa de Primera Clase, del que Mishki se había sentido tan orgulloso, era, en comparación, lo que una vela frente a la iluminación de un estadio de futbol.

Aquel sello había sido obra del mismisimo Kami-sama, por supuesto. En teoria, era perfecto e inquebrantable... ¿de verdad? Toctai sonrió con desprecio; había sido el quien había descubierto el fallo en las protecciones del sello. Fue el quien encontró aquel lugar, cuando estaba destinado en la Tierra durante la epoca de la Guerra del Opio; fue el quien examinó el codigo y comprendió que Kami-sama había cometido un error: lo había blindado fuertemente contra todo intento de que el sello fuera quebrantado por parte de diosas o demonios... ¡pero no por humanos!

La razón era simple: en el Cielo y en el Infierno nadie tenía en cuenta a los humanos, y los que lo hacian coincidian unanimemente en que ninguno sería tan estupido como para ponerse a dar vueltas por el Himalaya sin mas, por lo que Kami-sama debía haber decidido que las posibilidades de que un humano llegara hasta allí eran nulas.

Toctai se había aplicado con fervor a la tarea de lograr llegar a ese momento. Lo primero que había hecho fue crear una serie de pistas falsas que apuntaran a que el Arca de la Alianza estaba escondida en el Himalaya, confiando en que los historiadores de las recientemente creadas disciplinas arqueologicas se interesarian por el tema. Era la Edad de Oro de la arqueología, cuando aventureros que sabian tanto de historia antigua como de tacticas militares viajaban a los lugares mas remotos en busca de reliquias antediluvianas que les hicieran ricos, muy al estilo de las peliculas de Indiana Jones. Por desgracia, ninguno se mostró interesado en sus pistas; la mayoria de los aventureros preferían Egipto o Sudamerica.

Frustrado por ello, mas tarde había alentado a los lideres de la Ahnenerbe-SS a que enviaran una expedición al Himalaya... expedición que también fue un absoluto fracaso: a los idiotas de los soldados nazis que fueron allí arriba no se les había ocurrido abrigarse correctamente y murieron de frio antes siquiera de comprender como romper el sello.

Durante la Guerra Fria, las visitas a la región habian sido mas espaciadas; lo mas parecido a expediciones habían sido las patrullas militares, en su mayoria con rutas fijadas que no se podian alterar. Los arqueologos dejaron de ir... al menos hasta que en el siglo XXI había nacido la Mitología Diferencial, apoyada por sus esfuerzos.

Al contrario que en los años 30, habían surgido dos perfiles opuestos de arqueologos: el oficial, apoyado por empresas privadas y universidades, pacifista, que viajaba por canales oficiales, con grandes equipos y medios tecnicos... y los "cazatesoros" o mitologos diferenciales, que viajaban en pequeños grupos, por canales ilegales, con pocos o ningún medio tecnico, con frecuencia contratados por coleccionistas o agencias de inteligencia, que no dudaban en defender a tiros sus hallazgos. Toctai se había fijado en los cazatesoros porque ofrecian mas versatilidad: sus planes no solian aparecer en la prensa (y, por tanto, no eran interceptados por Yggdrasil)... y nadie los echaría de menos.

-Abramos la camara.-invitó Toctai a los humanos...

_**Ministerio de Defensa, Japón, al mediodia.**_

-...y con esto, queda reforzada nuestra alianza.-anunció Kouzuki estrechandole la mano al Embajador de los Estados Unidos con una amplia sonrisa para que lo vieran las camaras.-_Thank you, mr. Van Schuylter._-

El embajador y su sequito se fueron y Kouzuki se encerró en su despacho y suspiró cuando se le acercaba una oficial de aspecto agresivo y rostro juvenil, sin maquillar, con pelo negro y corto que hacia juego con los ojos negros, vistiendo un uniforme azul oscuro con palas negras en los hombros que mostraban un crisantemo y una banda dorada.

-Idiota.-masculló el ministro.-Como si no supiera que Van Schuylter es un activo agente de la NSA en este país para impedir nuestro despegue tecnologico... ¿Que tiene para mi, Mikawa-ichi (2)?-saludó a la mujer.

-¡Noticias del Puesto Naval de Yokosuka, señor!-anunció la piloto de Perdiz Oceanica (pues era ella) saludando y agitando las puntas del pelo al hacer el gesto; aquel dia se había puesto un peinado corto, con puntas a los lados como si fuera de un anime.-¡El mecanico jefe ha catalogado mi nave como siniestro total! El coronel Oga sugiere que olviden el OKH-4 y me den un aparato de combate, especificamente un Fuji.-

Kouzuki se sentó en el escritorio y abrió el ordenador, donde de inmediato apareció la información de Yokosuka.

-¿Un AH-1 Cobra de la Fuji (3)? ¿Es que Oga está loco?-preguntó encendiendo el puro que le había regalado Schuylter.

-No debería fumar, señor.-

El ministro miró el cigarro con disgusto y lo apagó. Se consoló pensando que las Criaturas no fumaban y quizá por eso estarian mas sanas que los humanos. ¿Por que iba a darles esa ventaja? (4)

-Como decía, no pienso darte un helicoptero de ataque. Nuestra función es exclusivamente defensiva e investigativa.-

-Puede haber ocasiones en que la mejor defensa sea un buen ataque.-opinó Mikawa.

-Es posible, pero el propio Emperador está de acuerdo conmigo; hay que manejar esto con extrema cautela. Mientras yo esté al mando, no seremos nosotros quienes empecemos una guerra entre especies. Y si quiero oir retorica militarista como esa, solo tengo que llamar a Van Schuylter, asi que ahorreme la parte belicista. No somos el maldito Ejercito Imperial de la Era Showa, ni el Ejercito de los Estados Unidos de America. No tenemos por que imitarlos.-

La piloto asintió.

-¿Que habeis averiguado de nuestros objetivos?-pasó al siguiente tema Kouzuki.

-Hemos identificado a tres personas distintas.-explicó ella metiendo la mano por el cuello de la camisa y extrayendo una memoria USB que llevaba colgada al cuello por una correa, como exigia el protocolo especifico de transmision de información sobre seres magicos.-La información completa está aquí. Unicamente hemos identificado a dos de ellas, un estudiante y una dependienta, ambos de Nekomi en Chiba. Sabato Mishki-kun y Girakuma Mara-san, de Agra, India (5). Creemos que es una _pukka sahib_... una descendiente de colonos ingleses.-

-¿Como?-

Aquella era la segunda vez que surgia el nombre de Sabato en toda la semana. ¿Y ahora una _pukka sahib_?

-Si... Los hemos buscado en las bases de datos.-explicó Mikawa.-Ninguno tiene antecedentes y en principio ni siquiera deberían conocerse, pero ambos salen en la cinta. Por cierto, hablando de la cinta, hemos tenido que usar la secundaria.-

-¿La secundaria?-

-Todas las imagenes de la camara primaria han desaparecido.-

Kouzuki esbozó una media sonrisa al oir aquello.

"_Moshiroi... Tal como pensaba._" pensó.

Aquello confirmaba una de sus sospechas: ahora sabía con total seguridad que las Criaturas vigilaban las ondas de las telecomunicaciones. Antes solo lo sospechaba, por lo que había convencido al diseñador del helicoptero para que incorporase dos juegos de camaras independientes entre si: uno que enviase las imagenes a la base... y otro que las archivase _in-situ_ en una caja negra en el helicoptero. La idea era que si un hacker (humano o Criatura) intentaba destruir los datos que obtuvieran sobre el campo con las camaras, siempre hubiera una copia de seguridad disponible e imposible de destruir a menos que se recuperase la cinta. Recordó como los novatos de la unidad, los jovenes recien salidos de la academia que no sabian a que se enfrentaban, habian protestado por aquel aparente despilfarro...

-Que protesten ahora.-dijo antes de soltar una risotada.-Sabia que hacia bien invirtiendo en esas mejoras. Mikawa-ichi, traiga esa cinta. Vamos a ver que ha obtenido su camara.-

Enchufó la memoria en el ordenador tras aislarlo desconectando todos los terminales de salida y puso la pelicula...

Treinta minutos despues, Kouzuki cerró el reproductor. Estaba palido como si hubiera visto un fantasma; rebuscó en los cajones de la mesa y, despreciando la caja de puros, sacó una botella de sake de alta concentración que habría encantado a Urd y pegó un largo trago mientras Mikawa le miraba boquiabierta.

"_Se lo ha tomado bastante bien..._"

Ajeno a ser opbservado, dejó la botella y se secó con la manga.

-_Kore ga... settai! _Es la prueba. ¡Es lo que llevaba deseando todo este tiempo! Ni siquiera ese estupido del congresista Tankado podrá negar la evidencia cuando vea este video, ja ja ja... Si consigo algo mas, no cabe duda de que lograré lo que mi predecesor en el cargo, el almirante Mitsumasa, no logró; ¡conseguir garantizar la credibilidad de este equipo! Y con la credibilidad, se acabará trabajar a escondidas y arañando fondos de los presupuestos de defensa y las inversiones americanas intentando que no se enteren: todos los recursos estatales estarán a mi disposición.-Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana.-Mikawa-ichi, convoca a la Unidad en peso. Con todo el instrumental de que disponemos. Diles que se preparen para el combate. _Kono mama dewa, kore ni_, habrá una guerra entre especies. Y pienso hacer todo lo posible para que la Humanidad sea quien gane.-

Si Mikawa estaba asustada por aquella parrafada, no dio muestras de ello.

-Bien, señor.-

-Llama a Tokugata e Inuken. Que averiguen todo lo que puedan de estos dos tipos. Pueden llevarse las Type 37.-

-Pero señor, las Type 37 nunca han sido ensayadas en combate real...-objetó la alferez.

-Cierto, pero son nuestra mejor baza, a menos que usemos las katanas magicas... que aun no tenemos.-

Mikawa-ichi se retiró y Kouzuki se quedó en el despacho, pensando. Había mucho que hacer; además de Criaturas a las que investigar, tenía tareas mas cotidianas, como supervisar la construcción del _Hyuuga_, aprobar los presupuestos para adquirir los nuevos tanques Type 90, decidir que hacer con los viejos Type 74... Cogió un montón de papeles.

_**Marller Lair, por la noche.**_

-_Tadaimaaa..._-anunció Mishki distraidamente empujando la puerta del apartamento 4444... puerta que inmediatamente se cerró tras el, sellandose con un chasquido de metal. Los pestillos se corrieron.

Entonces se percató de que la decoración de la casa era incluso mas tenebrosa que antes, aunque quizá influyera el hecho de que la unica iluminación procedía de unas esferas de luz rojiza que flotaban en el techo y le daban un aspecto fantasmagorico a la ya de por si siniestra vivienda de Marller... De todos modos, estaba seguro de que antes no había un juego de grilletes fijados en la pared, ni tampoco un brasero en el suelo, que soltaba volutas de humo grisaceo, haciendo parecer aquello un fumadero de opio... Marller estaba tendida en el trono, en una pose arrogante, envuelta en la capa.

-Etto... ¿Que ha pasado aqui?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Marller desapareció. Poco despues, unas manos de uñas afiladas le aferraron por los hombros.

-¿Crees que vales para este juego, _Shimobe_?-oyó su voz en el oido; notó una lengua puntiaguda acariciale la oreja y se estremeció; entonces ella estaba delante de el, tirandole del cinturón para echarle a los pies del trono de un empujón.

Antes de poder incoprorarse o hacer algo, Marller se situó ante el y plantó el pie en el trono, como si fuera una especie de versión demoniaca y ecchi de Falis Forland. Desplegó la capa, dejando ver que debajo solo llevaba un ceñido bikini negro y unas gruesas pulseras de metal en muñecas y tobillos. En la mano derecha empuñaba un grueso _knut_.(6)

-Ahora, humano, vamos a ver si sobrevives al juego del poder. Pero... _a mi manera_. Ja ja ja...-se rió salvajemente antes de cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y alzarlo a su nivel, tan cerca que practicamente podian besarse de nuevo.-Esto va contra todos mis principios, asi que espero que me dures hasta satisfacerme...-amenazó.

-¿Merece la pena la condenación eterna por hacerlo contigo...?-preguntó el zarandeado Mishki antes de palparle el pecho. Marller se puso primero azul y luego roja, antes de soltar un suspiro.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Eso de la condenación eterna es una pelicula que os montasteis los humanos!-Le sonrió y le rasgó la camisa de un tirón antes de cogerle por los brazos y sujetarselos contra el suelo.-Asi que callate por una maldita vez...-

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski.**_

Hola de nuevo! Si, por fin he decidido juntar a esta pareja, impacientes xD.

En cuanto logre reunir todo lo que necesito, sacaré el capitulo especial aparte, para no cargarme la clasificación. Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiada idea de como se suponía que actuaría Marller, asi que me he tomado alguna licencia que posiblemente Fujishima no se habría atrevido a sacar.

Como se supone que esto son los Fundamentos de Vocabulario, aquí van.

*Quizá abuse demasiado del Seldon, pero encuentro que es un recurso muy util y que sin duda alguna usarian los miembros del Nilfheim real. Los propios humanos usamos sistemas de calculo de probabilidades para la Bolsa, pero, incluso conectandolos a las bases de datos, no son tan avanzados como para predecir abstracciones como estas.

(0) Como se vió en el tomo 1 de _Ah! Megami-sama_ (¡Si! ¡Al final los conseguí! Lo mio me costó), cuando Keiichi le pregunta a Belldandy si es capaz de crear dinero y esta contesta "_no puedo copiar materia con tanta precisión_". De lo que se deduce que, si no se pueden copiar los billetes de banco, tampoco se pueden copiar las acciones de Bolsa, ni titulos de propiedad, ni otros tipos de papel valioso.

(1) Cada palabra del Codex Yggdrasil equivale a 5000 tonos, siempre según el tomo 1 de _Ah! Megami-sama_.

(2) **Ichi:** Acronimo de "Ittô Kaisa", rango que dentro de la Fuerza Maritima de Autodefensa (_Kaijo Jietai_) equivale al nuestro de "Teniente de Navío." (OF-2 en la nomenclatura OTAN) Los sufijos honorificos japoneses también se adaptan a las gradaciones; intentaré incluir las equivalencias de los rangos a la OTAN siempre que me sea posible para mas claridad.

(3) Fuji Systems Keiretsu es la empres japonesa que construye bajo licencia los helicopteros americanos de ataque Bell AH-1 Cobra para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón. Para mas información, buscála vos, no quiero liarme aqui.

(4) De todos los seres vivos, unicamente los humanos hacen algo tan estupido como es el fumar. La verdad es que las Criaturas Magicas (y Belldandy, Marller y demás amigos y parientes entran en ese grupo) lo consideran como lo que es: una autentica excentricidad muy poco saludable.

(5) El apellido ficticio de Marller significa "la que sirve a un demonio" (en este caso, a Hild). Escogí Agra como su ciudad ficticia porque, de todas las de la India, es la unica que conozco mas allá del nombre, ya que sale en Sherlock Holmes. La historia de que desciende de ingleses no necesita ni que la explique, todo el mundo sabe que Gran Bretaña ocupó la India y que esa historia obviamente es tan falsa como esta identidad.

(6) Knut: Latigo de origen ruso, muy similar al "gato de nueve colas" inglés, pero con bolitas de acero en los extremos.

Por cierto, no es que parezca que le dedico mas tiempo y espacio a los humanos. Es que ellos son tratados tan por encima que necesitan mas notas aclaratorias. Fujishima nos ahorró esta cara "negativa" del "realismo" de _Ah! Megami-sama_ para proporcionarnos una buena historia.


	11. Ah! La vinculación puede ser mortal

1x11

Ah! La vinculación puede ser mortal.

_**Celdas de Detención Eterna, Nilfheim.**_

A mas distancia de la que los ordenadores humanos son capaces de calcular, en un sitio donde el tiempo no tiene sentido, Balar Basiliscum, el aspirante a asesino demoniaco, cumplía condena en una celda, mientras esperaba a que Hild tuviera a bien interrogarle sobre por que había querido matar a Marller.

Aunque estas celdas a primera vista fueran identicas a las de los humanos, eran mucho peores; sin entrar en las metacadenas que sujetaban el cuerpo y el alma a la pared, estaban los tormentos reservados unicamente a los peores criminales, entre los mas finos de los cuales se incluia colocarle cabeza abajo con una pluma magica haciendole cosquillas en la planta de los pies, de modo que apenas podia respirar de la risa.

Pese a todo, se mantenía lucido; Hild no podía demostrar nada contra el. Lo unico que tenía que hacer era mantener la boca cerrada y en cuanto se dignara entrevistarse con el, estaría libre. Lo cierto es que Balar menospreciaba a Hild por lo mismo que a Marller: ambas eran mujeres y convivian con el enemigo. El estaba por encima de semejantes sapos y coyotes y sin la mas minima duda saldria vencedeor...

Aquella tactica de dejarle cociendo a fuego lento probaba que eran debiles. De haberse puesto el la condena a si mismo, se habria encargado de que, como minimo, hubiera alguien pegandole latigazos constantemente con knuts al rojo vivo y echandole acido en las heridas, o simplemente retorciendo su alma con poderosos conjuros de tortura... En vez de eso, le dejaban a solas con sus pensamientos. Muy bien. Era mejor que ellas...

La puerta de la celda chirrió; alguien estaba entrando.

Quien entró era un demonio mas bajo que Balar, con la estatura de un humano y el rostro oculto bajo una capa con capucha pasada de moda, de las que llevaban los Jotumpanser hace mil años. Miró alrededor y clavó la vista en Balar.

-Pareces comodo.-saludó con una voz medida, arrogante, que arrastraba las palabras.-¿Que haces ahi?-

-Descansar, ¿a ti que te parece?-gruñó Balar revolviendose.-¿Has venido a burlarte de mi?-

-No exactamente... Se suponía que debias matar a Marller.-le reprochó el recien llegado.-La muerte de su Diosa vinculada habria provocado la escalada de tension que necesitabamos para contrarrestar la _detenté_ (0) de Hild.-

Balar abrió mucho los ojos. Como ya se ha mencionado, los datos de vinculación son el secreto mejor guardado del Universo, junto con las medidas reales de Hild, lo que le pasa a los humanos al morir y la Paradoja de Casals.

-¿Como puedes saber tu algo así? A menos... -Reparó en un colgante que asomaba por entre los pliegues de la capa; un sello que mostraba una rueda con pinchos y una piedra negra en el centro.-¿No serás...?-

-No puedo ser yo. Me mataste, ¿recuerdas?-

El desconocido se bajó la capucha, mirandole con un rostro de ojos violaceos estriados.

-¿Que quieres? ¡Si has venido a ayudarme, sueltame, ahora!-gritó Balar aliviado al reconocer a aquel ser.

El segundo demonio sacó de la capa una gruesa espada que relucía con un brillo argentino.

-No lo entiendes... He venido para liberarte, si, pero no como tu quieres.-

Con un escalofrió, Balar reconoció a _Tyrufaidu_. Habria retrocedido, pero las metacadenas se lo impedían.

-Balar, vales mas muerto que vivo. No te necesitamos ya. En el nombre de Daimandalakaicho, yo te condeno a muerte.-

Alzó el arma y la hundió en el negro corazón de Balar, traspasando metacadenas, coraza, piel y huesos como si fueran de mantequilla. Balar aulló mientras una luz rojiza lo envolvía y sangraba abudantemente sangre negra...

_**Dependencias privadas de Lind, Cuartel General de las Valkyrias, Wingorufu-shirama, Asgard.**_

BWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El tronido del cuerno arrancó a Lind de un sueño en el que era amada por un extraño. ¿Quien se atrevia a...?

-_Sistema Ragnarok activado en modo de prelanzamiento. Sistema Ragnarok activado en modo de prelanzamiento. Alerta a todos los equipos de combate. Equipo de mantenimiento presentese en el area cuarta..._-

Lind saltó de la cama y se frotó los ojos, extrañada; ¿_otra_ alerta de prelanzamiento de Ragnarok? La segunda en un mes... ¿Pero que estaba pasando? Miró el reloj: ¿las cuatro y media de la mañana?

La alarma se hizo aun mas insistente mientras se ponía rapidamente el uniforme de combate.

-_Lanzamiento de Ragnarok en diez segundos... nueve... ocho..._-

En teoría, la alerta de prelanzamiento debia dar tiempo a solucionar el problema. En la practica, era un medio estupendo de crear el caos. Normalmente el equipo de guardia se quedaba tan desconcertado por la alerta que no podian pedir información para enterarse de que estaba pasando ni hacer nada por impedir que la cosa fuera a mas.

-_Korikaisu: Sistema Ragnarok en alerta de prelanzamiento. Lanzamiento en seis... cinco... cuatro...-_

Para entonces practicamente todo el castillo estaba en pie. Una alerta maxima suele provocar ese efecto.

-¡Lider de las Valkyrias de Combate, presente!-anunció una Valkyria de guardia cuando Lind entró en tromba en la sala de datos. Una vez mas, Peorth estaba de guardia, en aquella ocasión peleandose con el sistema.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Lind.

-¡No lo se!-gimió Peorth.-El sistema reporta que la activación del Doppleganger se ha dado en el Infierno. No hay forma de obtener mas datos. Estoy intentando acceder al sistema o detener el programa, pero no me deja hacer nada.-

-_Dos... uno... cero. Proceso de prelanzamiento completado. Activando lanzamiento del sistema._-

-¡No!-gritó Lind.

La maquina prosiguió por su cuenta; ya nada podía detenerla, ni aunque en ese mismo instante se acabara el Universo. Ahora, en la pantalla apareció un letrerito de "_Rangarok Saksen Kaishi_." y algo que se parecía mucho a lo que se obtendría si se sacara una fotografía por satelite de Asgard, con una reticula en forma de cruz rastreando...

-_Operación Ragnarok restaurada al estatus activo de acuerdo con todos los protocolos operativos internos de seguridad y defensa. Buscando objetivos relevantes para el correcto cumplimiento de la misión..._-

-¿No puedes detenerlo?-preguntó Lind a Peorth mesandose los cabellos con pavor. Aquello podía significar el fin, si no de Asgard, si de dos seres vivos. ¿Quien había sido el maldito imbecil que había activado el sistema de vinculación?

-¡No puedo! Necesito una autorización que no tengo.-se quejó Peorth sin dejar de teclear codigos y contracodigos.

-¡Eres una Diosa de Primera Clase! ¡Se supone que tienes autorización para todo!-

-¡Para esto no! ¡Unicamente Kami-sama podría pararlo y ni siquiera eso es seguro!-

El mapa mostró una imagen tridimensional que a Lind le sonaba de algo junto a unas coordenadas...

-_Objetivo primario localizado. Valkyria de Primera Clase, Catalogación de Operaciones Especiales, Levara-taisho*._-

Lind abrió mucho los ojos, empalideció y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Lind, vuelve! ¿Que hago con el sistema?-gritó Peorth.

-¡Intenta detenerlo, como sea! ¡No me importa lo que hagas, pero paralo!-

Levara-taisho era la segunda de las Valkyrias. Mas exactamente, era la segunda en la cadena de mando y una de las dos alumnas mas prometedoras de Lind, a las que esta valoraba para sustituirla en un futuro. Además de eso, era lo mas parecido a una hija que tenía; Levara había ingresado en las Valkyrias en un gesto de rebeldía a sus padres, quienes querian que se dedicara a administrar el sistema, pero ella sentía que su vocación era proteger a la gente.

-Informaticas hay muchas y Valkyrias somos pocas.-les había dicho la primera vez que se lo habian sugerido.

Lind habia convencido a sus padres para que la dejaran, argumentando que no podía decirle que no y decepcionar a alguien que, a diferencia de la mayoria de estudiantes de su promoción, tenía tan claro cual era su vocación. Levara le había demostrado que tenía todo lo que habia que tener para ser una Valkyria; valor, disciplina, sacrificio.

¡Y ahora iba a morir de una forma tan estupida...! ¡Ella, que nunca había hecho daño a ningun ser vivo, iba a ser arrastrada al Vacio por causa de un ser tan depravado como Balar, quien cargaba a cuestas con mas muertes de las que los mismos miembros de la Inquisición, las SS y los Khmers Rojos humanos juntos fueron capaces de provocar!

Corrió lo mas deprisa que pudo; en vez de perder el tiempo bajando por las escaleras, saltó por la ventana obviando que estaba en el equivalente a un piso 30 y, tras pegar una patada en el balcón, esquivó a un espiritu del viento que pilotaba una nube y salió volando a toda velocidad por encima de las bulliciosas calles, dejando tras ella una estela plateada...

Entre tanto, ajena a lo que ocurría, la joven valkyria Levara practicaba en el pabellón de entrenamiento, insonorizado para facilitar la total concentración, de modo que no se había enterado de lo que sucedia... Destrozó un puñado de rocas con su arma y esperó al siguiente ataque, cuando el dios que se las lanzaba puso cara de asombro.

-Ey, ¿que pasó?-preguntó Levara.-¿Te cansaste?-

Una voz retumbó por el pabellón al mismo tiempo que se abrian de golpe todas las puertas.

-_Sistema Ragnarok en marcha. Objetivo fijado._-

-¿Que?-se espantó Levara arrojando la alabarda.-¿Por que nadie me ha avisado?-

Entonces fue cuando por las puertas entraron varios rayos blancos que se lanzaron sobre ella sin previo aviso, envolviendola en el instante en que Lind entraba en la sala y derrapaba para frenar al ver aquello.

-¡Levara!-

-¡Pero que pasaaaaaaaa...!-gritó Levara mientras brillaba cada vez con mas fuerza.-¡Liiind! ¡Ayudame!-

Lind corrió hacia ella y la cogió de las manos. Deseó poder hacer algo, pero era dfemasiado tarde.

-¡Estoy aqui! ¡No te dejaré!-

-No te acerques tanto...-pidió la joven Valkyria.-Podría destruirte también.-

-¡No digas eso!-

Levara se soltó y dió unos pasos mientras Lind no sabía que hacer.

-Ser Valkyria exige valor, disciplina y sacrificio.-explicó.-Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado, Lind. Ha sido maravilloso... Le dirás... ¿Le dirás a mis padres que los quiero mu...?-

Se oyó un silbido penetrante; una luz blanca bañó toda la sala y, cuando se desvaneció, no quedaba ni rastro de Levara...

-No...-musitó Lind cayendo arrodillada donde antes había estado Levara.-No he podido...-

Poco despues, Lind irrumpió en la sala de datos de nuevo, esta vez arrasando como un huracan.

-Eh, ¿que haces aqui?-empezó a protestar una diosa con gafas colocandosele delante.-¡No tienes aurtorización para...!

Lind la apartó de un empujón brutal, lanzandola contra una consola, y se detuvo en el centro, donde estaba Peorth.

-Mas te vale tener algo, Peorth.-le dijo con un tono terrorifico.

-B-bueno...-La aludida consultó la pantalla, temblando; nunca había visto a Lind asi.-Yggdrasil reporta que el programa fue ejecutado en respuesta a la muerte de Balar Basiliscum, Demonio de Primera Clase, de los Jotumpanser.-

La Valkyria achinó los ojos, que refulgian.

-Conozco a ese tipo. No era de los que se dejan matar y estaba sano como un roble. ¿Por que ha muerto?-

-No lo sabemos.-

-¡Que no lo sabes!-gritó Lind fuera de si, estallando por fin y aferrandola por las llamativas solapas marrones; estaba sonrojada, le caian lagrimas plateadas y parecía completamente fuera de si.-¡QUE NO LO SABES! ¡¿ACABO DE PERDER A UNA COMPAÑERA Y TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME ES "NO LO SABEMOS"?-

-Lind, pareces estresada.-señaló Peorth timidamente; estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Lind asi

La Valkyria le echó una mirada asesina y alzó la mano; por un instante pareció que iba a golpearla, pero no lo hizo.

-Es que... es que...-Miró a su alrededor; todas estaban apenadas también.-No tenía por que morir... Era como una hija... Nadie debería sobrevivir a sus hijos.-Apretó los puños.-¡POR QUEEEEEEEEE!

Las diosas de la sala de datos la miraron sin saber que decir.

-Lind...-

-¡Dejadme!-gritó saliendo de allí a toda prisa y desapareciendo por las calles de Asgard...

Aquella jornada no se hablaría de otra cosa: de como Levara había sido ejecutada por el sistema de vinculación, de que estaba vinculada al famoso asesino demoniaco Balar y de como Lind se había derrumbado, estando a punto de perder el control en la sala de datos. Nadie entendía que había pasado y los pocos que sabian la verdad parecian haberse puesto tacitamente de acuerdo en no alimentar los rumores, cada vez mas absurdos a medida que pasaban las horas: Balar se habia suicidado y había arrastrado a Levara con el; Balar había muerto en una pelea; los humanos habian logrado matar a Balar y por extensión a Levara; los demonios habian matado a Balar; los demonios habian accedido a la información de vinculación y matado a Balar en un intento por descabezar a las Valkyrias; los demonios iban a iniciar una guerra y lo siguiente sería que mataran al demonio vinculado a Lind para matarla también; aquello era un fallo del sistema...

Si Kami-sama tenía una opinión, se la calló y no dio la cara. De Nilfheim tampoco llegó ninguna comunicación, por lo que el misterio de la muerte de Balar siguió siendo un misterio.

_**Marller Lair, mediodia.**_

Mishki se despertó al notar que alguien roncaba a su lado. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba apoyado en algo blando y calentito... Estiró la mano y notó un brazo ajeno que le estrechaba. ¿Que dem...?

Se giró; vio la cara de Marller, notó el peso de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el y recordó donde estaba y que había pasado. No pudo evitar sonreir al rememorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior... No sabía si describirlo como un combate a muerte o como una noche de amor y sexo desenfrenado; estaba seguro de que ambas definiciones eran perfectamente validas. Marller se había encargado de llevar la voz cantante y la experiencia había sido indescriptible; pocos mortales tienen el gusto de compartir el lecho con una diablesa.

Aunque dicha diablesa roncase, dormida estaba igual de atractiva que despierta; su belleza parecia mas humana (mas cercana) cuando no se le veian los ojos rojos... Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, se sacudió y estiró los brazos.

-Buenos dias...-le saludó con un bostezo, frotandose los ojos.-Hnnn... No, todavia no puedes irte.-le informó con una calida sonrisa, gesto que hasta entonces nunca le había visto; parecía muy relajada. Se le subió encima y arrimó la cara hasta tal distancia que casi se podían besar.-Para ser humano eres un buen compañero de juegos, Sabato-kun...-

-¿Ya no me llamas Shimobe?-bromeó el sosteniendole la mirada.

Marller le pellizcó en la mejilla y achinó los ojos, un gesto hostil que quedaba desmentido por su media sonrisa.

"_Sabato-kun es tan... humano, a veces... pero sigue siendo mi humano._" pensó.

-No abuses de tu suerte conmigo, humano.-le regañó antes de besarle...

Aquella mañana tambien pudo darse por perdida para los estudios de Sabato-kun.

Mas tarde, mientras iba a la clase, Mishki no pudo evitar sentirse capaz de comerse el mundo y la Luna de postre. ¿Que no decian que en el ordenado Japón era imposible que sucediera nada como eso? Bien, ahi estaba el para probar que era posible que ocurrieran cosas extraordinarias que superaban la imaginación... lo malo es que nadie le creería si se lo contaba a alguien, eso suponiendo que Marller no le aplicara un terrible castigo por ir contando algo así.

"_Bah, esto a quien le importa... Tengo una amante diablesa, y eso es sin ninguna duda un hecho historico..._"

Recordó que Keiichi, el aparentemente tonto hermano de Megumi, no tenía una, sino TRES, y que para colmo vivian en un templo que hacía el papel de una casa enorme. En cambio, su diablesa todavia era muy salvaje y el sitio era...

-Odio admitirlo, pero el tipo se lo ha montado mejor que yo.-comentó para si mismo mientras se metia en el 4x4 e iba a clase, pensando que aun así tenía suerte y que, viendo la extraña visita de los policias del otro dia, tendría que convencer a Marller para que le dejara llevarse sus cosas al edificio y adecentarlo un poco para hacerlo mas habitable.

Fantaseó a tres Marller, todas compìtiendo entre si (y pillandole en el medio de sus combates) por ver quien se lo quedaba, y se estremeció. No, mejor no envidiar a Keiichi; con una sola diablesa era mas que suficiente.

"_Espero que a la tal Hild-sama no le de por trasladarse aquí también..._" pensó antes de pasar a otros asuntos mas inmediatos, como el trabajo que no había podido hacer ayer o pensar en Marller.

_**Palacio de Daimakaicho, Nilfheim.**_

En el Infierno, Hild recibió la noticia de la muerte de Balar con cierto disgusto. No había tenido tiempo de interrogarle, pero el solo hecho de que lo hubieran matado en la celda para que no hablase probaba la importancia y alcance de la conspiración y lo desesperados que estaban sus enemigos para jugarse la piel de aquel modo.

Y encima tendría que contactar con Kami-sama y explicarle por que motivo se había activado el sistema vinculante.

-Con lo que odio disculparme...-masculló.-Y mas ante El.-

Se preguntó quien estaría vinculado a Balar y habría muerto con el; era una pena, si, pero ya que había muerto un dios, esperaba que al menos fuera alguien importante... Ojalá que fuera Lind, pensó; aquella Valkyria era una autentica borde y casi la había derrotado en la batalla por el Tenshikui. Que fuera eliminada de golpe causaría el caos en las fuerzas armadas del cielo y permitiría que los Jotumpanser y los filtrados tomaran ventaja... pero sin presionar demasiado. No tenía el mas minimo deseo de romper el _impassé_ y obligar a Dios a "apretar el botón rojo", como decian en la Tierra (1). Al menos, no por algo como aquello. Pero el problema de la conspiración demoniaca seguia estando ahí.

Decidiendo que no lograría nada dejando la charla con Kami-sama para mas tarde, abrió la interfaz de comunicaciones e inició el protocolo de seguridad y transmisión equivalente a lo que los humanos designan, muy coloridamente, "telefono rojo". Por supuesto que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en cuanto a seguridad, capacidad y encriptado, pero la función era la misma...

Se acercó a un circulo grabado en el suelo, digno de una pelicula de terror, repleto de complejos simbolos y runas que componian poderosos hechizos de gran poder, destinados a comunicar, proteger del espionaje, maldecir a quien espie y otras medidas que hacian la comunicación interdimensional posible.

"_Llamada de Larga Distancia con Nivel de Encriptación Activa-Pasiva Codigo 666. ¿Confirmar?_"

-Por supuesto.-asintió Hild.

La imagen tridimensional de Kami-sama, a tamaño real, apareció proyectada en el circulo de invocación; Hild sabía que ella misma se estaba proyectando en un circulo identico en una sala secreta del cielo. Dichas imagenes no se diferenciaban en nada de los cuerpos reales, no a simple vista, pero para un demonio eran perefectamente distinguibles.

Los circulos de invocación eran una de esas escasas ramas del saber magico que los humanos conocian, si bien, y como es ya triste costumbre, la version que se usaba en la Tierra no tenía nada que ver con la de Asgard y Nilfheim. Entre los dioses y demonios se reconocen tres variantes: el _circulo de comunicación_ (el que estaba usando Hild ahora mismo, para contactar con otro ser de forma 100% segura), el _circulo-portal o circulo de invocación_ (que permite viajar entre dimensiones y es generado in-situ por los seres magicos) y el _circulo-almacén_ (que conecta con una dimensión personal que puede utilizarse como refugio de emergencia o trastero para objetos diversos)

Los humanos creian firmemente que los circulos de comunicación y los de portal interdimensional eran la misma cosa, y que permitian conectar con el Infierno. Desde que los tipos de Hollywood los habian popularizado, no faltaba una sola pelicula magica en la que no apareciera un circulo de esos, normalmente pintado con salsa de tomate simulando sangre o algo parecido, con las formulas mal escritas, ordenadas incorrectamente e incluyendo simbologia que no tenía nada que ver pero quedaba muy chula, como cruces invertidas o pentaculos. La comparación mas exacta sería un programa informatico hecho cogiendo trozos de otros programas que no tienen relación con lo que se pretende conseguir (2).

De todos modos, en ocasiones algún humano acertaba por casualidad con la formula correcta y lograba crear un circulo de comunicación perfecto, como aquella ocasión en que una japonesa había logrado invocar al hermano pequeño de Phenrir, Garm, el perro guardian del Infierno(3)... pero para eso estaban las Valkyrias y los Jotumpanser, por no hablar de que si un humano iba contando por ahi que había logrado invocar a un demonio, nadie le creería.

Se estableció linea.

-Wotan...-saludó Hild llamandole por su nombre ella, el nombre que nadie mas que ella y la familia directa de el se atrevía a usar y unicamente en su presencia.

-_Hild... estoy muy decepcionado_.-saludó Kami-sama.

-_Chotto!_ ¿Decepcionado tu? Esto no ha sido culpa mia, como bien deberías saber.-replicó Hild mesandose el cabello.

Kami-sama se mostró esceptico.

-_¡¿La numero dos de las Valkyrias ha muerto, su lider ha desaparecido y tu me dices que __no sabes nada__?_-

Hild negó con la cabeza.

"_Vaya, hombre, por que poco; no ha pillado a Lind, sino a su numero dos... que pena._" pensó.

De la numero dos solo conocía el nombre, Levara-taisho, y que Lind tenía mucha confianza en ella.

-_Creo que prefiero no saber en que estás pensando._-afirmó el Señor del Plano Superior.-_Bien, hablemos..._-

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski.**_

*Para establecer los rangos de las Valkyrias, que determinan su posición dentro de la organización independientemente de su catalogación como diosas en Primera, Segunda o Tercera Clase, como Fujishima no decía nada me he tomado una licencia y lo he basado en las gradaciones del Ejercito Imperial Japonés (_Nippon Teikoku Rikugun_). Lo se, soy un poco _freak_ de todo lo relacionado con las maquinas y la milicia, aunque no he llegado al grado de Kota Hirano.

**Taisho**: En el Ejercito Imperial Japonés, General de Ejercito. Equivale a nuestro Teniente General (OF-8 OTAN)

(0) **Detenté** es otro termino que se hizo popular en y para describir la Guerra Fria. En este caso, es francés y se refiere a un enfrentamiento en el que ambas partes se esfuerzan en suavizar las tensiones.

(1) Un **Impassé** es otro palabro francés que designa un callejón sin salida, una situación en la que dos rivales no se atreven a atacarse entre si por miedo a la respuesta. No tiene traducción al español.

"**Apretar el botón rojo"** (es decir, lanzar los misiles nucleares) es un termino que se popularizó en las peliculas de ciencia ficción que reflejaban el conficto USA-CCCP a partir de los años 70.

(2) Es evidente que los **circulos magicos** se refieren a la mania de las peliculas sobre ¿magia? por sacar circulos desde los cuales un grupo de estudiantes idiotas invocan al Demonio y luego se pasan el resto de la pelicula huyendo del monstruo que han invocado y que los va matando uno a uno de una forma sangrienta y horrible. Como en _Ah! Megami-sama_ aparecen los circulos magicos como portales interdimensionales, me pareció buena idea darles una mención.

Especificamente, aparecen en la batalla contra el Tensikui: para venir a la Tierra Lind genera un circulo magico verde y Hild y Marller los invocan morados. Dichos circulos son de luz, pero para un sistema de comunicación a larga distancia sin transporte necesitaba algo mas permanente.

(3) Habla de **Shino Sakakibara**, estudiante de electronica en la Nekomi y aficionada al exorcismo sin tener una idea clara de lo que hace, quien confundió las formulas e invocó por error al **perro infernal Garm** mediante un circulo de comunicación pintado con rotulador en el episodio 57 del manga _Ah! Megami-sama,_ mientras pretendia invocar un espiritu protector, obligando a Urd y Belldandy a esforzarse para expulsarlo.

En cuanto a mi aparente obsesion por usar terminología de esa epoca, la Guerra Fria... Eh bien, no puedo evitar ver claras similtudes con la **Guerra Fria** en el **enfrentamiento entre Asgard y Nilfheim**, por lo que parto de esa base.

Es mas, sospecho que esa era la intención de Kousuke Fujishima, puesto que en la epoca en que escribió el manga (1988) aun existía la Union Sovietica y el mismo mencionó una vez y de pasada esa tensión sacando al submarino (inexistente no solo porque jamás se ha usado ese nombre, sino porque el modelo no se parece a ningún submarino) _USS Sea Monkey_ como afectado por los ataques del Señor del Terror (Por cierto que el capitán pensaba que aquello era culpa de los de la URSS y, como decía a sus oficiales, "como los pille en el Pacifico se van a enterar")


	12. Ah! Megami Kimitsu kataru

1x12

Ah! Megami no Himitsu Kataru. (El secreto de las diosas es contado).

_**Club de Automovilismo de la Nekomi, 13:50.**_

Aquella media mañana se celebraba la reunion preliminar para preparar la carrera, donde se darian todos los detalles.

-El Moto Rally Trial de Kanto es una carrera de motocross a nivel profesional.-explicaba Ohtaki.-Lo cual significa que se enfrentan los mejores de entre los mejores del Japón y hay también participantes extranjeros, por supuesto muy duros. La tentación de las piezas por si sola es un acicate excelente, incluso obviando el dinero.-

-Las piezas buenas son muy caras y dificiles de conseguir.-explicó Megumi por lo bajo al ver que Mishki no entendia la importancia de las piezas.-Y todos los equipos profesionales se construyen las maquinas ellos mismos.-

-Entiendo.-

-Nuestros medios actuales son estos.-Tamiya sacó el libro de cuentas y lo abrió por la ultima pagina escrita, pasandolo de mano en mano para que lo vieran.-Tenemos exactamente 300 yenes y las piezas del almacén a nuestra disposición.-

Las "piezas del almacén" eran vergonzosas: tres cajas con repuestos sin clasificar; un motor Nakajima Sakae 21 de un Zero A6M8 que no se sabía de donde habia salido, aun conectado a una helice rota; dos ruedas de dos motos diferentes, la mitad de un motor General Electric, partes de lo que en tiempos habia sido la cubierta de un Humvee, la estructura de una moto antigua y una caja de herramientas... a la que le faltaban mas de la mitad de las herramientas.

-Asi que esto es todo...-suspiró Keiichi al ver todo aquel equipo.-Me pregunto si lo lograremos.-

-Claro que si.-le animó Belldandy.-Cualquier maquina estaría contenta de que la construyeras tu, Keiichi-san.-

Keiichi no supo que contestar a eso...

Megumi soltó una carcajada cuando Hasegawa se acercaba.

-¿Os habeis enterado? Aoshima dice que vá a contratar a Diane DeWitt, la corredora de motocross americana.-dijo la _meganeki-onna_ por todo saludo.-Por una pequeña fortuna, claro, pero vendrá.-

-Muy propio de el.-se burló Urd despectivamente.-No se atreve a subirse a una maquina como un hombre valiente.-

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡DeWitt ha ganado siete años seguidos y no ha perdido una sola carrera!-protestó Hasegawa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-opinó la diosa.

Tamiya y Ohtaki pusieron gesto serio.

-Creo que no lo entiendes, Urd.-explicó Tamiya.

-Diane DeWitt es la reina sin corona del motocross mundial.-aclaró Ohtaki.

Ambos sacaron una revista que mostraba a una sonriente joven de pelo castaño largo y ligeramente rizado, con ojos negros y grandes que contrastaban con una nariz de pico, ataviada con un mono color blanco y arena muy ceñido con logotipos de empresas americanas; sonreia a la camara y le mandaba un beso desde lo alto de una moto que era casi mas grande que ella. Desde un punto de vista tecnico, eso significaba que, al igual que con los _jockeys_ en hipica, su peso no supondría ningún problema para la velocidad de la moto. Desde un punto de vista menos tecnico...

-¡¿Como puede tenerlas mas grandes que yo?-se enfadó Urd aferrando la revista.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-suspiró Hasegawa.

-¡No es normal que alguien las tenga mas grandes que yo! ¡Mas te vale vencerla, Keiichi!-

-Creo que aquí no se trata de eso...-opinó Keiichi timidamente.

Urd le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y se puso a gritarle lo que le pensaba hacer como no ganara.

-Parece que se divierten.-comentó Belldandy.

-Eh... ¿Tu crees?-inquirió Megumi.-¿No crees que habria que separarles o algo así?-

-Tal vez...-Belldandy se acercó a Urd.-Nee-san, no deberias hacer eso. Keiichi-san ganará, ya lo verás. Confio en el.-

La reunion se zanjó con dos puntos importantes: Keiichi debía encargarse de conseguir nuevas piezas y Megumi haría un diseño preliminar para la moto que construirian. Hasegawa y el resto les ayudarían en la medida de lo posible. Por su parte, Ohtaki y Tamiya descansarian del duro trabajo que les había supuesto inscribir al Club de Automovilismo en la carrera y pensarian en la mejor forma de vencer a Diane DeWitt mientras estaban tumbados a la bartola.

-Pero que morro tienen...-había suspirado Keiichi cuando se disolvió la reunion.

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen.-contestó Megumi.-Bueno, me voy a clase.-

-Un momento.-Keiichi la retuvo.-¿Que vas a hacer con Sabato-kun?-

Megumi puso cara de asombro.

-¿Como que "que voy a hacer"? Kei-chan, ¿ya has estado leyendo revistas _ecchi_ otra vez?-

-Eh...-Keiichi se sonrojó y miró a Belldandy, quien arqueó ligeramente la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.-¡No es eso!-

-Pues entonces no te preocupes, estaré bien.-

-Ara, ara, Megumi tiene novio...-se metió Urd.

Megumi se sonrojó.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Por supuesto que no es así!-protestó ofendida.

Urd juntó la cara a la suya y le pasó el brazo por el hombro en plan confidencial.

-Y dime, ¿que tal es?-preguntó bajando la voz en tono complice.-¿Es un buen amante?-

-Es el que vino al templo.-explicó Keiichi mientras la pobre Megumi se quedaba de piedra.

Urd puso exactamente la misma cara que habría puesto si Keiichi le hubiera derramado agua helada por el canalillo.

-_¡¿Nandaaa?_-

-Anda, ¿fue a visitaros? No me lo dijo.-se interesó Megumi.-¿Que pasó?-

Keiichi y Urd se miraron, dudando sobre si debian decirle a Megumi lo que hasta entonces se habian callado.

Urd asintió con la cabeza. No tenía sentido guardar el secreto si, por culpa de mantener la boca cerrada, a Megumi le pasaba algo. Keiichi se aseguró de que habian quedado solos Megumi, el, Belldandy y Urd.

Ninguno decía nada; Megumi notó que repentinamente estaban todos muy serios.

-Ara, Kei-chan, ¿que ocurre? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?-

-No exactamente.-explicó Keiichi, dudando sobre como explicarlo.-Verás... Megumi, ¿no has notado que pasan cosas raras en el templo? Por ejemplo, tener a Banpei-kun, o la vez en que...-Dudó; no se acordaba de nada raro que hubiera visto Megumi, había sido muy cuidadoso en ese sentido.

-Keiichi-san...-dijo Belldandy tomandole de la mano.

Urd suspiró.

-Lo que Keiichi quiere decirte es que somos diosas.-metió baza.

Megumi los miró de hito en hito, boquiabierta; por una vez, se había quedado sin saber que decir.

Finalmente, soltó una risita que se convirtió en una carcajada; acabó sujetandose el estomago mientras se reia como una loca y Keiichi la miraba sorprendido: se había esperado cualquier reacción, menos esa.

-Ja ja ja...-Megumi se secó una lagrima de los ojos.-¡Que bromista eres, Kei-chan! "Somos diosas", ¡y me lo dice tan seria! Ja ja ja...-Siguió riendose un buen rato.-Vale, ahora dimelo tu sin reirte.-le pidió a Belldandy.

-Es cierto. Soy una Diosa.-confirmó Belldandy amablemente y sin reirse.

Megumi dejó de reirse y la miró perpleja. Parpadeó varias veces.

-No. No puedes hablar en serio.-negó.

-Si.-

-Ya te acostumbrarás.-suspiró Keiichi dandole una palmada en la espalda.

Megumi reflexionó y llegó a la conclusion de que era algún tipo de broma que ella no entendía.

-Creo que sois unos bromistas, pero es divertido. Si de verdad sois diosas, algo podreis hacer para demostrarlo.-tanteó.

-Muy bien.-

Urd se concentró; una luz azulada la envolvió y, cuando se disipó, la diosa llevaba puesto su muy llamativo uniforme de trabajo en el Cielo, negro con adornos violaceos. Megumi retrocedió asombrada.

-¿C-c-como has hecho ESO?-gritó dejando caer sus libros.

-Baja la voz.-le pidió Keiichi.

-¡Ya se! ¡Eres una bruja de una escuela de magia en un mundo paralelo, has venido aquí a buscar las Cinco Piedras Sagradas y seguro que en alguna parte tienes una rival aficionada a la magia negra!-afirmó Megumi.

-_Iie_. Como te dije, somos diosas.-repitió Urd volviendo a transformar su ropa.-Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo mucho, estamos aquí porque Keiichi hizo una petición irracional a la Oficina de Asistencia de las Diosas...-

Notó que Megumi estaba tan alucinada que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Haa... ¿Hay mas de vosotros?-preguntó al fin.-¿Rivales a los que les gusta la _kuro majo_?

-Si.-confirmó Belldandy.

-Conoces a uno.-añadió Keiichi contento de poder llevar la conversacion a un nuevo terreno que le permitiría abordar el asunto por el que habian decidido contarle aquello.

-Aunque tecnicamente es un demonio.-señaló Urd.

-_Sono namae wa Mára_. Y creemos que Sabato-kun trabaja con ella.-

Aquella vez Megumi se sintió como si le hubiera caido encima un rayo.

Por supuesto, recordaba a Marller. La diablesa se le había presentado en una ocasión, dandole su nombre y alabando su cuerpo, aterrizando ante ella cuando iba a entrar en casa, para despues poseerla y atormentar comodamente a Kei-chan. En otra ocasión, la había convertido en un auto solo por diversion, a menos que lo hubiera soñado...

-¡M-m-marller... ¿y Sabato-kun?-preguntó espantada y retrocediendo.

-No queria decirte esto.-afirmó Keiichi.-Pero me importa mas que estés bien...-

-¡Pues no estoy bien! Todo este tiempo sin decirmelo... ¡Me siento como una idiota!-

Se fue de allí con paso firme hacia su clase tras recoger sus cosas del suelo. Keiichi quiso llamarla, pero Belldandy le detuvo tomandole del brazo.

-Megumi-san necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea.-opinó mirandole a los ojos con expresion preocupada.

Keiichi la tomó de la mano, mirandola; sus ojos se cruzaron...

Se quedaron así hasta que Urd tosió.

-¡Aaaaaaah pero que he hecho!-gritó Keiichi al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer.-¡Como he podido contarselo a Megumi! ¡Se lo dirá a todo el campus antes de que me de tiempo a decirle "guarda el secreto"!-

-_Sooka_.-confirmó Urd recolocandose el pelo.-¿Que te parece si le doy una poción para enmudecer?-

-¡Es mi hermana, no quiero que hagas eso!-

-No hará eso.-intervino Belldandy.

-Belldandy...-empezó a decir Urd.

-¡No! No tengo claro porque nadie en este mundo puede saber que somos diosas, pero confio en Megumi, Keiichi-san. Nos quiere, y vosotros también lo sabeis. Nunca haría nada que nos perjudicara.-sentenció la diosa.

Ni siquiera a Urd se le ocurrió nada para replicar a una afirmación hecha con tanta seguridad...

Entre tanto, Megumi había entrado en su clase y miró a Sabato-kun con cierta desconfianza. ¿Sería verdad que trabajaba con Marller? No lo creía posible, pero antes tampoco creía que existieran las diosas...

Tenía la impresión de que su mundo se había puesto patas arriba, como si hubiera colisionado con un extraño mundo magico del que ella no sabía nada: la novia de Keiichi y sus dos hermanas eran diosas bajadas a la Tierra, las diosas existian y concedian deseos, uno de sus compañeros de clase conocía a una diablesa y habia intentado atacarles... y a pesar de todo eso Keiichi se lo había dicho de mala gana, por lo que ella había perdido los estribos con el.

Se sentía como si aquellos dos se hubieran reido de ella en sus narices todo aquel tiempo.

"_¿Por que Kei-chan no me lo dijo antes?_" se preguntó.

"_Porque sabia que no le creerias. Incluso ahora te cuesta creerte todo lo que te ha dicho y eso que has visto lo que hizo Urd._" opinó una segunda voz, que se parecía mucho a la de la madre de ambos.

"_Es que algo así no puede ser real: Belldandy, Urd y Skuld diosas, Sabato aliado con Marller... ¡Parece el argumento de un manga de finales de Showa Jidai! (0) Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido..._" discutió Megumi.

"_Pero tampoco se te ocurre otra explicación mejor que lo abarque todo._"

No podía engañarse a si misma: Megumi quería a su hermano, si, pero no podía creerse que, si las mujeres de la Tierra hacian como que no existía, toda una diosa se fijara en el. ¡Y menos que lo hicieran tres a la vez!

"_¿Que interés podria tener una diosa en Kei-chan? No es extraordinario en ningún sentido, salvo en su mala estrella._"

"_A lo mejor_" sugirió la voz imparcialmente "_las diosas no siguen los mismos criterios de los humanos... Kei-chan debe tener algo que tu, como humana, no aprecias, pero que ha hecho que Belldandy se fije en el._"

Si, eso podía ser posible. Al final, ¿que sabía ella de dioses, demonios y todos esos seres? Nada en absoluto...

Mishki le decía algo. Megumi regresó a la Tierra de mala gana.

-¡¿Que?-inquirió agresivamente.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido? Hoy pareces estar especialmente ausente.-repitió Mishki apartandose un poco.

Megumi le miró a los ojos como si esperase que se le volvieran rojos de un momento a otro.

-Me he enterado de algo que...-Suspiró; no estaba segura de si queria o debía hablar.-Si te lo contara no me creerías.-

-Haz la prueba.-

-No quiero. Te reirás de mi.-negó Megumi con firmeza abriendo el libro y fingiendo concentrarse en los principios del recientemente desarrollado motor naval COGAG, pese a que todavía estaban dando la maquina de vapor.

Le miró de reojo y comprobó que, pasando de hablar con ella, tambien había abierto el libro y parecía abstraido. No podía creerse que lo que Kei-chan decía era cierto: por lo que Megumi sabía, Sabato-kun no era de esos que iban por ahi buscando pelea, ni había dado muestras de creer en dioses, demonios o algo así... ¿Entonces como y por que había acabado tratando con una diablesa? No creía que Keiichi se hubiera inventado algo así; no tenía tanta imaginación...

Por su parte, Mishki reflexionaba mientras fingia leer la biografía de Karl Benz (1). Megumi había entrado tarde en clase y tenía la misma cara que habría puesto de haber visto a un fantasma. Su negativa a hablar de lo sucedido y las miradas que le echaba de reojo le daban a entender que se había enterado de algo extraño relacionado con el... No recordaba que circulara ningún rumor sobre su persona, por lo que, o bien estaba mal informado, o bien Megumi se había enterado de algo que no se atrevía a comentar con nadie. La unica razón por la que Megumi se negaría a contar algo sería por no estar segura, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle o por pensar que nadie la creería si hablaba...

Lo unico que se le ocurría que Megumi podía averiguar y no querer contarle a nadie era, logicamente, que Belldandy y sus hermanas eran diosas. Se preguntó si Keiichi habría sido capaz de decirle aquello a su hermana y por que.

"_Esto no es _Ultra Maniac_. Si Megumi se enterase de algo asi, lo primero que haría sería contarlo a los cuatro vientos._"

Claro que el tampoco había ido contando por ahi que conocía a una diablesa, y mucho menos hasta que punto... Notó un cierto calorcillo al pensar en Marller; movió la cabeza y se concentró. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en ella.

Una idea acudió a su mente; ¿por que no conseguir una moto e inscribirse por su cuenta en el Moto Rally Trial? Sería una buena forma de darle en las narices a Aoshima y seguro que Ma-chan tenía algún _device_ adecuado...

"_No seas idiota; incluso aunque ella tengao algo así, sabes tanto de pilotar motos como Marller de los humanos. Y de todas maneras ya es bastante lio por si solo convivir con una diablesa a la que, encima, quiere matar su propia gente, como para que te metas en todo el lio que supone ir a un rally de motos sin tener ni idea._"

Decidió que procuraría ganarse aun mas la confianza de Marller para que le contase que diablos pasaba. Ya que estaba metido en aquel lio y que parecía que las cosas no iban sino a ir a peor, era mejor que se pusiera al dia.

_**San Furoa no Varuhara Kyûden (Tercer Nivel del Palacio Valhalla), Ciudadela de Asgard.**_

En una sala tan grande que dentro cabría comodamente el estadio Maracaná, iluminada por una fuerte luz blanca que venía de todas y de ninguna parte al mismo tiempo, una Valkyria bajita, de pelo corto y negro con un matiz plateado escuchaba, con una rodilla hincada en tierra y la cabeza gacha, al Señor Absoluto de Todo el Multiverso, que flotaba a una altura de unos treinta metros en una posición muy relajada, iluminado por la misteriosa luz...

La forma externa de Kami-sama, o al menos la que mas le gustaba adoptar, era la de un gran ser humano del equivalente a tres metros de alto, con el largo pelo y la aun mas larga barba de un bello color castaño identico al de Belldandy, peinados al estilo vikingo; los ojos eran grandes y azul claro como los de su hija, su rostro mostraba una perpetua y grave expresión, usaba una larga tunica talar blanca a modo de ropa, y sus brazos, piernas, cuello, pelo y orejas estaban cargados con pesadas joyas de oro que un ojo atinado podría reconocer como sellos destinados a contener el inmenso poder que emanaba de aquella figura. De no ser por su aspecto de rondar la treintena y el intenso poder que desprendían todos y cada uno de sus poros pese a los sellos, en oleadas suficientes como para derribar incluso a un irreceptivo humano, habría podido pasar por la version gigante de un guerrero vikingo.

Su voz era tonante como una tormenta y cuando hablaba soltaba un eco; era la tipica tonalidad que con solo oirla despierta los mas primitivos instintos de retroceder ante la presencia de un ser superior y todopoderoso.

-_Asi que Lind se ha marchado, Svipul-taisho..._-sentenció autoritariamente.

-Efectivamente asi es, Kami-sama.-confirmó la Valkyria.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-_Es duro perder a alguien, pero la rueda del tiempo sigue girando. Hazselo saber, Svipul. Incurrirá en mi furia si no regresa de inmediato a Asgard a cumplir con sus funciones. No le conviene que eso ocurra._-

-Asi se lo diré, Kami-sama.-asintió Svipul.

Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que se hizo evidente que Kami-sama no iba a añadir nada mas.

Finalmente, Svipul se alzó y salió de allí, intentando al mismo tiempo caminar hacia atrás, mantener la cabeza gacha y no darle la espalda a Kami-sama, pues esto se consideraba de muy mala educación.

Kami-sama se quedó flotando en su pedestal, con los ojos cerrados, de tal forma que no se sabía si estaba echandose la siesta o reflexionando en hondas cuestiones suscitadas por Hild y Svipul. Había enarcado las cejas al ver salir a Svipul: la unica razón por la que ordenaba toda aquella ceremonia de reverencias y demás era porque sus subordinados esperaban que su lider, es decir, el, marcara distancias, de modo que la figura de autoridad fuera incuestionable.

El anterior Kami-sama había llevado aquel extremo de un modo muy exagerado: iniciando una moda que mas tarde seguirian numerosos lideres entre los humanos, se había inventado todo un ritual lo bastante complejo como para llenar el equivalente a la _Encycloapedia Britannica_... En el presente, era mas sencillo; a Kami-sama simplemente se le llamaba "señor": su poder era tan seguro y efectivo que no requería titulos. Aunque nadie se atrevía a dejar de hacerlo, lo cierto era que la (escasa) gente que obtenía audiencia con el no tenía por que hincar la rodilla, pero lo hacian igual.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se centró en los ultimos sucesos. De acuerdo con su propio analisis de la situación y su propio y muy profundo conocimiento de la Daimakaicho, era evidente que Hild se callaba mucho mas de lo que decía...

Siguiendo el juego, el había fingido que se creía sus afirmaciones en el sentido de que el incidente del Doppleganger había sido un lamentable accidente causado por un ejecutor entusiasta y aceptado su sugerencia de que convencieran a dos de los suyos para que tuvieran descendencia y mantuvieran el equilibrio del sistema. Por su parte Hild había fingido que se creía el hecho de que el la creyera a su vez y aceptado la petición de Kami-sama de compensar las molestias no enviando mas demonios a la Tierra durante los proximos cincuenta años.

Aquel jueguecito diplomatico habría vuelto loco a cualquier embajador humano, incluso a los veteranos de la Guerra Fria y la diplomacia del ping-pong (2), pero para ellos era muy facil, aunque era muy complicado llevar la cuenta de quien había dicho y hecho que y cuando lo habian hecho de verdad. Al menos con aquello del Sistema Doppleganger se evitaba el enfrentamiento directo total y eso era lo que mas les importaba.

O quizá no a todos, pensó al recordar las estupideces que le había enviado Rosiel en lo que el llamaba "informe".

Rosiel era lo que los humanos llaman un fanatico; extrañamente, no era un viejo, sino que era de la generación mas joven del Cielo, la de Skuld e inmediatamente posterior a la de Belldandy (3). Kami-sama no le tragaba por que, en vez de trabajar en algo util, su principal actividad era organizar mitines en los que se dedicaba a quejarse en publico de lo que consideraba su "falta de firmeza" frente a Hild y exigir que "al demonio, ni agua" y, lo nunca visto, que "se organizaran elecciones para cambiar el gobierno cuanto antes". Lo que mas irritaba a Kami-sama no era que Rosiel se creyera mas capacitado que el para gobernar, sino que encima de creerse mas listo, mas preparado y mas capacitado que nadie, no aceptaba la mas minima argumentación en su contra, sostenía que quien no pensaba lo mismo que el era un enfermo mental y un idiota traidor y titere de los demonios que no sabía lo que decía, e iba diciendo por ahi a todo aquel que quisiera oirle que Kami-sama chocheaba y había perdido el norte, por lo que era hora de cambiar de gobierno a la mayor brevedad, pero luego el carecía completamente de un plan de futuro para el Cielo mas elaborado que "ataquemos sorpresivamente y matemos al maximo numero posible de demonios"...

Se centró en Hild, su problema mas importante. Kami-sama sabía que, pese a su aspecto estupido y a sus actitudes poco acordes con su cargo, Hild era una eficaz Daimakaicho, una excelente rival en el juego de tronos y una amante muy ardiente... Le brillaron los ojos al recordar aquella noche; le había costado horrores convencerla de que accediera a hacer algo así, aunque fuera por el bien del futuro de los Tres Planos. El había disfrutado, pero nunca había sabido si Hild lo había hecho... Para su decepción (aunque Kami-sama moriría antes que admitir en publico que aquello le decepcionaba), Urd, el fruto de aquella noche de amor, había salido muy parecida a su madre y no solo en el color de la piel; el brutal carácter de Urd no encajaba con lo que el esperaba de la Primogenita de Dios y aspirante a heredar algún dia el Reino Reunido del Cielo y el Infierno. El había albergado la esperanza de que se le pareciera mas.

Con Belldandy había sido todo un éxito, admitía orgulloso; ella si que le había salido bien, practicamente igualita a el... Lo malo es que era la segunda, lo cual le había obligado a reconsiderar sus planes a largo plazo para Asgard.

No se deben interpretar estos pensamientos como prueba de que Kami-sama no quiera a Urd. Simplemente, el Señor del Multiverso, al igual que el ultimo de los mortales, tambien tiene favoritos entre su progenie.

Al mismo tiempo, Peorth se había sentado frente al terminal del sistema de seguimiento, suspirando con pesar de vez en cuando. Se sentía culpable por haber provocado que Lind explotara y se largara de allí; comprendía su dolor, ya que a todos ellos les había afectado la perdida de Levara. A los seres virtualmente inmortales, precisamente por serlo, les impacta mucho mas que a nosotros el que uno de los suyos muera, especialmente si practicamente nadie recordaba cuando era la ultima vez que había muerto alguien...

Por supuesto, lo de "sistema de seguimiento" no era del todo correcto. Es decir, no es un sistema de seguimiento en el sentido que entendemos los humanos; mientras que nosotros consideramos como tal una pantalla que muestra un mapa con puntitos, en Asgard el "sistema de seguimiento" se parece mas a las estadisticas de los juegos de cartas o a las analiticas de los hospitales, ya que monitoriza y muestra los signos vitales y otras informaciones de interés, como el nivel de energia disponible, el nivel que suministra Yggdrasil, el poder que se está utilizando, si dicho poder está sellado o no (como en el caso de Belldandy) y mas información que ahora mismo no viene al caso y que de todos modos dificilmente podría explicar de una forma comprensible para humanos.

Por si a alguien le interesaba, también incluía la localización precisa transcrita en coordenadas geograficas, pero para el interés que los dioses tenian de la equivalencia con las coordenadas terrestres, les daba lo mismo.

De modo que Peorth hizo lo que solía hacer en esos casos: abrió un enlace seguro con Gugel Cartésian e introdujo las coordenadas de Lind, esperando a que la pantalla le mostrara el perfil de una cierta región...

-¿Que hará Lind en un sitio así?-se extrañó Peorth cuando la información terminó de cargarse.

_**Heimdall, unos diez kilometros al sur de Trondheim.**_

_**Condado de Sor-Trondelag, Reino de Noruega.**_

_**23:20 hora local.**_

El objeto de la preocupación de Kami-sama y Peorth, Lind, estaba en aquel momento en uno de sus rincones favoritos cundo queria pensar sin que la molestaran: una taberna situada a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad noruega, decorada siguiendo la tradición vikinga, donde se reunian muchos miembros de la Sociedad Odinista de Noruega y, por lo tanto, nadie se te quedaba mirando raro si ibas por ahi con un hacha de combate a cuestas y vestida como un cruce de Valkyria y miembro de Operaciones Especiales, que era lo que parecía el uniforme de Lind a ojos de los mortales. De hecho, alguno le había preguntado en que tienda había comprado el traje.

Teoricamente, no se puede bajar a la Tierra sin permiso. En la practica, sin embargo, las Valkyrias tienen autorización para bajar a la Tierra cuando les venga en gana como parte de su trabajo de supervision y contención de los demonios; lo que pasa es que les cuesta hacerlo por si un exceso de visitas interfiere en el desarrollo humano, y mas ahora que la noticia del avistamiento de una diosa se difunde por todo el mundo con maxima rapidez gracias a Internet. Precisamente por eso Lind le había cogido el gusto a viajar al mundo de los mortales: aparte de que nadie del Cielo iba a molestarla allí, encontraba extrañamente interesante ver a los humanos preocuparse de sus tonterias, ajenos a la batalla que se libraba en su universo, donde creian que estaban completamente solos, salvo por sus excentricas ideas acerca de Dios y sus absurdas teorias sobre la existencia de seres extraterrestres...

No estaba segura de por que había escogido precisamente el Bar Valhalla, en aquel rincón perdido de Noruega; suponía que era porque había pasado parte de su periodo de entrenamiento en la Tierra (en la lejana epoca en que tales viajes todavía eran frecuentes) en aquella región, cuando el Reino de Noruega como tal no existía, el cristianismo era practicamente desconocido en aquellos lares y los que mandaban eran los vikingos.

-¡Eh, Bjorn, ponme otra!-ordenó en un perfecto noruego al tabernero, un fornido ejemplar actual de vikingo, que por su aspecto habría encajado perfectamente en la turbulenta epoca de Leif Eriksson (4) (en cuyo barco Lind se había colado por culpa de una apuesta), y lavaba jarras mientras no perdia detalle de lo que se decia en la mesa de los odinistas.

El tabernero deslizó ante ella una jarra de refrescante cerveza y la Valkyria se la bebió de un trago.

-Parece que la necesitabas, Rindo.-comentó Bjorn en noruego, dandole el nombre que usaban los lugareños con ella. En aquella versión humana de Heimdall la conocian simplemente como "Rindo, portadora del Hacha, que bebe como nadie, puede con el Gran Keynan, hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y aparece y desaparece cuando le da la gana." Lind había juzgado mejor para todos ellos el dejarles en la ignorancia acerca de su verdadera identidad, asi que ya ni se molestaba en corregirles la pronunciación del nombre.-¿Te ha ocurrido algo?-

Lind sintió por un breve instante el impulso de reir. ¿Como iba a entender Bjorn sus problemas? Puso un gesto aun mas sombrío al recordar el sonido de la risa de Levara y se reclinó contra la barra.

-He perdido a alguien.-contó.-De la forma mas estupida posible, ante mis ojos y sin poder hacer nada por salvarla.-

Bjorn se quedó atonito.

-Vaya.-fue lo unico que atinó a decir.

-Si, vaya.-

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Bueno... ¿Y que vas a hacer?-preguntó el tabernero poniendole otra jarra, visiblemente incomodo.

Por primera vez, Lind se lo planteó. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Que estaba haciendo allí abajo, realmente? Su mano derecha habia muerto por culpa del mismo sistema Doppleganger en el que habia trabajado y creido durante milenios, ella se sentía como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón y por toda compañía contaba con un humano que creia que debia ahogar sus penas en cerveza de barril, como si todo fuera tan facil. Aquello era absurdo de principio a fin.

-No lo se.-admitió.

Bjorn suspiró y sirvió otra jarra para cada uno de ellos.

-Rindu, no se que ha pasado, pero estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano.-

-¿Como puedes saber eso? Tu no estabas allí. ¿Y si no me esforcé lo suficiente?-

-Hiciste todo lo posible. Lo se.-contestó el encogiendose de hombros.-Tengo una especie de sexto sentido, digamos. Me dice que eres una buena persona, que habria hecho todo lo posible y lo imposible por salvar a alguien tan especial.-

De haber sabido que estaba ante una Valkyria de verdad, se habría avergonzado de decir algo así, pero Bjorn y todo el pueblo creian que la Valkyria Lind, por muy excentrica que fuera, no era tal, sino simplemente la humana Rindu.

-Aparte, a riesgo de que los de aquí dejen de pagarme, te diré que los luteranos creén que todo ocurre por un motivo...-

Siguió hablando, pero la Valkyria ya no le escuchaba, absorta en sus pensamientos... Era verdad, se le ocurrió pensar a Lind; había estado tan absorta lamentando la muerte de Levara, que no se había parado a pensar en que podía haber motivado exactamente que se activara el Doppleganger. Y si había alguien detrás, ese alguien era responsable de la muerte de su Valkyria y debía pagar por lo que había ocurrido...

-¡Gracias, Bjorn!-le agradeció levantandose del taburete; recordó algo y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, a la caza de aquellos curiosos discos pequeños de metales varios que los humanos exigian como pago por todo.-¿Que os debo?-

-Invita la casa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Veo que has tomado una determinación.-

-Así es. Me despido de todos ustedes.-Hizo una reverencia, dejó unas cuantas monedas y salió al frio de la noche.

Bjorn la observó marcharse y cogió la siguiente jarra, sonriendo comprnsivamente. Ignoraba que era exactamente lo que había pasado (con ella nunca sabía a que atenerse, no era la primera vez que le salía por la tangente), pero estaba seguro de que había ayudado a Rindo a tomar una decisión determinante...

Entonces reparó en las monedas que había dejado en el mostrador; como siempre, una mezcolanza de monedas de muchos paises, exactamente lo mismo que le pagaría alguien que no tuviese ni idea de como se manejaba el dinero (recordó una vez en que le había pretendido pagar con un puñado de chevronets sovieticos de plata), pero en aquella ocasión había, además de lo habitual, tres monedas de oro de las de Erik El Rojo.

-Pero... Esto es... ¿De donde ha sacado algo así?-

Como solía hacer cuando aterrizaba en Noruega, Lind se retiró al callejón que habia tras el Bar Valhalla y conectó con el subsistema de transporte espacial de Yggdrasil; lo ultimo que necesitaba era que sus conocidos humanos la vieran desaparecer en el aire envuelta en una luz verde. Se planteó volver a Asgard, pero lo descartó; no estaba de humor para ver a Kami-sama y darle explicaciones sobre su comportamiento actual. Todavia no, decidió mientras programaba un nuevo destino en las afueras de Nekomi, Chiba.

Si alguien podía saber que se agitaba en el Infierno, era un demonio. La forma mas rapida de coger a un demonio era buscandolo en su habitat, aunque fuera entrando en Nilfheim o, mejor aun, en la Tierra... si es que un demonio era lo bastante valiente (o imbecil) como para pasearse por el Plano Medio. Y Lind conocía exactamente en que parte del Plano Medio había un demonio... Se lo pensó mejor y anuló el protocolo.

Por supuesto, sabía que al entrar en el area de Japón a través del medio activaría los sensores de SYS-SEC, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo: averiguar la verdad y usarla para impedir futuros ataques era lo mas importante, y suponiendo que enviaran a alguien a buscarla, dificilmente sería alguien capaz de hacerle frente... Iria volando.

-Preparate, Marller, voy a por ti...-gruñó mientras ascendía tras asegurarse de que nadie la veia...

Uno podria preguntarse por que Lind no usaba el sistema de teletransporte para ir a Chiba en vez de volar hacia allí. La respuesta es simple: el teletransportador de materia, pese a lo maravilloso que pueda parecer en las peliculas, en realidad es bastante limitado y para que opere con un minimo de precisión es necesario que, paradojicamente, la distancia a cubrir sea muy grande. Una distancia planetaria como la de ir de Noruega a Japón tal vez sirviera, de no ser porque el transportador era muy llamativo y Lind queria llegar de una forma discreta... algo en lo que no encaja que se vea un gran destello de luz azulada que cae directamente en su punto de destino.

Además, a Lind le gustaba volar, al igual que a muchas Valkyrias. Pocas cosas podian compararse a la sensación del viento acariciandote la cara y el ver el mundo deslizandose velozmente bajo tus pies, ofreciendote una vista tan hermosa que es dificilmente descriptible para nosotros, seres que nos movemos encerrados en cabinas voladoras.

Ascendió hasta que la ciudad no fue mas que un puntito luminoso bajo sus pies y, tras esquivar un avión de pasajeros que no la vió, giró hacia el sureste y desapareció de la vista en un rumbo que la llevara derechita al Japón...

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski.**_

*Lo del Bar Valhalla... _mattaku_, quizá sea muy tonto. Se me ocurrió que encajaría en su carácter de Valkyria el que a Lind le interesara estudiar a los humanos despues de conocer a Keiichi, aunque solo fuera para entender como habian logrado retener a tres diosas de golpe. El motivo de que la enviase a Noruega... bien, no requiere explicación.

(0) Dato exacto. El final de Showa Jidai, o la Era Showa, corresponde a 1989 CCT, cuando Aki-hito ascendió al Trono del Crisantemo en reemplazo de Hiro-Hito. Como todo el mundo sabe, _Ah! Megami-sama_ empezó a publicarse en 1988.

(1) **Karl Benz:** Ingeniero alemán de finales del siglo XIX, creador del concepto moderno de "automovil" y fundador de la empresa automovilistica que hoy conocemos como Mercedes Benz. Saltó a la fama cuando se asoció con el ingeniero inglés Daimler y, combinando el motor de explosión de Daimler y el diseño del automovil de Benz, sacaron al mercado el automovil Daimler-Benz en la primera decada del siglo XX.

(2) **Diplomacia ping-pong**: Nombre que el Secretario de Estado Henry Kissinger le dió a un juego diplomatico a tres bandas Estados Unidos-China-Union Sovietica iniciado bajo el mandato del Presidente Nixon aprovechando la ruptura chino-sovietica producida tras la desestalinización ordenada por el presidente Jruschev. La idea basica era impedir que las dos potencias comunistas hicieran un frente común contra los Estados Unidos por el sencillo medio de mantenerles enfrentados entre si, un juego capaz de enloquecer a cualquier diplomatico.

(3) Descaradisima referencia al tristemente actual hecho de que las nuevas generaciones son incluso mas intolerantes, extremistas y fanaticas que aquellos que les precedieron. No hay mas que ver a la autoproclamada "Juventud del Papa" que ataca a todo aquel que no se les une, a los jovenes _yehuddim_ pidiendo la camara de gas para sus vecinos arabes o a los musulmanes jovenes que se pasan al wahabbismo y se ponen el velo cuando sus mayores no lo hacían.

(4) **Leif Eriksson:** Navegante vikingo del siglo IX a quien se atribuye la primera expedición a Norteamerica, hijo de Erik El Rojo, a quien a su vez se conssidera como el colonizador de lo que hoy es Islandia.

La tradición vikinga nos dice que Leif partió al exilio desde Islandia junto con su padre, desterrado como condena por asesinar a un pariente que le disputaba la herencia, de acuerdo con las leyes de entonces. Su expedición terminó de cruzar el Atlantico por la ruta del norte y llegó hasta la isla de Groenlandia, donde estableció un campamento base, desde el cual Leif comandó varias expediciones a una tierra llamada "Vinland", donde las sagas vikingas nos informan había muchos viñedos, habitada por una raza belicosa a la que los navegantes aplicaron el epiteto de "skraelings"; los arqueologos que no han rechazado esta tesis de plano como "una mera patraña urdida por revisionistas enemigos de Colón" identifican Vinland como la costa este de EEUU y lo que hoy es la isla de Terranova.

En cualquier caso, de lo que no hay dudas es de que Leif Eriksson estableció un asentamiento en la costa occidental de Terranova, no muy lejos de la actual ciudad de L'Anse aux Meadows. Dicho asentamiento desapareció o fue abandonado por causas no aclaradas (se especula con una hambruna causada por el inhospito clima combinada con los ataques de los belicosos nativos) y sus restos todavía siguen allí.

Como curiosidad, señalar que _en America no hubo viñedos_ hasta que, casi 500 años mas tarde, los introdujeron los españoles y eso en la región del Caribe, de modo que en realidad nadie tiene claro donde estaba "Vinland" exactamente, o siquiera si los hombres de Eriksson vieron viñedos o bien una planta que se pareciera a los viñedos. Lo cual nos lleva a otra pregunta: los vikingos de otra cosa no sabrian, pero de vino si.

Si vieron viñedos, ¿donde están ahora y de donde salieron? Si vieron otra planta, ¿como pudieron equivocarse hasta tal punto? ¿O el que se equivocó fue el traductor cristiano del siglo XII, al traducir como "viñedo" una palabra del noruego antiguo que podía significar otra cosa? ¿O simplemente fue una treta publicitaria primitiva, como el hecho de que Erik el Rojo llamara a Groenlandia asi (Groenlandia significa "tierra verde", cuando casi todo el territorio son glaciares) con idea de atraer la colonización?

Cuando giran las ruedas del destino, es imposible saber como acabará todo.

La manipulación puede basarse en algo mas sutil que en la dominación. Como la convicción.

Marller: ¡Eh! ¡Es justo lo contrario!

Contactar con alguien esquivo puede ser especialmente complicado.

Lind: Yo no llamé a esta tipa, ¿por que me persigue?

Mikawa: Esta vez no me rendiré.

Yikai: Ah! Los cinco tenedores y la caza de la Valkyria.


	13. Ah! Los 5 tenedores y caza a la Valkyria

1x13

Ah! Los cinco tenedores y la caza de la Valkyria.

_**San Diego, California, los Estados Unidos, 00:00 (las 16:00 del dia anterior en Japón).**_

Mientras que en Japón todavía era de dia, en America ya había caido la noche y en cierto barrio de San Diego la única luz que se veía era la de las farolas y la de una casa de dos pisos escandalosamente cara...

-Morisato Keiichi...-silbó Diane DeWitt despectivamente observando en su ordenador portatil la noticia de cuando Keiichi había ganado la ultima gran carrera.-El "rey sin corona" de la velocidad japonesa.-

-Parece listo.-opinó una versión mas joven de Diane, con el pelo mas rubio y colocado en dos graciosas coletas que le daban un aspecto muy moe, suponiendo hipoteticamente que Victory DeWitt conociera aquel termino no relacionado con la fantasía rosa.-Quiero decir que tiene lo bueno de la fama pero se ha librado de lo malo.-

-Tiene pinta de ser un autentico estupido y un enano pardo y miserable.-sentenció Diane con claro desprecio.-No se por que ese imbecil de Aoshima quiere enfrentarme a el. ¿Es que quiere avergonzarme ante el mundo?-

-Ten cuidado, hermanita.-le advirtió Victory.-Puede que haya mas en el de lo que se ve a simple vista.-

Diane le arrojó un almohadón.

-¿Que quieres decir, idiota?-

-Mira la foto de la chica que está al lado de el.-pidió Victory mostrandole en el PC una foto de Keiichi con Belldandy.

-La veo, ¿y que? Es guapa, pero nada mas.-

-¡¿Nada mas? Rompe todos los estandares. Para que Morisato se gane a alguien así tiene que tener algo mas.-

La corredora se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y que? Puede que como Don Juan sea el no va mas, pero eso no significa que esté a mi nivel...-se mofó.

-Lo que tu digas.-bufó Victory, que ya sabía como las gastaba Diane.

Siguio navegando sin prestar la mas minima atención a su hermana, que por su parte había conectado la televisión, un modelo de plasma con mas de 300 canales y zapeaba con aire aburrido, hasta que pilló el canal donde echaban la serie del medico-medium que hablaba con Dios, se acostaba con todas las enfermeras y pacientes femeninas del hospital y en su tiempo libre ayudaba a la policía resolviendo los casos antes que ellos para dejarles como unos imbeciles*.

-¿Como puedes ver eso?-

-Porque la alternativa es esta.-Diane puso el volumen al minimo y sintonizó otro canal.

Al instante en la pantalla apareció el primer plano de una boca de dientes amarillos. La camara pasó a enfocar a dos seres con rostro de primates y un aspecto vagamente parecido a las mujeres, los cuales estaban tirandose de los pelos, abofeteandose e insultandose mientras un individuo calvo con gafas de sol y vestido completamente de blanco las golpeaba con un palo y un barbitas con gafas cuadradas de marca, cara de imbecil y un traje violeta con rayas verticales grises y una berenjena en el ojal las señalaba con el dedo y se partía de risa. Pese a que el volumen estaba al minimo, la televisión lo reajustó al maximo por su cuenta. El griterío inundó la habitación.

-_¡NO NO NO! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, MUCHA MENTIRA! ¡ERES MALA GENTE! ¡ES QUE ERES MALA GENTE, TIA!-_

_-¡LO TUYO SI QUE ES MENTIRA, MALA PECORA! ¡DAS ASCO! ¡MERECES MORIR!-_

_-¡IDIOTA, MENTIROSA, ATEA! ¡ERES CALAÑA Y DIOS TE CASTIGARÁ POR ELLO!-_

_-¡TU SI QUE ERES CALAÑA, PUERCA HIJA DE PU...!_-

Un ejemplar de las _Obras Completas_ de Steinback impactó contra la televisión, destrozandola.

-Que rollo.-opinó Victory entrando en la web de _Crepuscopulando_.

-¡Oye, esa tele era un regalo de mi ex-novio!-protestó Diane.

-Pero si me dijiste que era un imbecil, hermanita.-

-Creo que aquí no se trata de eso...-

Sonó el telefono, que por cierto era uno de esos modelos tactiles, superchulos y mas delicados que un castillo de naipes Aifon que tan de moda se han puesto. Diane miró con disgusto a su hermana antes de cogerlo.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó soplando sobre el botón de contestar, ya que al pulsarlo se rompía.

-Soy Aoshima.-contestó Aoshima desde el Japón.-Espero que vengas lo antes posible. Ya he invertido mucho dinero...-

-_Oigs, tio, enterate de que yo solo voy a las carreras que me gustan..._-

Aoshima se recolocó las gafas mientras sus _groupies_ suspiraban extasiadas y con admiración suprema.

-Te compraré la moto mas cara del mercado para la carrera. Es mas, ya lo he hecho.-afirmó.

-_¿En serio? Siempre quise tener una Kawasaki ultimo modelo de 1200 cc..._-

-Pues la tendrás. Y, si también te interesa, una noche de amor con el mejor caballero de todo el Japón.-

-_¿De verdad? ¿Me vas a presentar a Eneka Kinomoto?_-

Eneka Kinomoto era un famoso corredor de motos del Japón.

-Hablo de mi.-se jactó Aoshima.

-_No me interesa._-

-Por ahora. Creeme, todas caen rendidas en mis brazos y me piden mas.-

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-_Allí estaré._-

Aoshima se despidió y colgó con esa sonrisita que unicamente desplegaba cuando veia una conquista en ciernes.

-Esto ya está cubierto. Ahora queda asegurarnos de que la amiguita de Morisato no nos reviente la carrera...-

Como es de sobra sabido, en el escalafón de Aoshima el "Enemigo Publico Nº1" es Urd, por mucho que los tipos del CIA World Factbook** se empeñasen en lo contrario. En su ignorancia, el playboy le atribuía poderes que realmente no tenía, como el de oirle allí donde estuviera o el de manipular las mentes, pero aun así era tan creido que confiaba en vencerla. No por nada conocía su única debilidad descubierta hasta ahora: Urd se dormía en cuanto oía enka.

-Prepararé un par de trampas para Urd. Sin su interferencia, Morisato perderá mas allá de toda duda, y la humillación publica será mas de lo que podrá soportar su orgullo. Cuando Belldandy vaya a consolarle, el le dirá que no, y entonces será el momento en que yo la consuele a ella... de lo cual me aseguraré filtrando a la prensa el rumor de que DeWitt y Morisato están liados. A la prensa le encanta la carnaza, y eso los separará mas allá de cualquier cosa que pueda hacer esa rata de Morisato para arreglarlo. ¡Es un plan INFALIBLE jajajajaja!-Se rió a carcajadas de su propia genialidad.-Pero lo primero es lo primero.-añadió marcando un nuevo número en el movil...

_**Marller Lair, por la tarde.**_

-No.-negó Marller.-No tengo una moto, ni material para construir una, ni un bolsillo magico. Si quieres jugarte la piel en el Moto Rally Trial, tendrás que hacerlo con otro equipo. Pero dime, ¿por que quieres meterte en eso?-

-Porque quiero bajarle un poco los humos a Aoshima...-

Le contó lo que había pasado el dia anterior en el patio y luego en clase. No se atrevió a hablarle de sus sospechas sobre Megumi, intuyendo que Marller tomaría una decisión drastica y con toda seguridad irremediable si se enteraba.

-...y por eso ahora creo que estoy en el lio y Megumi no me dirige la palabra.-

Marller reflexionó. Intuía que el no le contaba todo lo que sabía, pero no se le ocurría que podía estar omitiendo. Intentó acceder a su mente para averiguarlo, pero la entrada estaba cerrada; era evidente que Sabato-kun había mejorado, pero no lo suficiente: la respuesta parecía danzar en torno a Morisato Megumi, pero no pudo ver nada mas preciso.

-Hum... Era previsible.-comentó.-_Maa_, al final Urd tampoco me habla desde que cogimos nuestros trabajos.-

Aquella revelación dejó a Mishki boquiabierto.

-¿Urd? ¿Te refieres a...-Hizo el gesto de ir a lanzar un rayo con un dedo.

Su diablesa asintió con la cabeza, gesto que el encontraba atractivo. Bueno, lo cierto es que hasta cuando se enfadaba era guapa (aunque diera miedo), pero tampoco era cuestion de alimentar mas su arrogancia diciendoselo.

-Creí que me habias dicho que dioses y demonios no se mezclaban.-afirmó Sabato-kun.

Marller puso la cara que habría puesto de haberse pegado contra una pared. Naturalmente, ni quería ni podía entrar en detalles acerca de como era posible que ella, un demonio, conociera a la Diosa Urd.

-Ehhh... Bueno, es que... Urd es un caso especial.-Estaba claro que no sabía como cambiar de tema.-¡¿Y cuando te dije yo eso? ¡No recuerdo haberte dicho nada acerca de los Tres Planos!-

-Lo averigüé en Internet, pero gracias por confirmarmelo.-

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que su humano, haciendose el listo, le había sonsacado información.

-Eres un...-empezó a reprocharle.

-Idiota, ya lo se.-ironizó el.-Claro que por la noche no me llamabas así...-

Un rayo le cayó encima y una mano le aferró por el cuello de la chamuscada camiseta.

-No te confundas, Sabato-kun.-siseó Marller mirandole fijamente y furiosa, con la cara a un centimetro de la suya.-Que compartamos según que cosas no significa que te vaya a consentir que me faltes al respeto...-

Mishki comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos. Adoptó una actitud de arrepentimiento hasta que ella le soltó.

-Supongo que no debí decir eso.-comentó recolocandose la ropa.-En fin, ¿que vamos a hacer?-

-Es evidente, ¿no? Asistiremos a la carrera. Tal vez se nos presente alguna oportunidad de hacer algo para fastidiar a las diosas.-se jactó Marller alzando un puño con el gesto de la victoria.-Hay mucha gente en una carrera de esas, así que seguramente se presente la oportunidad de molestar a Belldandy e incluso de conseguir algún contrato.-

Aquella era la primera vez, desde que habian hecho el suyo, que Mishki la oia mencionar los contratos.

-¿Conseguir algún contrato?-

-Si, claro. Si consigo muchos contratos en la Tierra, mi cuenta de felicidad y nuestra parte, es decir la de los demonios, aumenta, y la de las diosas disminuye en proporción. ¿Es que no prestaste atención en la clase de mercadotecnia que os dan en esa escuela a la que vas, dejandome aquí sola?-

Mishki se mostró incredulo al entender aquello.

-¿Quieres decir que actuais como esos tipejos sin corazón que van por ahi de puerta en puerta vendiendole a la gente cosas que ni quieren ni necesitan?-preguntó extrañado.-¡Creia que los demonios teniais mas estilo!-

El mismo había estado unos meses en una empresa de ese tipo y lo había dejado, asqueado; no solo le le marcaban objetivos imposibles (tipo "consigue mil contratos firmados en solo siete dias y moviendote en un barrio donde solo hay doscientos residentes") y exigian dedicación exclusiva y absoluta al trabajo (de Lunes a Domingo y de 9 a 9 sin interrupciones) sino que, encima de trabajar a comisión (si no vendes, no cobras), le daban largas a la hora de pagarle.

Marller se sintió insultada por aquella comparación. Ella también había probado aquel mundillo antes de entrar en la tienda donde hacía turno de noche como gerente de almacén.

-¡¿Como te atreves? ¡Esto es algo mas eficaz! El pago es inmediato y _nosotros_ si que ofrecemos un buen servicio, algo que la gente quiere o necesita o ambas cosas y no puede conseguir por si misma.-explicó.-No es una estafa. Lo unico que les pedimos a cambio a nuestros contratistas es que nos ayuden en nuestra labor haciendonos favores.-

-Tal como lo pintas ahora, parece la mafia.-

Marller se frotó los ojos con una mano, dejandolo por imposible.

-Uno de los nuestros hizo un contrato con un siciliano hace 300 años, cometió el error de explicarle como funcionaban los contratos y, despues de aquello, la mafia nos copió la idea.-señaló.-Los humanos soleis hacer eso, copiarnos las ideas y creeros que son vuestras... El contrato demoníaco es un compromiso magico vinculante, por el que los humanos se comprometen a ayudarnos en la labor de hacer infeliz a mucha gente a cambio del favor que les hagamos. Lo cual es mas facil de lo que parece; hay humanos que se dedican a eso por si mismos, sin que tengamos contratos con ellos.-

Aquello estaba muy bien, pero por mas que se explicase Marller, Mishki seguía pensando que aquello era muy parecido a lo que la mafia llamaba "intercambio de favores", cuyo mecanismo conocía gracias a _El Padrino_ y la idea no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Aunque había algo que le inquietaba aun mas...

-¿Y... si, como humano, no cumples tu parte? ¿Te quitan el alma?-preguntó temiendose la respuesta.

Marller soltó una carcajada.

-¿Que si quitamos el...?-Se siguió riendo hasta que finalmente se apoyó en el hombro de el.-No me reía tanto desde... bueno, eso no importa. Shimobe, no se que peliculas os habeis montado los humanos, pero los demonios no le quitamos el alma a la gente. Tampoco nos ocupamos de la condenación eterna de los muertos, ni los llevamos a nuestro mundo, como he oido decir en Europa; la verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que os pasa a los humanos cuando morís. Podría preguntarselo a Nidhogg, claro, pero dudo que lo sepa o que me lo quiera decir.-

Aquel nombre, Nidhogg, le sonaba vagamente de algo... Recordó haberlo visto antes: según la pagina web de la Sociedad Odinista, era un dragón que roía incesantemente a Yggdrasil, el Arbol que sostenía los Tres Planos.

-¿Nidhogg? ¿El dragón? ¿Existe?-

Marller se rió aun mas al oir aquella pregunta. A Mishki le gustaba oirla reirse; la hacía parecer mas humana, mas accesible... aunque no le gustaba nada que se riera de su ignorancia acerca de los asuntos demoniacos.

-¿Dragones? Vosotros matasteis a todos los dragones... Yo hablo de Nidhogg, que antes de que me lo preguntes es un... bueno, creo que vosotros teneis unas maquinas muy parecidas a las que llamais "superordenadores". Lo unico que necesitas saber del verdadeo Nidhogg es que es un sistema muy poderoso, mucho mas que vuestro superordenador mas avanzado, capaz de dirigir todo un mundo como es el Infierno. El nos soporta, nos suministra energía y nos ayuda.-

Mishki reflexionó sobre aquello. Objetivamente, tenía sentido que los demonios dispusieran de superordenadores y, ya puestos, otros artefactos de tecnología avanzada, lo cual explicaría muchas referencias oscuras de la mitología a armas y equipos sospechosamente parecidos a dispositivos muy modernos... pero mencionados como muy antiguos, cuando no regalados o extraviados por dioses. Bastaba recordar que, cuando los hombres de Hernan Cortés habían hecho acto de presencia en Tenochtitlan y los de Francisco Pizarro irrumpieron en Cajamarca, fueron tomados por dioses que traian con ellos el fin del mundo por los nativos, pese a ser simplemente humanos con lo mas avanzado del siglo XVI.

Sin embargo...

-Eh, un momento. ¿Como que "os suministra energía"?-

-Eso mismo.-

Tecnicamente, se suponía que todo aquello era información clasificada. Sin embargo, Marller intentaba convencerse a si misma de que era mejor que su _shimobe_ supiera todo lo que necesitara para no meter la pata otra vez, como cuando atacó a Belldandy. El hecho de que le pareciera bastante divertido instruirle y compartir con el sus conocimientos para impresionarle no tenía absolutamente nada que ver; se trataba de una cuestión de seguridad... ¿o no?

No le preocupaba que Mishki fuera contandolo por ahí. Como el mismo le había dicho, ¿quien iba a creerle?

-¿Acaso los demonios no necesitais comer?-

-La verdad es que no.-admitió Marller.-Cada uno de nosotros tiene un suministro privado de energía garantizado y gestionado por Nidhogg.-

Mishki reflexionó y llegó a la conclusíon de que nada de lo que le dijera Marller podría sorprenderle a aquellas alturas. Aun así, no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea de que existieran seres que no necesitaran alimentarse y posiblemente ni cumplir las funciones basicas de los seres vivos; aquello chocaba con su ya bastante alterado concepto de la ciencía.

-¿Y lo de dormir?-

-Es igual. No necesitamos dormir, pero es el metodo mas eficaz de recuperarnos, así que nos gusta hacerlo a veces. Puedo cocinar y comer comida humana si quiero, pero no es algo imprescindible para que viva.-

Mishki se imaginó a Marller con un delantal blanco sobre su traje demoníaco, removiendo algo en un wok al fuego con una espatula mientras tarareaba la banda sonora de _Outlander_ y sintió ganas de reirse.

-Oye, ¿de que te ries? ¡Que sepas que me nombraron Chef Cinco Tenedores en el concurso de cocina parisino de 1770!-

-Seguro que hasta la tal Skuld cocina mejor que tu...-la desafió Mishki.

Aquello era mas de lo que podía soportar Marller. Ya tenía mas o menos asumido que la comparasen con Belldandy, que era la mejor, ¡pero que lo hicieran con aquella pequeñaja y estupida _techie_ de Skuld era pasarse tres pueblos!

-¡Arrrgh! ¡Tu te lo has buscado, humano! Te prometo que prepararé una comida que te hará caer de espaldas de gusto.-

Los dos juntaron las caras a menos de un centimetro y se miraron echando chispas por los ojos.

-Genial. Lo estaré esperando.-contestó el.

Mientras la diablesa se alejaba a grandes zancadas y practicamente echando humo de pura rabia, Mishki se echó a reir. Era tan facil... unas palabritas bien dichas y ya la había convencido para que dejara a un lado su orgullo y se dignara a prepararle la comida a el, ¡a un humano!... Decidió ir un poco mas despacio en proximas ocasiones; se suponía que queria ganarsela, no cabrearla y que le hiciera un maleficio. Pero a veces Marller era tan rematadamente orgullosa que la única forma de convencerla de que hiciera algo era pinchandola en su orgullo...

La verdad era que Marller no se ajustaba a su idea previa acerca de como era un demonio, pero lo prefería así. Recordó a Balar, que se ajustaba perfectamente a dicha idea y no pudo evitar estremecerse. No, sin lugar a dudas que prefería a Marller; aunque tuviera mucho carácter, a veces era maja, siempre era muy guapa y además amable... cuando quería.

_**Centro de mando del Infierno, poco despues.**_

-Ohh... No termino de entender ese sistema de seducción, pero parece bastante eficaz.-constató Hild al observar a traves de sus pantallas como Marller consultaba un libro de cocina, consultaba otro, cogía un tercero, pataleaba con rabia, arrojaba todos a un brasero y ponía la tele buscando un programa de cocina.-Nunca ví a Ma-chan tan diligente...-

"_Esto podría ser un problema... Si todos mis demonios fueran tan susceptibles a la manipulación psicologica como Ma-chan, las diosas nos ganarian la partida antes incluso de empezar a mover las fichas._" decidió.

Hild había detectado el problema principal de los demonios: eran brutos, arrogantes, poco diplomaticos, machistas, muy dados a las amenazas y mas aficionados a usar la fuerza bruta que la astucia. Por decirlo en terminos humanos, el grueso de las tropas demoniacas habría hecho torcer el gesto con asco por su brutalidad a cualquier dueño de empresa de seguridad privada, aun siendo de sobra sabido que ahi solamente aceptan a la escoria perturbada y sadica a la que no quieren en los ejercitos regulares. Ella lo sabía, y sabía que eso les hacía previsibles para sus enemigos, pero no se le ocurría nada efectivo para lograr reformar a la raza demoniaca y sacarles de aquellos anticuados esquemas.

Ma-chan era un experimento mas en ese sentido. La idea era demostrar que las diablesas eran igual de competentes que los demonios, para acabar de una vez con la absurda situación de que aproximadamente el 50% de la fuerza de combate del Infierno estuviera relegada a funciones secundarias, pese a estar capacitadas de sobra para ocupar puestos altos, mientras que en los puestos altos y en posiciones por tanto intocables hasta para la Daimakaicho había demonios machos completamente incompetentes, cuyo mayor merito era descender de sus igualmente incompetentes padres.

Sabía que ella era vista como una traidora por los sectores mas fundamentalistas de la sociedad demoniaca, por el hecho de haber engendrado a Urd con Kami-sama; es decir, cohabitar con el Enemigo Publico Numero Uno (si, le gustaba ese termino que se habian inventado los humanos; pareciera que aquellos molestos insectos con un ritmo reproductivo desmesurado usaran titulos impresionantes para compensar ante el mundo su carencia de poder magico de cualquier clase). Habrian podido perdonarle que tratara con Kami-sama, pero nunca que engendrasen a Urd... y mucho menos la perdonarian si se enteraban de que, para colmo de colmos, había disfrutado.

Y luego estaba el problema de la superioridad racial: los demonios se creian la medida del mundo y no concebían mas lugar para los humanos que el de comida o serviles esclavos. Si los fundamentalistas se enteraban de que Marller volvía a la vieja practica de usar humanos con el estatus de ayudantes en vez de como fuerza de trabajo, o incluso cual era la indole exacta de la relación de Ma-chan y Sabato-kun... bien, el golpe de Estado sería el menor de sus problemas.

Era de sobra sabido que los fundamentalistas querian terminar con la situación actual de Guerra Fria (Otro termino humano que se había puesto de moda; tendría que iniciar un estudio para averiguar por que los humanos parecían tener tanta inventiva para decididr nombres cuando en todos los demás aspectos eran claramente inferiores a ellos) y acabar de una vez por todas con la hegemonía de las Diosas y con el propio Kami-sama, y que les daban igual los metodos a utilizar para esto, incluso aunque tuvieran que eliminar fisicamente a todas las Diosas y a la mitad de los demonios.

"_Espero que los fundamentalistas no esten moviendo hilos otra vez..._"

Lo cual era imposible. La inmensa mayoria de los fundamentalistas poderosos habian muerto en la ultima guerra y los que quedaban estaban demasiado viejos y cansados para poder hacer algo relevante. Así que, a menos que hubieran obtenido alguna reserva de poder nueva o resucitado a un viejo lider, no podian ser quienes estaban detrás...

Resucitar a alguien quedaba descartado: ni siquiera Hild, con todo su poder, era capaz de traer a alguien de vuelta desde el Otro Lado, así que los demonios menores no podian ni plantearselo. Había formas menos dolorosas de morir.

En cuanto a los dioses fundamentalistas, la situación era mas o menos similar y además, por principio, un demonio y un dios _**nunca**_ trabajarian juntos en algo (a ella le había costado mucho acceder a la "proposición" de Kami-sama, proposición que nueve meses mas tarde fue bautizada como Urd), así que por ese lado no había problemas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había agotado todas las opciones logicas posibles acerca del posible origen y objetivo de la conspiración demoníaca. Según el criterio racional, eso solo le dejaba dos alternativas: o bien tal conspiración no existia (lo cual era absurdo, ya que había demasiados indicios en el sentido de su existencia como para que fueran simples concatenaciones de coincidencias) o bien ella, Hild-sama, la todopoderosa Daimakaicho, uno de los dos seres mas poderosos del Multiverso... se había equivocado de plano en algún punto de su analisis de la situación actual.

Se recolocó unas gafas imaginarias y reflexionó. Era evidente que había olvidado algo en su analisis, la duda era ¿que?

"_No se que puede buscar el conspiranoico que sea capaz de derribarme de mi trono... Tendrían que encontrar algo lo bastante poderoso para vencerme a mi y resistir a Kami-sama, y de momento no existe absolutamente nada así en este mundo... No desde que el plan ultimo de Kami-sama le ha fallado y el mio me ha fallado a mi, todo gracias a Urd._"

Hild sonrió diabolicamente al pensar en Urd. Ella y Ma-chan habían sido muy amigas, pero por desgracia ya no había forma de aprovechar ese vinculo en su favor. No solo eso, sino que empezaba a sospechar que Ma-chan estaba sufriendo la influencia del lado divino de Urd, por no hablar de sus dos hermanitas... No se puede convivir en la misma ciudad con tres diosas sin que todo tu entorno no se sobrecargue de energia positiva mas tarde o mas temprano.

"_No importa. Ma-chan es demasiado demoniaca como para ceder a algo así. Es de las pocas que puedo afirmar que nunca tiraría su capa para pasarse al bando de los dioses, y tampoco es tan tonta como para unirse a los humanos..._"

Observó un nuevo punto de interés detectado por el _software_ especial Samildanac; cierto apartamento de Nekomi donde alguien muy cercano a uno de los miembros del entorno de Urd estaba informandose sobre los demonios...

_**Apartamento de Morisato Megumi, Nekomi en Chiba, 20:00.**_

Ajena a los movimientos de Cielo, Infierno y Tierra, Megumi navegaba por Internet en un ordenador que ella misma había construido, siguiendo los pasos de Keiichi, con piezas desechadas. Mas exactamente, buceaba por las webs dedicadas al mundo de los demonios y otros seres magicos. En circunstancias normales nunca habría buscado algo así, pero no todos los dias su hermano le decía que vivía con tres diosas y que uno de sus mejores amigos (porque Megumi, pese a todo, consideraba a Sabato-kun como un amigo) trabajaba con una diablesa, que encima era enemiga mortal de las tres diosas que convivian con Keiichi... Claro que aquello explicaba por que Belldandy y sus hermanas tenian tal pinta de extranjeras, no hablaban del lugar del que venian (no con ella, al menos) y usaban nombres tan raros, dedujo al entrar en la web de un grupo pagano que no le sonaba de nada (¿Que era la Sociedad Odinista?) y en donde se hablaba de las diosas Urðu, Verðandi/Verthandy y Skuld, además de mencionarse una extraña división del mundo en tres planos aislados entre sí... Así que al menos parte de aquello era verdad, o eso parecía.

-¿Por que iba Kei-chan a interesarse por la mitología nordica?-se preguntó repasando todo lo que encontró y haciendose una idea muy por encima del lio en el que se había metido Keiichi y, por extensión, ella.

"_Desde luego, conociendo a Kei, se habría interesado por estos temas incluso aunque Belldandy fuera simplemente una aficionada a esta historia de la magia..._" valoró correctamente el carácter de su hermano.

Siguió buscando, pero tratandose de demonios lo unico que encontró fueron foros de fanaticos de la magia negra, gente que adoraba a Maya Orihara, de _Ultra Maniac_, entradas sobre Van Hellsing, la Organización Hellsing, algo llamado Bible Black Fan Forum con dibujos... digamos que muy sugerentes para la libido en la portada (tanto que no se atrevió a entrar) y cosas igualmente raras, como webs donde se daban consejos para matar y expulsar demonios de la Tierra, webs especializadas en conjuros de magia demoniaca, blanca, negra y arcoiris, que iban desde lo mas ridiculo (una web española para hacer magia negra con pimientos que le hizo poner cara de asombro) hasta lo practicamente criminal, como webs donde se aconsejaba el realizar sacrificios humanos y se daban consejos para atrapar a posibles victimas...

Suspiró aliviada cuando acabó su viaje, apagando el ordenador cuando no pudo asimilar mas y tumbandose sobre el tatami para reflexionar. En su cabeza daban vueltas en confusión conceptos con los que hasta entonces nunca había tratado: dioses, demonios, magia, Valkyrias, conjuros, paganismo, vikingos, los Tres Planos, amuletos...

Una luz se hizo en su mente. _Amuletos..._ Recordaba algo; la semana pasada había visto a Mishki en el supermercado... ¡Estaba comprando amuletos suficientes como para adornar cuatro templos!

"_No puede ser una mera coincidencia._" razonó Megumi. "_Suponiendo que sea verdad todolo que dice Kei-chan, conociendo a Sabato-kun, habrá mirado en Internet también y averiguado que los amuletos de buena suerte son el mejor remedio para lidiar con demonios. Eso explicaría por que estaba tan interesado en comprar tantos..._"

¿Y si estaba sufriendo a manos de Marller? ¿Tal vez por eso quería combatirla con tanto amuleto? Por lo que Megumi acababa de aprender en la Red, los demonios, suponiendo que no fueran entes miticos, eran seres sin corazón, que, además de no ser humanos, carecian por completo de sentimientos humanos, cuya maxima ambición era hacer el maximo daño posible a la Humanidad y que debian ser destruidos a cualquier precio allí donde se encontrasen...

"_Si esto es cierto, tengo que librar a Sabato-kun de manos de Marller. Kei-chan y sus diosas me lo agradecerán._"

_**Marller Lair, por la noche.**_

Exactamente a la hora de cenar, Marller puso en la mesa, delante de Mishki, un plato de algo de aspecto delicioso y olor intenso, cubierto por lo que claramente era salsa picante, con dos palillos puestos encima. El alzó la vista.

-¿_N-nanda kore_?-preguntó extrañado y un poco asustado ante aquel despliegue.

-Es mi nueva receta: _Makai no Maabo Dooufu_.-presumió Marller juntando las manos y sonriendo alegremente mientras por dentro notaba a partes iguales frustración y diversión. Ni siquiera ella tenía claro por que había decidido aceptar aquel humillante reto, pero solo por ver la cara de asombro de Sabato-kun había valido la pena el esfuerzo...

Cierto que cocinar "a mano" era mas complicado que simplemente usar la magia (se había sentido tentada, pero no lo había hecho; a su afilada y retorcida manera, Marller era todo lo honorable que puede ser una diablesa), pero aquello no era tan diferente a calentar la comida en el 24/7 en el que trabajaba de lunes a viernes para sacarse un sueldecillo que le diera para vivir en aquel mundo. ¿Por que el mundo de los humanos tenía que ser tan complicado?

"_Espero que le guste..._" pensó antes de poner coto a aquella clase de pensamiento. Si seguía así, lo siguiente sería usar sus poderes para hacer felices a las personas. Simplemente había aceptado un desafio, nada mas.

Por su parte, Mishki se estremeció; el nombre del plato no era lo que se dice el mas adecuado para animarle a comer... (1) La miró. ¿Sería Marller capaz de envenenarlo, incluso despues de lo de la otra noche? Su rostro era inescrutable...

-_Itadakimasu..._-Probó una cucharada, no muy convencido; por el aspecto, casi parecía que la comida tenía vida propia... Tragó saliva y se lo metió en la boca, cerrandola y saboreando...

-_¿Dooo?_-preguntó la diablesa al ver que el se ponía rojo, muy rojo, y las orejas empezaban a humearle... Aquello estaba tan condenadamente picante que Mishki tenía la impresion de que si abria la boca iba a echar fuego como un dragón.

Alargó la mano para coger la jarra del agua y, pasando del vaso, se la vació entera en la boca.

Marller esperaba su veredicto con interés y, para que negarlo, cierta impaciencia. El parecía desconcertado, lo cual la inquietó; sabía que los humanos eran muy fragiles para según que cosas. ¿Se habría pasado con las especias?

-Está muy picante... pero el sabor que queda al final es... ¡delicioso!-felicitó a la diablesa.

De ser Belldandy, probablemente habría dicho "Me alegro mucho" (Yokatta) o algo así. Tratandose de Marller...

-Te lo dije, humano.-presumió mirandose las manos con aire de suficiencia.-Soy la mejor en todo lo que me proponga.-

-Entonces debo suponer que, como no has logrado echarla, Belldandy es mejor que tu.-opinó el.

Marller entrecerró los ojos, apretó los labios e hizo aparecer en su mano una bola de fuego brillante.

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso.-ordenó antes de echarsela por el interior de la camisa, arrancandole un grito.-_Nunca._-

Despues de la comida, y de apagar la camisa de Mishki, se fueron a dormir, aunque antes jugaron un poco.

-Podria habituarme a esto...-la felicitó el mas tarde.

-Mira, creo que hasta me vas a caer bien y todo.-contestó ella abrazandole...

_**Bahia de Tokyo, sobre la medianoche.**_

Lind aterrizó discretamente en un islote que había a la entrada del puerto de Chiba y miró las luces de la costa, que destacaban en la oscuridad. Allí, en algún lugar de la bulliciosa ciudad humana, estaba Marller, la diablesa que poseia todas las respuestas a lo que estaba pasando... Se preguntó donde estaría; no sabía nada de los gustos de Marller, pero suponia que escogería como base un edificio discreto y abandonado para que no la molestaran los humanos.

Existen dos mitos sobre el Cielo en los que los humanos creen firmemente desde los tiempos en que aprehendieron la idea de "dios" por primera vez, pese a no haber pruebas de su veracidad.

El primero es que desde el Cielo se controlan todos los aspectos mas nimios de la Tierra y el destino de todos y cada uno de los humanos, ya sea a través de las Parcas o del criptico "todo pasa por una razón" (2).

El segundo es que los operadores del Cielo tienen el poder, o el interés, de hacer algo así. Lo cierto era que, aunque los dioses y los demonios vigilaban de vez en cuando a los humanos y en ocasiones hasta les concedian deseos, en general los operadores de ambos mundos dejaban que los humanos creyeran, pensaran e hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, sin preocuparse de ellos, por aquello del libre albedrío en el Universo.

Lo cual se traducía en que Lind no tenía la mas minima pista acerca de donde podia alojarse Marller y tampoco disponía de los medios para buscarla a través de Yggdrasil.

-Hmpf... Tendré que probar con un _tanshio_.-gruñó apoyando el hacha en el suelo y concentrandose.

Los programas rastreadores (_Tanshio programmu_) se podrian comparar con un escaneo de radar SIF (es decir, por señal de identificación de frecuencia) de alto nivel: les programas lo que quieres buscar, sea demonio, humano, Valkyria o incluso un restaurante donde sirvan comida china y ellos te señalizan donde está y te guian hasta allí; la version mas avanzada daba incluso un diagnostico del posible estatus actual del objetivo. El problema era que, como ya hemos dicho, Lind no se llevaba nada bien con la maquina, por lo que tuvo que activar la version antigua.

Sobra decir que el activar el rastreador por medios magicos produjo un efecto doble que Lind ni esperaba ni deseaba, ni siquiera se imaginaba. Evidentemente, algo así tenia que ser detectado por el satelite de los humanos, aunque en el Cielo el operador de guardia en Yggdrasil que se encargaba de vigilar el uso de comandos de magia se limitó a tomar nota del mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla de "Proceso de busqueda por rastreo activado en la Tierra" con idea de consultar con sus superiores, antes de olvidarlo y seguir con la (a su juicio) mas importante tarea de seguir actualizando las bases de datos.

_Gwziiiii..._

Con un silbido de hidraulica, la única nave de reserva disponible, un helicoptero naval SH-60J modificado y pintado de un llamativo gris plateado, con el numero 246 negro en los costados, salió a la pequeña pista y desplegó las helices.

-_Beartrap_ (3) liberado. Nave lista para despegar.-anunció Kino Mikawa desde el asiento del piloto.

-Recuerda, Mikawa-ichi, solo es una misión de reconocimiento.-informaba el oficial de guardia en aquel momento.-No dispares a menos que te disparen. Solo graba, vigila e informa. Lo mismo vale para ti, Okari-nii.-

-Si, si...-asintió la piloto con impaciencia tirando de la palanca de despegue.

-¿Es que no había mas pilotos disponibles?-se quejó el navegante, Okari, desde el asiento de la derecha.

-Ni mas helicopteros. Mira que hacernos usar el del barco...-Consultó los instrumentos.-_¡Subete midori, take off!_-

El helicoptero despegó a toda velocidad sobre la cubierta y giró en el aire antes de volar rapidamente hacia destino...

"_Primero una batalla y ahora un _overbooking_ de huellas magicas distintas en solo cuatro dias. ¿Nani o kote irunoda?_" se extrañó el oficial de armamentos antes de consultar el mapa del CIC, que señalizaba al detalle los puntos de interés.

-Yama-uzura Umi, objetivo a 80º al Este de tu posición.-anunció.

Mikawa pisó el acelerador y la maquina avanzó enfilada hacia el lugar que el radar señalizaba como una pequeña islita del tamaño de un bote de remos situada en la entrada de lo que el mapa señalizaba como el puerto de Chiba...

Lind se ocupaba de calcular la mejor ruta para llegar al sitio designado por el rastreador y maldecía a Yggdrasil; el sistema no era muy preciso que digamos y se había colgado, sin darle tiempo mas que a confirmar que efectivamente Marller estaba en los suburbios de Chiba, cuando oyó algo extraño.

_Trrrrr-rrrrrrrr-rrrrrrr..._

Miró hacia atrás en busca del origen de aquel inesperado ruido y distinguió una maquina plateada cuadrangular, con un circulo rojo pintado en cada costado junto a un numero, volando directamente hacia ella. La reconoció como una primitiva nave voladora, propulsada por un antiecologico y obsoleto motor quimico que movía unos grandes rotores, muy común en la Tierra y conocida simplemente como "helicoptero"; observó que era mas grande y volaba mas rapido que los helicopteros que conocía de ver por las ciudades, además de los cañones de la ametralladora debajo del morro y la escarapela (por lo menos supuso que era una escarapela, ¿por que iban a pintar los humanos si no algo tan llamativo como ese extraño circulo rojo sobre un fondo gris?) en los costados, que lo identificaban claramente como helicoptero de ataque, y entrecerró los ojos. Acababa de recordar por que no acostumbraba a volar en la Tierra...

Por supuesto, los dioses en general y las Valkyrias en particular actuaban con discreción cuando bajaban a la Tierra, pero algunas veces eran vistos por los humanos cuando volaban. Esto no había supuesto ningún problema demasiado grave (los humanos nunca miraban al cielo y aunque mirasen nadie les creia si decian haber visto a gente volando), al menos hasta que los humanos habian perfeccionado los aviones e inundado el espacio aereo de aparatos voladores repletos de gente, lo cual multiplicaba las posibilidades de que se las viera mientras volaban.

Con todo, los peores de todos los aparatos eran, paradojicamente, los mas escasos aviones de caza. Por alguna extraña razón que no estaba clara, los miembros de las Fuerzas Aereas de la Tierra tenian la mala costumbre de atacar a todo aquello que les pareciera un OVNI, de modo que mas de una vez, durante una misión, alguna Valkyria despistada había sido ametrallada y derribada por un caza cuyo piloto la tomaba por alguna clase de alienigena.

No las habian matado, claro (eso estaba fuera de las posibilidades de los humanos, al menos con armas convencionales), pero era un fastidio tener que preocuparse, además de la complejidad que tenía el vuelo en si, de asegurarse de no ser disparadas por humanos de patrulla, así que la mayoría simplemente no volaban en la Tierra o, cuando lo hacian, evitaban pasar por encima de bases aereas, aeropuertos y complejos militares en general; si eran sorprendidas, huian con rapidez o hacian un picado al recibir los disparos para que pareciera que las habian derribado.

La razón por la que nadie había reportado el haber derribado a una Valkyria era simple: obviando que eran muy habiles para desaparecer, por lo que nadie encontraba las pruebas, la mayoría de los pilotos que las atacaban en realidad creian que se enfrentaban a OVNI's o incluso duendes (4) y ajustaban sus procesos mentales y sus informes a estas premisas.

En la cabina del Sea Hawk, Mikawa sonrió al distinguir la sombra de Lind y pulsó varios botones en el tablero.

-_Shasu-za, Yama-uzura Umi. Mononoke kakunin. Track-number, sen-ropphyaku-niju-yon. _(Sagitario, aquí Perdiz Oceanica. Criatura Magica confirmada. Asignación de objetivo, 1624) Pedimos nuevas instrucciones.-anunció por el microfono.-Conectando Arisaka al sistema de Enlace Optico...-añadió deslizando un visor integrado en el casco.

Mas abajo, la ametralladora de proa giró siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Mikawa. Al mismo tiempo, un gran foco del morro se encendió y alumbró a aquella curiosa criatura, aparentemente deslumbrandola...

Al instante Lind hizo un picado al ser iluminada y se lanzó hacia el agua, antes de darles la oportunidad de fijarla como blanco. Había visto como una de sus compañeras había quedado herida tras ser atacada por un caza en la costa inglesa y, aunque podia protegerse del ataque, prefería evitar el combate contra alguien que no era el enemigo.

Mikawa-ichi soltó una maldición al ver aquella maniobra evasiva e inició un picado para seguirla; los instrumentos empezaron a pitar, alertandole de que estaba picando demasiado, pero los ignoró todos, salvo el radar que señalizaba a "TN-1624". Tenía que ver a aquel ser una vez mas, mas detendiamente; asegurarse de que no lo había alucinado... que realmente existian mujeres de pelo morado que volaban por si mismas, cargando a cuestas hachas de combate.

-_Tetohenko, yonju-do... nanaju-do... _(Inclinación, 40º... 70º...)-iba anunciando por el micro.

-¡Mikawa, ¿que haces? ¡Estas picando demasiado!-la alertó Okari.-¡Yama-uzura Umi a base! ¡El objetivo se escapa!-

Ella le ignoró, notando como la frustración la inundaba al ver como aquel ser se escapaba de su alcance... Consultó el cuentakilometros, incredula; ¿como podía aquella criatura volar por si sola mas rapido que un SeaHawk a casi 300 por hora (5)? La buscó con los ojos, sabiendo que el Enlace Optico haría que la ametralladora la buscara también...

No quería disparar contra una entidad desconocida, pero tampoco podía dejarla escapar sin mas y, por muy rapido que fuera aquel ser, dificilmente podría ir mas deprisa que una rafaga del calibre 50.

-_Hachiju-do._-anunció notando que se mareaba; picar en un angulo de 80º con un helicoptero era un autentico disparate, no solo por la dificultad de pilotar con tanto angulo, sino por la inercia. Si se descuidaba, irian a parar al mar con los peces y, suponiendo que no se ahogase, ese sería el segundo helicoptero que se cargase en lo que iba de semana.

-¡Mikawa, maldita sea, vuelve a subir!-gritaba Okari mirando con terror la superficie del agua, cada vez mas cercana.

Pasaron rozando la cresta de las olas y Mikawa-ichi tiró de la palanca, ascendiendo mientras giraba para dar la vuelta y hacer una nueva pasada sobre la zona. Había perdido de vista al objetivo y temía un ataque por la espalda.

-_Koshra Yama-uzura Umi_.-llamó por radio.-Hemos perdido el objetivo en maniobra evasiva. _Korikaisu, mokjo lost._-

-_Vuelvan a la base. No tiene sentido arriesgarse a que les pase algo._-contestaron desde el otro lado.

-¡¿Pero que dice? Podemos seguir buscando. Está muy cerca, ¡seguro!-

-_Ni pensarlo. No sabemos si el objetivo simplemente se ha escondido o si está preparandose para atacarles._-

-¡Precisamente! ¡No voy a darle la espalda a un objetivo potencialmente hostil y menos desde lo del otro dia!-

-_El radar dice que no está ahi. No podemos entablar combate sin saber nada. Den la vuelta, ya._-

La piloto gruñó. Sabía que el capitán Nagumo tenía razón, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia huir de allí.

-_¡Yukai!_-

De mala gana, Mikawa apagó el foco y dió media vuelta...

Lind observó desde debajo del agua, detenida a 20 metros de profundidad, como la nave daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ella con extrañeza; ¿les habría engañado con su maniobra evasiva o era una trampa para atraparla? Descartó la trampa: de estar preparandosele una celada, requeriría el uso de submarinos, barcos o aviones, y el unico movimiento que detectaba era el del helicoptero. Aparte, por lo que ella sabía, los humanos no disponian de nada capaz de dañarla...

Esperó hasta asegurarse de que estaba sola y buceó hasta la costa, emergiendo poco despues a la superficie en un muelle bajo y discreto. Tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, hizo un conjuro para secarse y, tras un momento de duda, hizo desaparecer el hacha. De ser por ella, no se habría internado en el mundo humano desarmada, pero primero Keiichi y luego los del Bar Valhalla, le habian comentado que la mejor forma de llamar la atención de los humanos era ir por ahi con un hacha de dos metros a cuestas. Comprobó que no la miraba nadie y se adentró en la ciudad...

No sabía donde estaba Marller exactamente, pero confiaba en sus aguzados sentidos de Valkyria para encontrarla.

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de "Ah! Akuma-sama")**_

*Esta serie es una burla de todos los ingredientes que se supone debe tener una serie para batir records de audiencia. La segunda serie no requiere explicaciones, en todos los paises hay programas de telemierda por el estilo.

**El _CIA World Factbook_ es una publicación de dicha institución, actualizada cada seis meses, que, entre otras cosas, incluye la lista de enemigos de los Estados Unidos, el Comercio y el Presidente (los "Enemigos Publicos") por orden de importancia. En el momento que nos ocupa en la serie, Osama Bin Laden todavía ostentaba el puesto numero 1.

(1) **Makai no Maabo Dooufu:** Literalmente significa "Maabo Dooufu Infernal". El Maabo Dooufu (también se escribe "Mapo Tofu") es un plato de la provincia china de Sichuan, famoso en Japón por ser extremadamente picante. Así que podemos imaginarnos como será un Maabo Dooufu que merezca el calificativo de "infernal".

(2) Argumento universal del personaje de LOST **John Locke** siempre que se le piden explicaciones racionales para sus claramente ilogicas acciones en la Isla, que a su vez es una referencia a la firme creéncia del teologo **Martin Lutero** en el sentido de que todas las acciones de absolutamente todos los seres humanos ya han sido predeterminadas por Dios y, consecuentemente, de que nada de lo que hagamos aquí en la Tierra cambiará eso (**presdestinación**). Teoría que personalmente considero y trato como una soberana tontería por creer en aquello del **libre albedrío**, seguramente inventada por las elites para que los pobres no se alcen en armas contra ellos o por un motivo similar.

(3) **Beartrap** (Trampa para osos): Se trata de un sistema hidraulico de retención y lanzamiento en pistas muy cortas especifico para helicopteros y aeronaves embarcadas, utilizado entre otros por los barcos de la _Kaijo Jietai_, la Royale, los portaaviones y barcos AEGIS de la Armada de los Estados Unidos y la Armada Española.

(4) Aquí hago una referencia a dos hechos curiosos de nuestra historia. Primero, que los pilotos de la USAF, y en realidad los de la mayoría de paises, tienen orden de derribar a todo OVNI que descubran atravesando su espacio aereo. Segundo, que los pilotos britanicos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial describieron a unas extrañas criaturas voladoras, a las que llamaban duendes, que se dedicaban a averiarles los aviones arrancandoles las piezas en pleno vuelo solamente por divertirse. De ahi partiría teoricamente la patente hostilidad de los pilotos de combate hacia los ovnis.

(5) La velocidad maxima recomendada para el helicoptero naval **Sikorsky SH-60 SeaHawk** son "solo" 270 km/h, pero en circunstancias exstremas pueden volar a un maximo de 333 km/h, aunque no es algo aconsejable.

Notas finales sobre Valkyrias y cazas:

—Es de sobra sabido que para matar a una Valkyria se necesita un gran poder, si, pero tambien es indudable que no quedarian del todo ilesas ante un ataque aereo con armas pesadas. Como minimo, calculo que serian derribadas ante la descarga directa de una ametralladora de 30 mm, aunque solo sea por el efecto del impacto (sería algo parecido a que tu vayas caminando y te peguen un empujón; te caes, aunque no te traspasen. Pues esto es lo mismo).

—Es dificil afirmarlo careciendo de un marco de referencia, puesto que Fujishima nunca planteó el supuesto de que se cruzaran Lind, o Urd, o cualquiera de los seres voladores que salen en la serie, con un avión de combate o, como es el caso, un helicoptero multiproposito embarcado. Supongo que se lo quiso ahorrar o quizá confiaba en que los aviadores japoneses no fueran tan beligerantes como sus contrapartes occidentales.

Como nota final, añadir que es evidente que Megumi no está muy enterada, pese a lo cual ella considera que está bastante bien informada. Lo cierto es que ese es uno de mis temas favoritos: la premisa de que la información es poder, la dificultad de obtener información fidedigna por los canales "oficiales" y las diferentes interpretaciones que se le dan (como se deja ver en que tanto Megumi como Mishki buscan información y encuentran lo mismo pero llegan a conclusiones diferentes), así como las meteduras de pata que se cometen por ello, ya sea a bajo o a alto nivel.


	14. Ah! El dios en el arca

1x14

Ah! El dios dentro del arca.

_**Cueva de la Estrella, cordillera del Himalaya, Tibet chino, 24:00 horas en Japón (las 11 en china).**_

Los esfuerzos para abrir la camara oculta tras la estrella de seis puntas proseguian a buen ritmo. Toctai estaba extrañado: por alguna razón, el sello de la camara se negaba a abrirse ante aquellos humanos, pese a que estos habian probado de todo, desde examinar la pared en busca de un botón secreto hasta atacandola con picos y palas, sin exito. Empezaba a preguntarse en que habria fallado, cuando observó que la humana, Rivka Palver, tendía un cable por el suelo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-preguntó.

-Vamos a abrir la puerta por las malas.-explicó ella mirando de reojo a la pared de la camara, donde Wuhrer sujetaba con cinta americana varias cajas del tamaño de esponjas, sacadas de una bolsa, que tenian por toda identificación la inscripción "C4" pintada en los costados. Las colocaba formando el contorno de una puerta imaginaria.-Quitate.-

-No creo que esto sea buena idea.-opinó Tsuda.-Podriamos destruir lo que haya dentro de la camara.-

-Ese es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr.-afirmó Wuhrer secamente.

-¡¿Pero que clase de arqueologos sois vosotros?-se indignó el japonés.

-Arqueologos de la escuela Schliemann (1).-afirmó Palver alargando el tendido hacia el exterior de la cueva, donde otros trabajadores habian colocado una batería de coche.-Una simple puerta no nos separará de nuestro objetivo.-

-¡Estais completamente locos! ¿Es que no sabeis donde estamos? ¡Podriais provocar un alud!-

-No te preocupes, tenemos mas explosivos.-

Toctai salió tambien fuera de la cueva, preguntandose si un plan tan estupido funcionaría. Decididamente, los humanos eran idiotas sin remedio, ¿a quien se le ocurria intentar cargarse un sello magico con dinamita?

Los sellos magicos estaban diseñados muy especificamente para contener a especies concretas y resistir cualquier cosa que uno intentara con tal de romperlos, o al menos esa era la idea. Toctai no sabía demasiado acerca de lo que eran capaces exactamente los humanos con sus maquinas, pero si conocía los sellos magicos del Cielo y sabía que se diseñaban muy especificamente: por ejemplo, el sello especial para la hija bastarda de Hild que había diseñado aquella tonta de Marller era muy util para contener a alguien que era mitad diosa y mitad demonio, pero alguien que fuera 100% dios o demonio podía romperlo. Los sellos del Himalaya estaban diseñados para que ni los demonios ni los dioses pudieran abrirlos, pero no decian nada de los humanos; aunque tampoco se había abierto ante ellos...

Un momento. Aquellos chalados no pretendian abrir el sello por medios magicos. Es mas, ¡ni siquiera habian visto el sello! Simplemente confiaban en que la pared de la cueva fuera una pared convencional, atacable con metodos fisicos, y, como solian hacer los mortales con las paredes cuando les estorbaban, pretendian abrirla con una bomba.

"_Según el codigo del sello, los humanos serian los unicos que podrian abrir el sello porque no les afectaria. Pero estos no estan tratando de abrirlo magicamente, sino que pretenden destrozar toda la pared... No estoy seguro de si el sello está preparado para resistir ataques fisicos, aunque sea invulnerable a ataques magicos..._"

Era muy posible que no estuviera preparado para resistir ataques fisicos, principalmente porque ya nadie usaba esa tecnica; un error demasiado estupido como para que ocurriera...

Ajenos a sus pensamientos, los humanos habian terminado con el tendido de los cables y estaban conectando un disparador muy esqueimatico; un gran mando gris con un unico botón rojo, como salido de unos dibujos animados malos. Tsuda miraba con cara de fastidio, observando de reojo de vez en cuando la montaña como si esperase que en cualquier momento se les cayera encima, lo cual estaba justificado.

Aunque al parecer Palver y Wuhrer no se habían enterado, es de sobra sabido por los escaladores que en el Tibet es peligroso hacer mucho ruido. Sin entrar en que el ruido pueda atraer al mitico Yeti, el ruido puede enfrentar al escalador a peligros muy tangibles y reales como aludes capaces de tragarse pueblos enteros y patrullas fronterizas chinas.

A Toctai no le preocupaba aquello. Como demonio, creía que estaba hecho a prueba de aludes, aunque no estaba seguro.

Ignorando las angustias de Tsuda, Wuhrer se santiguó mirando el disparador que le ofrecía Palver.

-En el nombre del Todopoderoso, Amo Absoluto de este mundo, del Cielo y del Infierno... _God bless America and Eretz Ysrael, God condemned all other nations to nuclear holocaust. __Amen!_-invocó alzando la cabeza al cielo...

Pulsó el botón del disparador.

La explosión sacudió toda la montaña con tal fuerza que pareció que se iba a derrumbar; una nube de humo y polvo salió de la cueva y los envolvió. Un rugido a lo lejos les anunció que el eco había provocado un alud.

Palver se quitó las gafas y sonrió mientras sus compañeros tosian por el humo.

-Ha sido todo un éxito.-alabó palmeando las espaldas de sus compañeros.-Bien, vamos allá.-

"_Seguro que no han logrado nada._" pensó Toctai siguiendolos dentro de la cueva...

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el enorme agujero que habia en la pared de la cueva; el sello magico seguia ahí, si, pero el agujero había destrozado la pared a su alrededor y permitía pasar a la camara secreta que había detrás. Y dentro, perfectamente iluminada por el rayo de sol que caia de un agujero en el cielo, se veia un objeto en un atril alto...

El objeto estaba instalado sobre un pedestal de piedra negra de unos cincuenta centimetros de alto, repleto de simbolos grabados que relucían con un fulgor blanquiazulado; se trataba de una gran caja rectangular de color dorado metalizado, con partes color madera vieja, de al menos dos metros de largo por uno de alto y otro de ancho, con dos largos bastones del mismo material insertados en gruesos aros metalicos que sobresalian del cuerpo de la caja, sujetos por grandes clavijas. En lo alto se veian dos seres con gruesas alas desplegadas, colocadas de modo que cubrian lo alto de la caja y se cruzaban entre sí; toda la superficie de la tapa estaba repleta de simbolos grabados que relucian ligeramente...

Toctai la examinó de cerca y reconoció los diseños, en su mayoria runas antiguas: eran programas selladores en el lenguaje arcano de Asgard, incomprensibles para los humanos, destinados a contener al ser que habia encerrado dentro del Arca. Observó que en el hueco que había entre las alas de los angeles estaba grabado un circulo de invocación, pero fue incapaz de identificar las antiquisimas formulas escritas en el...

-Es de... ¿oro?-señaló estupidamente Wuhrer.

Por supuesto que era de oro, pensó Toctai. El oro era el material mas resistente del Plano Medio despues del diamante y el metal mas sagrado solo por detrás de la plata. Capaz de soportar temperaturas altisimas, inoxidable, virtualmente indestructible, consecuentemente era el metal favorito de los mortales y de los seres magicos menores; los antiguos aymaras usaban planchas de oro para escribir sus formulas, la mayoria de los sellos y amplificadores que se ponian los dioses como Hild, Lind o Belldandy estaban hechos de oro y aparte de eso se habia usado para hacer objetos magicos desde los albores de la Humanidad... Incluso ahora, en una epoca en que negaban con todas sus fuerzas la existencia de la magia, a los humanos les encantaba el oro, aunque no se acordaran de la razón por la que encontraban tan fascinante este metal y alegaran que era por oscuros motivos economicos y geopoliticos.

-Ahi está.-Palver tenía los ojos brillantes de codicia.-El Arca de la Alianza. La caja donde Moises guardó las Tablas de la Ley, siguiendo ordenes directas del Unico Dios Verdadero. La prueba que necesitamos para acallar de una vez y para siempre a los herejes que adoran al demonio y a los descreidos que niegan nuestro derecho sagrado.-

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Wuhrer entrando en la camara tras ella.-Porque a mi me parece que es un arma atomica de origen extraterrestre.-sentenció sombriamente.-Y como tal, me pertenece.-

-¿De que hablais? Sea lo que sea, esto es un yacimiento arqueologico de primer orden.-opinó Tsuda.

-¡CALLATE!-le espetaron los otros dos antes de mirarse con odio profundo. Se fulminaron con la mirada: el momento del disimulo y la amistad había pasado. Ahora eran dos rivales enfrentados por el mismo objetivo.

-¡Este objeto pertenece a mi pueblo!-gritó Palver.

-¡Error! Pertenece a America. Vuestro pueblo es una molestia a escala mundial. No debisteis matar a Nuestro Señor.-

-Vosotros seguis a un falso Dios y este Arca es la prueba de la existencia del Todopoderoso, Yah-we.-

Toctai los observaba con las cejas enarcadas. No estaba seguro de si aquella discusión era algo serio o una bobada mas de las que hacian los humanos. Por lo que había visto, a aquella raza le encantaba discutir siempre que tenian ocasión por cualquier estupidez y amenazarse mutuamente con esas primitivas varitas de metal que llamaban "armas de fuego" y usaban para matarse entre ellos quizá demasiado a menudo, aunque a el, como demonio, no le hicieran ningún daño. De modo que no se inquietó cuando Palver y Wuhrer sacaron cada uno una pistola y se encañonaron entre si.

-¡Este objeto pertenece al Pueblo Elegido!-gritó la mujer.

-¡El Pueblo Elegido somos nosotros desde el I Tea Party! ¡Vosotros fracasateis y nosotros tomamos el testigo de rehacer el mundo a nuestra imagen y semejanza, siguiendo la voluntad de Dios Todopoderoso!-Wuhrer puso cara de circunstancias.-Aunque es bien cierto que vosotros controlais todos nuestros medios de comunicación y los resortes de nuestra economía, de modo que estamos obligados a sosteneros a toda costa queramos o no...-añadió avergonzado.

-Dejadlo.-les pidió Tsuda acercandose al Arca.-Me da igual que Palver sea una _Zerotu Darcsen-jin_. Y tampoco me afecta lo que vosotros considerais el Destino Manifiesto. No podeis liaros a tiros en un yacimiento arqueologico...-

-¡Que no te enteras! ¡El Arca de la Alianza es un arma!-gritó Palver con ese tono de voz que uno asocia a los fanaticos religiosos, cogiendola por un extremo.-Un arma antigua, construida en los albores de la Humanidad por una raza desaparecida de herejes que rendian culto a demonios, destruida por Dios para demostrarles el inmenso amor que les profesaba. Y nosotros, el Pueblo Elegido Por Él Para Dominar Esta Tierra, demostraremos su poder onmimodo, y el de Yah-we, utilizandola para destruir La Meca y a esos fanaticos terroristas que la habitan.-

Soltó fuertes carcajadas mientras Wuhrer y Tsuda la miraban espantados. El americano aferro el Arca por otro extremo.

-Estás equivocada. El Arca pertenece a America.-se jactó.-Con el poder de Dios de nuestro lado, nada mas amenazará al Unico y Verdadero Pueblo Elegido, los WASP's. Creo que el primer uso que le daré será arrasar este hervidero de comunistas enemigos del Estado, el Comercio y el Presidente.-Tiró con fuerza para bajarla del atril.

El americano y la hebrea tiraron del Arca en direcciones opuestas durante dos minutos sin ningún resultado. Toctai decidió que ya había visto bastante y decidió hacer lo que quedaba por hacer para quebrar el sello.

Apoyó una mano en la cabeza de cada angel y cerró los ojos mientras recitaba la vieja formula de apertura...

-_Soy el amo del sello, el servidor del Gran Señor del Multiverso, uno de la estirpe sagrada, ¡abrete para mi!_-ordenó en dialecto asgardiano una vieja formula del mismo periodo. Completó el conjuro empujando y juntando las cabezas de los angeles, tal y como describían los viejos textos que explicaban como se usaba el Arca.-_¡Practice!_-

Una luz brillante y blanca envolvió la sala, cegando por un instante a todos los presentes...

-¡¿Pero que pasa?-se extrañó Tsuda.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese comunista idiota ha activado el Arca! ¿Como lo ha conseguido?-gritó Palver.

-¡¿Y por que seguimos vivos?-

-¡No lo seeee...!-

Cuando la luz desapareció y los ojos de todos se adaptaron de nuevo, pudieron comprobar que no estaban solos...

-¡Era cierto!-gritó Toctai exaltado.-¡El Gran Señor del Universo Rooki ha regresado a este plano!-

Sobre el Arca, entre los dos querubines-angeles-o-lo-que-fueran, había aparecido sin transición una figura muy impresionante, que mediría facilmente cuatro metros de alto. Para todo aquel que conociera a Kami-sama, habría sido vagamente parecida a el, pero de un modo muy distinto; aquel ser estaba mas envejecido, como probaba el hecho de que tuviera algunas arrugas marcadas, una calva asomando entre varios mechones de pelo rubio-casi-blanco y una larga barba. A modo de ropa llevaba una túnica purpura con bordados de oro de estilo romano y montones de joyas de oro que claramente eran sellos de poder divino: gruesos collares con estrellas de seis puntas, grandes anillos con crismones y pulseras en dedos, muñecas y tobillos y para rematarlo un cinturón de discos de oro en cuya hebilla se veia grabada lo que parecía una lanza con siete puntas distribuidas como si fueran los brazos de un candelabro.

Abrió unos ojos negros en los que refulgía el mas intenso de los odios y soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar las paredes de la cueva, provocando que todos los presentes retrocedieran. Habló con una voz estremecedora, severa y muy autoritaria, la tonalidad que se asocia a dictadores, jueces y mandamases en general, con un toque siniestro.

-¡Por fin me he liberado! ¡**POR FIN PUEDO TOMAR VENGANZA CONTRA TODO LO QUE EXISTE**!-

Un seco tableteo se oyó a su espalda y varios rayos impactaron en el pecho de la aparición. Toctai se giró hacia allí...

Rivka Palver sujetaba con firmeza un subfusil humeante en la mano; enarcó las cejas ligeramente al ver que su ataque no había hecho ningún efecto. A su espalda, unicamente el japonés y el americano seguian allí; el resto habian huido.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Palver antes de disparar todo el cargador de la Uzi y extraerlo.-¡Las balas no le hacen nada!-

-Prueba con algo mas potente.-ordenó Wuhrer echandose al hombro un lanzacohetes y apuntandolo.-¡Como esto!-

-Oye, creo que has visto demasiado Residente Vil (2).-le reprochó Tsuda mientras cargaba un grueso revólver plateado.-¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado algo así?-

-¡_Shutt up, Jap-of-shit_!-le atajó Wuhrer disparando contra el diablo del arca.-¡Comete esto, monstruo!-

El proyectil atravesó la sala volando con un silbido y explotó a tres metros de Rooki, lanzando a Toctai hacia atrás

-_Pobres humanos..._-se burló el ser.-_¿Se supone que eso ha sido un ataque contra el Gran Señor de Todo lo que Existe y lo que No Existe? Sois tan pateticos que solo valeis como esclavos bajo mi bota, y creo que ni para eso._-

Los tres humanos empezaron a retroceder muy cautelosamente hacia la salida.

-Esto... ¿No se supone que debería haberse muerto? O, aunque sea, haberle hecho algun daño...-preguntó Palver.

-Si. Esa era la idea.-confirmó Wuhrer buscando un nuevo cohete en la bolsa de las armas, sin ningun exito.-¡Shiiit!

Tsuda negó con la cabeza, claramente disgustado.

-No sabeis lo que estais haciendo.-afirmó cerrando el cargador de su arma. El tambor giró con un caracteristico "trrrrr".

-¡Pues a ver que haces tu!-le retó la mujer.

Rooki extendió una mano hacia ellos.

-_Matalos._-ordenó a Toctai_.-Chuparé su fuerza vital antes de matarles. Eso me permitirá empezar a recobrar mi poder_.-

-Será un placer.-

Palver y Wuhrer le miraron asombrados mientras un circulo de runas brillantes lo envolvía..

-¡Señor Xian! ¿Que hace?-preguntó el.

-¿No lo entendeis?-terció Tsuda.-_Es uno de ellos._-

-¿Uno de quie...?-

-Exactamente.-asintió Toctai extendiendo los brazos mientras una luz le cubría.-Demonio de Primera Clase, Ilimitado...-

-¡Ofendes a Yah-we con tu sola existencia, abominación! ¡MUEREEEEE!-gritó Palver como una loca.

La mujer encajó otro cargador en su arma y lo disparó todo contra Toctai; las balas rebotaron en el escudo de energia.

-¡Garrrgh!-maldijo buscando un tercer cargador que no encontró.

Rooki soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la caverna.

-_¡Que "ofendo a Yah-we"!_-se burló.-_Humana, como es nefasta costumbre en tu especie, te has equivocado en todo y no entiendes nada. ¡__**YO SOY DIOS**__! ¡__**YAH-WE SOY YO**__! ¡__**LA AUTORIDAD, ZEUS, JUPITER, JESUCRISTO, BUDA, ALLAH, EL TODOPODEROSO, EL TODODIVINO, EL PRINCIPE NEGRO (3)**__! ¡__**TODO ESO Y MAS**__!_-

Tsuda alzó su pistola y disparó contra Toctai con un fogonazo azul, atravesando el escudo y acertandole en el hombro, haciendole retroceder un paso y mirarse con asombro la herida. El propio japonés estaba tan asombrado como el, hasta el punto que casi deja caer el arma. Sus compañeros le miraron con asombro.

-¡Eh, no vale!-protestó Rivka al ver aquello.-¡¿Por que tu con una pistola has logrado mas que yo con la Uzi?-

-¡Porque esto no depende de la potencia del arma, idiota, sino de lo que cargues en ella!-explicó Tsuda mostrandole su arma.-Este revólver es un Colt Silver Python* Type 37 de titanio aleado con plata, fabricado especificamente para matar Criaturas. Carga balas del calibre .357 SilPhy de plata rellenas con un nucleo de mercurio liquido que explota y se expande en el interior del blanco. Teoricamente, es munición absolutamente mortal para los seres magicos. (4)-

Palver gruñó. Ella había cargado sus armas con munición estandar 5,56 de acero, de la que usaban los humanos.

-Cuando esto acabe, vas a tener que contarnos muchas cosas.-siseó rabiosa.

-Será si sobrevivimos...-

Toctai les miró con un destello de rabia cubriendose la herida del hombro. Estaba perplejo y furioso; no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que le habian herido, y el hecho de que, para rematarla, lo hubiera hecho _un apestoso humano_ ¡con un arma _tecnologica_!, era doblemente ofensivo para su orgullo como demonio.

-No está mal para un simple humano...-señaló.-Ahora, disponte a soportar el contraataque. Que tu cuerpo se convierta en piedra, tu mente caiga en la locura y...-invocó.-Oh, que dioses, siempre he odiado esos conjuros. _¡Geki Hyou!_-

Alzó la mano y un rayo atravesó la cueva y fulminó a los tres humanos con un grito de dolor, pese a que Palver intentó usar su Mogen como escudo y Tsuda el arma como un pararrayos, sin exito; el conjuro los alcanzó con una espectacular llamarada blanca, reduciendolos a restos chamuscados esparcidos por la cueva...

Rooki le miró con complacencia cuando Toctai hincó la rodilla ante el y agachó la cabeza con humildad.

-Bienvenido al mundo moderno, Gran Señor del Multiverso.-saludó.-Soy Toctai, Demonio de Primera Clase, Ilimitada, y uno de vuestros mas humildes servidores, representante de un grupo que unicamente existe para ayudaros a restaurar definitivamente la grandeza de nuestras dos razas bajo vuestros perfectos e infalibles ideales.-

Cuando se lo proponen, los demonios saben ser mas aduladores que nadie.

-_Me complace sobremanera_.-contestó Rooki bajando del Arca; su voz era firme, severa y autoritaria y retumbaba en la destrozada cueva con fuerte eco, como la de Kami-sama.-_Vamonos de aquí ahora. Coge el Arca y vamos a un sitio mas discreto, donde me pondrás al corriente de los cambios a mejor que sin duda habrá habido en el Universo._-

-Por supuesto, Daimandalakaicho-dono. Vuestros caprichos son ordenes para mi y los mios.-asintió Toctai con una servil reverencia, antes de coger el Arca con un conjuro levitador y extraerla del atril.

_**Japón.**_

Un estremecimiento asaltó a Belldandy.

-¡Ah!-gritó cayendose sobre la mesa y derramando el te.

-¡Belldandy!-gritó Keiichi levantandose y corriendo hacia ella.-¿Que te ocurre?-

-Siento... Siento algo. No se que es, ni donde está, pero es muy fuerte...-

En una calle comercial de Chiba, Lind se llevó la mano al corazon con un quejido y logró dejarse caer en un banco. Por un instante se había sentido como si acabara de golpear contra un muro.

"_¿Pero que es esto?_" se espantó; notaba algo que se salía de toda medida. "_Siento un aura de poder... que no había sentido antes. Es enorme, está casi al nivel de un Clase Zero... ¡Pero solo hay dos seres de clase 0 en todo el universo!_"

A mucha distancia de allí, en el Puesto Naval de Yokosuka, la ya celebre luz azul empezó a parpadear.

-¡Contacto!-anunció el Ojo.-Es fuerte... el mas fuerte hasta ahora. ¡Se sale de todas nuestras medidas!-

-¿Donde? ¡¿Donde está?-gritó el oficial al cargo.

Ojo y Oido tecleaban intentando obtener una lectura y localización claras. Antes de determinar el Tibet como origen, e oyó un chasquido seco y un rayo salió del terminal, que empezó a chispear mientras ellos se apartaban, inquietos.

-¡El medidor de energía ha colapsado! ¡La energía está mas allá de nuestros parametros!-

-¡¿Que? ¡Ese medidor es capaz de cuantificar hasta una explosión atomica! ¡No puede tener una sobrecarga!-

Las pantallas pasaron al negro. Un letrerito apareció en ellas mostrando en blanco "Overload - Emergency Shutdown".

De vuelta en el templo...

-¿Que era eso, Onee-sama?-preguntó una angustiada Skuld entrando en la sala.-Repentinamente me he sentido muy angustiada, y amenazada, como si algo fuera a atacarme.-

-He sentido... por un instante he sentido como si Kami-sama hubiera bajado a la Tierra.-jadeó Belldandy.

Keiichi y ella intercambiaron miradas inquietas entre si y con Urd. Ninguno de los tres entendía que había pasado...

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski.**_

(1) Se refiere al arqueologo alemán **Heinrich Von Schliemann** (1822 -1860), fanatico de la _Iliada_ y, precisamente por eso, descubridor del mitico yacimiento arqueologico de Troya en la costa oeste del Imperio Otomano (act. Turquia). Schliemann tambien es tristemente celebre por usar en la excavación metodos mas propios de saqueadores de tumbas, dando como resultado que su equipo destrozó la mitad del yacimiento buscando pruebas de la veracidad de la _Iliada_ antes de que las autoridades turcas pudieran detenerle.

(2) En Residente Vil existe un monstruo tan poderoso que la única forma de matarlo es disparandole con dos RPG, o eso es lo que me han dicho (es lo malo de conocer a fanaticos de RV, te enteras de cosas como esta aunque no quieras^^. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera yo entiendo como he acabado conociendo a alguien así).

(3) Todos estos son nombres para designar a las variantes del Dios Unico Y/O Mas Poderoso, a saber.

**-Yah-we:** Nombre oficial del cabr... estooo, el Dios de los Judios y según los caucasicos y los semitas el primero y unico que empezó con este rollo del Dios Unico, Perfecto e Infalible.

**-La Autoridad:** Nombre empleado en la trilogía _La Materia Oscura_ para referirse al Dios Judeocristiano y Calvinista.

**-Zeus y Jupiter** son "el Padre de los Dioses" y la misma entidad según la mitologia griega y romana (Los romanos le copiaron la idea a los griegos, al igual que los cristianos copiaron mas tarde a los judios). Muy parecido a Wotan.

**-Jesucristo** no requiere explicación, pero la añado igualmente: supuestamente es a la vez Dios Por Si Mismo e Hijo del Dios de los Cristianos, (que extrañamente y pese a que se detestan entre si es el mismo Dios que el de los Judios).

**-Buda** es el Dios de la Sabiduría y la Iluminación en la India, y es aproximadamente 500 años anterior al tan cacareado Dios cristiano. Es el dios solitario mas amable de cuantos hemos visto. La tradición sobre el nos dice que antes de alcanzar el Nirvana (Iluminación), tras 40 dias de medtiación ininterrumpida, fue el principe hindú Siddartha Gautama.

-**Allah**: Simplificado "Alá". Nombre del Dios de los Musulmanes, que es el mismo de los Judios y los Cristianos, pese a lo cual existe la creencia generalizada entre unos y otros de que Alá es una entidad distinta y, en Occidente, la teoría de que Alá es una entidad malvada que busca la destrucción del mundo cristiano occidental por pura diversión.

**-El Todopoderoso** es otro nombre mas para el Dios Judeocristiano. Con frecuencia es empleado por estadounidenses y protestantes en general, para recalcar su poder y la intima relación que pretenden tener con el, y también para invocar su bendición cuando van a la guerra para defender los intereses economicos de las 500 familias mas poderosas de EEUU.

**-El Tododivino** es el nombre que uso para parodiar al Todopoderoso, como Dios del Muy Ilustrado Reino de Hispania.

**-El Principe Negro:** Nombre usado para referirse a Satanás en ciertos circulos de adoración al demonio. En realidad es un personaje inglés de dudosa historicidad, supuestamente hijo de Eduardo III de Inglaterra.

(4) **Colt Silver Python:** Obviamente, no existe ningún revólver llamado Colt Silver Python, sino que es uno mas de mis _devices_ OC, combinando mitología con tecnología. Este arma en concreto la diseñé como una pistola especifica para matar licantropos (en una serie que iba justamente sobre eso), y luego, por necesidades del guion y porque era una idea demasiado buena, amplié su uso a "arma diseñada para combatir contra todas las Criaturas Magicas". Como el nombre indica, se trata de un arma basada en el famoso Colt Python, por lo que las especificaciones de ambas son muy parecidas, a excepción del alcance, puesto que la Python original con balas de acero tiene mas alcance.

El detalle de ponerle al Silver Python filigranas de plata en la empuñadura no tiene ninguna relevancia en _Ah! Akuma-sama_, ni en el resto del canon de Kousuke Fujishima y su _Ah! Megami-sama._ Se trata de una reminiscencia de la serie para la que diseñé la pistola, donde las filigranas se añadian tanto para impedir que los licantropos usaran estas armas, como para distinguirlas de las Python convencionales de un vistazo rapido. Aquí la filigrana solo hace bonito.

En cuanto a la munición .357 SilPhy de Tsuda, combina las caracteristicas de dos municiones reales:

*Las **balas de plata** son un elemento muy recurrente en la mitología, mencionadas como uno de los metodos mas eficaces de matar licantropos, pero nadie se molestó en describirlas al detalle, salvo mencionando que su alcance queda muy limitado porque la fricción y el calor del disparo las derriten.

Por motivos que no vienen al caso, necesitaba diseñar un arma de fuego y una munición que permitieran plantar cara a los seres magicos, de modo que tuve que partir casi de cero y diseñar una munición especifica para esta función, con sus propias caracteristicas.

*Por su parte, las **balas con nucleo de mercurio** existen de verdad y son empleadas por diversas fuerzas armadas (para incapacitar al enemigo) y por la ficticia Organización Hellsing (para matar vampiros, vease el manga/anime _Hellsing_ para mas información). Como se ha especificado, son balas corrientes con nucleo de mercurio liquido, diseñadas de modo que el mercurio se disperse por el cuerpo del enemigo al impactar contra el.

De modo que, aunque parezcan puestas al azar, todas las especificaciones tienen una razón de ser:

-Escogí el **calibre americano Magnum .357 (9x33 mm)** porque es el mas grande que existe en el mercado actual y las pistolas de chispa antiguas (las primeras en las que se menciona el uso de balas de plata) usaban calibres tan amplios que hoy se consideran demasiado grandes e impracticos para su uso militar. El porque lo dejé designado como ".357" y no como "9x33" es simple: la gente conoce mas la designación americana Magnum que la europea por milimetros.

-**37,5 metros** es el alcance maximo. ¿Por que? Las escasas menciones a las balas de plata que encontré limitaban su alcance entre 30 y 40 metros por los motivos arriba explicados. Esta cifra me parecía demasiado poco especifica, así que la dejé en 37,5 en referencia al calibre .357 (Antes eran 35,7, pero ese es un numero muy complicado de calcular).

-La **aleación con titanio** está adaptada a los tiempos actuales: aunque las balas de plata originales no llevaban mas metales que la plata y a lo mejor impurezas de un deficiente fundido, la existencia actual de chalecos antibalas y objetos similares obliga a dotar a las balas con protección perforante anticorazas. ¿Que mejor que las puntas de titanio que equipan las balas perforantes convencionales?

Si alguien tiene alguna queja, solo necesito mencionar que muchos escritores han mencionado armas imposibles, como las Luger de oro y las Gattling con miras laser verdes (?) de Residente Vil, la pistola de cartas de Kaito Kid (yo tampoco lo entiendo), la SPAS-12-Que-Se-Dispara-Con-Una-Sola-Mano-Cuando-Para-La-De-Verdad-Necesitas-Las-Dos-Manos de las pelis de zombis, el muy espectacular pero impractico portaaviones redondo 12-En-1 de _Konpeki no Kantai_ (no pregunten) o los rayos caloricos de la muerte de H. y su _Guerra de los Mundos_.

**Nota de la nota: El detalle de la llama azul al disparar el Silver Python lo incorporé como guiño a la espectacularidad, sin querer llevarlo mas allá. Mas tarde decidí aprovechar el oxido nitroso para explicarlo "cientificamente".


	15. Ah! En la tienda de la bruja

1x15

Ah! En la tienda de la bruja.

_**Sala de interrogatorios, base naval de la Kaijo Jietai en Yokosuka.**_

_**Oeste de la Bahia de Tokyo, Japón.**_

_**Dos dias mas tarde, 09:45 horas.**_

-Por ultima vez, no estoy loca.-insistió Mikawa ante sus interrogadores.-Se lo que ví. No era un OVNI, ni un chalado con un _jetpack_. Les digo que vi a una mujer voladora, que llevaba un uniforme de combate blanco y un hacha.-

-Claro que si.-confirmó un individuo con galones de coronel y tono de no creerla.-¿Eso fue antes o despues del sake?-

-¡No me gusta el alcohol!-

-Esa mujer ¿estaba buena?-preguntó el segundo interrogador, un tipo trajeado de Asuntos Internos.

Los dos se rieron. Mikawa les miró con odio profundo, torció el gesto y salió de allí.

Por el camino se cruzó con Okari.

-¡Como odio a esos idiotas de Asuntos Internos!-maldijo.-¡No saben nada, están vendidos y creen que estoy loca!-

-¿Y que esperabas? Pilotabas como una loca. ¡Creí que nos ibamos a matar!-le reprochó el.

La alferez le echó una mirada asesina.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.-le espetó antes de darle la espalda y alejarse por el pasillo.

Estaba de un humor insoportable. Había pasado los dos ultimos dias internada por no estaba muy segura de que motivo, periodo durante el cual aquellos tipejos de Asuntos Internos la habian interrogado incansablemente sobre todo lo imaginable y le habian hecho un test psiquiatrico, todo ello sin explicarle para que o de que se la acusaba. No podía evitar ver en aquello una maniobra de la nemesis de Kouzuki, el senador Kyusei Tankado.

Kyusei Tankado era senador, un miembro de la Dieta y un politico influyente, lo mismo que Kouzuki. Cooperacionista convencido, partidario del "comercio frente al desarrollo tecnologico" (0) y estando al cargo de la cartera de Economía como secretario general de este ministro (como ya se sabe, el secretario general del ministro de turno goza de los poderes de dicho ministro y del anonimato de los civiles), encarnaba mas que ningún otro "dietista" la oposición al ministro Kouzuki y al programa de investigación de los seres magicos, al que consideraba poco menos que un derroche de tiempo, dinero y recursos del contribuyente, que en su opinión deberían emplearse en mejorar el poder comercial japonés en el resto del mundo. En consecuencia, aprovechando su posición, se le oponía abiertamente y todavía mas en secreto, recortando y volviendo a recortar los presupuestos de Defensa con las excusas mas disparatadas, ordenando investigaciones internas siempre que tenía ocasión y tumbando en la Dieta cualquier iniciativa legal que apoyase la inversión en I+D y/o le oliese minimamente a propuesta por Kouzuki.

Mikawa no conocía personalmente a Tankado mas que de haberle visto en la televisión, caminando discretamente detrás del ministro de economía con su traje tropical blanco estilo Kaito Kid, pero sabía que era alguien muy influyente en el poderoso departamento de Asuntos Internos, de modo que no le habría sorprendido que aquello fuera un plan suyo: presentandola ante los peces gordos como una loca con tendencias psicopaticas que tenía peligrosas alucinaciones, indirectamente desacreditaría a todo el equipo. Un plan simple y al mismo tiempo definitivo.

"_¿Como pueden tener una mente tan cerrada?_" se indignó.

Por su parte, estaba segura al _hyaku-percent_ de que no había alucinado ni se lo había imaginado. Los radares de los helicopteros no recogian alucinaciones, y ahí había quedado grabada la "firma" de la Criatura en cuestión con el codigo que ella le había asignado, TN-1624... Recordaba que en su curso de instrucción le habían explicado que los radares funcionaban por un complejo sistema de interrogación por emisión de micropulsaciones de ondas pregunta-respuesta, de modo que, si el objeto emitía una respuesta incorrecta o no emitía, el radar lo clasificaba como desconocido.

Lo cual permitía a su vez que se le asignaran nombres en codigo para identificarlos, pero de no haber nada "fisico" volando por ahi, nada que devolviera la emisión de ondas de radar al aparato emisor; por mucho que se lo hubiera ordenado, el radar se habria negado a grabar nada (1).

De modo que estaba mas allá de toda duda que "algo" había sido detectado por el radar del helicoptero. Algo que ofrecía la apariencia de una mujer voladora y que tenía todas las papeletas para ser un ser magico como los de Chiba.

Aquel alegato había sido descartado sin mas por los tecnicos de Asuntos Internos alegando simplemente que el radar estaba estropeado y que obviamente había dado un falso positivo, lo cual era tan absurdo que no merecía ni que se les corrigiera, pensó entrando en la sala de control de la base...

Consultó los radares de una ojeada al pasar junto a la estación y se quedó paralizada al distinguir el puntito "TN-1624" casi en el borde de un mapa VOR que abarcaba toda la bahía... Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, incredula.

El icono seguía ahí; tenía la forma de conito que se asignaba por defecto a los objetos voladores y la inscripción seguia siendo "TN-1624". Se acercó al oficial de radar, que en aquel momento guiaba a una pareja de cazas.

-Disculpe, ¿que es eso de ahi?-preguntó.

El oficial la miró extrañado y siguió la dirección de su dedo.

-¿El objetivo 1624? No tengo ni idea. No se ni cuando ha aparecido, la verdad.-admitió antes de levantarse y girarse hacia sus compañeros.-¡Eh, vosotros, ¿alguno ha asignado el numero 1624 a algún avión?-

-No.-

-Ni idea.-

-¿Como ibamos a hacer eso? Todavía vamos por el 285.-

Mikawa se alejó de allí ignorando a los perplejos operarios de radar. Si aquel ser había vuelto a aparecer en el radar, estaba claro que seguía rondando por el país. Abrió el ordenador e introdujo las coordenadas en el buscador, que la redirigió a Nekomi, en Chiba. Aquello confirmaba la información del satelite y la suya propia...

Salió del edificio y, tras cruzar la barrera, abandonó la base calandose la gorra de plato que había recogido al salir y que normalmente no usaba porque en su opinión le daba aspecto de agente de policía. Comprobó que no la seguía nadie y se paró en una cabina publica, donde descolgó el auricular y marcó un numero solo para emergencias.

-_¿Quien es?_-preguntó una voz.

-¡Señor! Tengo noticias.-

-_¿Mikawa-ichi? Creí que estabas en Interrogatorios_.-contestó Kouzuki.

-Me he escapado, no aguantaba mas.-admitió ella.-Señor, he confirmado que el objetivo que marqué hace dos dias aun existe. Nuestros radares lo señalan en Nekomi.-

Le dió las coordenadas.

-_Oye... Puede haber sido cualquier cosa. Los numeros de asignación no son permanentes, ¿sabes?_-

-No cuando van por el 285. Yo usé el 1624, por si no lo recuerda.-

-_Muy bien, pero ahora vuelve a Interrogatorios. No te conviene que te abran un expediente por escaparte, y menos ahora que te voy a encargar una misión especial. Por cierto, gracias por el informe._-

Kouzuki colgó y reflexionó. A pesar, o quizá a causa de su inverosimilitud, creía el relato de Mikawa. Según razonaba, de haber querido tomarles el pelo para encubrir su propia torpeza, se habria inventado algo mucho mas creible que el avistamiento de un ser magico. Desde luego, era una suerte que en su momento hubiera tenido la presencia de animo para marcar a aquel ser en el radar, de forma que pudiera ser localizado mas tarde.

Consultó el viejo informe de daños, pese a haberselo leido media docena de veces por lo menos: según el informe del Centro de Combate (Sento-kan), todo el equipo de medición de la base en tierra y la movil se había desconectado por si solo poco después del avistamiento, al parecer porque habian detectado un poder capaz de sobrecargar unos sensores que podian cuantificar el equivalente magico a una explosión atomica... Lo extraño era que, antes de que el sistema se volviera loco, había triangulado una posición en el suroeste de China como origen de aquella emisión.

No podía ser una coincidencia que ambos sucesos se dieran con tan solo cinco horas de separación. La duda era que iba a hacer él al respecto... En Nekomi unicamente tenía destacados en aquel momento a Tokugata e Inuken, quienes estaban demasiado atareados buscando a los otros tres sospechosos (Mara Giriakuma, Mishki Sabato y el tercer tipo, el demonio) como para asignarles la busqueda de un ser que, según la alferez Mikawa, podía volar mas rapido que un helicoptero y usaba un hacha mas grande que la propia Criatura, lo cual delataba cierto dominío de tecnicas de combate.

No creia que a Mikawa le pasara nada. Tanto si Tankado estaba detrás de aquella retorcida maniobra como si no, la alferez solo era el pez pequeño y poco importante, y quien les interesaba era el pez grande, es decir, el mismo.

Extrajo de un cajón cerrado con llave un grueso libro en rustica y lo miró de reojo. A primera vista, no tenía nada de especial, salvo porque estaba encuadernado en cuero viejo de color verde oscuro, con el escudo del ancla y el crisantemo grabado en dorado sobre el emblema de la Casa Imperial en la portada, las hojas estaban muy amarillentas y lo cerraba una cadena de plata con una graciosa cerradura que mostraba la cabeza de una serpiente, a la cual había que meterle en la boca una llave muy pequeña con forma de lengua bifida para que se abriese.

-Veamos a ver que dice aquí dentro sobre esa clase de criatura...-comentó abriendolo.

Aquel libro era una de las posesiones mas valiosas de Kouzuki: se trataba de la compilación de los diarios de la vieja Unidad, la de la Era Showa, y de todo lo que habian averiguado sobre los seres magicos. Naturalmente, en la vida diaria usaban la version informatica, pero le gustaba tener el diario del viejo almirante Mitsumasa en papel... Por supuesto, no era perfecto, sino lo mejor que se podía conseguir en su epoca: estaba incompleto y en algunos aspectos era inexacto, pero era lo mejor de que disponía, a menos que cayera en sus manos el mitico _Mononoke Dai-Hon to Ningen-jin_, del que decía la leyenda que era el recopilatorio mas completo sobre los seres magicos escrito jamás y del que solo existian siete ejemplares, editados antes de que el autor fuera asesinado por "el Hexagono", temeroso de sus revelaciones.

El ministro sospechaba que aquello era una leyenda ideada unicamente para justificar la rareza del libro, y dudaba muy seriamente que tuviera algo relevante o veridico. Abrió su propio diario y pasó las paginas en busca de alguna referencia a seres magicos femeninos... Antes de darse cuenta, había abierto la pagina por el epigrafe "_Varukiura_".

"_Sin duda que es una Valkyria... ¿Pero que hace un ser de la mitología nordica en Japón?_" dedujo tras comparar la descripción de un tal suboficial mayor Kawamoto con el video de la Criatura que le habian enviado con el helicoptero, al devolverselo sin mas; era una suerte que los idiotas de Asuntos Internos ignorasen que aquel aparato en concreto _también_ tenía una camara, que al no venir de serie ni se habian molestado en buscar (de haberla encontrado, sin duda habrian robado la cinta). Además, aquello encajaba con lo que recordaba...

Recordó algo: una visión fantasmal, hacía ya mucho tiempo, en una noche sin luna... Una silueta blanca, con dos grandes alas y un hacha de combate, volando entre las estrellas con un fulgor blanquiazulado...

Se dió cuenta de que estaba temblando y cerró el libro de golpe.

-Muy bien... Muy bien...-afirmó intentando convencerse a si mismo.-No pasa nada. No puede ser algo así. El destino no existe. Tiene que ser coincidencia. Encontraremos a ese ser y averiguaremos que pretende exactamente. Es todo.-

Decidió no plantearse todavía que hacer con un ser magico si lo encontraba; tampoco le ayudaba mucho que hubiera opiniones tan dispares en el submundo de los mitologos diferenciales, considerados como "una pseudociencia intrusa" por los pocos que los conocian, por tratar a la vez temas dispares como historia antigua, criptografía, biología, quimica, magia, fisica cuantica y de alta energia, tecnología armamentistica, cientifica, de telecomunicaciones y otras varias...

"_Primero hay que encontrar a las Criaturas y luego decidir que hacemos con ellas._" pensó.

_**Campus del Instituto Tecnologico Nekomi, al mismo tiempo.**_

_Había sido anteayer; repentinamente, Marller se había desplomado como si hubiera chocado contra algo._

_-Eh, ¿que te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-había preguntado el acercandose._

_-No...-había contestado ella.-¡No te acerques! Esto es... ¡se ha ido!-_

_Se incorporó y sacudió el polvo de su túnica con gesto distraido._

_-Debo habermelo imaginado... o eso espero.-comentó.-¡¿Tu no has sentido nada?-_

_Lo cierto es que en aquel momento no había entendido aquella pregunta._

_-Creí que te había pasado algo grave.-_

_-No ha sido así... Siempre olvido que los humanos no sentís esas cosas.-_

_No había vuelto a mencionarlo hasta aquella mañana, cuando el había terminado de desayunar y cogido la mochila._

_-Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a clase.-_

_Ella había alzado la vista de los restos de las requemadas tostadas._

_-No lo entiendo. ¿Para que vas a ese sitio?-_

_-¿Que para q...?-Aquella pregunta le cogió por sorpresa.-Es un instituto, voy a que me enseñen. ¿Es que no hay escuelas en tu mundo?-_

_Marller reflexionó. Lo cierto era que en Nilfheim no existian escuelas en el sentido que se entiende en la Tierra. En vez de eso, los jovenes diablillos eran instruidos por sus padres en lo que estos sabian y luego, cuando tenían el equivalente a los 21 años (2), se presentaban al examen para obtener sus licencias de demonio..._

_-Olvidalo. Que te vaya bien, Sabato-kun. No dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema.-_

_Aquello le extrañó. Hasta entonces, Marller no había mostrado la mas minima preocupación por su bienestar._

_-¿Que? ¿Esperas que pase algo?-_

_-Es posible. Llevate esto... esto... y esto...-_

Observó de reojo la mochila donde llevaba los objetos que le había dado Marller: la grabadora, por supuesto, el emisor EMP, el _tanken_, la capa plegada y algo que estaba seguro era alguna clase de reloj, pero que no se parecía a ningúno que hubiera visto: los relojes normalmente no tenían cinco agujas doradas ni runas en vez de numeros...

Justo en aquel momento, se le acercó Keiichi; acababa de bajar de la moto y caminaba seguido por Belldandy y Urd, pero al verle se acercaron los tres. Mishki dudó; por lo poco que había entendido en aquel tiempo, "su" diablesa Marller y las amiguitas de Keiichi estaban en guerra, pero ignoraba si aquello se extendía a los humanos, por lo que no sabía si debía seguir adelante, ignorarles, prepararse para un combate (¿como iba a hacerlo?, no llevaba el cuchillo ni la capa a mano) o esperar que le dirigiesen la palabra... Confiaba en que no se atrevieran a atacar en publico, pero nunca se sabía.

-Sabato-kun.-dijo Keiichi cuando pasaba por su lado.

Se giró cautelosamente. Keiichi mostraba una expresión seria, Belldandy parecía estar en otra parte y Urd miraba con clara rabia. Ninguno dijo nada durante un ratito.

-Morisato Keiichi.-contestó Mishki por decir algo cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado insoportable.

Keiichi se armó de valor. Pocas veces antes había abordado tan descaradamente a un perfecto desconocido, pero consideraba que en aquel momento estaba justificado; la preocupación por que el tal Sabato le hiciera algo a su hermana era un motivo mas que suficiente. Además, ambos compartian la circunstancia de haber sido tocados por seres sobrenaturales, de modo que en cierto sentido eran miebros del mismo grupo... Urd y Belldandy estaban junto a el y en guardia, de modo que las posibilidades de que sufriera un ataque eran minimas, incluso aunque Marller rondara por allí.

Belldandy razonaba que no tendrian por que acabar en un duelo, partiendo de la premisa de que el amigo de Megumi no les había atacado tan pronto Keiichi había abierto la boca, lo cual podía significar que se podía hablar con el.

Urd era mas pesimista. En su opinión, la razón por la que no estaban peleando era simplemente porque un duelo en el campus llamaría mucho la atención, y parecía que ni Keiichi ni su contrapartida demoniaca, Sabato, querían que el secreto de las diosas y las diablesas dejara de ser un secreto (Era la primera vez que se le ocurría la idea de la contrapartida y se estremeció al comprender que posiblemente fuera cierto).

-¿Que pretendes con Megumi?-preguntó Keiichi.

-¿Que pretendo de que?-Mishki se dió cuenta de que aquella respuesta sonaba muy agresiva y rebajó el tono.-No es por ser impertinente, pero ignoro a que te refieres.-

-Rondando junto a ella. Haciendote el simpatico para caerle bien.-

-Estamos en la misma clase.-

-Sabes a que nos referimos.-metió baza Urd.-¿Es un trabajito que te ha mandado Marller?-

Mishki enarcó las cejas, pero aparte de eso no dió muestras de sorprenderse de que Urd lo supiera.

-Tiene cosas mejores que hacer que ocuparse de Megumi.-afirmó sin mentir.

-Sabato-san, ¿por que?-

Los otros tres miraron a Belldandy. De no ser porque la había visto mover los labios, Keiichi no se habría creido que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, con tono compasivo.

-Eh...-

Belldandy siguió hablando.

-Megumi no se habría fijado en ti si tuvieras maldad. Entonces, ¿por que sirves a un demonio? No puedo entenderlo.-

Por una vez, ambos se quedaron sin palabras. Las Diosas de Primera Clase pueden causar ese efecto...

Mishki observó a Belldandy y comprobó que era hermosa, casi tanto como Marller, pero de una forma mas _divina_, valga la redundancia; en aquel momento, no entendió como pudo pensar que un ser así podía ser amenazante...

-¡Oye, tu, no la mires tanto y contestale!-ordenó Urd quebrando aquella distracción.

Parpadeó; recordó donde estaba y que hacía allí y sobre todo recordó de que era capaz Urd. Retrocedió dos pasos.

-Eh... Tenemos un contrato...-explicó.

-¡¿Firmaste un contrato con ella?-se indignó Urd.-¡Pero tu eres idiota o que te pasa!-

"_No me llames idiota_", pensó el. Marller le llamaba idiota con regularidad.

-Nee-san...-terció Belldandy.

-¿En que consiste exactamente ese contrato?-inquirió Keiichi.

Mishki no sabía si contestar o no, pero por suerte para el justo en aquel momento aparecieron Tamiya y Ohtaki.

-¡Buenos dias!-

-Morisato, ¿has conseguido dinero?-preguntó Tamiya mirandole amenazadoramente.

-Eh... si, claro.-asintió Keiichi.

-Precisamente de eso estabamos hablando con Sabato-kun, ¿verdad?-preguntó Urd mirandole amenazadoramente.-Iba a hacer una MUY generosa contribución a los fondos del Club de Automovilismo, ¿no es cierto?-

Mishki observó los fuertes musculos de aquellos dos gorilas que acababan de llegar, pensó en que Urd sabía lanzar rayos si se le antojaba y que el no tenía nada para oponerse; tragó saliva.

-Si, por supuesto...-asintió sacando la billetera y vaciandola en las avidas manos de Ohtaki bajo la atenta mirada de Urd.

Entonces apareció Aoshima y le apartó de un empujón.

-Quita, bicho.-ordenó antes de enfocar toda su atención en Belldandy, o mejor dicho, en ciertas partes de su anatomía.-Muy buenos dias, Belldandy. ¿Te has decidido a dejar a estos perdedores de una vez por todas y caer en mis brazos?-

Tamiya y Ohtaki se cruzaron de brazos ante Belldandy, en el mismo gesto protector de los guardias imperiales rusos.

-¿A quienes llamas perdedores?-preguntaron con tono de "Repitelo en la calle si te atreves."

Aoshima fingió estar disgustado. Se recolocó el pelo y sus groupies suspiraron.

-Además de perdedores, tontos.-se jactó.-Al menos yo no preciso intimidar a los demás estudiantes para que financien a mi equipo.-presumió agitando ante ellos un enorme fajo de billetazos de 10.000 yenes.-Avergüenzate, Morisato.-

-Todo nuestro éxito es fruto del trabajo y el cariño de todos.-alegó Belldandy.-El dinero no lo es todo.-

-¡El dinero es PODER!-la rebatió Aoshima.-Tal vez estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a financiaros... Si Morisato me besa el trasero en publico, a lo mejor hasta me lo pienso.-añadió recolocandose las gafas.

Todos los miembros del Club de Automovilismo presentes se horrorizaron ante tanto descaro.

-Oi, Toshiaki-kun, vamonos.-pidió una de sus groupies.-Esta gente apesta.-

-Tienes razón, querida. Nos vemos en la carrera...-

Aquella distracción fue aprovechada por Mishki para huir de allí. Por suerte, Urd odiaba todavía mas a Aoshima de lo que le disgustaba el, de modo que no se dió ni cuenta. Aunque estaba seguro de que Belldandy se había fijado...

-Menudos ladrones están hechos...-suspiró contemplando su vacia cartera. Y aun estaban a dia doce...

Confiaba en que Marller tuviera a bien invitarle a comer el resto del mes, aunque solo fuera, aparte de que pudiera sentir afecto por el, porque su jefa, la terrible Hild-sama, no permitiría que un contratista se les muriese de hambre.

Entró en la clase y se dirigió directamente a su sitio, pensando en que aquel entrometido de Morisato podía irse al infierno junto con sus amiguitas; suponiendo que en el Infierno le admitiese Hild, claro, recordó... Buscó a Megumi con la mirada, pese a no saber que decirle si ella también le preguntaba por su diablesa.

"_¿Donde estará hoy Megumi?_" se extrañó al ver un pupitre vacio donde normalmente se sentaba la hermana de Keiichi.

Aquello era muy raro: normalmente Megumi no faltaba nunca; Mishki estaba seguro de que habría acudido aunque los coreanos estuvieran bombardeando la ciudad.

_**Barrio portuario de Chiba.**_

Megumi detuvo la moto junto a un muelle donde unos operarios cargaban de contenedores un barco con manchas de oxido y, tras encadenarla a una farola para asegurarse de que no se la llevaban confundiendola con parte de la carga, se metió por un callejón cercano, consultando los desvaidos letreros que señalaban aquel como el Muelle Nº 4.

Consultó una hoja de papel donde había apuntado la dirección que le interesaba: la Tienda del Ángel Caido, donde supuestamente se ofrecía un servicio especializado en expulsión de espiritus, demonios y otras magias molestas.

El exterior de la tienda no podía ser mas extraño; estaba localizada en una casa de diseño tradicional japonés, un toque de antigüedad y distinción en mitad de la sordidez de los cuadriculados y vulgares almacenes del puerto. Un cartel con letras rojas sobre fondo negro anunciaba la tienda del Ángel Caido; por si se daba el caso de que el visitante no supiera leer japonés, se veia un dibujo muy grafico y hasta visualmente desagradable que mostraba un ángel encadenado cabeza abajo en un pentaculo invertido dentro de un circulo.

Megumi notó algo raro: un estremecimiento de miedo y, al mismo tiempo, la convicción de que había acudido al sitio adecuado. Sin duda alguien que se anunciaba tan descaradamente sabría de lo que hablaba... Aun así, dudaba. No sabía demasiado del submundo magico, pero si lo bastante como para no temer encontrarse a algún psicopata satanico de esos que sacrificaban a virgenes jovencitas en circulos magicos durante el cumplimiento de extraños rituales _ecchi_ siguiendo las instrucciones de antiguos libros de hechizos... Lo cierto es que su idea acerca de la magia estaba a medio camino entre las peliculas de Hollywood y lo poco que había visto en Internet sobre los mitos vikingos.

"_No voy a arreglar nada quedandome aquí..._" decidió abriendo la puerta, que hizo sonar una campanilla.

El Ángel Caido resultó ser una tienda según todos los canones de Hollywood; un espacio estrecho, calido y muy pequeño, repleto hasta arriba de estanterias de madera con objetos en precario equilibrio, en su mayoría baratijas de la suerte: Maneki Nekos de China, Hamayas de plastico, bolas de cristal, pociones polvorientas con aspecto de ser orina embotellada, posters con dibujos zodiacales y reproducciones de espadas de diversos videojuegos.

La dueña era una joven de la misma edad de Keiichi, con el pelo cortito y negro, vestida con una túnica de bruja occidental color negro, que leia un periodico llamado algo así como _Yomirei Niyu Yon Chiku Shimbun_. Según el cartel que había en el mostrador, se trataba de "_Chiba no saiko majoko , Sakakibara Shino-des_", o lo que era lo mismo "La mejor bruja de Chiba, Shino Sakakibara".

Su aspecto era el de alguien inocente, al menos hasta que le echó a Megumi una mirada penetrante.

-Eh...-saludó Megumi a la dueña de la tienda.-Verá, no estoy segura de que...-

Shino la miró con una sonrisa amable que antes no tenía.

-Yo creo que si que estas segura, Morisato Megumi.-

Megumi sintió ganas de largarse de allí, pero se contuvo. De haber ido por algo menos extraño que su petición, sin duda se habría largado al llegar a aquel punto.

-¿Como... como sabes mi nombre?-

Shino juntó las manos.

-Te pareces mucho a tu hermano Keiichi. Y además te he visto en el campus.-explicó.

-Eh...-La joven Morisato estaba muy confusa.-_Anoo_... quiero consultar con alguien que sepa de magia.-

¿Se lo había parecido o la dueña de la tienda suspiraba con gesto de hastío?

-Lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres que te eche las cartas, que lea tu destino en la palma de la mano o que te de un filtro de amor?-

-No creo en estas cosas, pero... Es decir, no creía.-Megumi sonrió.-No quiero nada de eso. Es decir, si que busco a alguien que sepa lo que hace, pero no para eso. _Quiero un medio para expulsar a un demonio_.-

Silencio expectante.

-¡Un exorcismo!-gritó Shino feliz abrazando a Megumi por encima del mostrador antes de dar unos pasos de baile.-¡Por fin una cliente que sabe lo que busca! Megumi-chan, has venido al lugar mas adecuado.-

Pulsó un botón en la anticuada caja registradora. Inmediatamente, se abrió una puertecita en el mostrador y asomó una pantalla plana y un teclado de ordenador, en el que se puso a teclear una clave.

-Nombre: Shino Sakakibara. Contraseña: ¡Practice!-anunció pulsando Intro.

Se oyó un ruido de maquinaria mecanica; Megumi observó asombrada como las persianas se bajaban por si solas, al tiempo que varias de las estanterias repletas de baratijas giraban y desaparecian tras las paredes, siendo sutituidas por nuevas estanterias repletas de productos de aspecto amedrentador y complejos diagramas color rojo sangre pintados con rotulador permanente. Las luces electricas se apagaron y unos gruesos candelabros de siete brazos que colgaban del techo y que hasta entonces habian permanecido apagados se encendieron de golpe con la llama azul que se asocia a las lamparas de gas. Shino se había puesto un traje de miko sin darle importancia a aquello; quizá simplemente se había quitado la capa negra que llevaba antes.

-Sientate, por favor.-le pidió a la perpleja Megumi señalando una silla que hace un momento no estaba ahí.-Has venido al lugar adecuado. Normalmente tengo que ocuparme de cosas aburridas como las que te he dicho, pero aquí es donde hago los trabajos realmente serios e interesantes.-

Megumi no la escuchó; contemplaba con creciente pavor los nuevos grabados y artefactos que había en las paredes: distinguió pentaculos invertidos, un diagrama del zodiaco chino rodeado por texto en letras latinas y en un idioma indescifrable para ella, complejisimos mandalas y objetos como pociones de colores inquietantes, libros de magia, una sonriente calavera con todos los dientes de oro, un cazasueños, una estanteria de Maneki Nekos de todos los colores...

"_¿Como ha hecho aparecer todo esto?_" se preguntó asombrada. Y después "_Me parece que tiene sus religiones mezcladas._" concluyó al ver que la misma estanteria era compartida por una maqueta de un Torii, una cruz ortodoxa de tres palitos, una cristiana de dos, una ristra de ajos y un adorno que parecía una estrella de seis puntas.

Ajena a la expectación que despertaba, Shino había sacado de una estantería un libraco gordisimo, de cuero, con aspecto envejecido, negro oscuro con un Crisantemo Imperial Meiji dorado y dos katanas cruzadas grabadas en la portada, titulado algo así como "_Mononoke Dai-Hon to Ningen-jin_" (3) y lo había abierto por una pagina que mostraba un grabado extrañamente parecido a Phenrir con la Torre de Tokyo de fondo.

-Aqui está. "_Demonios_".-leyó pasando el dedo por la pagina.-Veamos... "_Formas de combatir a los demonios_". Tendría que saber que tipo de demonio es para escoger el tratamiento mas adecuado.-

-Dijo ser de Primera Clase.-recordó Megumi como en un sueño.

Shino consultó el libro hasta llegar a una nueva pagina, encabezada por un dibujito antiguo de Hild guiñando el ojo, que a Megumi le dió la impresión de que se movía para mirarla. Parpadeó, segura de haberselo imaginado.

-"_Demonio de Primera Clase, con poder para destruir la Tierra..._"-citó.-No, no es esto...-Pasó varias paginas.-¡Ah, aquí está! "_Las formas de expulsar a un demonio de primera clase son muy pocas, por lo que las conocen todas y están preparados para ellas. En cualquier caso, nunca se dispondrá de una segunda oportunidad para intentarlo..._"-

-Que mal...-suspiró Megumi.-Debí suponer que no sería facil.-

-"_Uno de los remedios mas comprobados contra los demonios es la guerra sonica..._" Maldita sea, ¿por que el mejor texto sobre el tema tenía que estar escrito por un militarista? ¡Ni siquiera se que es la guerra sonica! Ah, aquí lo explica: "_Para dormir a un demonio hay que conseguir que una sirena se ponga a cantar ante el o bien utilizar una grabación de enka religioso. Enka, o bien musica vikinga, no cantos religiosos cristianos; por alguna razón que todavía no entendemos, y pese a la insistencia de Hollywood en lo contrario, la musica religiosa cristiana lo unico que consigue es enfurecerlos aun mas. Otro remedio comprobado es el uso de flechas Hamaya disparadas en cualquiera de los 12 puntos vitales de su anatomía (ver diagramas D-I y D-II, entre las pags 860 a 875, para mas información)..._"-

-¡Eh, eh, un momento!-negó Megumi agitando las manos; no conseguía imaginarse usando un arco .-Yo no quiero matar a nadie. No se nada de estas cosas, no he disparado nunca, antes acertaría al tipo de al lado que a un trailer a veinte metros, ¿y que son los doce puntos vitales?-

Shino le echó una mirada rara y, dandole la espalda, rebuscó en las estanterias.

-Bueno, si no te gusta disparar, puedes probar con esto.-sugirió ofreciendole un cuchillo muy similar al que Mishki había encontrado entre las cosas de Marller.-Es un _kyu-gunto_ de oficial de la Armada Imperial filigranado en plata; los fans de _Zipang_ lo llaman _tanken_. Sirve para matar demonios clavandoselo en el corazón y para herirlos en otras partes.-

"_O esa es la idea._"

Lo cierto era que Shino no tenía ni idea de si los cuchillitos aquellos eran utiles, pero creía firmemente que si. Despues de todo, los soldados imperiales no podian haberlos llevado simplemente por una pura cuestión de imagen...

Según su interpretación, era muy raro que todos los militares japoneses hasta mediados de la Era Showa se obstinaran en llevar katanas al frente, pese a que estaba de sobra demostrado que en las guerras las que mandaban eran las armas de fuego, y era igualmente raro el empeño de las Autoridades de Ocupación americanas por prohibir su fabricación y localizar, robar y destruir el máximo número de katanas posibles pese a que la guerra había terminado, eso cuando los marines no se llevaban a sus casas las capturadas en el campo de batalla como botín de guerra...

Por tanto, las espadas debian obedecer a alguna otra razón que no fuera la de simplemente decapitar a prisioneros de guerra occidentales; por ejemplo, enfrentarse a un enemigo contra el que las armas de fuego nada podian (4). ¿Y que clase de enemigo era ese? Sakakibara creía que la función de las katanas era combatir a los seres magicos.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea...-opinó Megumi mirando el cuchillo con evidente disgusto; a sus ojos era desagradablemente largo.-No se luchar e incluso aunque supiera usarla, no puedo ir por la calle con una espada.-

-Entiendo.-Shino la miró con disgusto y guardó el sable.-Es decir, quieres expulsar a un demonio pero no tienes agallas para hacerlo. ¿Estás _segura_ de lo que has venido a hacer aquí? ¿O eres una de esas cooperacionistas extremistas de la _new age_ y el "culto-a-gusto-del-consumidor" que ni tienen fe ni dejan que los demás la tengamos?-

-No entiendo...-

-Yo creo que si que entiendes.-La supuesta bruja extendió una mano con los dedos indice, medio y anular extendidos y apuntó a Megumi antes de hacer un complicado signo en el aire, dejando una estela azul brillante que se reconocía como un circulo dentro del que había un pentaculo invertido.-_Ero komo iro keimu, erohiru raito-ata, ero mere o majoko..._-fue invocando; el simbolo se lanzó contra Megumi y la traspasó, mientras que un circulo de comunicación situado justo bajo sus pies, que hasta entonces había permencido oculto por la capa de polvo, empezaba a brillar con un fulgor blanquecino... Megumi trastabilló, agitó los brazos y cayó sentada en el suelo.

-¡U-u-aaah! ¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó.-Oye, eso no ha estado bien.-protestó levantandose y dando un paso...

Una descarga electrica la recorrió; cayó desmadejada sobre sus rodillas, como una marioneta a la que le corten los hilos.

-¡¿Que me has hecho?-preguntó al comprobar que estaba apresada por un extraño fenómeno; el aire de fuera del circulo parecía haberse convertido en un solido muro impenetrable y con un brillo azulado, que le daba un ligero shock electrico de chispas azuladas cada vez que intentaba cruzarlo.

-Ju, ju, ju...-se rió Shino.-Has quedado atrapada en mi circulo magico de Gefjun. No podrás salir de ahí ni usar ningún truco hasta que rompa el hechizo. _¡Baka yano!_ ¿Acaso creias que iba a dejar entrar a cualquiera sin tomar medidas?-

Megumi rechinó los dientes y pegó un puñetazo en el suelo. Aquello era demasiado frustrante y absurdo: ella, que no creía en la fanatsía, victima de un circulo magico en la tienda de una fanatica de la magia negra. ¿Como podía ser?

-¿Que quieres de mi?-inquirió.

-¿Que quiero? Está claro.-confirmó Shino acomodandose encima del mostrador.-Quiero que me lleves hasta el demonio de Primera Clase, Sin Limitación. Una vez que lo someta, será el mejor modo de lograr inmensas cuotas de poder y de aumentar mi parte de felicidad.-Soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecerse a Megumi mientras volvía a su asiento.-Mientras tanto, hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero saber, serás mi invitada forzosa.-

-No puedes hacer esto.-

Shino sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quien va a impedirmelo?-preguntó.-La _Kyusatsu_ no está preparada para enfrentarse a la magia, y no creo que, como en las peliculas, exista una unidad vestida al gusto de la Edad Media europea y especializada en combatir contra brujos.-

Megumi maldijo. Era verdad: la policía no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a brujos, y no sabian donde estaba...

Un momento, ¿aquella loca quería que la llevara hasta Marller? Muy bien... ella se lo había buscado. No sabía donde paraba la diablesa, pero tal vez tres diosas fueran dignos oponentes de aquella bruja.

¿Y si no lo eran?, se le ocurrió pensar. ¿Y si Shino era mas poderosa que las amigas de Keiichi y los sellaba a todos? Como ya se dijo, Megumi no tenía mucha idea acerca de la magia; de otro modo habría deducido que era absolutamente imposible que una bruja humana fuera, por si sola, mas poderosa en magia que tres diosas.

-Kei-chan vendrá a salvarme.-afirmó.-Y Sabato-kun también... Ambos saben donde estoy.-mintió con descaro.

"_En eso confío..._" No se había atrevido a decirles donde iba por pura desconfianza.

Shino la miró de reojo mientras consultaba su libro.

-_Sonnen daga_, tus amigos humanos dificilmente podrán hacer nada contra mi.-presumió...

[Primer plano de Shino, vestida de brujita y agitando una varita mientras la pizarra se llena de texto.]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski.**_

(0) La frase entrecomillada se refiere a una teoría politico-economico-geoestrategica muy seguida en los Estados Unidos y en Occidente en general. Basicamente se refiere a que las inversiones y esfuerzos estatales en el comercio exterior deben enfocarse primordialmente al establecimiento, mantenimiento y mejora de las redes comerciales, dejando de lado la inversion en investigación y desarrollo de mejores sistemas y, por tanto, perpetuando el comercio desigual.

El **cooperacionismo** es el nombre que se le aplica a una ideología imperante entre algunos sectores de las elites japonesas que apoya, alienta y favorece la cooperación con USA en todos los sentidos y a todos los niveles.

(1) El aparato que describe Mikawa es un sistema **IFF/SIF** o Sistema de Identificación de Frecuencia Amigo/Enemigo, una versión mas avanzada de los radares aereos que identifican cada vuelo con un codigo alfanumerico. Dicho sistema es utilizado por los radares de las fuerzas aereas y navales modernas y permite diferenciar a los aliados de los enemigos, por lo que su SH-60J lo equipaba.

(2) En Japón se considera que la mayoría de edad son 21 años.

(3) El _Mononoke Dai-hon to Ningen-jin_ o _Manual Avanzado de Criptozoologia Para Humanos_ no existe, por supuesto. En realidad es un _corpus librum_, tecnicamente estructurado según el metodo cientifico, de información sobre los seres magicos (descripciones, conducta, habitat, como plantarles cara y otros datos utiles) que empecé a compìlar como una fuente de información y que al final acabé incluyendo como "manual basico de los seres magicos" en las novelas donde los saco. Es lo mas parecido a un tratado cientifico que he escrito, aunque está sin acabar.

(4) Las anotaciones hechas sobre el **uso de katanas durante el imperialismo japonés y su posterior criminalización por las Autoridades de Ocupación** están basadas en **información historica real**. Efectivamente, al contrario que otros ejercitos contemporaneos que solo usaban dagas de gala durante desfiles, galas y marchas, los soldados japoneses llevaban katanas al frente de batalla y las utilizaban en el, especialmente para ejecutar a los prisioneros de guerra, motivo por el cual estas espadas se hicieron horriblemente famosas en la America de la epoca.

Aunque aquí apunte como cierta la teoría de que los soldados imperiales llevaban las espadas para combatir contra los seres magicos si se los encontraban en el frente, lo cierto es que los historiadores convencionales no se ponen de acuerdo sobre el verdadero motivo de este aparente anacronismo por parte del Ejercito Imperial Japonés.

[Voz de Urd] Cuando la magia y los humanos se cruzan y unen, se avecinan grandes problemas.

Yikai: Ah! Duelo de magia.

[Voz de Keiichi] ¿Desde cuando Shino tiene poderes magicos?


	16. Ah! Duelo de magia

1x16

Ah! Duelo de magia.

_**Hong Kong, China, por la tarde.**_

En un edificio de apartamentos de la Nathan Road, con vistas al bullicioso trafico, Rooki observaba con claro disgusto por la ventana las luces y los descarados letreros de neón de la ciudad. En el escaso tiempo que llevaba despierto, había aprendido a despreciar y odiar aquellas monstruosas aglomeraciones de gente, incontables vehiculos y casas de alturas imposibles que en la epoca moderna se conocian como ciudades: en sus tiempos la casa mas alta era el palacio del rey, en cualquier caso nunca pasaba de cuatro pisos, y la gente iba a todas partes a pie, a caballo o en carro, y en silla de manos si podian pagarselo; ahora ir a pie era ilegal, además de una forma segura de morir atropellado...

-¿Estás seguro de que vendrá?-gruñó girandose hacia Toctai, quien miraba un reloj de vez en cuando; para aquella ocasión había abandonado su traje de la Epoca de los Seis Reinos en favor del estilo de los nuevos empresarios chinos, es decir traje de espiga gris, corbata negra y gafas de ver... pese a no necesitarlas.-No me gusta que me hagan esperar.-

-Claro que vendrá. Le interesa.-

Rooki gruñó.

-Hum... ¿Es una de mis seguidores?-

Toctai dudó.

-No, señor. Lo cierto es que no creé en los dioses. Está convencida de que va a entrevistarse con dos humanos.-

-¡¿Que?-

Aquello no cabía en la cabeza de Rooki; en sus tiempos, absolutamente todo ser humano creía en los dioses, fuera cual fuera la forma de dicha creencia. Que existiera alguien que simplemente negara la existencia de seres sobrenaturales se le hacía raro, por no decir que lo encontraba antinatural.

-Ya os lo expliqué, Gran Señor.-le recordó Toctai.-Lo que en vuestros dias de gloria era "Todo Bajo el Cielo", hoy es la Republica Popular China. Por lo que he podido averiguar, cuentan con alguna clase de sociedad colectivista avanzada, en la que todo pertenece al país, que cuenta con una elite perfectamente delimitada que gobierna sobre una inmensa masa de ciudadanos comunes, no como nobles, sino como "secretarios del Partido" o titulos similares. Y en todos los territorios humanos hay sociedades similares... Pero en esta en concreto se hace especial hincapié en la inexistencia de seres superiores. De modo que en este país es complicado encontrar un creyente.-

-Entonces vamonos a un territorio donde haya creyentes... ¿No me hablaste de que en Canaan hay muchos?-

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-inquirió Toctai en mandarín.

-Un asesino a sueldo.-contestaron desde el otro lado.-¿A usted que le parece?-

El demonio abrió la puerta y entró con paso firme una mujer china de pelo largo y negro brillante, con gafas de sol, ataviada con una larga chaqueta roja y botas de cuero con tacón. En una mano sujetaba un maletín de aluminio y en la otra agitaba un llavero en el que destacaba la llave de un TVR; parecía mejor alimentada que todas las humanas que habian visto hasta aquel momento y era casi tan alta como Toctai. No usaba maquillaje y si uñas muy cortas.

-Vamos al asunto.-ordenó sin molestarse en saludar.-Ustedes no tienen pinta de ser de la Jienfang ni del Ministerio de Seguridad Publica. Usted parece extranjero-miró a Rooki.-y usted se ha vestido a la moda de Shanghai.-señaló a Toctai.-Ninguno de los dos encaja en este país. ¿Que buscan exactamente?-

Rooki echó una mirada asesina a Toctai, que posiblemente le habría reducido a un charquito de plasma de haber tenido ese poder. La extraña les miró fijamente.

-Que grandes conversadores...-se mofó.-Espero que seais mas explicitos cuando me digais que quereis de mi.-

-Miwako Xi Wu.-terció Toctai.-Nombre de batalla, Black Lupinae. La mejor informatica de la escuela Mingkwai del programa secreto chino de hackers de guerra y una de las mejores del mundo, trabajando por libre.-

La mujer achinó aun mas los ojos.

-Eres bueno, Toctai Xian.-contestó.-Tan agente del Gobierno chino como yo y sin existir en ninguna base de datos del mundo. Te añadiste a una expedición apestada de agentes de Langley y la Cupula Dorada que desapareció en el Tibet, supuestamente buscando el Arca de la Alianza y seguramente buscando el programa de armas biologicas chino.-

-Ahora que nos hemos puesto serios, hablemos claro.-metió baza Rooki.-Yo maté a los miembros de la expedición para poder utilizar su energía en regenerarme.-

Lupinae se quedó tan boquiabierta que Toctai creyó que se le había desencajado la mandibula.

-¿Queeee?-

Se echó a reir con una carcajada.

-Casi me lo creo. Pero eso es imposible. A menos que sean demonios... pero eso también es imposible.-

-No lo es.-

La informatica les miró con asombro.

-Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.-les advirtió.

-Nadie dijo que fuera una broma.-terció Rooki.

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tu, el demonio?-

-En realidad soy Dios.-

Silencio.

-Ya, seguro.-Lupinae se giró hacia Toctai.-¿Su amigo siempre está tan loco como ahora?-inquirió en inglés.

-Lo que dice es rigurosamente cierto.-

-¡No me lo creo! Esto no es...-

Se quedó paralizada, con la mano en el aire y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Que le ha pasado? Parece como si se le hubieran agotado las pilas.-comentó Toctai.

-Nada de eso. He desconectado su mente de su cuerpo; ahora, aunque quiera moverse, no puede. Un hechizo pequeñito pero muy util.-explicó Rooki sonriendo vilmente.-Por cierto, ¿que es una pila?-

-Dejadla como estaba, señor... Os lo pido.-

-¿Por que? Pienso dejarla así hasta que me reconozca como el Unico Dios Verdadero y me preste juramento de servirme en mi causa, aunque tenga que esperar cien años. Podrías haberme buscado una servidora un poco mas amable.-

-Podria, es cierto.-admitió Tooctai.-Pero no sería la mejor, ni tendría tantos contactos como esta. El mundo humano de hoy no tiene nada que ver con el de vuestra epoca. Ahora si te apareces ante un humano te puede pasar desde que salga corriendo y gritando a que haga lo mismo que los tipos del Himalaya. No podemos permitirnos fallar de nuevo.-

-¿"De nuevo"? Tu no estabas entre mis fieles durante mi primer imperio.-le reprochó Rooki.

-No podría haber estado, ya que nací mil ochocientos años mas tarde de vuestra caida... cuando ya mandaba Hild.-

-¡Esa rata!-rugió Rooki, fuera de si al oir la palabra "Hild".-¡Me traicionó en el ultimo momento por ese usurpador! ¡JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÉ! Pensaré un tormento lo bastante sofisticado para ella y lo utilizaré hasta que me implore de rodillas que la mate para acabar con su sufrimiento. La veré deshonrada, humillada, con todos sus servidores muertos y su moral por los suelos, mientras yo me reiré de ella.-enumeró con gozo.-Y entonces la mataré.-

-¡Que gran plan!-mintió descaradamente Toctai, para quien parecía mas facil derribar la Luna disparandole con un fusil que matar a Hild.-¿Y que pasa con el sistema Doppleganger?-

-Eso ya no supondrá ningún problema... si es que el plan que dices que teneís funciona.-

-Wulfric es el mejor...-

-Creí que la mejor era esta humana impía.-

-...del mundo demonio.-

-Muy bien.-

Rooki chascó los dedos. Lupinae recobró el movimiento, trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Retrocedió mirando a Rooki con gesto de terror absoluto. Este sonrió; le encantaba que los gusanos humanos mantuvieran la actitud adecuada hacia el.

-Por la cara que pones, veo que ya has comprendido quien soy.-le dijo con autoridad.-Trabajarás para mi, con el objetivo de restablecerme en mi trono. Si lo haces mal o me traicionas, morirás de forma horrible. Si lo haces bien, tal vez te deje gobernar en mi nombre alguna región de este mundo.-

-Eh... Lo cierto es que lo de intervenir en juegos de tronos no está en mi linea. ¿Puedo rechazar este trabajo?-preguntó Lupinae temiendose la respuesta, convencida de que estaba ante algo de lo que debía huir sin mirar atrás.

-Por supuesto que no.-Rooki miró a Toctai.-Bueno, ya tenemos a la enchufada. Ahora necesitamos un _strategos_...-

Toctai parpadeó.

-¿Un que?-

-Ya sabes, un humano que dirige los ejercitos.-explicó Rooki como si se dirigiera a un imbecil.

Toctai se rascó la cabeza.

-Strategos... No se donde encontrarlos.-

-Esto... Creo que lo que busca usted es un general.-terció Lupinae timidamente.

Rooki bufó.

-¡Vaya! Parece que te has decidido a colaborar. Empieza desde el principio. ¿Que es ese "general"?-

Pensando que aquello era una locura, Lupinae les explicó lo que sabía de los ejercitos modernos; a Rooki pareció interesarle especialmente la existencia de las Fuerzas Áereas y sobre todo las enormes cifras de gente que se movian en las organizaciones militares humanas. Mientras se informaba del mundo moderno, su retorcida mente tramaba planes...

_**NIT, Chiba, Japón.**_

-¡Como odio a ese idiota!-maldijo Urd.

-Pues a mi me dá pena.-opinó Belldandy.

-¿Que?-

Urd estaba convencida de que había oido mal. Vale que Belldandy era capaz de apiadarse incluso de una bruja como Sayoko, pero aquello era excesivo hasta para ella. ¿Como podía su hermana compadecer a un tipo que se asociaba voluntariamente con un demonio como Marller?.

-Piensalo. Seguramente Marller le haya traicionado con el contrato. Con Sayoko lo hizo.-

-Yo creo que disfruta demasiado con su parte del contrato.-sentenció Urd friamente.

-¡Destrozó a Banpei-kun!-gimió Skuld entre sollozos como si aquello fuera lo unico que importaba.

Y para ella lo era; en su opinión, alguien capaz de atacar al "pobre e indefenso" Banpei-kun no era merecedor de existir.

-Lo que no se es como pudo destrozar el robot de Skuld.-comentó Keiichi.-Quiero decir, hasta ahora nada de lo que Marller ha intentado para estropearlo mediante magia ha servido de nada, y es imposible atacarlo con medios humanos; seguro que podría parar hasta un tanque.-

-No solo un tanque.-se jactó Skuld.-Las mejoras del nuevo y mas avanzado Banpei-kun MKIII pueden plantar cara a la dotación completa de un portaaviones nuclear y vencer.-

-Eh... ¿Y tu como sabes esas cosas?-preguntó Keiichi con cara de no saber que contestar a eso.

-Pues es evidente que tu robot de combate tiene algún fallo basico que permite a un solo humano detenerlo.-señaló Urd.

Skuld se echó a llorar.

-Vamos, vamos, Urd no quería herirte.-intentó tranquilizarla Belldandy.-¿Tu que crees, Keiichi-san?-

Aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Keiichi.

-¿Que creo?-

-Que tonto eres. ¡Onee-sama te pregunta que opinas de que el amigo de Megumi trabaje con ese horrible demonio!-

Keiichi se lo pensó. Aquello no estaba bien. Peor, era terrible. En el mundo de las diosas, Megumi era una absoluta novata, y por tanto se exponía a que le pasara algo horrible por obra y gracia de Marller y de su nuevo amiguito...

Por otra parte, posiblemente no fuera del todo culpa del tal Sabato-kun; si el había llegado hasta Belldandy por pura casualidad, ¿por que no iba a pasarle lo mismo a otra persona... pero con un demonio?

Aunque a veces tenía la ligera sospecha de que _tal vez el mismo no "había llegado" a Belldandy por pura casualidad_, idea que se resistía a aceptar porque, para que fuera verdad, habría que considerar como cierta la premisa de que ella, Belldandy, ya se había fijado en el cuando estaba en el Cielo... algo que no encajaba en el carácter poco cotilla de la diosa. Además, en su opinion, aceptar algo así le convertiría en una persona tan arrogante como Aoshima.

-Creo que poco podriamos hacer al respecto.-explicó.-A menos que conozcais alguna forma de romper un contrato demoniaco o de localizar y mandar a Marller de vuelta a su hogar... Me preocupa que le pase algo a Megumi.-

-Hablando de Megumi, hoy no se ha presentado en clase.-recordó Belldandy.

Poco despues, Keiichi colgaba el telefono.

-Megumi ha desaparecido.-anunció a sus compañeras.-El espiritu guardian no sabe nada de ella desde esta mañana. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, Skuld, no se como ha conseguido coger el telefono con su cuerpo de rata.-

Como se recordará, el espiritu guardian de casa de Megumi adoptaba forma de rata en el dia a dia.

-¿No creerás que su "amigo" le ha hecho algo?-preguntó Urd sombriamente.

-Es posible. No se que tipo de persona es, pero algo así encajaría en el carácter de Marller.-

-¿Y si vamos a su casa a ver?-pidió Belldandy.

-Yo también voy.-terció Skuld.

-Vaya, asi que al final te preocupa Megumi, pequeña...-la alabó Urd.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Sin Megumi ya no tendré a nadie a quien impresionar! ¡Y NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!-

-Lo que tu digas.-

_**Casa de Morisato Megumi, 20 minutos mas tarde.**_

Al entrar en casa de Megumi, se encontraron con el extraño espectaculo de ver la puerta entreabierta. Aquello inquietó a Keiichi: aparte de que Megumi no era _tan_ descuidada, normalmente si la puerta estaba abierta eso significaba que no quedaba nadie vivo para cerrarla o que le estaban esperando. Ninguna de las opciones le gustaba...

-¿Megumi?-llamó empujando ligeramente la puerta.

Nadie contestó, de modo que entraron los tres a la vez. El pequeño pasillo estaba repleto de objetos esparcidos, como si alguien hubiera vaciado todos los armarios. En el salón se oian ruidos como si alguien estuviera revolviendolo todo.

-Oye, tu hermana es muy desordenada, ¿no?-señaló Urd.

-No, creo que no es eso.-opinó Belldandy.

"Megumi..." pensó Keiichi entrando en la casa seguido por las dos diosas. Si a Megumi le había pasado algo por culpa de la magia, sería culpa suya por informarle sin cuidado.

En el salón, revolviendo un montón de revistas de mecanica, había alguien envuelto en una capa negra.

-"Motor Hoy", "Moto & Rider", "Aeronautical Series"... ¿Es que esta tia no se dedica a otra cosa?-maldijo arrojando las revistas al aire.-"Instrucciones de como construirte tu propio Shinden J7W1"... ¿Que se supone que es eso?-

Pateó la mesa antes de coger un nuevo montón de revistas.

-¿Marller?-preguntó Keiichi entrando en el salón.

La intrusa sonrió bajo la capucha.

-Hola, Keiichi-san.-saludó girandose para mirarles.-Me alegra que hayais venido justo a tiempo.-

Shiino se abrió la capa y sacó un artefacto que parecía alguna clase de bastón de mando, con una esfera en cada extremo, que relucian con un brillo rojizo, antes de lanzar dos rayos de energía contra ellos.

-¿Q-q-q-que es eso?-se asombró Keiichi.

-¡Es un viejo Rayo Diamantino de Ataque Vajra (0)!-reconoció Urd el arma.-Las usaban las Valkyrias hace miles de años en la India. Creí que las habian destruido todas.-Alzó un escudo justo antes de que el rayo impactara contra el y no lo trapasara por un pelo.-Grrr...-

Shino sonrió.

-Oh, sois mucho mejores de lo que pensaba.-comentó haciendo girar su arma como si fuera un bastón de majorette.-Pero no os bastará para vencer a una hechicera completa, consagrada por el cuerno de unicornio en el nombre del Señor del Barco de Rá, confirmada por la Cover Wicca Nippon, en poseyendo el arma de los dioses...-

Urd y Keiichi pusieron cara de "Pero que lio de religiones se ha hecho..."

-¡¿Que le has hecho a Megumi?-gritó Keiichi yendo al grano.

-Está muy bien.-explicó Shiino.-De momento.-

Belldandy entró en el circulo y alzó los brazos para interponerse.

-¡No mas pelea!-ordenó.-No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte...-

-¡Belldandy, aparta! ¡No se puede razonar con una bruja!-gritó Urd haciendo aparecer una bola de energía.-_¡Bakurai...!_-

-_¡Nee-san, yamete!_-

-_...bakuo, dengeki-down!_-completó Urd la invocación.

Una tormenta de rayos cayó sobre el apartamento, arrasandolo practicamente todo. Keiichi tosió entre la nube de humo; aun recordaba la ultima vez que había sido testigo del uso de una Carga de Profundidad Fotoelectrica Explosiva.

-¡Belldandy!-llamó.

-¡Keiichi-san!-la oyó gritar en alguna parte delante de el; había alzado un escudo para protegerse y protgerlo a el.

Urd apretó los puños al ver relucir un circulo rojo con una estrella de seis puntas en el aire, flotando entre ella y una ilesa Shino, que empuñaba su extraña arma, la Vajra de ataque, con una mano y la otra extendida ante ella.

-Tu... ¡¿Como puedes conocer un conjuro de tercer grado de la división superior de magia demoniaca como ese?-

-Lo encontré en un libro.-presumió Shino alzando una mano con tres dedos.-_Eroi erohim tsubasa rai otheriom..._-

Una cosa que parecian unas alas negras surgió de su mano y cargó contra Urd, que la hizo desaparecer chascando los dedos. Sonrió; las Alas de Trueno eran una magia simple, que solo había visto cuando era muy pequeña, adecuada contra humanos y, como mucho, contra brujos mortales y demonios y dioses inferiores, como Trovador.

-No está mal para una humana.-la felicitó.-Ignoro como y por que has aprendido los hechizos mas simples de Hild, pero nada de lo que hagas se compara con mi poder.-presumió extendiendo las manos y formando una esfera de energía...

Shino alzó su arma y disparó un rayo doble contra Urd, pero la diosa lo esquivó.

-Eres un demonio y como tal debo exorcizarte.-amenazó extrayendo un Mogen Swastico del bolsillo con la otra mano.

Aquello terminó de cabrear todavía mas a Urd; como sabe todo el mundo, al igual que a su hermanita le molesta que la llamen niña, a ella lo que le enfada es que le restrieguen su parte demoniaca. Viendo la cara que ponía y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, Keiichi se apartó para que Urd tuviera mas espacio para emprenderla con Shiino.

-¡¿COMO QUE SOY UN DEMONIO?-rugió roja de rabia.-¡Te vas a enterar de quien es la Diosa Urd!-

Alzó las manos y convocó un poder que evidentemente pretendía ser completamente destructivo...

-¡Nee-san, para! ¡No lo hagas!-pidió Belldandy.

Urd no le hizo ni caso y terminó el conjuro; una luz morada la envolvió mientras el suelo temblaba...

Se oyó una explosión ensoredecedora; Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd y Shino salieron despedidos y aterrizaron cada uno por su lado. La casa de Megumi había quedado reducida a una montaña de escombros humeantes, por supuesto.

-Pero como...-empezó a decir Urd.

-Nee-san...-gimió Belldandy.

Keiichi se le acercó y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Belldandy, ¿estás bien?-

-Si...-

Los dos miraron a Shino, quien yacía chamuscada en el suelo, sujetando su Vajra, ahora atravesada por una larga grieta.

-A... aaa... ahhh...-gimió temblequeando ligeramente.

-Imagino que el poder de Urd era mas de lo que podía resistir el escudo de la Vajra.-opinó Keiichi.

"_Parece que me he acabado habituando a esto..._" pensó al constatar con que normalidad se había tomado algo así.

Urd se acercó a Shino y le soltó una patada en el estomago.

-¡Bien, ahora te toca hablar! ¡Levantate y pelea como una buena bruja! _¡Ikuso!_-

-¡Urd!-la regañó Keiichi.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Ya he tenido bastante!-gimió la bruja retorciendose para escapar sin ningún exito.-Basta...-

-¿Te rindes?-preguntó Urd enarcando una ceja y mirandola como si deseara fulminarla allí mismo.

-¡Si, si, si!-

Urd la cogió por el cuello de la yukatta sin ningún respeto y la zarandeó con violencia alzandola del suelo; unas cuerdas magicas que aparecieron de la nada la sujetaron por los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que nos has atacado?-preguntó la diosa.-¿Donde está Megumi y por que estabas en su casa?-

-Urd, calmate.-pidió Keiichi acercandose.

Shino miró primero a una y luego a otro.

-¿Sois el poli bueno y el poli malo?-preguntó con un quejido.

Urd la zarandeó mas fuerte, hasta el punto en que Shino creyó que se iba a descoyuntar.

-¡Vale, vale, os lo diré! Está en mi tienda, sellada en un circulo magico.-confesó la mareada bruja.-Os daré la formula para liberarla. Pero soltadme. ¡No le he hecho daño a nadie!-

-Salvo reducir la casa de Megumi a polvo.-la inculpó Urd.

-Eso fuiste tu.-le recordó Keiichi.

-¡Hombre de poca fe! ¡¿Te parece un buen momento para discutirme?-

_**Tienda del Ángel Caido, un poquito despues.**_

Megumi se levantó del suelo al ver que la puerta de la tienda se abría de golpe y entraba Keiichi...

-¡Keiichi! ¡No te acerques!-le advirtió al ver que se acercaba a ella y al circulo.

Belldandy le tomó por el hombro.

-No vayas.-le pidió.-Es un circulo sellador.-

-¿Un que?-

-¡¿Y yo que se?-gritó Megumi impaciente pateando el suelo.-No puedo salir de aquí, ¡ayudadme!-

Urd examinó los sellos. Efectivamente era un conjuro sellador de sentido unidireccional, que permitía entrar pero no salir; si Keiichi hubiera dado un paso mas, también habría quedado atrapado. Pero aquello era...

-Angurgapi, Óttastafur y Thjofastafur.-reconoció los diseños de los simbolos.-Son conjuros de la tercera división superior de magia, pero estos son distintos a los habituales... Parecen los modelos comprimidos.-

-¿Comprimidos?-

-Si. Como los sistemas de compresion de imagenes que hay en los ordenadores.-explicó Belldandy.-El profesor Yosuke nos lo explicó en clase de informatica.-

Keiichi recordó aquella clase. Según Yosuke-sensei, cuando guardas una imagen en formato JPEG o MPEG, ocupa menos espacio porque el sistema lo que guarda no es la información de cada pixel de imagen, sino los colores basicos de dicha imagen y la información necesaria para reconstruirla.

-En este caso, cada uno de estos simbolos contiene la información para generar adecuadamente un conjuro completo y efectivo (2), que transcrito de otro modo ocuparía un volumen intolerable incluso para un dios.-añadió Urd.

-Pero estos... son diferentes. Rudimentarios.-constató Skuld.-Como los que usaban los thulanos.-

-Si. Imagino que Shiino consiguió las formulas de alguno de nuestros manuales, no se como, pero en su conjugación infinitiva, digamos... Formato simple, sin especificar.-

-Vamos a ver... Probaré con esto... _Lásabrjótur_!-invocó Belldandy trazando un complicado signo cuadrangular en el aire, que se quedó brillando con un fulgor de luz solar antes de desaparecer.

El circulo que sellaba a Megumi lanzó un destello y se quedó mate; el conjuro había desaparecido. La hermana de Keiichi dió un paso y se abrazó a el.

-_Moo-i_, has tardado mucho, Kei-chan.-comentó.-Pero te agradezco que vinieras... Y a vosotras también.-

-Siempre es un placer, Megumi-san.-

-¿Que hacias aquí?-

Megumi les miró sin saber que decir.

-Ehhh... Tratandose de eso... vereis...-Estaba claro que no sabía que decirles; no se atrevía a admitir la verdad.-Yo...-

Belldandy le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo.-Entiendo como te sientes.-

-Creiste que viniendo a un sitio de estos te dirian lo que quisieras saber sobre las diosas.-dedujo Keiichi.

-_Mattaku_, que idiotas sois a veces los humanos.-terció Skuld.-¡Si quieres saber algo, solo tienes que preguntarnoslo!-

-¡A quien llamas idiota! Como te coja...-Megumi se había convertido en una apisonadora decidida a aplastar a Skuld.

-¡Uaaaah! ¡Onee-sama, salvame!-

Urd soltó una risita forzada. Belldandy los miraba sin saber si aquello era un conflicto serio o la tipica bobada.

-Asi es como se divierten...-comentó Keiichi.

Poco despues... Revisando la tienda de Shiino.

-Conozco esto.-afirmó Urd revisando el cuaderno de notas de Shino.-Son formulas del Infierno, hechizos basicos que se enseñan a los estudiantes. En Nilhfeim son algo parecido a la escuela primaria, pero usados en la Tierra... Supongo que algún joven demonio debió perder hace siglos su libro de texto durante una visita a este mundo.-

Keiichi reflexionó sobre aquello e hizo una aterradora deducción.

-¿Quieres decir que ese libro de magia... en realidad es un libro de texto de vuestro mundo?-

-Si, claro.-asintió Belldandy.

Keiichi no podía creerselo. Era increible que todas aquellas leyendas fueran ciertas. Entonces...

-Entonces, supongo que todos los libros de magia que menciona nuestra historia... ¿son vuestros libros?-

Urd suspiró.

-Compilaciones y recompilaciones de formulas diversas de ambos mundos, Asgard y Nilfheim, halladas por diversos medios, y combinadas con formulas desarrolladas por los humanos, en su mayoría inutiles, pero...-explicó.-No olvides que sois una raza con mucha inventiva, de modo que no me sorprendería que hubierais inventado algo util además de esos simbolitos... Ahora la duda es que hacemos con ella.-señaló a Shiino, quien les miraba asombrada y ofendida por que hubieran irrumpido en su tienda de aquel modo, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada...

_**Marller Lair, por la noche.**_

Mientras esto ocurría, nuestros otros dos protagonistas descansaban en el futón, conversando entre tanto. El le acababa de contar la extraña entrevista con Tokugata e Inuken del otro día.

-¿Que hiciste QUE?-alucinó Marller.

-Necesitaban un nombre que me describiera, así que les dí el del capitán de corbeta de la Guerra del Pacifico Kusaka Takumi; también el contactó con gente que supuestamente no existia. Creo que el proximo dia les diré que soy Kikuchi Masayuki (3), a ver si cuela...-Soltó una carcajada.

Marller no estaba tan convencida.

-Pero supón que van a ver al tal Kusaka Takumi...-

-Bah, no lo harán. Y aunque lo hagan, de poco les servirá. Me gustaría ver que cara pondrán cuando se enteren...-

_**Cuarteles generales del Tokushu Butai no Mononoke Jieitai, 23:00.**_

-_Ijo!_ (¡Es todo!)-completó Tokugata su informe verbal.-Naturalmente, vamos a investigar a Kusaka...-

Kouzuki enarcó una ceja al oir el informe, perplejo, y cerró su ejemplar de _Zipang_ justo en el momento en que el Lieutenant Burton conducía al VB-6 hacia su objetivo pese a las interferencias de radio. Lo guardó en el cajón de la mesa del centro de mando y pensó acerca de como emprenderla con aquel par de idiotas...

-¡¿Que os dijo en serio que se llamaba Kusaka Takumi? ¡IDIOTAS! ¡Os ha tomado el pelo!-regañó a sus subordinados Tokugata e Inuken.-Se burla de nosotros y al mismo tiempo nos envia un mensaje muy claro.-

-¿Un mensaje?-se extrañó Tokugata perplejo; no se había esperado aquella bronca.

-Si, claro. Kusaka Takumi es un personaje de ficción. Me lo explicó Okajima-iso; Kusaka es un personaje de _Katay_...-

-_Zipang_.-corrigió el sargento Okajima, que en aquel momento dejaba unos grandes mapas en la mesa de la sala.

-Lo que sea. Kusaka Takumi contactaba con gente del futuro, de esta epoca, a la que tomaba por dioses, principalmente por sus maravillosos aparatos. Lo que Sabato nos da a entender es que se identifica con este personaje, es decir, que ha contactado con "seres superiores", o que al menos tienen un _hardware_ muy avanzado. Es decir, _seres magicos_.-

-Eh... Perdone, ministro, ¿eso no es deducir demasiadas cosas de un simple nombre?-objetó Tokugata.

-Si tiene una explicación mejor, soy todo oidos.-

Nadie dijo nada, por supuesto.

-Bien. Quiero que localicen a ese tal Sabato y a su amiga la señorita Giriakuma. Busquen todo lo que tengan sobre ellos; sus amigos, su familia, todo. Luego elaboren un perfil de conducta. Si han contactado con un ser magico, o incluso si uno de ellos es un ser magico, quiero saber como es posible algo así y por que.-

-Pero señor, para elaborar un perfil tendriamos que pedirle ayuda a la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta del FBI...-

Kouzuki bufó. A veces tenía la impresión de que su equipo estaba compuesto por idiotas.

-De eso nada. Este caso no debe salir de este edificio. ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a pedirle nada a los americanos! Ya sabemos como son. Se colgarian ellos la medalla y lo unico que querrian saber es la forma de localizar y exterminar al mayor numero posible de Criaturas. Algo que no conseguirán con nuestra ayuda si puedo evitarlo.-

-¿No es un poco exagerado?-

-Estamos hablando del país cuyo "metodo diplomatico" es bombardear a sus vecinos.-señaló Inuken.

-Esos son los _Darcsen-jin_.-le rectificó Tokugata.

-Creo que has visto demasiado _Senjo no Varukiura_.-

-Y tu deberías dejar _Hellsing_.-

-Es que Gatita me encanta...-

-Lo mismo va por Melchiott-gunso.-

Kouzuki bufó audiblemente. No le importaba que sus dos agentes de campo fueran mangakas y que discutieran entre si por ver si era mejor Gekko-lo-que-fuera frente a Kuro no-se-cuantos, ¡pero que no lo hicieran estando de servicio!

-Creí que estabamos en los Darcsen.-les encarriló secamente.

Los dos agentes se miraron, como preguntandose cual se atrevería a seguir hablando.

-Es verdad. Pues el país cuya idea de "enemigo del Estado" incluye a sus propios ciudadanos y donde no creer en Dios se considera delito... ¡No me cambieis de tema! Teneis trabajo que hacer, ¿no es cierto?-

Los dos agentes se largaron. Kouzuki se sentó en el sillón giratorio y abrió un expediente. Se pensó coger un habano, pero decidió no hacerlo; en vez de eso, sacó una tableta de chocolate de las que tenía en reserva por si Takagi, la jefa del equipo cientifico, se presentaba de improviso, y la devoró con fruición mientras repasaba las noticias.

Pensó que, despues de todo, no tenía por que quejarse de su equipo; puede que en ocasiones parecieran un poco idiotas o excesivamente beligerantes, pero eran bastante buenos teniendo en cuenta el estandar del resto, y desde luego había que tener mucho valor para ponerse a buscar demonios o perseguir con un helicoptero a una Criatura voladora...

Repasó un nuevo informe. Al parecer, unos vecinos de la zona de Nekomi estaban convencidos de que un edificio de apartamentos se había derrumbado por si solo... antes de volverse a reconstruir como por arte de magia. Por enesima vez, cuando se habian personado allí las fuerzas del orden no habian encontrado absolutamente nada.

Parecía uno mas de tantos informes variopintos que el _software_ espia que tenian instalado en la Jefatura de Policia les desviaba por su posible relación con los seres magicos, pero Kouzuki los repasaba de vez en cuando: tal vez en alguno estuviera la respuesta que buscaba...

-Siempre vamos por detrás... Tiene que haber alguna forma de adelantarnos a ellos y maldito si no la encuentro.-comentó antes de dejar el informe, abierto por la pagina encabezada por "Morisato Megumi, Apartamento 104"...

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski. (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de Ah! Akuma-sama)**_

*Curiosa idea tienen los demonios de las organizaciones sociales humanas. En este caso, la descripiciómn del sistema comunista es tan simple y medievalista porque en la epoca de Rooki no existian conceptos como el comunismo, el marxismo, el maoismo, el proletariado y ni siquiera la izquierda o la derecha como tales.

**Lo de los libros de magia como "libros de texto de los dioses" se me ocurrió como una natural extensión de la premisa de los brujos como poseedores de artefactos perdidos por dioses o demonios y partiendo de dos hechos: primero, que los libros de magia tal como se describen son como nuestros libros de texto corrientes... salvo por que hablan de magia. Y que ¿cuantos estudiantes habrán perdido un libro de texto a lo largo de la historia?

(0) **Vajra:** También se escribe Vashra. Se pronuncia "va-y-ra" Según como lo traduzcas del sanscrito, puede significar "rayo" o "diamante" (extremo que he respetado en el nombre Rayo Diamantino). En la mitología hindú una Vajra es un arma de poder que, empuñada por el dios Indra, servía tanto para lanzar rayos (de hecho, los antiguos hindues creian firmemente que los rayos de las tormentas eran obra de este _device_) como para destruir magias. Aunque las primeras representaciones eran en forma de disco, en la actualidad la versión mas común es la descrita en manos de Shiino.

Como se puede ver, me he tomado la licencia de reconvertir la Vajra en un arma de mano, de origen celestial y por lo tanto usada por las Valkyrias, abusando de que no se menciona que las valkyrias usen todas el mismo tipo de arma. Lo de que estuviera anticuada lo añadí para reflejar la premisa de que allí también existe la modernización.

(1) Angurgapi, Óttastafur y Thjofastafur son tres conjuros vikingos que sirven respectivamente para sellar, para inducir miedo y para usar contra los ladrones, y los tres juntos en un "circulo de comunicación" constituyen un excelente conjuro encarcelador. Por su parte, el _Lásabrjótur_ es un viejo hechizo del mismo periodo para "abrir puertas sin llave", y en este caso para romper sellos, que hoy se compararía con el mundialmente famoso _Alohomora_ de Harry Potter.

(2) Las explicaciones tecnicas sobre el formato de imagen son correctas en lo esencial. Sobre el resto... bien, Kousuke Fujishima no mencionó nada sobre hechizos comprimidos (no se le ocurriría, pero bueno, para eso están los fans, ¿verdad?), pero teniendo en cuenta que los humanos también tenemos programas de compresión, como los desfragmentadores o los formatos de imagen que menciona Belldandy, y partiendo además de la premisa de que _ellos_ (los dioses y demonios) están mucho mas avanzados que nosotros en los aspectos tecnologicos, pero que la psicología era basicamente parecida, deduje que posiblemente utilizarian algún formato de compresión de sus conjuros/programas.

(3) Se refiere al personaje de **Kusaka Takumi-shosa**, capitán de corbeta y oficial de inteligencia de la Armada Imperial Japonesa en el anime y manga _Zipang_. Las principales caracteristicas de este personaje son, por este orden, su astucia, su patriotismo y el hecho de que fue el primero que contactó con la tripulación del _JDS Mirai_ procedente del futuro.

**Kikuchi Masayuki** es otro personaje de _Zipang_, en concreto el oficial de armas del Mirai, tercer protagonista y reticente a cambiar la historia del siglo XX.

Nota final: Al final otros escritores me contagiaron la manía de los dobles sentidos en los nombres, de modo que los utilizo ampliamente. Aunque no llegue al extremo de autores que hacen cosas con los nombres como, por ejemplo, ponerle a un oceanografo el epiteto de Mr. Deepwater (lit. Señor Aguas Profundas), si que es posible encontrar en los nombres, y sobre todo en los numeros, referencias a conceptos reales o de diversas obras.

Igualmente otro de mis temas preferidos son los equipos de espias, normalmente muy unidos entre si e infravalorados por los jefes, quienes les encargan tareas casi imposibles y se quedan en el escritorio y solo saben quejarse y ponerle pegas al trabajo. Tokugata e Inuken no llegan a tal extremo, pero si que entran en la categoría de equipo despistado.

Nunca he sabido por que, pero siempre los acabo poniendo en parejas, ya sea mixtas o no; por que en las organizaciones reales pasa, por la relación kohai-senpai, o quizá simplemente por que un agente por equipo de campo es muy poco y mas de tres son demasiados. O mejor aun, por las tres razones a la vez.

[Voz de Urd] Valkyria. La cruz de la cara de las amables diosas.

[Voz de Belldandy] Su cometido: exterminar a los ofensores y preservar la paz del cielo y de Kami-sama.

[Voz de Keiichi] ¿Es imposible que la paz exista sin alguien preparado para la guerra?

Yikai: Ah! La valkyria y la diablesa.

[Voz de Marller] Comparados con las Valkyrias, incluso los militares humanos son de lo mas inofensivo.


	17. Ah! Varukiura to Akuma

1x17

Ah! La valkyria y la diablesa.

_**Chiba, al dia siguiente.**_

Sobrevolando los cielos de Chiba envuelta en un hechizo de camuflaje que la hacía invisible, nuestra valkyria favorita rastreaba la ciudad en busca de su objetivo, empleando para ello sus aguzados sentidos de diosa, que la habilitaban para sentir los poderes latentes... Aquella era una tecnica muy eficaz que los humanos habian perdido, si bien los pocos que la poseian la asociaban pragmaticamente con la observación subconsciente de la realidad, y la llamaban con el ambiguo nombre de "presentimiento". Si ellos supieran que aquel sentido en realidad podía ser activado a voluntad y entrenado para funcionar... Algo atrajo su atención en algún lugar por debajo de ella.

-¡_Mitsuketá_!-comentó Lind cuando percibió un aura que era claramente demoniaca y destacaba sobre el resto de la ciudad. Voló mas deprisa en aquella dirección; su objetivo estaba en lo que, a juzgar por lo que se veía desde el aire, parecía ser una universidad humana, lo que era bastante impropio de Marller... ¿Estaría acompañando a alguien?

"_Me pregunto que clase de humano podría querer ir con un demonio..."_ pensó antes de lanzarse hacia allí...

_**Cercanias del Campus del Instituto Tecnologico Nekomi.**_

Marller detectó algo y se detuvo en mitad de la calle, esperando; ella también tenía la firme impresión de que alguien se acercaba, alguien cargado de poder celestial... A su lado, Mishki miró alrededor.

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó deteniendose a la entrada de un porche cubierto que quedaba frente a la entrada del campus.

-Algo...-

Los dos apenas se sorprendieron cuando el techo se vino abajo de golpe con una nube de humo y polvo y alguien entró irrumpiendo de un modo salvaje ante ellos.

-¿Es que ninguno de vosotros puede simplemente llamar a la puerta, como todo el mundo?-preguntó Mishki esquivando los escombros e intentando mirar a través de la nube de humo.

-Lo encontramos humillante.-aclaró Marller tosiendo.-Hacemos lo que nos dá la gana, ¿entiendes? Y entre los dioses, las unicas que irrumpen de este modo y no llaman a la puerta son...-

Se despejó el humo y Lind caminó hacia ellos con expresion de ferrea determinación.

-...las Valkyrias de Combate.-terminó la diablesa retrocediendo.

-¿_Sento no Varukiura_?-

Por lo poco que el había averiguado, según la web de la Sociedad Odinista, las "valquirias" (Die Walkuere) eran unas criaturas bellas, de aspecto femenino, que se dedicaban a recorrer los campos de batalla de la Era Vikinga para rescatar a los heridos en combate y conducirlos al Valhalla, donde Odin los reclutaba en masa para la guerra del fin del mundo.

Recordaba que se le había ocurrido pensar que, suponiendo que algo de aquello fuera cierto, el tipo que se encargara de organizar aquel ejército debía de ser alguien muy listo para lograr poner de acuerdo a soldados de lugares, estilos de combate y epocas tan dispares del mundo, desde espadachines vikingos hasta fusileros del Ejercito Imperial Japonés...

Pero aquella idea de las Valkyrias como una especie de ONG magica no le encajaba para nada con aquella mujer de blanco, de expresión hermosa pero fiera, y aspecto de asesina a sueldo, que Marller decía era una valkyria.

-Si. Son el equipo especial de Kami-sama, encargadas de destruir a los ofensores.-

-¡¿Kami-sama posee un equipo de elite?-se extrañó Mishki.

-¿Un equipo de la primavera lejana?-

Mishki le explicó entonces lo que eran las fuerzas especiales y los comandos de ataque militares, como el SAT japonés.

La diablesa le escuchaba con un interés genuino, ya que cuando habia sido sellada, hacia la epoca del _shogunato_, estas organizaciones todavía no existian; lo mas parecido que había eran los ninjas.

-Entonces los humanos tomasteis la idea de las Valkyrias de Combate.-concluyó.-Por supuesto, estoy segura de que ningun programa de entrenamiento humano puede llegar ni a la decima parte del de las Valkyrias.-

A tres pasos de ellos, Lind les miraba rabiosa con los ojos entrecerrados. Aquello no estaba saliendo como esperaba...

Normalmente, los humanos ante los que se mostraba durante las misiones en la Tierra intentaban seducirla o sobornarla con su ridiculo dinero, huian aterrorizados y gritando hasta treinta variantes distintas de "¡Es el diablo, salvese quien pueda!", le disparaban con sus obsoletas armas de polvora (sin éxito, claro) o incluso intentaban abrirle la cabeza con toda clase de objetos pesados, ¡pero aquellos dos estaban discutiendo entre ellos como si ella no estuviera allí!

-¡¿Os importa hacerme un poco de caso?-preguntó con un grito cuando vio que habian acabado de discutir.

Los dos la miraron fijamente.

-_Så, vem är du?_-quiso saber Mishki. Lo cierto es que esa era la única frase en sueco que sabía y eso por que el idiota del _fansubber_ de Millenium que le había pasado la pelicula era tan ignorante que la había dejado tal cual.

-Es Lind, la jefa suprema de las Valkyrias de Combate.-les presentó Marller tratando de mostrarse calmada, pese a estar muy inquieta, al no entender por que razón Lind se dejaba caer ante ellos...-¿Que te trae por aquí?-

Lind puso cara de querer asesinarlos a ambos.

-Lo que me trae es la guerra, y mi deber.-

-Valkyria contra diablesa, ¿eh?-preguntó Mishki.

-Exactamente.-

-¿Por que?-retomó Marller el mando de la conversación echandoles a ambos una mirada gelida.

-Creo que sabes cual es la razón.-

Marller se frotó la barbilla con dos dedos, pensativa.

-Mmm... No te entiendo, valkyria.-afirmó.-¿Sabes? En todo el tiempo que llevo en este planeta, he visto cosas muy raras. ¡Pero me gustaría saber que quieres decir con eso de que yo sé por que me haces la guerra!-

La valkyria la aferró por el cuello de la chaqueta y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Que pasa en este mundo?-le espetó Lind a Marller.-Primero los demonios atacais el Tariki Hongan saltandoos la tregua, luego matais a Levara sin ningún motivo y cuando vengo a ver que pasa soy atacada por un helicoptero.-

-Bueno... Lo del templo... Ahi metimos la pata, lo admito.-Marller puso cara de circunstancias.-Pero del resto que dices no se absolutamente nada. ¿Ha muerto alguien?-

-¿Os atacó un helicoptero, _Lind-sama_?-se interesó Mishki.

La Valkyria le miró agresivamente, lo cual aprovechó Marller para desasirse de un tirón y apartarse diez pasos.

-¿Que sabes tu de eso?-

-Que posiblemente te confundieron con un OVNI.-

-¿Un que?-quisieron saber ambas.

-¡Aqui las preguntas las hago yo!-la atajó Lind.-¡Humano, ¿que es un OVNI?-

Mishki les aclaró lo que eran los OVNI's y, ya que estaba, les habló del carisimo y hasta ahora infructuoso Programa de Busqueda de Inteligencias Extraterrestres (SETI). Lind y Marller escuchaban atentas y con cierto escepticismo.

-Perdeis el tiempo. En esta Galaxia no hay mas especies inteligentes que la humana. Y nosotros, claro.-explicó Marller cuando el acabó de contarles aquello.

-Se supone que no deberías decirle eso.-se quejó Lind mirandola con disgusto, aunque algo mas calmada.

-Bah, aunque se lo dijera a alguien, suponiendo que me interesase, ¿quien se lo iba a creer?-argumentó Mishki.

-¡En cualquier caso, no deberian atacar a alguien sin motivo y sin saber lo que hacen!-gritó la Valkyria.-¡Esa es una actitud irresponsable, insensata y peligrosa! ¿Es que no entienden que así solo se crean enemigos?-

-Pues... la verdad es que no. Los militares humanos creen mas en el ataque preventivo.-

-Que es exactamente lo mismo que estas haciendo tu.-le recordó Marller a Lind.

Lind hizo aparecer su hacha en las manos.

-¿Vas a discutir o prefieres pelear?-la desafió.

Marller hizo aparecer dos esferas de energía; sus ojos rojizos brillaron con rabia.

-Cuando quieras y como quieras.-contestó.

-Aqui y ahora mismo, con lo que tenemos a mano.-

-Eh...-intentó detenerlas timidamente Mishki, previendo que se iba a liar una buena.

-¡Sabato-kun, no te metas! Puede matarte sin pestañear, y lo hará.-le gritó Marller autoritariamente.

-No mientas, diablesa. Yo no soy como vosotros.-la corrigió Lind alzando su arma con gesto amenazador y mirandole con un ojo morado y brillante.-Las Valkyrias no arrebatamos vidas sin ningún motivo. Largate ahora, mortal.-

Mishki reflexionó. Aquella... _criatura_ (su subconsciente se obstinaba en concederle el estatus humano, aunque posiblemente Lind encontrara ofensiva la comparación), parecía incluso mas peligrosa que el propio Balar, que ya era decir. Tal vez fuera una buena idea largarse... Observó a Marller, en posición de combate y determinada a enfrentarse a ¿Lind, se llamaba aquella extraña mujer con traje de combate blanco, hacha y galones, que decia ser una Valkyria?

Recordó que hacía poco tiempo, cuando Balar había irrumpido para matarlos, había decidido quedarse a ayudar a "su" diablesa; de eso hacía cuatro dias, pero parecian cuatro siglos.

"_Pude hacerlo una vez y podré hacerlo de nuevo. Teki ga dore dakeioto..._"

Aun así, opinaba que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Primero una diablesa, luego tres diosas, despues asesinos demoniacos y ahora una valkyria, todos ellos con magia. Una situación que hubiera hecho temblar de miedo incluso a los imbatibles comandos Spetsnaz, pero con la que se suponía que tenía que lidiar el solo.

"_En buena hora me metí en un lio semejante..._"

Claro que el asunto tenía sus pequeñas compensaciones, recordó al rememorar la ultima noche...

-Te equivocas de culpable, Lind.-afirmó colocandose la capa-chaqueta que le había pasado Marller aquel lejano dia y empuñando el cuchillo largo como si fuera un puñal.-Nosotros no matamos a tu amiga.-

-¡Sabato-kun, largate!-gritó Marller, ahora claramente preocupada.

-Creo que no.-

-Así es como serán las cosas, ¿eh?-bufó Lind con disgusto; que un humano se metiera en una pelea de diosas era algo nuevo, que solo había visto en Keiichi.-Humano, te lo advierto; te estás metiendo en una guerra que no es la tuya...-

Mishki notó como sus piernas querian salir corriendo, pero aguantó la mirada de la valkyria.

-Puede. Pero tenemos un contrato.-

Lind suspiró y lanzó sin avisar un conjuro destinado a expulsarle de allí y noquearlo durante el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera doblegar a Marller. Lo que no se esperaba fue que el conjuro rebotara en aquella capa negra.

-Oh... Así que conseguiste un escudo.-comentó al reconocerla como una prenda demoniaca.

Se giró para detener con el hacha el ataque de Marller, quien había aprovechado su distracción para atacarla.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Atacas cuando te doy la espalda!-gritó rabiosa.

-¡Soy un demonio, estupida, no esperarias que te dejara ponerte en guardia!-

Lind lanzó un mandoble capaz de cortar en dos a Marller de no haberse apartado esta y recibió como respuesta un conjuro que la hizo retroceder. Renegó antes de concentrarse, buscando su poder...

-¡_Ideo... Cool Mint_!-invocó mientras aparecía un fulgor dorado en sus ojos.

Una luz blanca envolvió por completo a Lind, que se agachó un poco mientras _algo_ surgía de su espalda con un torbellino de luz. Marller se había detenido y observaba con clara estupefacción...

Primero asomó una gran ala blanco brillante, similar a las de las palomas pero tan grande como el brazo de la Valkyria, entre la luz, desplegandose soltando unas cuantas plumas; tras el ala asomó muy despacito un cuerpo, que se concretó en una... bueno, esto decididamente _si era una Criatura_; no había ninguna otra definición para un ser que surgía de la espalda de otro. En concreto, tenía el aspecto de una mujer rubia, pelo corto con un caracolillo, ojos azules y expresión tan resuelta como la de su _anfitriona_, Lind, la cual repentinamente parecía estar rebosante de energía y resolución.

-¡_Shiwatta_, lo ha sacado!-maldijo la diablesa con un siseo, retrocediendo.

-¿Q-q-q-que es esoooo...?-se asombró Mishki al ver aquello; evidentemente nunca antes había visto salir un ángel.

-¡_Sore ga Tenshi_!-gritó Marller.-Un Ángel. Sirve como amplificador del poder y como ayudante en el campo de batalla.-

-¡Es mas que eso! ¡El ángel comparte tu fuerza y tu felicidad! ¡Es el reflejo de tu alma!-completó Lind la explicación incorporandose cuando el Ángel se había desplegado tras ella en todo su poderoso esplendor.

-¿Pero no es cierto que si te quitan el angel no te puedes mover?-se mofó la diablesa.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡El vinculo con el ángel es lo bastante ventajoso para correr el riesgo!-Lind echó una mirada tan fuerte a Mishki que este se tambaleó como si le hubiera golpeado.-¡Y no hay forma humana de arrancar un ángel del cuerpo de una diosa!-añadió, por si a el se le ocurría intentar semejante estupidez.

Mishki retrocedió, dudando; repasó rapidamente todo lo que sabía de los angeles. Era muy poco, y por supuesto en ninguna parte se hablaba de que el ángel fuera una extensión de un ser mas grande... una especie de Daimonion...

"_¡Daimonion!_"

Hizo una rapida asociación de ideas: Lind afirmaba que el ángel compartía la fuerza y la felicidad de su portador; los daimonions hacian eso mismo; según Marller, si a un ángel se lo separaba de su portador, este quedaría paralizado; los daimonions salian en una pelicula que había visto hacía tiempo con Daisuke-kun; en el libro de dicha pelicula se explicaba con todo detalle como separar un daimonion de su propietario... y Daisuke, que se había leido el libro, le había descrito con todo detalle como se hacía, desmintiendo la enorme, imposible y poco practica "guillotina laser a vapor" (no se había atrevido a preguntar) de la pelicula y sustituyendola por una mas sencilla guillotina de plata.

Pero ¡oh, que dificil era aquello! En esencia, suponiendo que Pullman-sensei no mintiera sobre los daimonions (¿y como se suponía que un _gaijin_ había conseguido información avanzada sobre seres magicos?) y suponiendo que la fisica fuera la misma en ambos casos, si separaba el ángel de la Valkyria, sería lo mismo que matarla. Y aun tenía muy presente la advertencia de Hild sobre que, si uno de ellos moría, fuera dios o demonio, un contrario sería ejecutado también, en una terrorifica y muy sofisticada versión extrema del programa de Destrucción Mutua Asegurada.

"_¿En que estaban pensando cuando aprobaron algo así? ¿No se daban cuenta de que era una buena forma de cargarse toda la cadena de mando del enemigo...?_" razonó. "_Por no hablar de los accidentes..._"

Aunque no se le ocurriera ningún "accidente" capaz de matar a un ser magico, teniendo en cuenta las cantidades de humanos que morian por motivos tan fortuitos como que les cayera una maceta en la cabeza o les atropellara un coche, sin duda que en el mundo magico ocurririan ese tipo de cosas. Por logica, el sistema también funcionaría asi.

"_Si, pero yo no tengo una guillotina de plata..._"

Reparó en el juego de luces que hacía la hoja del cuchillo que empuñaba...

"_...o tal vez si._"

Aferró el cuchillo con decisión y echó a correr para colocarse en una buena posición. Suponiendo que la idea que se le había ocurrido funcionara, tendría que hacerlo muy bien, ya que solo tendría una oportunidad...

Lind y Marller combatían salvajemente y de una forma muy fisica. Marller había recogido justo a tiempo de entre los trastos una pesada espada bastarda de hoja negra para contener los ataques de Lind, pero se notaba mucho que no tenía experiencia manejandola. La valkyria la atacaba salvajemente, y ella se esforzaba por mantener el tipo, recordando las maniobras que hacían tipos tan dispares como Diego de la Vega, The Corsair, Masquerouge o Rurouni Kenshin (0).

Observó de reojo como "su" humano, Mishki, trepaba a lo alto de un camión tras su espalda y maldijo. Vale, asi que la dejaba tirada, estupendo... como siempre habian hecho todos aquellos en quienes había confiado...

_Hace muchisimo tiempo..._

_-Me voy al Cielo.-anunció una pequeña Urd a una pequeña Marller._

_Por aquella epoca todavía eran dos jovenes diablillas del equivalente a diez alños en terminos humanos._

_-Pero... ¿Por que?-se extrañó la pequeña diablesa._

_Urd se encogió de hombros._

_-Mi padre. Quiere que viva con el.-explicó._

_Marller se quedó cabizbaja._

_-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas... me quedaré muy sola.-se quejó._

_Urd le acarició el cabello._

_-Lo se. Yo también me sentiré sola, aunque mi madre dice que tendré una hermanita... Pero no te preocupes, Ma-chan.-La tomó de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la vista hasta que se cruzaron sus miradas.-Simpre seremos amigas.-afirmó guiñandole un ojo.-¿Vale?_

En el mundo real, la espada que sujetaba Marller despidió un fulgor rojizo y su ataque se volvió mas salvaje. Lind la esquivó por un pelo e interpuso su arma, extrañada. ¿Que pasaba ahi? Incluso sabiendo que Marller era poderosa, no sabía que lo fuera tanto... Parecía estar muy enfadada con alguien...

...lo cual la cabreó aun mas. Pensó que si alguien tenía derecho a enfadarse era ella, que había perdido a su potencial sucesora de una forma gratuita y muy estupida. Su sangre de valkyria le latía, pidiendole que desatara su furia, sangre, venganza, muerte para aquel demonio... Su parte racional se impuso, todo ello sin dejar de golpear.

"_¡No debo matarla! Asi solo mataré a otra diosa. Causaré a varios de mis semejantes el dolor que estoy pasando..._"

-¡Rindete, Marller!-ordenó desarmandola con un golpe brutal; la espada nbegra salió volando y aterrizó con estrepito en el suelo, entre ambas.-¡O preparate para lo peor!-

-¡Has perdido la cabeza!

Lind alzó el hacha para descargar un golpe asesino y tropezó con el marco de la puerta. _Dewa_...

-_¡Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaiii!_-invocó Mishki saltando sobre ella desde un camión, con el cuchillo en alto...

"_¿Pero que dem...?_" Asi que después de todo no la había abandonado, ¡pero se arriesgaba a que lo mataran!

-¡Sabato-kun, quieto!-gritó la diablesa extendiendo una mano para detenerle...

Entonces, Lind notó que algo afilado y llameante se hundía justo en la intersección donde se juntaban ella y Cool Mint y gritó, notando una rabia, un dolor y una vergüenza que pocas veces había sentido, como si un intruso hubiera metido la mano en su alma... Miró abajo y vió el cuchillo de empuñadura blanca y hoja de plata clavado en su costado, la mano del humano sujetandolo, el propio humano con una expresión mezcla de horror y fascinación; había aprovechado el impulso de su caida, combinado con su propia intención de hacerle daño, para clavarle el arma mas profundamente de lo que lo habría logrado haciendolo por si mismo.

-¡Sabato-san, maldita sea, huye!-ordenó Marller al tiempo que recobraba la espada, previendo lo que iba a pasar.

La Valkyria rugió fuera de si y aferró a Mishki por el brazo con tanta fuerza que se lo rompió; lo zarandeó como si fuera un muñeco y lo arrojó contra Marller, derribandola, haciendole perder la espada y mandandolos a ambos al patio trasero del edificio a través de una puerta abierta. Estaba furiosa contra el y contra si misma por haberse dejado herir.

-¡HABES ACABADO CON MI PACIENCIA!-gritó arrancandose el cuchillo de un tirón; la hoja estaba manchada de sangre, roja y brillante, antes de arrojarlo contra la pared, donde quedó clavado temblando amenazadoramente justo en el centro de un poster promocional de un videojuego de magia negra llamado algo así como "_Ronginus no Yari_".

Se plantó frente a ellos de un salto y alzó el hacha, con un fulgor dorado en sus ojos; la furia había desaparecido para dejar paso a la frialdad del asesino, mientras la herida que había abierto el arma se curaba por si sola con un brillo azulado...

-¡¿Como ha hecho eso?-

-Con el ángel desplegado, su poder es muy superior.-Marller se le quitó de encima de un empujón.-Creí que hasta tu podrias deducirlo. ¡Tu estupidez me sorprende, Shimobe, ¿como se te ocurre clavarle un cuchillo?-

-Quería separarle el ángel...-gruñó Mishki con un quejido; estaba seguro de que Lind le había roto el brazo.-¡Ayyy!-

La diablesa le miró con una mezcla de asombro y temor. ¿Como podía ser tan...?

-¡Separarle el ángel! ¿Con un _kyu-gunto_? No eres idiota, ¡estás completamente loco! La única forma de separar un ángel es con un Tenshikui y el ultimo lo envió Belldandy al Infierno. ¡Lo unico que has conseguido es cabrearla todavía mas!-

Lind descargó el hacha salvajemente sobre ellos con la sana intención de cortarlos en trocitos muy pequeños; Marller logró apartarse con un salto y apartar a su compañero de un tirón antes de que el hacha los partiera en dos.

-¡Vuestra flagrante violación del tratado merece un severo castigo!-gritó la Valkyria salvajemente, henchida de rabia, lanzando un mandoble rasante a la altura del cuello.-¡La sola intención de matar es tan grave como el asesinato en si!-

-¡El no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!-alegó Marller contraatacando y destrozando el suelo al esquivar Lind el ataque.

-¡¿Y quien le dió los poderes y no le dijo lo que podía o no podía hacer?-argumentó esta lanzando un golpe bajo como si su hacha fuera una lanza de torneo.-¡Tu eres tan culpable como el!-

Marller esquivó el ataque y lanzó un conjuro en molinete que golpeó el escudo de fuerza que alzó Lind justo a tiempo.

-¡No estás siendo muy razonable que digamos!-

-¡Contigo es imposible razonar!-

Lind lanzó un mandoble que abrió una grieta impresionante en el suelo que por poco se traga a Mishki y a Marller, pero esta echó a volar y se salvó, atacando con una Carga de Profundidad que abrió un crater bajo su oponente.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Se puede saber por que nos atacas?-quiso saber el humano trepando para salir del agujero.

-¡Porque en el Cielo son tan imbeciles que creen en lo que vosotros llamais guerra preventiva!-gritó Marller.

Lind alzó el hacha usandola como escudo y lanzó un rayo azul contra ella.

-¡Lo dice quien estuvo a punto de matar a Belldandy y está de parte de quienes mataron a Levara!-

Marller contraatacó con un rayo violeta.

-¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, valkyria!-

Los dos conjuros colisionaron y explotaron arrasando toda la zona. Mishki lo habría pasado muy mal de no haberse logrado envolver a tiempo en la capa demoniaca de su amante.

-¡Te capturaré e interrogaré a fondo hasta que digas toda la verdad!-rugió Lind echando a volar.

-¡Mientes! ¡¿Por que, si solo quieres capturarme, parece que intentas matarme?-replicó Marller echando a volar.

-¡Por que no dejas de atacarme y tu estupido ayudante ha intentado hacerme el sekitensi (1)!-

-¡Claro, me voy a quedar quieta para que me ataques! ¿Que te has creido?-

Las dos Criaturas intercambiaron una serie de ataques salvajes mientras ascendian cada vez mas alto y girando mas deprisa; entre Marller con todo su poder y Lind a pleno rendimiento, el espectaculo parecian unos impresionantes fuegos artficiales. Los conjuros rebotaban por todo el barrio, chocando contra sus tunicas de combate y atravesando la zona, con potencia suficiente como para reducir las casas a polvo... si acertaran en alguna.

-_¡Geki Hyou!_-

-_¡Dai ko-shookan!_-

-_¡Kourai Kata!_-

-_¡Cool and Ice Blade!_-

_**Tariki Hongan, 15 minutos mas tarde.**_

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee?-protestó Skuld cuando "Minutos de Invención" se interrumpió bruscamente, justo en el momento en que el presentador iba a darle las instrucciones para construir un aparato llamado algo así como "Emisor de sonido de alta potencia", al tiempo que un letrerito rojo bastante explicito aparecía en pantalla.

**TOKUSHU NIUSU HOKOKU (Boletín Especial de Noticias.)**

-¿Boletín especial?-se extrañó Keiichi alzando la vista de sus apuntes.

-¿Es algo malo, Keiichi-san?-preguntó Belldandy mirandole.

-Espero que no...-Normalmente los boletines especiales solo se emitian en caso de catastrofe o para dar un discurso en directo del Primer Ministro, del Presidente de Estados Unidos o del Secretario General chino.

Urd alargó el brazo y subió el volumen en el dial del televisor (naturalmente, Keiichi no había encontrado ninguno lo bastante moderno como para incorporar mando a distancia) justo cuando aparecía una presentadora.

-¡Es la reportera que envian a hacer las entrevistas en directo al extranjero!-la reconoció Skuld.

-Sssh.-pidió Urd.

La imagen mostraba a la presentadora sujetandose el pelo largo con una mano y sosteniendo el microfono con la otra, aparentemente sentada en el asiento de un helicoptero en pleno vuelo.

-_Interrumpimos la programación habitual de nuestra cadena para ofrecerles en directo estas imagenes captadas por nuestro equipo aereo_.-informaba gritando para hacerse oir por encima del ruido de las helices.-_Estas imagenes están siendo tomadas en directo en el espacio aereo de Nekomi, en la Prefectura de Chiba, en estos mismos instantes.-_

Hubo un fundido en negro y se vió una panoramica del horizonte de Nekomi. Pero lo que atraía el foco de atención eran dos Criaturas, aparentemente mujeres, que volaban a velocidades estremecedoras atacando y defendiendose entre si; una vestía de negro y empuñaba una pesada espada, mientras la otra vestía de blanco y portaba una gran hacha.

-_Nuestros comentaristas no saben que pensar. Es posible que sea parte de una pelicula, pero de ser así, no hemos recibido noticias de que nadie esté rodando nada asi. Tenemos a dos guapas jovenes, una de negro y otra de blanco, aparentemente luchando a muerte en el aire. La crudeza de estas imagenes habla por si sola..._-

La presentadora siguió perorando, pero en el Tariki Hongan ya nadie le hacía caso.

-¡Marller!-gritó Keiichi al reconocer a la mujer de negro.

-_Ai tewa Rindu_.-constató Urd fijandose en la de blanco.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.-opinó Belldandy incorporandose.

-¿A cual de ellas?-se burló Skuld.-Lind es perfectamente capaz de vencer ella sola a ese demonio senil.-

-¿Y si está con ella el humano que destrozó a Banpei-kun?-sugirió Urd con su sonrisa mordaz.

Skuld tomó del brazo al perplejo Keiichi y lo condujo a rastras hasta la moto.

-¡Venga, ¿a que esperas? ¡Jo, Keiichi, date prisa!-le decía.-¡No podemos dejar a Lind sola con esos dos!-

-Pero... ¡Uah!-A Keiichi apenas le dió tiempo a coger un par de cascos del montón que tenía en el armario de la entrada, dentro de una caja donde se leía "Seguridad ante todo".-¡Belldandy, ven tu también!-

-_Hai, Keiichi-san._-

-Yo os seguiré por aire.-se ofreció Urd chascando los dedos...

No pasó nada.

-¡Como no acudas antes de medio segundo te reduzco a serrín!-gritó al aire.

Inmediatamente aterrizó junto a Urd una elegante escoba de mango de madera pulida, lista para montar; la diosa subió en ella de un salto y despegó con una patada. Normalmente le gustaba mas volar por ella misma, por supuesto, pero para las persecuciones prefería ir en escoba; no era tan cansado y al menos no había tantos obstaculos como yendo en bicicleta por el barrio.

En otro rincón de la ciudad, Mishki sacó el Land Cruiser del garaje de la casa de Marller con un impresionante derrape y se incorporó al trafico, persiguiendo a Lind y Marller, obviando su propio malestar. Decidió que la proxima vez se cogería un vehiculo menos pesado y maldijo a aquella estupida valkyria. ¿Por que motivo tenía que irrumpir allí y desafiar a duelo a "su" diablesa? Aunque de poco le había servido su ayuda, no iba a dejarla tirada tan facilmente.

"_Es con diferencia lo mas extraordinario que me ha pasado. Ni puedo ni quiero dejarla sola._"

Ni se planteó por que quería ayudar a un ser tan borde como Marller. Simplemente le había cogido mucho aprecio, casi tanto como Morisato a su diosa; aun siendo tan borde como era, sabía ser muy cariñosa cuando quería...

-Grrr.-renegó antes de mirarse el brazo herido, que aun empuñaba el _kyu-gunto_, extraido de la pared antes de salir...

Estaba claro que aquel arma, por pequeña y antigua que fuese, era eficaz frente a los demonios y a las valkyrias; no tenía ni la mas remota idea de por que era asi, pero ya se lo preguntaría a Marller... si es que ambos sobrevivian.

"_A fin de cuentas, estaba destinado a morir el primer dia que la vi..._" reflexionó lugubremente, recordando que Marller había querido matarlo, pero estaba demasiado herida para hacerlo.-¡Kyah...!-

Keiichi giró en una esquina y casi se da de bruces con un ochentesco todoterreno gris plateado que circulaba a toda velocidad, pero el conductor le sorteó a tiempo y se situó a su lado.

-¿Sabato? ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Keiichi al reconocer al piloto.

-¡Creo que lo mismo que tu, Morisato!-contestó Mishki bajando la ventanilla para contestar.-¿Conoces a esa Valkyria?-

-¡Si! ¿Que ha pasado?-

-¿Como voy a saberlo? Ha llegado caida del cielo y ha desafiado a duelo a Ma-chan sin motivo aparente.-

Keiichi entrecerró los ojos. Aquello no encajaba para nada en el carácter de Lind; o Marller le había hecho algo muy grave (Suponiendo que fuera así, ¿por que molestarse en escoger a Lind, cuando hasta ahora su objetivo prioritario era Belldandy?), o en el Cielo habian pasado cosas de las que ellos no tenian noticia.

-¡_Asoko yoi, hayaku_!-gritó Skuld desde el sidecar señalando al cielo, donde se veian mas destellos.

Los humanos aceleraron y giraron por una esquina, esquivando por un pelo un camión de reparto de TBS Anime.

-¡Keiichi, ten cuidado!-ordenó la pequeña diosa.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero esto no es tan facil!-

Volvieron a igualar las velocidades; ahora circulaban en paralelo y a toda marcha por la avenida.

-¿Por que habeis venido?-volvió a sacar el tema Mishki.

-Para ayudar a una amiga muy querida.-contestó Belldandy con una sonrisa, como si fuera algo evidente.-¿Es que acaso tu no vienes por eso, Mishki-san?-

Mishki se lo pensó. ¿Tenía una amiga demoniaca? ¿O era solo un negocio?

-Si, vengo por eso.-Dió un volantazo para esquivar un taxi, cuyo conductor les maldijo a gritos; la inercia le lanzó contra la puerta, golpeandose justo en el brazo herido.-¡Ay!-

-¡Oh, no!-oyó decir a Belldandy.-¡Estás herido, ¿por que no nos lo has dicho?-

-Porque fue vuestra querida amiga...-masculló Mishki disgustado.

-¡Keiichi, acercanos!-

La diosa alargó un brazo y le tomó por la muñeca; un chorro de magia empezó a correr entre ambos antes de que ni Keiichi ni el propio Mishki pudieran hacer nada.

-¡Onee-sama, quieta!-la regañó Skuld al comprender lo que estaba haciendo.-¡No lo hagas!-

Demasiado tarde; Mishki notó que un calido sentimiento lo envolvía, y al cabo de poco, el hechizo concluyó.

-Wow…-alabó observando la curación, bastante perplejo.-No se ni que decir…-

-Con "Gracias" es suficiente.-sugirió Belldandy.

Siguieron circulando.

-¿Y como es que estais aquí?-

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, sirviente de demonio!-gritó Skuld sacando del bolsillo de la tunica un aparato que recordaba a un secador de pelo al que hubieran acoplado toda clase de artilugios estramboticos, como una mira reticulada de rifle, un panel solar o un extremo en aguja.-¡Te presento el Realineador Molecular MKII de Skuld!-

Apuntó aquella extraña arma hacia el Land Cruiser y la disparó; un rayo rojizo partió del extremo del arma e impactó en un coche que había justo al lado, el cual se deshizo hasta convertirse en una montañita de polvo brillante.

-¡¿Pero que se supone que es eso?-se espantó Keiichi mirando por el retrovisor.

-_¡Moo i!_-maldijo Skuld pegandole una palmada al aparato.-¡Todavía no está perfeccionado! Reduce el tamaño de los objetos reordenando los atomos que los componen, o esa es la idea. ¡Pero por ahora, lo unico que hace es separarlos!-

Se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo, para alivio de Keiichi, quien no quería ni imaginarse el lio que se podía organizar si a Skuld le daba por ponerse a disparar ese aparato en la calle.

-¡Keiichi-san, cuidadoo!-gritó Belldandy.

El miró hacia la calzada y comprobó con horror que se dirigian a toda velocidad hacia una obra vallada, donde un individuo con un casco y una señal de Stop portatil les hacía freneticas señas. Mishki le pasó de largo y el tipo se salvó por un pelo de ser atropellado; Keiichi fue a hacer lo mismo, pero el tipo se plantó en medio de la carretera.

-¡AH, NO! ¡DOS NO!-gritó agitando la señal.-¡Las normas de circulación están para algo!-

-Pero señor, tenemos que pasar...-lo intentó Keiichi.-¡Es una emergencia!-

-¡Como si tu madre se está muriendo! ¡Aqui no pasa nadie hasta que a mi me dé la gana y punto!-

En el aire, valkyria y diablesa seguian peleando, cuando un fuerte rugido de motores llegó a sus oidos.

-¿Pero que...?-se extrañó Lind girandose hacia la fuente del ruido...

-_¡Masaka!_-gritó Marller al divisar a lo lejos un aparato que reconoció de haber visto aparatos similares en peliculas.

Por el oeste había aparecido un invitado imprevisto: un avión de caza azul brillante, con la _Hinomaru_ en el timón de cola y las alas, que partió el cielo con un rugido y se acercó directamente al escenario del combate a toda marcha.

-Esta vez obtendré la prueba.-musitó Mikawa-ichi desde el sillón del piloto mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se veia en el radar el punto "TN-1624" y a simple vista se veia a la criatura que, vista a la luz del dia, parecía una versión femenina de un oficial de alto rango de la antigua Armada Imperial; peleaba con otra criatura tambien de aspecto humano, esta con una gruesa capa negra y un pelo largo y rubio-castaño... Fijó la "firma" del segundo punto en el mapa del radar.-¿Que están haciendo ese par de...? Bah, por ahora... ¡Asignación de objetivo, Track-Number 1731!-El punto que señalizaba a Marller en el radar se hizo mas claro y apareció el letrerito "TN-1731" ¡Kyah!-maldijo al esquivar un rayo morado lanzado por alguna y entrar en barrena.-¡¿Pero a quien se supone que le estais apuntando, idiotas?-

La radio chispeó.

-_¡Mikawa, regresa a la base, maldita sea! ¡No tendrías que haber robado ese caza!_-ordenó Kouzuki.

-No quisiste darme un helicoptero potente, asi que he cogido un Hiyakuri. Y parece que hice bien. _Out-da._-

Ascendió esquivando un edificio y volvió a situarse a la altura de los objetivos, que seguian peleando ajenos a todo...

Mucho mas abajo, Mishki había sacado del bolsillo el emisor EMP que en su dia le pasara Marller y se ocupaba en reprogramarlo; consultando las instrucciones, lo reajustó para que en vez de emitir una onda multidireccional emitiera un rayo concentrado, giró el mini-dial para colocarlo en maxima potencia y, a falta de otra cosa, le acopló un lapiz a modo de mira sujetandolo con una goma elastica de las que usaba para sujetar las hojas de los trabajos.

-Esto debería bastar.-constató observando el _sentoki_ que se acercaba cada vez mas a las estelas llameantes que eran Lind y Marller.-Espero que esto funcione...-

En teoria, concentrar la emisión de ondas en un rayo aumentaría la potencia en base al principio de concentración (multiples acciones simultaneas hacen mucho mas efecto que esas mismas acciones por separado) y permitiría usar el mando EMP como si fuera un mando a distancia capaz de desconectar selectivamente aparatos concretos en un radio limitado... aunque nunca había hecho la prueba ni oido hablar de algo así (2) y posiblemente gastara toda la batería en aquel intento, además de poner al piloto en peligro mortal... pero si no hacía nada, seguramente derribarian a valkyria y diablesa, y no estaba seguro de que Marller fuera capaz de sobrevivir al impacto directo de un misil antiaereo. Además, ella le importaba mas que un desconocido y entrometido piloto, que por otra parte solo tendría que eyectar...

Apretó el botón de "On".

Por un brevisimo instante, pareció que un rayo blanco, casi transparente, partía del mando e impactaba en el caza.

-Listos para...-anunció Mikawa fijando a Marller en el centro del Enlace Optico y colocando el dedo sobre el gatillo de la palanca de control... cuando las pantallas se volvieron locas, parpadeando por si solas-¡¿Pero que pasa?-maldijo al ver que los instrumentos mostraban los pilotos rojos y letreritos de "ERROR" antes de desconectarse sin ningún motivo aparente.-¡No, ahora no, maldita sea! ¡¿Como es posible que haya un fallo general dei sistema?-

El Hiyakuri empezó a caer tras desconectarse los motores; Mikawa gritó aterrada e intentó conectarlos de nuevo, pero se negaban a obedecerla. Comprobó que lo unico que funcionaba eran los instrumentos mecanicos, como el altimetro, el horizonte artificial y el medidor de velocidad relativa del viento, y los timones hidraulicos, ¿que ataque era ese?.

"_Tengo que saltar._" comprendió al ver acercarse el suelo; a aquella velocidad, si impactaba contra el suelo, quedaría reducida a polvo... Logró abrir la escotilla (despues de todo, aunque el sistema era electronico, el cierre era mecanico), y la presión del aire casi la arranca del asiento; el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor, intentando arrojarla al vacio...

-¡Vamos!-gruñó tirando de la palanca de eyección.

No pasó nada. Tiró mas fuerte.

El asiento no dio muestras de eyectarse. Por supuesto, el sistema de eyección era electronico.

-Genial...-

Distinguió el azul del puerto mientras giraba y tiró de los mandos; ya que no podía eyectarse, su mejor opción era lograr caer en el mar. Incluso aunque luego se ahogara, al menos tenía mas posibilidades y no le caeria encima a nadie...

Suspiró aliviada al ver que las palancas respondian y corrigió el rumbo en un intento de planear el maximo posible.

"_Lo siento... Oriki._" pensó antes de desmayarse mientras el muelle se acercaba a toda velocidad...

Mas allá, Lind esquivó un ataque y observó por el rabillo del ojo aquello; distinguió a la piloto y comprobó que la ruta que hacía en el planeo la llevaría a impactar contra el paseo maritimo... Gruñó al ver aquello, disgustada.

-¡No molestes!-ordenó a Marller lanzandole un ataque combinado con Cool Mint que acertó de lleno, antes de alejarse y volar hacia el paseo maritimo...

-¡Levyyy!-llamó; no pensaba permitir de ninguna manera que otro ser inocente muriera ante ella.

Alzó las manos y las extendió como si tratara de empujar algo invisible.

-_Espiritus del aire y del viento, escuchad mi voz. Soy Lind, la Lider de las Valkyrias._-ordenó con un cantico tras concentrarse intensamente.-_En mi nombre os invoco, ¡ayudadme en esta hora! ¡Soplad fuertes e impetuosos! ¡Haced que la mortal encuentre un acomodo seguro en las azules aguas!_-

Al instante se levantó una fuerte rafaga de viento que empujó el caza, dirigido a distancia por las manos de Lind, haciendolo planear por encima de los asombrados paseantes hasta que se sumergió en las aguas del puerto.

-Wow.-alabó Mishki admirado desde el nivel de la calle.

Tuvo aun mas motivos para asombrarse cuando divisó algo blanco que reconoció como la Valkyria zambullirse en el agua levantando un impresionante geiser al que aparentemente nadie mas prestó atención...

"_¿Pueden hacer eso? ¡Si yo me zambullera a esa velocidad, el agua sería tan dura como tirarse de cabeza al suelo!_"

Marller aterrizó a su lado y le cogió por el hombro. Estaba furiosa y claramente alterada.

-Valkyrias...-gruñó.-Agresivas y con complejo de heroe. Siempre poniendo a los demás por delante... Ahora que está distraida, se ha olvidado de nosotros.-Hizo un complicado movimiento de manos y pronunció un hechizo que curó al humano.-No puedes... Damelo.-

Mishki todavía estaba intentando reponerse del shock de haberse curado tan repentinamente.

-¿Que?-

-El emisor, idiota. Te lo quedaste, ¿no es cierto? Aunque se suponía que debias devolvermelo.-

El emisor cambió de manos.

-¡¿En que idioma tengo que decirte que no te metas? No sabes nada sobre nada y esto es muy peligroso para humanos.-le regañó Marller con tono entre enfadado y preocupado.-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?-

-¡Hice lo que creí que estaba bien! Estabais llamando mucho la atención con ese espectaculo de fuegos artficiales y creo que ni siquiera tu habrias sobrevivido al impacto directo de un misil antiaereo.-

La diablesa soltó una carcajada al oir eso.

-¿Que pasa?-se extrañó el observandola reirse de aquel modo.

Marller no había podido evitar reirse al oir aquello; ¡su _shimobe_ estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle! Era algo tan poco habitual que alguien se preocupase por ella que no estaba segura ni de como interpretarlo.

Era cierto que Hild se interesaba periodicamente por su situación, si, pero unicamente en la medida en que impidiera a Marller cumplir con su trabajo (o al menos eso parecía). En otra epoca, Urd se había preocupado por ella, pero aquello era cosa del pasado despues de que Urd se fuera al Cielo... Pero que a un humano, con lo debiles que eran, le importase...

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Ja ja ja... pobrecito. Sabato-kun, con todo el poder de que dispongo podria parar lo que vosostros llamais un misil balistico intercontinental.-le informó con tono amable.

Era cierto. Con el escudo a plena potencia, Marller era capaz de detener hasta un misil balistico intercontinental si se lo proponía. Lo malo era que dependía del suministro de energía de Nidhogg, por lo que despues de semejante esfuerzo quedaría tan agotada como si hubiera tratado de llevarlo a cuestas, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo Sabato-kun;.una cosa era informar y otra muy distinta revelar las propias debilidades.

-Pues no parece que con la Valkyria te vaya muy bien...-

Marller se enfadó.

-¡Eso es eso y esto es esto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda mi poder?-

Un geiser se alzó en el puerto cuando Lind salió del agua a toda velocidad, cargando a cuestas con una chica de pelo corto y moreno, vestida con lo que parecía un uniforme azul; ascendió en parabola hasta aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio cercano, donde aterrizó antes de volver a despegar para lanzarse sobre ellos...

Justo fue ese el momento que escogieron Keiichi, Belldandy y compañía para aparecer.

-Los que faltaban...-maldijo Marller al ver la moto acercarse y parar junto a ellos con un derrape propio de una pelicula.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-preguntó Keiichi bajandose de un salto, seguido por Belldandy y Skuld.

-¡Pasa que a tu amiga la valkyria se le ha ocurrido atacarme sin ningún motivo!-le espetó Marller.

Lind aterrizó junto a ellos, tras haber dejado a la chica en el edificio.

-¡¿Sin ningún motivo? ¡Vosotros habeis matado a una de mis compañeras!-le echó en cara.

-¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN!-rugió Urd acercandose por aire y aterrizando exactamente entre Marller y Lind.-¡¿PODRIAIS ACLARARNOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUI?-

Valkyria y diablesa la fulminaron con la mirada.

-La gente de ella es directamente responsable de que Levara muriese.-

-¿Que? ¿Levara ha muerto?-se lamentó Belldandy.

Ninguno supo que decir; la noticia de que alguien haya muerto suele producir ese efecto en la gente, incluso aunque no conozcas a la victima... De golpe, Keiichi fue repentina y plenamente consciente de los peligros que implicaba convivir con diosas; exponerte no solo a tu propia muerte, sino a la de aquellos a quienes querias.

"_No permitiré que a Belldandy le pase algo así..._"

-¡Incluso aunque eso sea cierto, yo no he tenido nada que ver con ello!-se defendió Marller.

-¡Eres un demonio, no podeis ni toser sin que Hild lo sepa! ¿Y quieres que me crea que no has tenido nada que ver?-

-¿Como ha sido?-

Todos miraron a Keiichi, que era quien había planteado la pregunta, claro.

-¡¿Que?-

-¿Como ha ocurrido?-

-¿Acaso importa?-

-Si.-

Lind les hizo un resumen de lo que había ocurrido en el Cielo; como había saltado la alarma de lanzamiento y como el sistema de Ragnarok había acabado con la joven valkyria, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ella...

Ninguno supo que decir.

-_Maah..._ asi que Balar estaba vinculado a tu amiguita.-concluyó Marller con un suspiro.-Es una pena; me habría gustado al menos preguntarle por que quería... Pero yo no se nada de eso, valkyria; he estado en la Tierra todo este tiempo.-

-Por supuesto, lo comprobaré.-afirmó Lind.-¿Sabes de quien podía tener motivos para matar a Balar?-

Por primera vez, Marller se planteó aquella pregunta. En la lista de gente que quería ver muerto a Balar, aparte de ella, figuraban todos los que se habian enfrentado a el y vivido para contarlo. Lo cual reducía la lista de sospechosos a... ella.

-Ni idea.-afirmó sin mentir.

-Salvo quien le envió.-sugirió Mishki antes de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Lind se aferró a aquello.

-¿Quien le envió a que? ¡Humano, aclarame eso que has dicho!-exigió.

Marller le echó una mirada asesina a Mishki antes de meter baza.

-Creemos que alguien envió a Balar a matarme.-explicó.-Logramos detenerle, y los Jotumpanser se lo llevaron.-

Urd puso cara de asombro. Recordaba haber conocido a Balar; un bruto sin corazón, que triplicaba a Marller en tamaño, fuerza y poder, y eso solo cuando eran pequeños. Ella misma y Marller se habian enfrentado a Balar de pequeñas, cuando este había pretendido someterlas a su voluntad a golpes. ¿Y de verdad su vieja amiga había logrado detenerle?

Su mirada cayó en el humano que iba con Marller, el tal Sabato-kun, y entrecerró los ojos. Seguramente el la había ayudado, por que si no era imposible que ella sola venciera a Balar; recordó que Keiichi mas de una vez las había ayudado a ella y Belldandy cuando estaban en problemas y había sido sorprendentemente eficaz...

"_Interesante... Casi me estoy pensando centrarme en estudiar a los humanos._" razonó.

Al parecer, aunque los humanos fueran incapaces de decidirse a pedirle salir a su chica, eran capaces de hacer frente a demonios, Tenshikuis y toda clase de peligros sin amedrentarse lo mas minimo... lo cual intrigaba mucho a Urd.

¿Como podía una raza ser tan cobarde para unas cosas y tan valiente para otras?

-Si eso es cierto, es muy grave.-opinó.-¿Por que iba a enviar alguien a Balar a matarte?-

-No lo se.-gruñó la diablesa.

Lind las miró fijamente.

-Debo volver al Cielo, pero no creas que esto quedará así, Marller.-afirmó.-Pienso vigilar este mundo muy de cerca. Y si descubro que me has mentido...-dejó la amenaza colgando en el aire.

Marller no se sintió nada impresionada por aquella bravata.

-Oh, haz lo que te venga en gana, pero a mi no me metas.-

Cuando Keiichi y sus diosas se fueron por su lado, humano y diablesa se quedaron solos de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya hemos visto a los Jotumpanser del Infierno y a las Valkyrias de Combate.-ironizó Mishki.-Pronto, supongo, nos visitarán las delegaciones de las hadas ecoterroristas, los exorcistas cristianos y los vampiros de Hellsing.-

-Los vampiros ya no existen. Matasteis al ultimo hace trescientos años.-especificó Marller.-Uno de vuestros escritores mas famosos, un tal Bram Stoker, publicó el relato de su caza como si fuera una novela de ficción.-

-No puede ser... ¿Los vampiros existian?-

-Si, pero no tenian nada que ver con nosotros ni con el Cielo. En cuanto a las hadas, ignoro que es ser un ecoterrorista, pero no acostumbran a venir a esta dimension, asi que no esperes verlas por aqui.-

Mishki asintió, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que era una suerte que no existieran mas seres magicos; si lidiar solo con diablesas y diosas era tan problemático, ¿como sería vivir en un mundo habitado por mil clases de Criaturas?

-Anda, vamos a casa.-le ofreció abriendole la puerta del coche.-Te llevo.-

Marller esbozó una media sonrisa. Había olvidado lo agradable que era que le hicieran favores.

-¿De verdad te creés capacitado, humano?-

-Para todo lo que quieras.-se jactó el mirandola de arriba abajo, de modo que ella captara su intención.

Ella no le dijo nada, sino que subió al 4x4 y se dejó llevar al edificio que habian convertido en residencia.

*Hola! Este capitulo me salió mucho mas largo y me costó mucho mas de lo que pretendía. Tanto que pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero al final he decidido no hacerlo. Espero que no haya resultado demasiado pesado.

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski. (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de Ah! Akuma-sama)**_

(0) Estos personajes son famosos espadachines de ficción, a saber:

-**Diego de la Vega:** El primer justiciero enmascarado y habil espadachin por aparición cronologica. Mundialmente conocido como El Zorro, su misión era defender a los debiles de la California de la fiebre del oro.

-**The Corsair:** El Zorro según Jude Deveraux. Nombre real: Alexander Montgomery. Misión: Luchar en el Maine de 1770 contra los malvados britanicos que oprimen a los pobrecitos e indefensos estadounidenses (¿Se nota el sarcasmo?).

-**Masquerouge:** El Zorro en el comic, según los franceses Cothias y Juillard. Más conocido en España como "El Gavilán". Nombre real (por orden de uso): Gabriel de Troil / Guillaumet de Troil / Ariane de Troil. Misión: Defender a los pobres y oprimidos de la Francia de Enrique VIII y Luis XIII.

-**Rurouni Kenshin:** También conocido como "Himura Battosai". Versión japonesa del Zorro, y una de las mejores. Su principal tarea es mantener la paz en el Japón de 1880.

En cuanto a que Marller los conozca... bueno, para un demonio la vida en la Tierra es muy aburrida, y en algo hay que entretenerse cuando no se está fastidiando a las diosas.

(1) **Sekitensi**: Literalmente "Cortar el ángel" en japonés. Lo cierto es que, como los humanos solo inventamos palabras para designar conceptos que manejamos habitualmente, me he encontrado con que ningún idioma humano tiene un termino que se pueda utilizar como sinonimo corto de "separar a una diosa de su ángel a la fuerza contra su voluntad", al contrario que otros ejemplos como "decapitar" por "cortar la cabeza", asi que he tenido que inventarmelo una vez mas... A este paso me van a tener que dar un sillón en la Academia de la Lengua.

(2) Aunque se supone oficialmente que nuestra tecnología no ha llegado a un grado de desarrollo tal en que se pueda emitir el EMP en forma de rayo, es algo perfectamente posible, al igual que otros tipos de ondas, como el radar y el sonar, se emiten en forma de rayo además de dispersas. Sin embargo, esta aplicación no se usa por dos razones: primera, aun no existe un emisor EMP tan pequeño, y segunda, para hacer esto se confía mas en el DAD, asi que no hay interés en fabricar emisores pequeños de estas caracteristicas.

Nota final: Por supuesto, la mecanica de los ángeles de _Ah! Megami-sama_ en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la mecanica de los Daimonions de Phillip Pullman, salvo por que ambos se basan en el mismo concepto de la mitología nordica: el familiar o Flygja, un ser con forma animal que supuestamente acompaña a su propietario y es como una parte de su conciencia. Por lo tanto, el metodo de separar a un Tenshi de su propietaria con un cuchillo de plata, a imitación de la guillotina de plata (que, por cierto, en la horrible pelicula convirtieron en una especie de cuchilla laser a vapor [no pregunten]) no sirve de nada, como bien pudo comprobar Sabato-kun.


	18. Ah! ¿Por que salvar una vida?

1x18

Ah! ¿Por que salvar una vida?

_**Instituto Tecnológico Nekomi, al otro día.**_

Al otro día, Keiichi entró en el instituto bostezando; había pasado una mala noche, con sueños en los que lo asaltaban Marller y Lind empeñadas en asesinarle. Al menos en la clase no tenía que pensar en las diosas...

-Keiichi, tienes que contarme muchas cosas.-ordenó Megumi acercándosele corriendo y mostrándole un periódico.

Keiichi miró el periódico y se quedó de piedra. La primera plana estaba casi completamente ocupada por una fotografía a todo color de Lind peleando con Marller y el explicito titular "NIPPON AWARED NO MAZOKU-TENSHI SENSO CHIBA NO SORA", o lo que es lo mismo, "Japón asombrado por el combate ángel-demonio en los cielos de Chiba".

Le quitó el periódico a Megumi de un tirón y lo desplegó por las páginas centrales.

-"_En la jornada de ayer, todos los japoneses que observaron el cielo de Chiba a media tarde tuvieron motivos para asombrarse al presenciarse el furioso combate de mas de quince minutos entre dos criaturas voladoras que, a falta de mas indicios en otros sentidos, han sido provisionalmente identificadas como seres sobrenaturales._"-leyó Keiichi mientras Belldandy miraba por encima de su hombro.-"_Aunque el Ministerio de Defensa no ha emitido ningún comunicado al respecto, circulan rumores sin confirmar en el sentido de que un avión de caza F-2 habría sido derribado en el transcurso de este combate. Continuamos a la espera de nuevas y mas explicitas informaciones..._" Rumores que hablan de un caza derribado... Debe de referirse a la piloto que rescató Lind... Esto traerá cola.-

-¿Esto es malo?-preguntó Belldandy.

-Puede serlo.-opinó Keiichi cerrando el periódico y pensándose que debía decirle para no preocuparla.-De momento no saben nada, pero podrían acabar teniendo algo concreto.-

-¡Mo i, Kei-chan! ¡Ese no es el problema!-le atajó Megumi.-El problema es que no se nada. Casi me mata una bruja y ha habido una pelea de berserkers en nuestro barrio...-

-Valkyrias.-

-¡Lo que sea! Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Quiero ayudaros.-

Keiichi se quedó boquiabierto. Lo último que se esperaba era que Megumi le saliera con algo así.

-¡No sabes de que hablas!-

-Claro que lo se. ¡A ver si te crees que eres el único que quiere a Belldandy!-Keiichi se sonrojó.-No me importa que sea diosa o demonio. Es mi amiga, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber sobre ella. Si tiene algún problema, le ayudaré a arreglarlo. Es así de fácil.-

-Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Megumi-chan.-agradeció Belldandy con una calida sonrisa.-Estaremos encantados de contar con tu apoyo.-

Keiichi se quedó con cara de asombro. Megumi seguía a lo suyo, ahora con más aplomo que antes.

-¡Bien! Ahora que estoy oficialmente en el equipo, trabajaremos duro.-ordenó.-Tenemos dos asuntos pendientes: ese demonio y la carrera contra DeWitt y Aoshima. Belldandy, ¿no podrías usar algún poder para ayudarnos?-

Belldandy negó con la cabeza.

-Las reglas de la carrera no permiten usar ayuda mágica.-le recordó.

-La realidad es que ni siquiera la prevén...-le aclaró Megumi antes de encogerse de hombros y guiñarles un ojo.-¡Oh, que más da! Trabajaremos con más ahínco, y ya está.-

_**Cuartel general de las Valkyrias de Combate, el Cielo.**_

Lind estaba sorprendida, algo que no era corriente. Además, lo estaba hacia si misma, lo cual era aun mas raro. La razón de su perplejidad le miraba con una media sonrisa desde la fotografía del expediente militar, extraído del ordenador de la _Kaijo Jieitai_... Mikawa Kino-ichi, familiar colateral del Almirante de la Octava Flota de la Armada Imperial Japonesa Mikawa Gunichi, alférez naval, miembro de la Armada japonesa, piloto de helicóptero, piloto de caza, destinada a morir al caer su avión al puerto de Chiba... o eso es lo que habría pasado, de no haberla salvado Lind.

Lo cual no solo no era costumbre desde hace siglos, sino que estaba rigurosamente prohibido. Interferir en la vida y la muerte de los mortales era algo muy peligroso que podía llegar a cambiar el mundo, como tuvo ocasión de comprobar la diosa que impidió que George Washington fuera abatido por un francotirador británico en 1777 (0).

Pese a todo, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. Aparte de que salvar vidas era una hermosa labor propia de diosas, estaba el hecho de que aumentaba la parte de felicidad, y era muy común que los dioses tuvieran humanos favoritos... salvo que Lind no era de esas; su trabajo era demasiado duro como para encima prestar atención a los mortales y de todos modos de eso se ocupaba el departamento de vigilancia de SYS-SEC, ¿no?

"_¿Que hacía alguien de la Marina allí, intentando cazarnos? No... La pregunta importante es, __¿por que sentí el impulso de salvarla?_" se preguntó. "_Ni es mi favorita, ni la conozco personalmente, y corrí el riesgo de que Marller aprovechara mi distracción para atacarme..._"

Esa era otra cuestión: ¿por que Marller no había aprovechado su distracción? En vez de eso, había esperado a que ella terminara de salvar a Mikawa para proseguir con la batalla. Si no se hubiera tratado de un demonio, Lind habría pensado que se trataba de una pausa para permitirle cumplir con su antiguo deber de rescatar combatientes.

"_Los demonios no te dan esa clase de oportunidades._" razonó.

Por otra parte... No, no era posible. Recordó las viejas actas sobre un caso de hacía tres mil años: a Dagda, un antiguo demonio que había empezado así. Empezó dejando que las diosas pusieran a cubierto a los humanos durante los combates, mas tarde dejó de firmar contratos con humanos y finalmente había acabado convirtiéndose en el dios protector del pueblo celta... al menos hasta que Hild se había enterado y había ordenado asesinarlo por traidor.

"_Pero Marller es un demonio orgulloso de serlo... Sabe que no la aceptaríamos en el Cielo y tampoco puede hacer como en la antigüedad y crear una iglesia. Ya no quedan pueblos por convertir..._"

En ocasiones, ya fuera para enseñar cultura a los humanos o simplemente por complacerse en la adoración, un dios o un demonio se presentaban como tales ante pueblos enteros, que los convertían en sus dioses y les rendían culto. _Daga_, con el ascenso del culto a Rooki en sus múltiples variantes (judaísmo, cristianismo, Islam, etc.) eso ya no se podía hacer, mas que nada porque los aspirantes a creyentes tenían la manía de perseguirles con la sana intención de matarlos.

Aquello era una muestra más de la estupidez e ingenuidad de los humanos, según pensaban en Asgard y Nilfheim; esperar a un Mesías durante 5.000 años, ¿como podía una raza ser tan crédula? Pero los humanos lo eran; la prueba era que seguían reverenciando a Rooki pese a que el dios sublevado estaba cargado de metacadenas y sellado solo Kami-sama y Hild sabían en que remoto lugar del Multiverso...

Por supuesto, ella no se había librado; al parecer, en SYS-SEC también leían la prensa humana (¿Como era posible? Se suponía que las diosas informáticas carecían del tiempo y del interés para leer esas cosas), de modo que la jefa le había echado una buena bronca por bajar a la Tierra sin permiso y encima atraer la atención de los humanos. A Lind no le había importado; prefería que Freya le gritase a que lo hiciera su propia conciencia por dejar morir a alguien...

"_¿Que pensará esa humana de mi...?_"

_**Tokushu Butai Kimitsu Shiriga, Bahía de Tokyo.**_

Los restos empapados del que había sido el caza de Mikawa ocupaban todo un hangar, donde la única ocupante, una mujer alta y aparentemente joven, estaba atareada extrayendo piezas del interior del armazón, antes de clasificarlas en una mesita baja; llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio (ahora manchada de grasa de avión) y gafas ovaladas de montura metálica que le daban aspecto de genio despistado. Tenía el rostro algo zorruno, además de un bonito pelo largo y rojizo, recogido en dos gruesas colas, que le caía hasta los codos, y era bastante delgada. Como para completar su aspecto de chalada, tenía un destornillador de estrella en la oreja y de los bolsillos asomaban herramientas diversas.

Esta personita era Sora Takagi, jefa del equipo científico de la Unidad Especial de Defensa frente a los Seres Mágicos, uno de los cerebros más valiosos del Japón, por no decir del mundo entero.

Kino Mikawa observaba con disgusto los restos de su Hiyakuri desde la entrada del hangar, donde Sora Takagi se había encargado de desmontarlo buscando Amaterasu sabía que. En la base era un secreto a voces que ambas se llevaban mal, aunque nadie sabía con certeza cual era el motivo. Lo que si se sabía seguro era que Mikawa consideraba a Takagi una creída, que se había metido en aquel trabajo solo para restregarles por la cara lo lista que era, y que confiaba en que los demás la sacaran de los aprietos en que se metía por ser incapaz de salir ella misma. Por su parte Takagi consideraba a la alférez poco menos que una pistolera suelta, sin nada de cerebro, que se creía Rambo y que era incapaz de algo tan sencillo como programar el reproductor de DVD.

Una vez más, debemos compadecer a Kouzuki por tener que soportar a aquellas dos hembras a la vez.

-¿Fallo general del sistema?-se interesó Takagi revisando una placa base.

-Eso he dicho.-repitió Mikawa con agresividad.

La técnica se extrañó; arrancó un condensador con unas pinzas y puso otro nuevo.

-Pero si yo misma actualicé los sistemas de todos los aviones de Yokosuka, incluido el que te llevaste...-

-_Matee_, ¿TU lo actualizaste? Claro, ¡entonces no me extraña que se cayera como una piedra!-

Takagi puso los brazos en jarra y miró fija y beligerantemente a la enfadada Mikawa.

-Que graciosa. En cualquier caso, la única forma de que se produjera algo así sería que se produjera un ataque de pulso electromagnético, aunque no hemos detectado nada similar en toda la zona.-

-Genial. ¿Que se supone que es un pulso electromagnético?-

Su compañera puso exactamente la misma cara que pone Skuld cuando adopta su actitud de científica ultrajada.

-A un nivel que tu puedas entender, es una emisión de ondas que quema todos los chips.-explicó recolocándose las gafas antes de girarse hacia la pared y empezar a garabatear formulas y complejos diagramas con rotulador.-Por supuesto, lo que tu describes es una emisión de ondas concentrada en forma lineal y, teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie yendo por ahí con una batería nuclear en una carretilla o algo parecido, es lo bastante pequeña como para poder ser llevada en un bolsillo, algo que se supone oficialmente que ni siquiera nosotros somos capaces de fabricar...-

-¿Y extraoficialmente?-preguntó Kouzuki entrando en la sala.

Takagi le miró de reojo antes de seguir trasteando en lo que parecía un _transceiver_.

-Es posible, pero muy complicado.-explicó.-Haría falta un poder tecnológico de alto nivel y un profundo conocimiento de la informática, el electromagnetismo y el funcionamiento de los emisores de ondas... Algo que no tienen ni los americanos, ni los europeos, ni los chinos, ni siquiera nosotros, pero nos estamos esforzando por conseguirlo. He oído que en Europa había una pequeña compañía que se dedica a ese tipo de trabajos, la Schaeffer Techies o algo parecido...-

-La tapadera de Operaciones y Tecnología de la DGSE, lo se. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-¿Construir un emisor electromagnético portátil de alcance limitado? Si, claro: dame dos años, una fabrica Mitsumasa a pleno rendimiento, un equipo técnico de primera y todos los fondos que me de la gana, y lo tendrás.-

-Menuda _tensai_ estás hecha...-se burló Mikawa mientras Kouzuki se iba, no sin informarles de que por supuesto que no disponía de una fabrica para darle a Takagi.-¿Y tienes una explicación razonable a de donde salió una _Shosa_?-

-Soy científica, no psicóloga.-afirmó la otra antes de morder el bolígrafo.

La alférez la zarandeó por los hombros con violencia para que le hiciera caso.

-¡No lo he alucinado! Se supone que tendría que haberme hundido con el avión, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, fui... ¡salvada por una Criatura que se supone no debería existir! ¡¿Como se supone que voy a contarle algo así a alguien?-

-Cierto, pero de ahí a creer que realmente te rescató una Criatura vestida de oficial de la vieja Armada Imperial...-

-¡Se lo que ví!-gritó Mikawa zarandeándola con mas fuerza.-Era una mujer. Me llamó "Levy" y me dijo que ya estaba a salvo. Tenía puesto un traje blanco, de corte militar, con tres galones dorados en los hombros... aunque lo cierto es que no era exactamente igual que el de la armada.-

-Pues ya está. Además, en la _Teikoku Kaigun_ no se admitían mujeres, ¿verdad?-

-No...-La alférez pensó y decidió algo.-Quiero llevar una Type 37.-

Takagi se soltó y se recolocó las gafas, casi tan asombrada como enfadada.

-¡¿Estás loca? La 37 no ha sido probada nunca. No sabemos si mata, hiere o no hace nada. No puedo darte una como...-

No pudo añadir más porque Mikawa la golpeó con el primer objeto que encontró a mano, que resultó ser un microscopio pequeño de metal, de esos que venden en los surtidos de ciencia para niños. Esperó a que Takagi cayera y, tras pasarle por encima, se dirigió hacia la estantería y apartó los libros hasta llegar a la caja fuerte.

-Lo siento, Sora, pero no puedo andar sin algún tipo de defensa.-dijo mientras giraba los diales hasta marcar el 5772 y abría la caja, que estaba ocupada por un montón de papeles, discos y tres pesados revólveres plateados.

Cogió uno, abrió el tambor y comprobó que estaba lleno, así como que el mecanismo estaba bien engrasado y la mira alineada; la bendita Takagi, manteniendo las armas en perfectas condiciones, pese a ser incapaz de acertarle a una diana a cinco metros... Se la metió en el cinturón, la tapó con la chaqueta y salió de allí tras cerrar.

-Ahora, cosas mágicas, venid a por mi. Os estoy esperando...-amenazó colocando el percutor en "disparo".

Había juzgado correctamente el poder de combate de la Valkyria, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que, si Lind la había salvado de ahogarse, no era muy probable que quisiera hacerle daño (es decir, si no le daban motivos para ello, claro).

Aquel tipo de idea habría sido un gesto de ingenuidad más propio de Belldandy.

_**Despacho de Oriki Kouzuki en el Puesto Naval de Yokosuka, encima de los cuarteles generales de la Unidad.**_

Ajeno a lo que pasaba bajo sus pies, Oriki Kouzuki regresó a su despacho, cogió un cigarrillo, fue a encenderlo, lo pensó mejor y acabó arrojando la caja y el mechero por la ventana.

-Esto no tiene ninguna lógica.-reflexionó el ministro sentándose.-Mikawa era un posible testigo de su existencia. ¿Por que jugársela para salvarla hasta el punto de zambullirse en el puerto ante tantos testigos?-

-Tal vez su código ético sea mas severo que el nuestro.-sugirió Okajima distraídamente desde detrás de su ejemplar de _Arty Lecoq y la Paradoja del Tiempo Trilineal_.-Tal vez _ellos_ consideren que su principal objetivo es salvar vidas.-

Dentro de la Unidad, _ellos_ se referían necesariamente a los Seres Mágicos, al igual que en SETI "ellos" solo significa "formas de vida extraterrestre".

-Si eso fuera cierto, habría mas pruebas de su intervención. Sin embargo, lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora, o mejor dicho lo que no hemos encontrado, nos permite afirmar con razonable seguridad que estos seres son, además de endiabladamente listos, muy poco amigos de dejarse ver en publico.-

Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el carácter general de los humanos, no le sorprendía lo mas mínimo que los seres mágicos prefiriesen poner todos los medios para asegurarse de no ser encontrados por una especie tan aparentemente belicosa... ¿Entonces por que había aparecido tan repentinamente una valkyria tan escandalosa en su isla?

Escandalosa en el sentido de que sus actuaciones habían hecho mucho ruido, sobre todo la ultima batallita, tanto que los tipos de la televisión ya habían empezado a preguntarle si aquel jaleo era parte de unas maniobras o algo así. No solo eso, sino que en Internet ya circulaban los rumores mas variados: los cazas de la fuerza aérea eran defectuosos, los cazas eran saboteados por los rusos, por los coreanos del norte o por los chinos, el Ministerio de Defensa disponía del _jetpack_, los americanos disponían de la Valkyria como unidad de combate, igual que algo llamado "Principado de Gallia", aquello solo era el primer paso a una invasión por parte de aquellos seres y había que preparar la resistencia...

Ese rumor en concreto le había arrancado una sonrisa. ¿Resistencia? ¿De que? Según sus estimaciones, si se produjera una invasión de valkyrias, por lo que (creía que) sabía de ellas, al menos de acuerdo con las grabaciones de la NHK y del Servicio Cinematográfico de la _Koku Jieitai_, sería absolutamente imposible tratar de detenerlas con armamento convencional... A lo mejor un misil de crucero podría detenerlas, pero no era plan de desplegar algo así.

"_Tengo que pensar en algo y tengo que hacerlo rápido o no habrá tiempo para mas..._"

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.-

La puerta se abrió y entró Takagi, sujetándose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y hecha una furia.

-¡Estoy harta de Mikawa!-gritó llorosa y pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.-¡Pase que sea una _hesomegari yojimbo_, pase que crea que no me esfuerzo, pero lo que ya no le paso es que me agreda! ¡Exijo una solución!-

-Cálmate. Pareces estresada. ¿Que te ha pasado?-preguntó Kouzuki ofreciéndole una silla.-Tomate algo y cuéntame.-

Takagi aceptó la silla y el chocolate que le ofreció el y empezó a comérselo rápidamente.

-Mikawa estaba muy alterada por el episodio de Chiba, su experiencia cercana a la muerte.-explicó.-Me pidió una 37.-

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-

-Le dije que no, claro. Así que me partió el microscopio en la cabeza, abrió la caja y robó una 37 y tres cargadores.-

Kouzuki maldijo. La Type 37 no solo era un arma experimental, sino que encima era secreta. Incluso suponiendo que funcionase y permitiera a Mikawa, Tokugata e Inuken sobrevivir a los seres mágicos, nadie podía enterarse de que se disponía de algo así... eso daría pábulo a los insistentes rumores que afirmaban que vampiros y licántropos existían.

-¡¿Es que nunca puedo estar mas de cinco minutos sin que me presentéis un problema?-dejó escapar su frustración.-¡Okajima! Dale aviso a Tokugata e Inuken, que busquen también a Mikawa. Seguramente habrá ido a Chiba en busca de respuestas. Con el carácter tan violento que tiene, es posible que acabe metiéndose con quien no debe. ¡Rápido!-

Se reclinó en el sillón y pareció reflexionar. Takagi ya creía que se había olvidado de ella, cuando la miró.

-¿Sabes? Pude haber sido embajador en Washington, o hasta en Moscú. O quizá incluso llegar a primer ministro, si me lo hubiera propuesto.-comentó.-En vez de eso, estoy aquí, vigilando un satélite que sigue seres mágicos y observando como mi equipo se larga sin mi permiso a cazar valkyrias que supuestamente no existen... pero no me arrepiento.-

Takagi no dijo nada, claro.

-Por Izanagi, no se quede ahí, vaya a la enfermería a que le miren esa herida.-mandó poco después Kouzuki.

La mujer salió del despacho y el ministro renegó. Como le había explicado su asesor político, la primera señal de que se estaba perdiendo el control sobre un grupo era que los miembros empezaran a pelearse entre ellos. El almirante Mitsumasa jamás habría permitido que sus subordinados se le desmandasen hasta ese punto, y el no iba a dejar que la Unidad se disgregara mientras pudiera evitarlo... claro que Mitsumasa lo tenía mucho mas fácil, ya que en su época se podía simplemente ejecutar a todo aquel que obstaculizara el trabajo del equipo.

"_Estoy seguro de que habrá forma de arreglar esto sin tener que recurrir a algo así._"

Decidió aplazar aquel problema, al menos de momento, y centrarse en sus deberes como ministro de Defensa, de modo que abrió el ordenador y se puso a valorar las solicitudes de los miembros de la Jieitai, en su mayoría peticiones para obtener repuestos que no fueran Made In China (tendría que cruzar unas palabritas con Tankado para que le explicase por que razón los repuestos eran de mala calidad) o material mas moderno... Denegó una solicitud para comprar una partida de fusiles M16, prometió estudiar la compra de un montón de Berettas y se puso a redactar un borrador de propuesta para que las _keiretsu_ japonesas pudieran fabricar directamente armamento de mano, en vez de comprarlo en el extranjero. Sabía que esta propuesta probablemente levantaría mas de una ampolla en la Dieta (pues en Japón ya nadie investigaba ni fabricaba armas, salvo los que copiaban bajo licencia maquinas americanas, debido al sentimiento antibelicista de la población) pero había que ser realista: un poder regional como era el Japón no podía depender para su defensa de fabricas situadas en el extranjero, en países ubicados en la otra punta del mundo, y menos teniendo en cuenta que la presión popular hacía prácticamente imposible todo intento de iniciar un programa nuclear, pese a que estaban de sobra preparados técnica y económicamente para ello... Estaba seguro de que los dueños de Howa, fabricantes de ametralladoras pesadas y cañones para tanques, se esforzarían en comprar políticos para que se aprobara la propuesta, ya que les interesaba especialmente ampliar el negocio por esa parte.

_**Marller Lair.**_

Durante la cena, Marller se atrevió a plantearle a "su humano" la pregunta de los 150 millones de yenes.

-¿Por que, de todo lo que pudiste pedir, pediste quedarte conmigo? Pudiste pedirme riquezas inmensas...-

-Creí que no podrías darme dinero...-

Marller bufó.

-¡Eso no significa nada! Podría manipular los resultados de la Lotería para que te tocase todo el bote. Es lo que hemos hecho alguna vez que nos han pedido un montón de dinero como deseo.-

Hay que aclarar que los dioses y los demonios tienen, como ya se ha visto en "_Ah! Megami-sama_", una idea muy elemental acerca de lo que los humanos llamamos "dinero". Comprenden la importancia del dinero para sobrevivir en la sociedad humana, así como la idea de ganar dinero trabajando (y en el caso de Marller, la aplican) y conocen también su poder como motor de las reacciones y las emociones humanas. Sin embargo, es preciso señalar que en sus sociedades no humanas no existe la moneda (lo mas parecido que se podría encontrar es la NSU (1), pero algo inmaterial no puede ser considerado como una moneda) y que en general consideran como un disparate sin sentido toda esa historia de la Bolsa, el cambio de divisas, la devaluación, la inflación, el patrón oro, los tipos de interés, las primas de riesgo, las calificaciones crediticias, los mercados de valores, la recesión, el "tranquilizar a los mercados", el Índice de Precios al Consumo y en general esas cosas que provocan bostezos y ganas de dormir a todo aquel que no sea economista.

Lo cual se reduce a esto: aunque se lo pidas, los demonios y los dioses son incapaces de hacer aparecer de la nada un montón de billetes de banco, joyas, lingotes de oro o algo similar, pese a que las películas americanas se empeñen en afirmar lo contrario. Lo mas parecido que pueden hacer es manipular los resultados de la Lotería, y eso influyendo en el sorteo para que salga el boleto que compraste... o eso era así hasta que se inventó el "dinero virtual"; nada mas fácil que desviar fondos a una cuenta bancaria para seres que usan ordenadores capaces de ajustar el Universo, o manipular el mercado de valores (que lo consideren un disparate no significa que sean unos ineptos manejándolo).

-En cualquier caso, no me cambies de tema.-ordenó Marller sentándose junto a el.-¿Por que pediste quedarte conmigo?-

Mishki reflexionó. No sabía como explicársela; dudaba mucho que ella entendiera, y mucho menos le perdonase, que la había visto tan atractiva que aquella absurda petición era lo primero que le había salido. Pero tampoco quería mentirle... ni se atrevía; aunque no pudiera leerle la mente, sabría que le estaba mintiendo y se enfurecería todavía mas.

-Pues... verás... El caso es que...-se sonrojó.-me gustaste en cuanto te vi.-

Silencio. Marller se puso roja mientras recordaba las circunstancias de su primer encuentro...

-¡Porque me viste desnuda, maldito pervertido! ¡Eres idiota más allá de toda medida, incluso más de lo que yo pensaba! ¡Ven aca que te vas a acordar!-gritó lanzándose sobre el.

Mishki la esquivó y corrió alrededor de la mesa con ella persiguiéndole durante un buen rato, hasta que el se cansó y pidió una pausa. Marller le miró fijamente.

-Entonces, ¿querrías cambiar tu deseo?-

Aquella pregunta asombró a Mishki.

-¿Puede hacerse?-

-Eh...-Lo cierto era que para cambiar un deseo tendría que piratear Nidhogg o hacer algo aun más humillante: pedirle ayuda al genio de SYS-SEC, Wulfric.-Si, claro.-

Mishki repasó mentalmente todo lo que había vivido con Marller: momentos de alegría y de pena, momentos de miedo pero también de diversión, momentos muy íntimos y momentos muy públicos... Pidiera lo que pidiera, nada sería tan emocionante como lo que ya había obtenido... ¿O acaso una cifra obscena de dinero le daría todo lo que Marller?

-No voy a cambiar mi deseo.-afirmó.

Marller puso una cara muy rara, como si no se esperase aquella respuesta.

-Tu mismo.-

_**Estación Central de Nekomi, Chiba, 22:50.**_

Kino Mikawa bajó del tren que la había llevado allí y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Así que aquel sitio era Nekomi en Chiba... el pueblo que había sobrevolado el día anterior y que las Criaturas habían escogido como casa.

Comprobó una vez más que llevaba la pesada Type 37 en el bolsillo izquierdo, cargada con balas de plata, y avanzó hacia la salida. En el derecho llevaba otra arma, esta mas corriente, por si la molestaba algún humano.

"_¿Pero que estoy haciendo?_" se preguntó aspirando el aire de la noche. "_No se ni por donde empezar a buscar..._"

Aquello no era del todo exacto, recordó al extraer del bolsillo un aparato muy extraño...

Se trataba de un objeto del tamaño de un walkie-talkie antiguo, con una antena extrañamente gruesa y una pantalla de cristal liquido en el centro. Takagi lo había creado en base a un diseño parecido de un colega inglés (2), y afirmaba que servía como multisensor, para detectar cualquier cosa que se le programase con el complicado tablero alfanumérico que incluía integrado. De modo que, tras consultar el denso manual de instrucciones de más de 400 páginas, lo había programado para que siguiera las marcas del radar que ella misma había fijado sobre las dos Criaturas.

Conectó el aparato; en pantalla apareció un mapa de Nekomi y un letrerito de "Mate kudasai". Tras una breve pausa, en el mapa aparecieron tres puntos: TN-1624, TN-1731 y un punto centrado que supuso sería el propio radar.

Maldijo; había escogido una ampliación excesiva del mapa, de modo que sus dos objetivos estaban fuera de encuadre. Lo único que se sabía con seguridad era que estaban al norte de su posición.

"_Es un comienzo. Allá vamos... a buscar respuestas._" decidió antes de adentrarse en la ciudad, como ya hiciera Lind.

_**Ah! Akuma-sama shochiski (Fundamentos de Vocabulario de Ah! Akuma-sama)**_

*Arty Lecoq es una referencia a Artemis Fowl, una de las mejores series del género mágico moderno que he visto. Antes de que alguien me lo pregunte, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que se supone es una "paradoja temporal trilineal" (Vaya nombrecitos me gasto, parece sacado de Asimov XD).

(0) Dato verídico salvo el punto de la intervención de la diosa, que está sin confirmar, claro.

(1) **NSU**: Acrónimo de _Ningen Shiawase Unit_, o **Unidad Humana de Felicidad** en este idioma (no dejo la sigla española UHF por motivos evidentes). Nombre oficioso que me he sacado de la manga (No es la primera vez que tengo que bautizar por mi cuenta conceptos carentes de nombre en diversos cánones) para medir algo tan inmaterial como es la felicidad humana, concepto descrito por Kosuke Fujishima de un modo como mínimo atípico. De acuerdo con la serie original _Ah! Megami-sama_, la felicidad humana va fluctuando entre dioses y demonios de un modo muy similar al que lo hace la moneda en nuestro mundo (Por decirlo en palabras del propio Senbee, colega de Marller "_hacer infelices a muchas personas me hace mas y mas rico_"). Como punto de partida, establecemos que una NSU equivale a un humano feliz; sin embargo, las unidades se multiplican a medida que ese humano hace felices a más personas, por lo que puede haber gente que valga 10 NSU... En próximos capítulos intentaré aclarar más este y otros puntos.

(2) Se refiere al **PAD** (**p**ortátil **A**nomaly **D**etector o Detector portátil de Anomalias) de la serie _Primeval_. Por supuesto, en manos de Sora Takagi lo he mejorado y aumentado al cubo sus capacidades.


	19. Ah! El strategos y la estrategia

1x19

Ah! El strategos y la estrategia.

_**Grand Hyatt Fadian (Hotel Grand Hyatt).**_

_**Pisos 51 a 63 del edificio Jinmao, Shanghai, Republica Popular China.**_

_**Viernes por la mañana, al dia siguiente.**_

El Grand Hyatt Hotel era uno de los hoteles mas caros de Shanghai, sino el mas caro. Instalado en la versión china del Taipei 101, el Edificio Jinmao, cada suite costaba un minimo de 6.000 yuanes la noche (unos 600 € y mas o menos la misma cantidad en dolares USA), de modo que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Claro que pocas personas contaban con una tarjeta negra Centurion Card de American Express registrada bajo nombre falso y, sobre todo, con dos demonios expertos en piratear ordenadores, para los que las medidas de seguridad de un banco humano apenas suponian un desafio, de tal modo que Lupinae, Toctai y Rooki contaban con el alojamiento mas lujoso de la ciudad.

La reunión se celebraba directamente en una habitación del piso mas alto del selecto hotel, lo cual sorprendía a Rooki.

En sus tiempos, si uno queria hablar desde China con alguien de America, no tenía mas opción que usar un medio para teletransportarse o establecer un circulo de comunicación, canales ambos controlados. Sin embargo, al parecer ahora los humanos disponian de una tecnología llamada "videoconferencia" que permitía lograr este prodigio y no estaba sujeta a ninguna clase de control divino ni demoniaco.

Igualmente, en su epoca, si querias buscar algo o a alguien, tenias que hacerlo tu mismo, pero ahora existian unos trabajadores especialistas, los "intermediarios", que se dedicaban precisamente a ese trabajo.

"_Aun son muy primitivos..._" pensó mientras observaba a la hacker china, Lupinae, establecer comunicación con un sitio llamado algo así como "Zebediah Laundry, Malden, MA". Primitivos pero a un nivel que los hacía utiles; este tiempo prometía mucho, mas que su epoca, y Rooki estaba aprendiendo muy deprisa, sobre todo desde que Lupinae le había conseguido uno de esos aparatos que los humanos llamaban "ordenador portatil". Era increible como en solo seis mil años los humanos nuevamente habian progresado tecnologicamente hasta un nivel que los colocaba en el limite del autoexterminio, sin que por ello se hubieran alterado en nada sus impulsos y convicciones.

No eran enteramente divinos ni enteramente demoniacos, sino algo intermedio, como el fiel de una balanza. Carecian de algo parecido a una conciencia común y lo mas parecido a un sistema Doppleganger de que disponian era un retorcido y primitivo sistema de auto-disparo de armas nucleares, que en la epoca de Rooki se estaban abandonando por su peligro.

En suma, una raza sumamente maleable, y un buen punto de partida a falta de otro mejor. Convertir a los humanos en sus instrumentos no era nada nuevo para el, por supuesto. Lo lograría por segunda vez...

En la pantalla del ordenador de la hacker apareció un despacho repleto de estanterias con libros y una ventana que mostraba una ciudad, donde un individuo con pelo castaño y barba de cuatro dias discutía en inglés con un asiatico.

Lupinae dió unos golpecitos en la pantalla.

-¡Zebediah, comedor de marisco!-gritó en inglés.-¡Hola!-

El individuo se giró hacia la pantalla y tecleó algo en el ordenador antes de reclinarse en el sillón.

-_¡Miwako, te he dicho que no hagas eso de entrar sin avisar!_-contestó.

-Comprate un cortafuegos decente, idiota. ¿Que hacía Masuoka ahi?-

En segundo plano, Toctai observó que Rooki tecleaba "cortafuegos" en el buscador de su ordenador.

-_No es asunto tuyo, igual que tus asuntos no son los de Masuoka. ¿Que quieres esta vez? ¿Buscas a Sidehunter?_-

-Sidehunter no me vale para esto. Quiero reclutar un general.-

Silencio.

-_¿Un general?_-preguntó el tal Zebediah con clara incredulidad.

Hasta entonces, lo mas parecido a un militar que le había pedido Lupinae era a Jon Sidehunter, un surdakotano rico, cazador furtivo, exorcista y asesino a sueldo, del que se decía que le faltaba un tornillo.

-Exactamente.-asintió Black Lupinae.

-Alguien que sea capaz de dirigir una... esto...-terció Rooki.

-Fuerza Aerea.-aportó Toctai mientras hacía algo con su propio ordenador.

-Eso es. Y que además pueda dirigir... uh... tropas de tierra.-

Zebediah les miró con disgusto.

-_¿Un general que dirija al mismo tiempo ejercitos de tierra y aire? Eso no existe fuera de las novelas de Tom Clancy_.-negó.-_Miwako, ¿en que diablos te has metido? Esto no encaja para nada con tu carácter._-

Lupinae suspiró. De sobra sabía que no existian lideres así, pero no había forma de convencer a Rooki de lo contrario. El supuesto dios estaba convencido de que algo así tenía que existir, dijera lo que dijera ella en el sentido de que los generales de la Fuerza Aerea eran unos completos ineptos en lo que se refería a manejar tropas de tierra, del mismo modo que los generales de tierra eran incapaces de explotar al maximo la guerra con aviones.

-Lo se. Es... un trabajo muy especifico.-explicó Lupinae sin mentir.-¿Tienes algo para mi?-

Zebediah introdujo más comandos en su ordenador.

-_Tengo militares corruptos de todos los ejercitos que quieras_.-afirmó.-_Pero generales... Eso reduce algo la lista._-

-Tienen que tener ejercito propio y ser creyentes.-metió baza Rooki.

Silencio.

-_¿Quien es ese viejo?_-

-Es mi nuevo cliente.-explicó Lupinae antes de que Rooki revelara quien era.-Planea un... mmm... un juego de tronos.-

-_Pues dile que lo olvide. Como surja en cualquier país una dictadura poco favorable a los intereses Darcsen, en dos meses mis compatriotas le invadirán y derrocarán sin juicio ni clemencia._-

-Tiene gracia que un Darcsen como tú diga eso.-se mofó Lupinae.

-¿Que es un Darcsen?-preguntó Toctai.

Rooki sonrió ampliamente. _Darcsen-jin_. Darcsen era como el desaparecido Alto Consejo de Asgard había llamado a sus primeros seguidores, el pueblo que se conocía a si mismo en la Tierra como _yehuddim_. ¡Asi que los descendientes de sus primeros partidarios ocupaban posiciones de poder en el mundo humano de este tiempo!

-_Oh, un momento. Creo que tengo un candidato adecuado._-anunció Zebediah.

-¿Quien es?-

Un expediente militar americano apareció en la pantalla. En la fotografía salía un hombre de aspecto duro, lampiño, vestido con un viejo uniforme de campaña verde camuflaje y con unas cuantas canas asomandole por debajo del gorro con tres estrellas bordadas y un escudo que mostraba un aguila bicefala negra y un 7 dorado.

-_El general Wayne Starker, de California, al mando del SOA 7º Eagle_.-informó Zebediah, refiriendose a los opacos Ejercitos de Operaciones Especiales, que hacian los trabajos con los que ni las fuerzas especiales podian.-_Saltó a la fama en los circulos militares porque en el 98 planeó derrocar al Gobierno norteamericano e iniciar una guerra nuclear contra China. Con el cambio de milenio, una facción escindida de la NSA le sacó de la carcel y le puso al frente de las operaciones secretas de la Agencia en la Costa Oeste, hasta que dejó ese trabajo hace dos años. Desde entonces, el y sus soldados trabajan como mercenarios para el mejor postor, siempre y cuando no se trate de combatir contra America. Como su ejército dispone de una pequeña sección aerea, domina la guerra en Tierra, Mar y Aire._-

Lupinae se quedó espantada.

-No podemos contratar a alguien así.-afirmó.-Tiene pinta de ser incluso peor que Viktor But (0).-

-Starker... Sutakeru... Surt...-reflexionaba Rooki para si mismo.-Me lo quedo. ¿Es creyente?-

-_Es muy posible._-admitió Zebediah.-_Aqui, en America, es raro el que no es creyente._-

-Creo que me gusta ese país...-

-¡Pero mi señor, no podemos contratar a alguien así!-se quejó Toctai.

-¿Por qué no?-

Toctai dudó.

-Es... interesado.-

-Mejor. Un humano codicioso es mas previsible y manipulable que uno idealista.-

-¿Donde lo podemos encontrar?-metió baza Lupinae.

-_Eso es lo mejor. Nuestros ultimos informes lo situan en una Zona Especial Administrativa de la Republica Popular China, donde está tratando de conseguir un stock de armas nuevecitas de contrabando para su ejercito._-

Lupinae puso cara de no creerselo.

-¿Quieres decir que está aquí, en este país?-

-_Exactamente en Hong-Kong._-

La hacker se quedó boquiabierta, pero Rooki sonrió con complacencia. Así debía ser. Los buenos vasallos no requerian de las órdenes de sus amos, se adelantaban a sus deseos antes de que los amos los formulasen.

El Infierno, reunión del Consejo Demoniaco.

-Ya llevamos siete dias sin noticias de Toctai.-abrió la reunión el lider demonio.

-Habrá tenido algún problema. Vivir en el mundo de los humanos no es nada facil.-opinó Geirrod.

El demonio anciano gruñó. Aun recordaba con nostalgia lo bien que se lo había pasado en el _Tahuatinsuyu_ de su juventud, cuando todavía era a la vez un lugar de relax para demonios (en terminos humanos, un balneario) y la sede del Imperio Inca, donde los estupidos de los humanos que vivian por la zona les rendían culto, en vez de un yacimiento arqueologico de cuarta categoría dentro de la empobrecida Bolivia. Lo mas gracioso del asunto era que los humanos estaban firmemente convencidos de que el balneario de Tiahuanaco habian construido sus remotos ancestros, pese a que ninguna tecnología humana, ni siquiera las de antes del Gran Desastre, permitía ablandar las piedras.

-Es cierto. Con tantas maquinitas como tienen... esos salvajes están obsesionados con la vilgilancia.-gruñó Wulfric.

-Hablando de maquinitas, ¿como llevas el trabajo?-preguntó alguien.

Todos se giraron y miraron a aquel impertinente. Se trataba nada menos que del asesino de Balar, con el rostro aun envuelto en una capucha y el colgante perfectamente visible sobre sus ropas.

-No progreso.-gruñó el demonio de SYS-SEC.-He logrado abrir una linea de comunicación con el subsistema, pero no puedo mantenerla desde mi terminal. Necesitaría un terminal aun más potente.-

-Pero SYS-SEC tiene los terminales mas poderosos de Nilfheim.-alegó el demonio anciano.

-Los _segundos_ mas poderosos.-matizó Wulfric.

Tenian razón. Tanto en Asgard como en Nilfheim, los terminales informaticos mas poderosos eran, por orden de mayor a menor, el del Lider Supremo, los de SYS-SEC y los de SYS-MAD o Mantenimiento y Administración de Sistemas.

-Hild nunca deja que nadie acceda a su terminal. Incluso así, necesitaría mucho tiempo para introducir la macro.-

El encapuchado tamborileó con los dedos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-

Wulfric buscó en su mente una unidad de tiempo lo bastante pequeña.

-Lo que los humanos llaman cinco minutos, mas o menos.-

-¿Cuanto mas o menos?-

-Unos mil seiscientos veinte años.-

Silencio estupefacto.

-Podemos tratar de alejar a Hild cinco minutos de su terminal, pero 1620 años ya no es posible. Debemos...-

Un zumbido llenó la estancia.

-¿Que es eso?-

-¿Son los Jotumpanser?-

-No pueden ser ellos.-alegó Geirrod mientras todos los presentes echaban mano a sus armas con un fuerte ruido de metales.-Les asigné las guardias de modo que no pasaran por aquí.-

-¡Callate, viejo! Es posible que tus jotuns nos hayan traicionado.-le atajó el encapuchado.

Geirrod se ofendió.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿Quien eres tu para cuestionar mis metodos? ¡No sabemos ni de donde has salido!-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-¡Si!-

El encapuchado pareció pensarselo.

-De acuerdo. Pero entonces morirás.-afirmó.

Geirrod hizo rechinar los dientes.

-Estás loco. Nadie es mejor que yo en el combate, salvo...-

-...Balar. Pero está muerto.-El demonio encapuchado sacó una larga espada bastarda, de mango dorado adornado con dragoncitos y la hoja rojo sangre, que empuñó en gesto defensivo.-Yo le maté. ¿De verdad estoy... _loco_?-

La ultima palabra la dijo con un curioso deje burlón.

-Eso causó graves problemas.-masculló el demonio anciano.-Una diosa de combate murió. El Cielo metió las narices...-

-No me preocupan en absoluto las Valkyrias de Combate. Solo me interesa destruir a Hild.-

Silencio. Por supuesto, pronunciar en voz alta algo así era la mas abyecta de las traiciones, acreedora de una eternidad sufriendo tormento permanente en las catacumbas mas siniestras de Nilfheim, aquellas en las que ni los demonios de Primera Clase, Sin Limitación, se atrevian a entrar.

Cuando la tensión llegaba a un punto insoportable, Wulfric tomó la palabra.

-El ruido que oimos era un mensaje de texto de Toctai.-anunció.-Ha llegado por un canal muy antiguo, a través de un subportal conectado a la Internet humana, de modo que me ha costado descifrarlo.-

Todos se giraron para mirarle con odio reconcentrado.

-¡¿Y por que no nos has avisado?-

-¿Que dice Toctai?-

Wulfric leyó el mensaje en su visopantalla.

-Está redactado con un primitivo codigo ASCII.-explicó.-Si no entiendo mal lo que pone, dice que ha logrado liberar del sello al Gran Señor y que está ayudandole a reunir... ¿un ejercito de humanos?-

Murmullos de incredulidad.

-Humanos...-

-Pero que bajo se puede caer...

-¿Ha perdido el juicio?-

-¿Un ejercito de humanos? ¿Es que mis Nephilms no son suficiente para el?-se indignó Geirrod.

-Al parecer no. Toctai dice que Rooki está interesado en reclutar a un _strategos_ y a una... una _hacker_...-

-¿Una que?-

-Asi es como los humanos llaman a sus...-El demonio buscó un termino equivalente en el idioma de Nilfheim.-sus Jotumpanser informaticos.-A juzgar por su tono, Wulfric era claramente desdeñoso acerca del colectivo hacker.-No entiendo por que se empeñan en reclutar a humanos. ¡Si no valen para nada mas que como aperitivo!-

-Porque ese viejo loco era un fanatico de los humanos.-masculló el demonio anciano.-No se por que, la verdad.-

-Cuidado con lo que dices.-le advirtió el encapuchado.-Si el Gran Señor del Universo, en su infinita sabiduría, ha decidido apoyarse nuevamente en la raza humana, no os quepa la menor duda de que es por excelentes motivos.-

Nadie dijo nada, pero por sus expresiones estaba claro que todos discrepaban.

-Muy bien. Se disuelve la reunión. Seguiremos trabajando en preparar el terreno.-ordenó el embozado.-Hay que dar algo de trabajo a las Valkyrias de Combate, algo en que pensar. Algo, en suma, que les impida fijarse en los nuestros.-

-Como tu digas, Sieg.-afirmó Wulfric.-De sobra sabemos que eres el mas astuto de todos nosotros.-

-Y el que mas sabe sobre la organización interna de Asgard.-se jactó Sieg.

-Lo que es otro modo de decir que eres el mas listo.-le atajó el anciano. Si le dejaban explayarase a su aire, Sieg podía pasarse horas restregandoles lo inteligente que era en comparación con ellos.-¿Tienes algún plan?-

-Desde luego.-asintió Sieg haciendo aparecer una holopantalla en el centro de la mesa de reuniones...

Geirrod se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Piensas usarla? ¿A _ella_?-preguntó incredulo al reconocer el rostro que se veia en la imagen.

-Desde luego que si.-

La reunión se disolvió con una atmosfera general de acre inquietud.

Marller Lair, la Tierra.

Aprovechando que Marller se había ido a hacer Hild sabía que, al regresar de las clases Mishki se había dedicado a registrar el edificio con idea de trasladarse. Lo cierto es que era tan decepcionante como lo había encontrado el primer dia: salvo el salón de juegos del sotano y el apartamento 4444, estaba practicamente vacio y sorprendentemente intacto.

De modo que había decidido trasladar todas sus cosas desde el residencial del Nekomi al apartamento 4445, por las espectaculares vistas que ofrecía de toda la ciudad y del mar y, sobre todo, porque quedaba mas cerca del departamento de Marller que su vieja habitación, de modo que podrian estar cerca si pasaba algo.

Además, siempre sería mas seguro un apartamento de tres habitaciones, gratuito, y por mas señas fuertemente defendido por una Diablesa de Primera Clase, Sin Limitación, que no uno de cincuenta mil yenes al mes, una sola habitación que no llegaba a los tres tatamis y cuya unica defensa era una cerradura rota y un vecino alcoholico.

Así que, tras hacer el equipaje y dejar el apartamento ("Es una lastima que se vaya, Sabato-san, ahora que por fin empezabamos a entendernos" le había despedido el viejo amarrete que tenian por casero), Mishki condujo el 4x4 cargado con sus posesiones a la entrada del edificio y, tras asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención, bajó las maletas y las metió dentro del vestibulo. Subiendo las amplias y polvorientas escaleras cargado con el equipaje, pensando que tendría que convencer a Marller de que arreglase el ascensor, o bien le explicara como hacerlo (suponiendo claro está que ella no le dijera que consideraba aquella tarea muy por debajo de sus habilidades), entró en el apartamento...

El apartamento 4445 no se diferenciaba demasiado del de Marller, salvo porque aquí no había ni rastro de decoración; mas bien al contrario, estaba completamente vacío, a excpeción de una mesita baja. Mishki se disponía a instalarse, cuando observó extrañado que sobre la mesita había un montón pulcramente doblado de ropa negra, que estaba seguro no estaba allí el dia anterior...

Aguzó el oido; un rumor de agua llegó a sus oidos desde una puerta situada a la izquierda del pasillo. Puerta que, según recordaba haber comprobado, conducía a un cuarto de baño, en sorprendente buen estado y demasiado limpio comparado con el resto del apartamento. Preguntandose si habría otra persona lo bastante idiota como para instalarse en aquel edificio, retrocedió con cuidado hasta la mochila de clase y extrajo el _tanken_.

Dudó un instante y, además del cuchillo, cogió el martillo de la caja de herramientas. En caso de pelea, una cuchillada podía ser desviada por una simple chaqueta de cuero, pero un golpe de martillo hacía daño siempre.

Mishki se preguntó que tipo de persona podía estar en el baño: podía ser desde un sin techo _okupa_ hasta otro de aquellos extraños seres demoniacos. En cualquiera de ambos casos, lo mejor era actuar con cautela...

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con que había alguien en la bañera llena de agua, frotandose con una esponja... alguien con el pelo rubio castaño y los ojos muy grandes y rojo sangre, que le echaron una mirada fulkminante.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-gritó Marller alargando la mano para coger la toalla y taparse.-¡FUERA!-

-T..t... ¡¿Tu que haces aquí?-

-¡El baño de mi departamento no funciona, idiota! ¡¿Es que ahora no voy a poder ni bañarme tranquila sin que vengas a molestarme? ¡Largate de aquí antes de que te convierta en una rata y te use para la cena!-

La puerta se deslizó por si sola y Mishki se quedó contemplandola, muy sofocado, con el rostro enrojecido y, según comprobó al mirar hacia abajo, bastante contento; no había esperado ver algo así tan de repente...

En el interior del baño, Marller abrió la ducha con disgusto y dejó que el agua hirviendo a temperaturas insoportables para un humano la empapase. Le gustaba la calida sensación del agua correrle por la piel, y además le ayudaba a reflexionar. No había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con Hild desde el ataque de Balar, pero suponía que la ausencia de noticias del Infierno era señal de que todo iba bien... o incluso de que las cosas iban tan mal que la Daimakaicho no podía ni mandar un mensajero chibi a informar.

Por su parte, no se planteaba volver al Infierno; la ultima vez que alguien se había atrevido a abandonar su puesto, Hild lo había tenido los siguientes dos mil años encadenado en el fondo del Oceano Artico, condenado a congelarse una y otra vez durante todo aquel tiempo, solo para volver a descongelarse. ¡Y ese era uno de los castigos mas suaves!

La sola idea de acabar así la hacía estremecerse...

¿Quien sería el Type Zero que había aparecido en la Tierra? Hild no había sido, y por lo poco que sabía de Kami-sama, el dios de los asgardos no había salido de su palacio celestial desde la epoca del legendario Rooki... ¿Por que acudía a su cabeza aquel idiota legenadrio, del que ya no se acordaban ni los demonios historiadores? Rooki, cuyo poder casi igualaba al de la Daimakaicho y según la leyenda uno de los candidatos a sustituir a Kami-sama, Rooki, el dios renegado que había pretendido la maxima herejía: fundar un Imperio en la Tierra, unir a los tres planos bajo su ferreo mando y proclamarse Gran Señor del Universo. Rooki había sido derrocado y encarcelado para toda la eternidad, pero sus doctrinas seguian vivas entre los humanos, que le adoraban como a un mesías.

En cualquier caso, aquel misterioso dios debía disponer de un buen equipo de enmascaramiento, porque salvo el destello del primer dia, había sido incapaz de captarle. Tampoco se atrevía a consultar con Nidhogg; aparte de que las consultas estaban vigiladas, el software era muy preciso y ella no habría sabido ni como empezar a preguntarle algo así.

"_Grrr... Ojalá estuviera Urd aquí. O Senbee. Esos dos sabian ver a través de las sombras mas densas._" se lamentó.

Pero Urd era una diosa y Senbee estaba en las celdas de Nilfheim por convencer a Wulfric de que llenase el sistema operativo de Nidhogg con chibis (algo que a Hild no le había hecho ninguna gracia), de modo que en vez de aquellos dos, con lo que contaba era con un humano que la desconcertaba y que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que observarla.

Templo Tariki Hongan, Chiba, Japón.

Skuld disparaba dardos contra una fotografía de Marller para poner a prueba una ballesta plegable lanza-dardos de su invención. Hizo caer los dardos con un gesto de la mano y gruñó; se suponía que tenian que volar hacia ella, pero al parecer, pese a sus esfuerzos, sus poderes seguian funcionando unicamente cuando les daba la gana.

-Mattaku...-maldijo antes de oir el timbre de una bicicleta. Se asomó por la ventana, vió a Sentaro-kun entrar en el templo cargado con la bicicleta en la que le había enseñado a montar, y sonrió. Le gustaba aquel ingenuo humano.

-¡Skuld!-llamaba Sentaro.-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?-

-¡Estoy aquí, baja la voz!-le pidió Skuld chistandole.

Demasiado tarde; las puertas dobles del templo se abrieron de golpe.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sentaro-kun.-saludó Belldandy.

-Si, es un gusto que vengas a ver a nuestra hermanita.-añadió Urd tras ella.

-Hola.-terció Keiichi timidamente agitando una mano.

-¿Por que no pasas y te tomas un té con nosotros?-le invitó Belldandy.

Skuld hizo vigorosas señales de "No-hagas-caso-vamonos-de-aqui-YA" pero Sentaro o no las vió o no las entendió.

-No se si será una molestia...-alegó.

-Por supuesto que no. Es agradable hacer felices a los demás.-afirmó Belldandy.

Como siempre que Belldandy decía algo así, ni Keiichi ni Sentaro supieron que cara poner.

Poco después, los cinco disfrutaban en el salón del té, que era una de las mas sabrosas especialidades de Belldandy.

-Oooohhh, está delicioso.-alabó Sentaro dando un sorbo de su cuenco.

-Belldandy, nadie hace el té mejor que tu.-apuntó Keiichi.

-Keiichi-san, me halagas.-se sonrojó Belldandy.

Urd aprovechó el sonrojo de Belldandy para cargar su té con un poco de sake, como había visto hacer en una pelicula*. Probó esta explosiva mezcla y se relamió.

-Oh, si, es delicioso.-afirmó sin mentir.

Keiichi puso cara de disgusto. Por supuesto, el si había observado el trapicheo de Urd.

-¿Que te trae por aquí, Sentaro-kun?-se interesó Belldandy.

-Pasaba por aquí y quise invitar a Skuld a la proxima carrera de bicicletas.-explicó el chiquillo.-Ahora que sabe montar, podemos competir en equipo. ¿Que opinas?-

Skuld se quedó sin saber que decir.

-¿Competir... en equipo?-preguntó.

-Si, claro.-Sentaro sacó un folleto del bolsillo y lo abrió sobre la mesa.-Si competimos en equipo, cruce quien cruce la meta la victoria será de todo el grupo. Es un metodo para multiplicar las posibilidades de victoria.-

-Parece una buena idea.-opinó Urd.

-Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso...-suspiró Keiichi acordandose de que sería el quien correría el Moto Rally Trial entero.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, Keiichi-san.-

Keiichi se sonrojó.

-Contigo apoyandome, seguro que si...-

Skuld tosió muy sonoramente.

-¿Estás bien, Skuld?-se inquietó Sentaro.

-Si.-afirmó la pequeña diosa antes de levantarse de la mesa.-Nos vamos a hacer bicicleta. Hasta luego.-

-Pasadlo bien.-les deseó Belldandy.

-No olvides comprar sake.-pidió Urd.-Tened cuidado con Marller.-

-¡Encargaselo a Keiichi!-

-Pues eso tampoco es mala idea.-Urd miró a Keiichi.-No te importa, ¿verdad?-

-No, claro que no.-

-Yo también voy.-se ofreció Belldandy.

-¿Quien es Marller?-preguntó mas tarde Sentaro, cuando llevaban las bicicletas por la orilla del rio.

-Ah, ¿oiste eso? No es nadie.-afirmó Skuld.-Solo un demonio que viene de vez en cuando a fastidiarnos.-

-¡¿Un demonio?-se inquietó el chiquillo.

Skuld recordó que Sentaro no sabía casi nada de ellas. Si, había oido que Skuld era una diosa y que tenía un ángel que aparecía muy de vez en cuando, pero aparentemente no se había planteado lo extraño que era aquello, del mismo modo que uno no se planteaba el que un amigo tuviera los ojos grises. Skuld se lo agradecía en silencio; con lo raritos que eran normalmente los humanos ante lo sobrenatural, que Sentaro la aceptase sin mas era un grato regalo.

-Eh... Si. Una demonesa.-especificó. Decidió ahorrarle la explicación acerca de las multiples clases de diosa y demonio, según su rango de poder y especialización (Primera, Segunda, Tercera, Cuarta, Limitada, Ilimitada, Administrativa, Operaciones Especiales, SYS-OP, SYS-SEC, SYS-MAN, etc (0)), que por otra parte, aparte de llevarle mucho tiempo explicarsela, seguramente Sentaro no entendería...

Sentaro respiró hondo con resolución.

-No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré si aparece.-prometió.

Skuld no supo si reirse o agradecerselo. Deseó fervientemente que Sentaro no tuviera ocasión de cumplir su promesa.

"_Ojalá todos los dias fueran asi, tranquilos..._" pensó antes de dar pedales para alcanzar a Sentaro, el chico con el que mantenía una especial relación, tan especial (aunque se lo negara a todos, incluso a si misma) como la de Keiichi con su quierida Onee-sama, Belldandy...

-¡No voy a permitir que me dejes atrás, Sentaro-kun!-

-¡Atrapame si puedes!

Los dos se alejaron por la orilla del rio entre carcajadas de diversión...

Hong Kong, Republica Popular de China, por la tarde.

El general Starker resultó ser un americano alto, de pelo corto, negro y ligeramente canoso, ojos grises, mandibula cuadrada y porte militar, que seguia siendo evidente pese a que se había vestido de civil con un traje negro. Recibió con clara circunspección a Lupinae y Rooki en un bar situado cerca del aeropuerto. Con el iba un individuo un poco mas bajito, mas viejo y con la cara chupada, como requemada, al que presentó como "Cornel Eliseus Vickery".

-Les aconsejo que pidan Darjeeling. Digan lo que digan, es mejor que el Earl Grey.-señaló tomando asiento.

Lupinae y Rooki ignoraron esta sugerencia y no pidieron té.

-Supongo, señorita Xi Wu, señor Roki, que han venido a verme en calidad de contratistas.-comentó bebiendose el té.

-Exactamente, mi general.-asintió Lupinae.

-Muy bien.-Starker dejó el té y cogió un bollo de una bandeja cercana.-Mis exigencias son estas...-

-¡¿Exigencias dice? ¿Pero que se ha creido este miserable humano?-protestó Rooki.

-Creo que quiere decir "condiciones".-matizó la hacker intentando evitar la catastrofe.

Starker les observó friamente.

-Para cuando se pongan de acuerdo entre ustedes, mis exigencias son estas: quiero que se me pague en oro.-afirmó.-Lingotes pequeños, de 24 kilates, sin marcar. Mi precio es una tonelada metrica por cada mes de servicio.-

Lupinae echó cuentas; al precio actual del oro, los servicios del SOA 7º Eagle les saldrian por la friolera de 20 millones al mes (2). En dolares, una cifra bastante similar (3).

-Espero que su servicio los valga.-gruñó Rooki como si el dinero no fuera un problema.

La hacker se quedó boquiabierta al oir aquello. Por supuesto, para ella conseguir una tonelada metrica de oro era casi tan facil como tratar de esquivar una Masa Critica en las calles de Pekin.

-Puede encontrar gente mas barata, pero no son profesionales.-se mostró despectivo Starker.-Naturalmente, los gastos de mantenimiento del ejercito -provisiones, municionamiento, reabastecimiento, alojamiento, transporte- correrán por su cuenta. El equipo de mano -tanques, cazas, vehiculos, armas- lo ponemos nosotros, que ya nos han intentado estafar por ahí. En cuanto a las condiciones de combate, son simples: no participaremos en ninguna operación lanzada contra intereses estadounidenses. Caso de necesitarse un desembarco anfibio, ustedes pondrán las embarcaciones. Nada de secretos: si vamos a meternos en esto, nos facilitarán toda la informaciíon tactica y estrategica posible y disponible.-

-¡Bastardo! ¿Que hay de tus ideales? ¡Servir a tu Dios hasta la muerte!-

Starker enarcó una ceja.

-¿Servir a Dios hasta la muerte?-repitió incredulo.-Permitame que le señale, señor, eh...-

-Rooki.-

-Señor Rooki, si usted quiere un ejercito de fanaticos para iniciar una _yihad_, se ha equivocado de persona y de epoca. No solo llega con seiscientos años de retraso, sino que además el SOA 7th Eagle no se dedica a guerras de religión. De modo que ninguno de mis hombres "sirve a Dios hasta la muerte". Aparte, Dios no existe...-

Nada podía detener a Rooki.

-¡YO SOY DIOS!-proclamó a los cuatro vientos, antes de convertir con un conjuro a Vickery en un caballo.

Lupinae se dió un palmetazo en la cabeza, incredula.

Silencio. Finalmente, Starker se sirvió mas té, apartandolo del alcance del caballo que había a su lado..

-Vale...-Miró a Lupinae.-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Este hombre es realmente Dios?-

-Desde luego que si.-confirmó ella.

-¿Puede volver a dejar a mi subordinado como estaba?-

Rooki chasqueó los dedos y Vickery apareció de nuevo, solo que desnudo y a cuatro patas. Cogió la chaqueta de Starker y salió de allí mas que deprisa mientras todo el mundo se lo quedaba mirando.

El general lo observó marcharse claramente molesto. Miró a aquellos dos individuos que pretendian contratarle.

-¿Como han hecho eso?-quiso saber.

-Con los poderes de Dios.-se jactó Rooki mientras todo alrededor de ellos tres parecía sumirse en las mas profundas tinieblas.-Puedo manipular tiempo, espacio y materia a mi mas absoluta voluntad...-añadió haciendo aparecer esferas de energía en ambas manos...

Lupinae notó un escalofrio en la espalda...

-Vale. ¿Entonces para que necesita un ejercito?-

El dios puso la misma cara que si se hubiera estampado contra una pared. Por supuesto, se había esperado una reacción mas espectacular, pero el general no había parecido inmutarse.

-¡No tengo por que dar cuentas a un miserable humano de mis motivos!-

-Entonces hemos terminado.-Starker se levantó de la mesa.-Buenos dias, señores. Lastima; las toneladas metricas de oro me dieron mucho ánimo cuando las tuve en la mano.-

Se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando Lupinae le llamó.

-¡Espere!-pidió.

-¿Para que?-

-Mi señor, el gran Rooki, no sabe como se negocia en este tiempo.-explicó la hacker.-Pagaremos su precio, general.-

-Entonces necesito saber que quieren exactamente de mi armada.-

-¿Que quiero?-masculló Rooki.-Lo que quiero es sencillo... ¡Quiero recobrar el trono que me corresponde, como Gran Señor del Universo! Y vosotros dos me ayudareis... junto con mis vasallos de ahora y, por supuesto, el que es mi vasallo mas fiel, desde la caida de mi primer Imperio, y que se ha reincorporado hace muy poco al servicio activo de mi causa.-afirmó.-Tenemos un plán y saldrá bien, salvo que es a medio plazo. Strategos Surt, sus hombres y sus armas serán mi soporte en este mundo, como punto de partida para recobrar la posición de poder que me corresponde por derecho.-

Soltó fuertes carcajadas mientras los dos humanos se miraban entre ellos con la misma pregunta en las caras, que reflejaba su temor: "¿En que diablos nos hemos metido...?"

-Cada vez nos vemos empujados mas cerca del abismo...-sintetizó Lupinae el sentir de ambos.

[Enfocando a Marller, disfrazada de profesora y con gafas de montura metalica, mientras persigue a Keiichi]

Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski

*Escribiendo la escena esta del té, me acordé de que hay personas que hacen eso mismo, salvo que echandole coñac al café. Como Urd no toma ninguna de las dos cosas, me he tomado una licencia dramatica.

(0) Viktor But: Es un famoso traficante de armas y señor de la guerra, que empezó su carrera trabajando para la KGB como piloto y espía, y se metió en el mundo del crimen cuando la Unión Sovietica se vino abajo. Actualmente cumple condena en una carcel norteamericana, y su vida fue la base de la reciente pelicula _El Señor de la Guerra_.

(1) Para añadir las clases especificas de la División de Operaciones Especiales (Valkyrias), SYS-SEC (División de Seguridad Informática), SYS-OP (Operadores de Sistema) y SYS-MAN (Mantenimiento de Sistemas), me he basado una vez mas en escalafones militares, en esta ocasión del organigrama americano de tecnicos informaticos de la N.S.A.

(2) En realidad algo mas de 20 millones de dolares, ya que en el momento que nos ocupa el euro vale 1,34 $

(3) La cuenta se ha hecho según la cotización mas reciente, es decir 20 € el gramo de oro.

A/N: Ya se que Kousuke Fujishima se basaba en las licencias de conducir japonesas para los rangos de diosa, pero yo me tomo la licencia de usar gradaciones militares por dos razones: 1) Las clasificaciones de conducir son limitadas, en el sentido de que hay muy pocas, y 2) No me se las clases de permisos de conducir y en cualquier caso estoy mas familiarizado con los rangos militares.

Y antes de que alguien me lo pregunte, no; no estoy en el ejercito, ni en la Armada, ni en la Fuerza Aerea, ni en la Policia, el servicio secreto u otra organización similar.


	20. Ah! ¿Los demonios se dedican al baito?

1x20

Ah! ¿Los demonios también se dedican al baito?

_**Camaras privadas de Hild, Palacio de la Daimakaicho, Nilfehim.**_

Era de noche en el Infierno, al menos en la medida en que puede ser de noche en un sitio donde lo mas parecido a la luz solar que existe es la lava de los volcanes. De todos modos, los sombrometros señalizaban lo obvio: era de noche.

Hild gruñó disgustada, sentada en su escritorio del tamaño de un portaaviones. Odiaba trabajar hasta tarde, pero aquella era precisamente su obligación: si el requisito de los demonios para cumplir su trabajo era saber mucho y no decir nada, ella debía ser la que mas supiera y menos dijera... pero lo que sabía le inquietaba mucho.

Terminó de revisar los informes de Samildanac y los arrojó sobre la mesa. Al parecer, a Ma-chan no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que entablar combate con Lind, la Enemiga Publica Numero Dos según el escalafón demoniaco. Según sabía, Lind había responsabilizado a Marller de la muerte de una de sus compañeras y había intentado secuestrarla o matarla, no estaba muy claro. Lo cierto era que aquel incidente había sido bastante extraño, con una intrusión de los humanos incluida y todo... Menos mal que Sabato-kun había estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Se había planteado regañar muy duramente a Ma-chan, pero lo había aplazado; no todos los dias su pupila derrotaba a la lider de las valkyrias en combate singular... ¿Quizá debería felicitarla? Quizá tampoco era para tanto.

"_Los demonios deben hacer su trabajo bien sin esperar que se los felicite._" Pensaba.

Tal vez un psiquiatra humano le hubiera explicado a Hild que Marller necesitaba que ella la motivase reconociéndole su trabajo, pero lo más probable es que la Daimakaicho hubiera hecho arder al pobre psiquiatra solo para ver como ardía...

Pasó al siguiente problema: actividad demoniaca en China. No sabía quien, ni como, pero los registros de Samildanac confirmaban que se habían lanzado conjuros demoníacos de transfiguración y paralisis... salvo porque su unica agente en la Tierra, Ma-chan, no había salido de Japón desde aquella vez que fue a Nepal en busca de la vasija del Gran Señor del Terror... Nadie mas había ido a la Tierra, pero eso no significaba nada: si Hild conocía mil formas de viajar entre los nueve planos sin que apareciera en el registro de entradas y salidas de Nidhogg, lo mas probable era que el equipo de SYS-SEC conociera al menos quinientas, y el común de los demonios veinte. Los tecnicos de SYS-SEC conocian el problema y luchaban por remediarlo, pero es especialmente difícil cerrar las fronteras entre los mundos cuando los sujetos a controlar poseen la habilidad de teletransportarse a voluntad.

En cualquier caso, alguien estaba actuando en el mundo de los humanos y ella no lo controlaba. Y eso era algo que de ninguna manera podía consentir.

"_Debería enviar a alguien a la Tierra..._" se planteó Hild. La duda era ¿a quien? ¿Y como hacerlo con discreción?

Del mismo modo que en la Guerra Fría humana con los camiones lanzadores de misiles nucleares, el mover tropas de combate demoníacas y celestiales por la Tierra era una tarea de alto riesgo, ya que aparte de los problemas que podía causar la interacción con los humanos (como ya se ha señalado, los demonios tenían la discreción de un elefante borracho en una cacharrería), tener agentes en aquel planeta no dejaba de verse como una autentica provocación, mas que nada porque como sabían todos, el mundo de los humanos era la única dimensión que servía como puente directo entre Asgard y Nilfheim.

En consecuencia, en la Tierra se mantenía una suerte de precario equilibrio militar acordado en los Pactos del Ragnarok: ambos lados podían operar en el mundo humano, pero nadie tenía derecho a desplegar tropas permanentemente.

De hecho, el contrato de Keiichi había estado a punto de provocar entre ambos mundos, lo que, traducido en términos humanos, equivaldría a la Crisis del Caribe para los rusos o Crisis de los Misiles Cubanos del 62 según la historia americana, ya que a Hild le costaba creerse que un humano fuera tan imbécil como para pedir como único deseo que una diosa se quedara a su lado para siempre, y sospechaba que mas bien aquello era una mera treta de Lind para instalar una cabeza de puente militar en la Tierra, con vistas a un futuro ataque fulminante contra Nilfheim.

Para complicarlo aun mas, Urd y Skuld se unieron a Belldandy por su cuenta y riesgo, de modo que en respuesta Hild despachó a Marller a la Tierra, con la misión de contrarrestar a las diosas.

Algo que Lind se tomó fatal, hasta tal punto que ordenó la alerta azul (equivalente a nuestro DEFCON 2) y amenazó con enviar un escuadrón de Valkyrias bajo mano si Hild enviaba a más agentes a la Tierra.

La crisis duró el tiempo que Hild tardó en establecer línea directa con Kamisama. Ni ella ni Wotan tenían el mas mínimo interés en forzar al otro líder a provocar una guerra total, así que se había puesto en acción lo que en el mundo humano equivaldría al teléfono rojo, y tras trece días de conversaciones se había logrado acabar con la tensión, pero durante casi siete dias Asgard y Nilfheim habían estado al borde de la guerra*.

El joven demonio Hrungar hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente, lo cual confirmó a Hild en su buena opinión de el. Por lo menos no era como sus compañeros, cuya maxima preocupación era apostar calaveras a los dados y pelear entre si, como si fueran vulgares Shinigami.

-Hrungar.-

-¿Si, mi señora?-

-Quiero confiarte una delicada misión.-anunció Hild.-Irás a la Tierra, al mundo de los humanos. Una vez allí, quiero que busques al demonio que anda rondando por ese mundo, averigues lo que está haciendo y me informes.-

El joven demonio alzó la vista extrañado.

-Como mande la Daimakaicho, pero... ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Solo una.-Hild tamborileó con los dedos, impaciente.

-¿Por que yo?-

Hild bufó. Odiaba que sus subordinados cuestionaran sus decisiones, pasatiempo al que últimamente parecian haberse aficionado todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Porque aparte de Ma-chan, eres el unico que comprende el mundo humano.-gruñó su señora.-Los demás miembros de los Jotumpanser son validos para una inserción de guerra, pero no valen para razonar e investigar, que es lo que requiere esta misión. Para ellos, ese es un mundo completamente distinto a Nilfheim. No entienden sus normas, no comprenden a sus habitantes, ni siquiera sabrian frente a que deben protegerse. Es mas, ni siquiera considerarían que deben protegerse y considerarían como un insulto que les hiciera tal sugerencia-

Hrungar se extrañó al oir aquello.

-¿La humanidad ya ha progresado hasta un nivel tecnológico en que pueden dañarnos?-

-Dimelo tú.-ordenó Hild con tono divertido.-Además de Toctai-kun y Ma-chan, tu eres el unico experto en el mundo humano que nos queda disponible en Nilfheim.-

El demonio se lo pensó mucho.

-Creo que cualquier avance tecnológico que hagan los humanos necesariamente será convertido en un arma.-expresó una verdad incuestionable de la psicología humana.-La Quinta Ley de Metatron establece esa premisa. La Octava Ley afirma que la carencia de poderes magicos puede ser compensada por aparatos tecnológicos...-

Un recuerdo acudió a la mente de Hild.

-Como Skuld.-afirmó distraidamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Nada! Entonces ten cuidado. Por cierto, una cosa: se supone que no estás allí. No quiero cabrear aun más a Lind.-

Cuando Hrungar se fue a la Tierra, Hild se quedó pensativa. Algo que había mencionado Hrungar le habiá hecho reflexionar... Ah, si, era lo de las leyes de Metatron, el primer estudioso de la humanidad, que cumplía condena eterna en la prisión de Helheim, justo debajo de su palacio, por osar pretender alzarse como nuevo Daimakaicho.

Una muestra mas de que sus demonios vivian en el pasado; las Leyes Infalibles de Metatron Sobre la Previsble Conducta de la Humanidad (comúnmente abreviadas como "Doctrina Metatron" (0)) habian sido establecidas hace casi siete mil años, pero la mayoría de los demonios aun las consideraban validas.

_**Tienda 24/7, 00:00 horas.**_

Lo siguiente raro que ocurrió sucedió del modo más inesperado posible.

Como cada noche, Marller se había desplazado a la tienda de 24/7 donde trabajaba para ganarse el dinero que le permitía darse los unicos lujos que se permitía en la Tierra; comida japonesa, sake de alta graduación y electricidad para hacer funcionar las maquinas de juegos que tenía en el sotano del edificio que usaba como residencia...

Se colocó el uniforme con un suspiro; muy a su pesar, le encantaba el trabajo. Al menos le daba oportunidad de estudiar a la sociedad japonesa y aprender mucho de ellos, ya que, al contrario que en Asgard, en Nilfheim no se impartía la asignatura de "Estudios Humanos" ni nada que se le pareciera, a menos que se considere como tal un viejo manual de "Conviertase en su propio Daimakaicho intimidando a los humanos".

Lo cual era una lastima, pensó la diablesa; pese a ser debiles, primitivos y dementes más allá de lo que se podía expresar con palabras, los humanos eran fascinantes a su extraña manera...

Se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo un calido estremecimiento de gusto al recordar a Sabato-kun; su humano sabía ser adorable cuando quería, aunque ella a veces quisiera matarlo.

"_¿Pero que hago pensando algo así? Los humanos no pasan de ser una fuente de problemas._" se reprendió a si misma mientras recolocaba una pila de ejemplares de _Elfquest_... Por otra parte, la mayoría de los problemas en que se había metido ella eran estrictamente demoniacos... ¿Qué estaría pasando en casa?

La campanilla sonó; alguien había entrado en la tienda.

-¡_Irashai-maseen_!-saludó Marller con su mejor sonrisa... antes de darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

Mishki tampoco se lo podía creer. Era cierto que Daisuke decía que la comida era buena y la dependienta todavía era más buena, aun siendo inaccesible a toda tentativa de seducción, pero no se había esperado que fuera ella.

"_Pero que hace esta aquí..._" pensó.

Era cierto que Marller le había dicho que trabajaba en una tienda, pero no había especificado de que; con su carácter, el había supuesto que sería la jefa suprema o algo parecido.

-¿Eres una _tenin_?-inquirió.

-¡Mas que eso!-presumío Marller sacando pecho, henchida de orgullo profesional.-El mes pasado me ascendieron a gerente de almacén, cobrando 1500 yenes la hora, con una jornada de trabajo de doce de la noche a seis de la mañana y... ¿Y por que se supone que te estoy contando todo esto?-

Mishki se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se. ¿Qué estás cocinando?-señaló el horno que había tras Marller.

Esta miró de reojo a los estantes de comida preparada de calentar-en-la-bolsa.

-Creo que es pollo al curry... ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-Teniamos una cita.-le recordó el.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta corredera y entró un hombre cincuentón de aspecto respetable.

-Buenas noches, Ma-chan.-saludó, aparentemente ajeno a Mishki-¿Que tal va el negocio?-

-Muy bien, señor Ozaburo.-contestó Marller echando una mirada asesina a su amante.

-Me alegro. Voy a cambiarme y ahora te relevo.-

Cuando les dejó solos, Marller salió de detrás del mostrador y sacó a Mishki de un empujón de la tienda.

-No vas a dejarme mal ante el dueño, así que largate.-le ordenó autoritariamente.-Vuelve después.-

-Te sienta bien el uniforme de la tienda.-comentó Mishki apoyando los pies para frenarla.-En serio.-

En opinion de Marller, aquellos uniformes humanos eran el colmo de la horterez.

-¡No necesito que me digas algo así!-gritó poniendose roja y empujandole mas fuerte.

Mishki salió a la calle (por el empujón, claro) y se disponía a decirle algo, cuando vio algo imprevisto...

Por la calle apareció derrapando a toda velocidad un sedán Toyota negro mate que se detuvo en la acera de enfrente con un chirrido de los frenos*. De el saltaron dos tipos a los que reconoció como Tokegata e Inuken; los dos policias llevaban lentes reflejas pese a lo tardío de la hora y se dirigieron a la tienda mirando alrededor con clara desconfianza. Mishki retrocedió, entró en la tienda y tiró a Marller detrás de una estanteria echandosele encima de un empujón, tomandola por sorpresa. Ambos cayeron al suelo y quedaron escondidos de la vista.

-¡¿Pero que haces, idiota? ¡Yo...!-empezó a protestar ella, forcejeando, antes de que el le tapase la boca con la mano.

-Sssh.-le pidió por lo bajo, justo cuando el timbre anunciaba que alguien entraba en la tienda.

Marller forcejeó intentando quitarselo de encima, pero el puso toda su voluntad en sujetarla. Ella atacó su mente y el la repelio, transmitiendole al mismo tiempo lo que sabía de aquellos dos tipos... Notó que ella se quedaba quieta, tensa.

-Buenas tardes.-oyeron que saludaba Tokugata en voz alta.-¿Quien atiende aquí?-

-Buenas tardes. ¿Que quieren?-preguntó el señor Ozaburo saliendo del almacén y mirando extrañado a aquellos tipejos.

Mishki y Marller prestaron atención a lo que decía.

-Buscamos a Mara Giriakuma. Trabaja aquí. ¿La ha visto?-

Se hizo una pausa, en la que evidentemente Ozaburo miró alrededor buscando a Marller, sin exito.

-Creí que estaba atendiendo.-comentó distraidamente.-Sin duda se ha ido; al final, hace diez minutos que acabó su turno y ya le habia pagado... ¿Puedo saber quienes son ustedes?-

-Policía.-contestó Tokugata mostrandole la placa.-¿Tiene idea de donde para la señorita Mara?-

Mientras aquellos dos hablaban, Inuken se paseó por la tienda y se detuvo frente al estante tras el que estaban escondidos Mishki y Marller, ofreciendoles a través de los productos una panoramica de su cintura y de la empuñadura del grueso pistolón que estaba medio oculto por la chaqueta. Les dió tiempo a ver un monograma de un espejo con dos katanas cruzadas y unas filigranas de plata en torno a la empuñadura antes de que Inuken se alejara caminando...

-No se donde para. No habla mucho de su vida privada. Llega, cumple con su trabajo, cobra a finales de semana y se va. Oigan, ¿es que ha hecho algo que deba saber?-preguntó Ozaburo.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar. ¿Ha hecho algo que le llame la atención?-

-Nada. Nunca me ha dado problemas. ¿Como dijo usted que se llamaba?-

Silencio.

-Oiga... ¿Que vende exactamente?-preguntó Inuken hojeando una pila de tomos de _Aoki y los Criptoiluminados_.

-Lo que ven.-Ozaburo parecía molesto.-Miren, agentes, si no tienen nada concreto, no molesten a mis empleados. Esta es una tienda pequeña y no voy a permitir que la mejor gerente de almacén que he tenido se largue porque la acosan.-

Mishki soltó una risita, a la que contestó Marller con un seco bufido. El era, después de Hild-sama, la ultima persona que le hubiera gustado que oyera aquella alabanza del señor Ozaburo.

-Si se entera de algo mas, llamenos a cualquier hora.-ordenó Tokugata dandole una tarjeta a Ozaburo.-Buenas noches.-

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Inuken y Tokugata se miraron de reojo como quienes ven confirmadas sus sospechas.

-No tiene casa ni familiares en ninguna parte del Japón.-comentó el mas viejo mirando al cielo.

-Y su jefe no sabe donde vive ni quienes son sus parientes.-completó su compañero.-Es muy raro. Pero... ¿no te parece un escondite bastante vulgar para un ser magico?-El superior enarcó las cejas con extrañeza.-Lo de trabajar aquí, en un 24/7, digo. No me parece algo propio de... _ellos._ Es decir, si _ellos_ existen y este trabajo de buscarlos y probar que existen no es una paranoia... ¿no serian millonarios o algo parecido?-

-Quizá sea una delincuente en su mundo.-sugirió Tokugata.-Otra ventaja no tendrá, pero este trabajo es discreto.-

Subieron al coche y cerraron las puertas. Inuken encendió la luz de dentro y se quitó el abrigo.

-_Sooka_. Sabes... Casi me alegro de no habermela encontrado. No habria sabido que hacer.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Tokugata girando la llave del contacto.

El otro extrajo la pistola del cinturón, desvelando que era un revólver muy grande y pesado, de color plateado brillante, con la leyenda "Silver Python" grabada en el cañón, y lo agitó en la mano antes de meterlo en la guantera.

-Bueno... Piensalo. Incluso aunque sea verdad que es un ser magico y que estas armas pueden dañarlos, el hecho es que sigue teniendo aspecto humano. No será lo mismo dispararle a ella que hacerlo contra la diana. Quizá no pueda...-

Tokugata sonrió.

-Tomar ese tipo de decisiones nunca debería ser facil. No te preocupes por eso.-Giró la llave del contacto; el motor arrancó con un fuerte rugido.-Si se te hace demasiado facil, moralmente facil, arrebatar vidas, entonces estás perdido, aunque ganes la batalla.-

Un estruendo atrajo su atención; mirando por el retrovisor, Inuken vió un fulgor naranja...

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No se, vamos a ver.-

El espectáculo que había llamado la atención de aquellos dos era Marller con las manos en llamas, que se disponía a lanzar contra su _shimobe_, cuando notó unas presencias a su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, Mishki oyó el familiar sonido de un derrape; el coche de los hombres de negro se cruzó en el callejón, cerrandoles la salida.

-¡Alto ahí!-

Mishki y Marller dejaron de discutir y se giraron. En la entrada del callejón habian aparecido de nuevo aquellos dos individuos que decian ser policias. El que parecía el más joven sujetaba con ambas manos un revólver muy grueso y brillante, apuntandolo de lado como si estuviera en una pelicula de Hollywood.

-¿_Nani_?-Marller creyó que había oido mal; ¡¿dos humanos se atrevian a darle el alto? ¿Cómo se atrevían?

-_¡Mononoke, taiho shichauzo (0)!_-invocó Inuken amartillando el arma con el pulgar y empujando el tambor.

Se oyó un sonido similar al que haría una pequeña ruleta. _Trrrr..._

Lo que ocurrió a continuación solo puede ser descrito a camara lenta.

El dedo de Inuken se tensó. El gatillo giró. Mas arriba, el martillo bajó con un chasquido y pulsó el cartucho. Toda el arma se agitó. Un estampido, similar al que hace un motor al alcanzar el turbo, retumbó en el callejón. Una llama azul asomó por el cañón, al tiempo que el proyectil salía volando hacia el blanco emitiendo un frio silbido...

-¡Escudo!-invocó Marller al ver aquello...

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaooooooo..._

Lo ultimo que se esperaba Marller fue que la bala traspasara el escudo como si este no existiera y le arañara la mejilla.

"_¡¿Pero que ha pasado?_" se extrañó; abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta: que ella supiera, la única forma de traspasar el escudo era con un arma magica empuñada por alguien con un poder al menos igual al suyo. Notó como el arañazo le ardía incluso demasiado para su pequeño tamaño y entendió.

"_Es algún tipo de arma de fuego especial... ¿Como han logrado los humanos crear algo así en secreto?_"

No había tiempo para plantearselo. Si los humanos disponian (¿como y por que?) de algo capaz de traspasar el escudo, tal vez tuvieran cosas peores guardadas bajo la manga. Sus instintos mas primarios le ordenaban que corriese lo mas lejos posible y planease su venganza contra aquel imprevisto enemigo.

-_¡Ike, kochi!_-le gritó a Mishki cogiendolo del brazo y llevandoselo practicamente a rastras fuera de allí.

-¡Eh, se escapan!-gritó uno de los hombres de negro.

-¡Vamos!-

Mishki corría al lado de Marller, intentando no quedarse atrás. No entendía por que huian en vez de plantar cara, y menos sabiendo que los demonios eran invulnerables a las armas humanas... Aunque lo cierto es que nunca había oido hablar de pistolas que disparasen con llamas azules.

Hablando de ella, la diablesa le consultó; toda finura y encanto, como siempre.

-¡Oí, Shimobe, ¿de donde has sacado a estos tipos? ¡No me dijiste que poseian armas magicas!-le espetó.

-¡Ni yo mismo lo sabía! ¡Y no los he sacado de ningún sitio! ¿Se puede saber por que corremos?-

-¡Porque han traspasado mi escudo, por eso!-admitió ella; de haber estado mas calmada, no habría hecho jamás algo tan humillante como confesar una debilidad de ese tipo, pero en aquel momento no pensó en eso.

-¡Pues vaya porqueria de escudo!-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Mishki.

No debió haber dicho eso. Incluso inquieta, Marller seguia siendo una diablesa muy orgullosa de sus capacidades.

-_¡Namai kune, k'sama!_-ordenó lanzandole un rayo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah...! ¡Si quieres disparar, hazlo contra ellos, pero no a mi!-

Los dos supuestos agentes de policía corrian tras ellos, lo cual era muy facil por el ruido que armaban.

-¡Idiota, ¿por qué has disparado? ¡¿Es que quieres iniciar una guerra o qué?-regañaba Tokugata a su compañero.

-¡Bueno, se me ha resbalado el dedo! ¡Mira que le advertí a Takagi que el gatillo de estas cosas era demasiado sensible, que lo endureciera, pero no me ha hecho ni caso!-se quejó el otro.

-¡Y quien te mandaba meter el dedo! Ahora ya no sabremos si realmente eran seres magicos o no.-

-No solo eso. Takagi me mata si le digo que, después de dispararla, no sabemos si la Type 37 hace efecto.-

-¡A mi me preocupa mas lo que diga el gran jefe cuando se entere!-

-¡Shiwatta!-Pese al puesto que ocupaba, el jefe de aquella pareja desaprobaba la política americana de disparar primero y preguntar después, y se lo había dejado muy claro desde el primer dia.-Esto... ¿Nos echamos a suertes quien hace el informe de la misión?-

-¡De eso nada, lo harás tú y ya está! No tengo por que cargar yo con tus culpas.-

-Pero _sensei_, esto no es nada justo...-

-¡No es una cuestión de justicia, sino de responsabilidad!-

Aprovechando que sus perseguidores estaban distraidos discutiendo entre ellos, Marller acercó a Mishki a su cuerpo y, estrechandolo contra ella, alzó el vuelo con un espectacular salto, envolviendolos a ambos en la capa negra...

-Vaya par de idiotas...-comentó el mientras observaba como aquellos dos desaparecian bajo sus pies.

Atravesaron el cielo de Chiba rápidamente, aunque desviandose por el puerto, sin decir nada. Mishki comprobó con alivio que no parecía perseguirles nadie, pero era evidente que su ¿amiga? estaba muy nerviosa por algo. Lo cierto es que el también lo estaba; que le persiguieran los hombres-de-negro no era plato de buen gusto para nadie.

Marller le miró con digusto mientras volaban.

-Para tu información, con el escudo puedo parar cualquiera de vuestras armas. No importa lo potente que sea, la pararé.-

Era cierto. Con el escudo a plena potencia, Marller era capaz de detener hasta un misil balistico intercontinental si se lo proponía. Lo malo era que dependía del suministro de energía de Nidhogg, por lo que después de semejante esfuerzo quedaría tan agotada como si hubiera tratado de llevarlo a cuestas, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo Sabato-kun.

-Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Puedes parar un Topol (1) y no una bala?-

-No si se trata de una bala especial anti-escudo.-

A Mishki le empezaba a dar vueltas la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy empezando a perder el hilo...-admitió.

Marller suspiró.

-A veces me pregunto que te enseñan en la escuela...-masculló-¿Recuerdas a Lind?-Mishki asintió; la destructiva valkyria que había intentado matarles le había dejado un recuerdo imborrable.-Bien. Nuestro estilo de lucha se basa en el combate de poder magico, que usamos protegidas por los escudos. Las Valkyrias de Combate disponen de armas diseñadas específicamente para traspasar escudos de energia. En principio, se supone que los humanos no deberian ser capaces de haber desarrollado con su primitiva tecnología algo así...-

_Mate..._ Las armas de las valkyrias no tenían nada de extraordinario en su construcción. Básicamente, se trataba de las mismas espadas, alabardas y lanzas que empleaban los humanos en la Tierra hacía seiscientos años... salvo por que estaban construidas con una aleación especial, reforzada con magia aplicada durante el proceso de forjado, que las convertía en armas devastadoras... Marller recordaba el "desastre de Bretaña", en la Inglaterra del siglo IV, cuando durante un combate entre una valkyria y un demonio, la valkyria en cuestión había perdido la espada. Dicha espada había sido después encontrada por un humano, un superviviente de las legiones romanas, que no había dudado en emplear el poder de la espada para autroproclamarse rey de Inglaterra, venciendo a todos los ejercitos sajones que habian intentado hacerle frente. Hubo que hacer una inserción completa para recuperar el arma, utilizando para ello a las fuerzas de reserva, cosa que a Hild no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. para autroproclamarse rey y ada por el para autroproclamarse rey y e , que las convertY todo eso solo por una espada...

¿Sería posible que los humanos hubieran encontrado la formula del metal anti-escudo? De ser asi, podía ser un problema muy grave; Marller estaba muy al corriente de los progresos tecnológicos de los mortales, y sabía que sus deficiencias quedarían compensadas por el apoyo de sus primitivas maquinas. Teniendo en cuenta que la unica razón por la que los humanos no se mataban entre ellos era por que temian aniquilar el planeta entero con su arsenal nuclear, era de suponer que la guerra en aquel nuevo frente les encantaría.

De modo que aterrizaron en la azotea del edificio y, casi de inmediato, la diablesa abrió una conexión con Nidhogg y empezó a enredar en ella a través de la pantalla flotante roja que había aparecido frente a ella, como si aquello no fuera más extraño que utilizar un ordenador portátil.

Su compañero la observaba con una mezcla de terror y fascinación, mientras Marller enredaba con cientos de lineas de texto runico brillante que para el carecía de todo significado.

-¿No podria yo...? Bueno, me preocupa que se te vaya la mano con el poder.-preguntó.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tranquilo. Nidhogg a plena potencia nunca está al alcance de ninguno de nosotros.-explicó Marller.-Para liberar todo su poder, se requiere ser la Daimakaicho. Nosotros, los demonios menores, usamos los subsistemas secundarios.-

-¿Algo así como las cuentas de ususario limitadas?-preguntó Mishki.

Marller se lo pensó.

-Es una analogía muy mala, pero si.-Decidió que al final, puestos a quebrantar las normas, que mas le daba quebrantar la de no contarle nada a los humanos.-Vosotros usais el mismo nivel de potencia para todos vuestros sistemas. En el Infierno, Nidhogg asigna niveles de potencia informática en función de clase, estatus, historial y otra media docena de variables que ahora mismo no recuerdo... _Mattaku_, para saber quienes son esos dos, no necesitabamos una autorización de primera clase.-Tecleó varios codigos y abrió una pagina.-Aqui está. Todo tuyo.-

Mishki miró la pantalla y vió las fotografias de los tales Tokugata e Inuken, con una _Hinomaru_ encima y rodeadas por lineas de abigarrados simbolos que no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes.

-Eh... No puedo leer los signos.-señaló.

Marller suspiró.

-Siempre me olvido de que los humanos teneis veinte sistemas de escritura y ninguno usa las runas.-Pulsó un botón; la pantalla vaciló y las runas desaparecieron, sustituidas por kanjis en un japonés correctisimo.

Por supuesto, habria sido mas facil implantarle directamente a Sabato-kun los conocimientos necesarios, pero Marller ni quería ni podía hacerlo, mas que nada porque eso habria significado darle libre acceso a los datos de alto nivel.

La busqueda en Internet no les aclaró nada sobre el arma. Lo mas parecido a una "referencia" a las llamas azules que no estuviera relacionado con Harry Potter era un articulo de una revista especializada en motores sobre el Oxido Nitroso, un supercarburante que permitía a los coches de carreras alcanzar velocidades imposibles de otro modo, del que los testigos describian que se distinguia porque el tubo de escape soltaba llamitas azules. En cuanto al "Tipo 37", no existia en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los registros del Ejercito Imperial Japonés, famoso por usar nombrecitos similares.

-¿Seguro que dijo "tipo 37"?-

-Tu lo oiste tan bien como yo.-le recordó Marller.

-Pues no lo entiendo, debe ser un arma ultrasecreta...-

Se fueron a dormir en el mismo futón; aunque la diablesa pareciera muy tranquila, Mishki estaba algo inquieto. ¿Humanos con armas anti-escudo y aspecto de haber salido de una película de espias? ¿De que iba aquello?

Por otro lado, mejor así... Si sus adversarios eran humanos, el, Sabato-kun, tendría mas posibilidades de poder ayudarla que si se enfrentaban a demonios o valkyrias.

"_Marller... pienso protegerte aunque tenga que enfrentarme a todos los humanos..._" se prometió a si mismo antes de dormirse abrazado a ella.

_**Sección de I+D de la Unidad Especial Defensiva frente a los Seres Magicos, 02:45.**_

Se abrió el ascensor y Tokugata e Inuken entraron directamente en un gigantesco laboratorio repleto de instrumentos científicos que habrian puesto verde de envidia a Skuld colocados ordenadamente en cuatro mesas: centrifugadoras, ordenadores, reglas de científico, tornos, hornillos, microscopios, procesadores, fresadoras, taladros, calculadoras y otros aparatos. Las estanterias estaban repletas de botellas con reactivos, sierras, llaves inglesas y objetos similares, y unos focos de luz suave iluminaban la sala.

La única ocupante del laboratorio, Sora Takagi, estaba atareada serrando una cañería con una radial; llevaba bata de laboratorio, unos gruesos auriculares, guantes de trabajo y gafas de soldador puestas. Lo unico que se distinguia del rostro era el pelo largo y rojizo, que le caia hasta los codos; no dio muestras de haberse percatado de que aquellos dos entraban en la sala, ni siquiera cuando se colocaron a su lado.

-Takagi.-llamó Tokugata.

Por toda respuesta recibió el ruido de la sierra.

-¡Takagi!-gritó mas fuerte, levantandole un auricular.

La mujer detuvo la sierra y se bajó las gafas de soldador, mirandoles con disgusto.

-¿Que os pasa a vosotros?-les espetó frunciendo los labios pequeños, por los que asomaban unos colmillitos ligeramente sobresalientes.-Me habeis interrumpido en una fase delicada del serrado.-

Los dos se miraron sin saber que decir. Sora Takagi tenía muy mal caracter, sobre todo cuando no tomaba todo el azucar que necesitaba su cerebro privilegiado, pero era la mejor en su campo; ella era, además de un genio de la tecnología, la jefa del equipo científico que se encargaba de desarrollar los medios de la unidad, al menos los que no se podian confiar a agentes científicos externos como era el profesor Saagara.

-Creimos que te gustaría que te devolvieramos las 37.-señaló Tokugata sacando su Colt Silver Python y dejandolo sobre la mesa, junto a la sierra radial.-Sabemos cuanto te gusta tenerlas controladas.-

Las Colt Silver Python, o Type 37 como las habia clasificado Takagi, eran un articulo bastante raro incluso allí; al no estar seguros de su eficacia, no se habian atrevido a invertir tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero en fabricarlas a gran escala.

Takagi cogió una, abrió el cargador con gesto experto, la sujetó en posición de disparo para comprobar Amaterasu sabía que, tiró del martillo y la volvió a dejar en la mesa. Cogió la otra y entrecerró los ojos al ver el interior del cargador.

-Falta una bala.-constató mostrandoles el cargador con cinco balas y un hueco.-¿Que ha pasado con ella?-

Los dos agentes se miraron de nuevo.

-Eh...-se lo pensó el más joven.

-A Inuken se le fue la mano.-

La científica les miró con los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa.

-_Doo?_ ¿Hizo efecto?-se interesó tomando de las manos a Tokugata y apretando.

-Eh... No lo sabemos.-

La presión se hizo más fuerte. Les miró con gesto de mal humor; por un instante pareció que unas llamitas la envolvian.

-¡¿Como que no lo sabeis?-gritó.

-C-c-reemos que traspasó el escudo magico, pero no estamos seguros...-explicó Tokugata.-Me haces daño...-

Takagi le soltó y se rascó la barbilla con un gesto pensativo que la hacia verse como muy estupida mientras recogía y guardaba las pistolas en una caja fuerte distraidamente, aparentemente olvidando que ellos dos estaban allí.

-Si ha traspasado el escudo a menos de cuarenta metros, entonces debería ser posible crear algo mas poderoso... Pero un fusil de asalto sería poco practico a menos que... Claro que hay que tener en cuenta el factor disolución...-decia.

Les dió la espalda y, mientras abria una tableta de chocolate con una mano y la mordisqueaba, con la otra empezó a escribir formulas en la pared; evidentemente aquello era una costumbre, ya que la poca pared que estaba libre de estanterias estaba completamente empapelada con folios pegados con celo y repletos de formulas indescifrables.

-Adios.-se despidió Inuken.

Takagi les ignoró, absorta en sus calculos, incomprensibles para ellos, así que se dieron media vuelta...

Una grapadora salió volando y golpeó a Inuken en la nuca.

-La proxima vez mas te vale dar en el blanco, _baka_. Las balas de plata dan mucho trabajo.-amenazó la mujer antes de volver a su trabajo.-Y devuelveme la grapadora.-

Inuken la fulminó con la mirada, pero ambos salieron de allí y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Inuken frotandose la nuca mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

-Mikawa dice que si.-confirmó Tokugata pulsando el botón para subir a la superficie.-Takagi es un genio, pero tiene un grave problema de personalidad. Se siente rodeada de imbeciles permanentemente y eso la pone de muy mal humor. Es capaz de decirte todo lo que quieras saber y mas acerca de la tecnología de alto nivel, y tan despistada que hay que recordarle que coma y duerma, porque si no puede pasarse dias sin salir del laboratorio. Añadio que quizá tenga corazón... muy en el fondo.-

Inuken le dió un codazo en las costillas.

-Venga, jefe, no me diga que lo unico que ha hecho con Mikawa-ichi es hablar de Takagi...-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Tokugata le miró friamente.-Además a ella le gusta el jefe, así que no hay posibilidades.-

-_¡¿Ma como?_ ¿A Kino le gusta Kouzuki-san?-

-¿Que mas dará? El no le hace ni caso. Me pregunto...-El ascensor llegó a nivel de la calle.-si tendrá razón al pensar que las Criaturas existen y este trabajo será algo más que una perdida de tiempo y dinero del contribuyente.-

-Lo mismo da, mientras nos sigan pagando a fin de mes.-Inuken se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un pasota.-

-Si. A mi generación se le enseñó que el beneficio propio es lo primero y mas importante, por encima del colectivismo.-

Abandonaron el ascensor y salieron del complejo, perdiendose en la noche.

_**NIT, por la mañana.**_

-Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera.-anunció el profesor Kazuburo a la clase de Megumi y Mishki.-Es una prometedora estudiante enviada desde la Escuela Naval de Yokosuka...-

Mishki alzó la cabeza del cuaderno donde estaba haciendo bocetos de Hild y Marller en forma de sugerentes chibis al oir ese nombre. Recordaba haber leido en el manga _Zipang_ que la Escuela Naval de Yokosuka era la academia donde se enseñaba a los que luego eran los oficiales de la _Kaijo Jieitai_, la marina japonesa.

Examinó a la recien llegada. Si, parecía ser guapa, con un corte de pelo un poco punki y un rostro algo aniñado de ojos grandes y negros que le era vagamente familiar, pero la encontró sosa comparada con Marller. Inteligente, pero no demasiado, fue su despectiva valoración. El profesor seguía hablando.

-...asi que espero que aqui esté muy a gusto. Señorita, ¿querría presentarse?-

-Por supuesto.-La joven se puso de pie y escribió algo en la pizarra antes de girarse hacia ellos y hacer una reverencia.-_Bokua wa, Nakajima Kino-desu. Yoroshikonu onegai-shimasu._-

Fue unicamente cuando Kino se sentó, en la tercera fila, que Sabato-kun reparó en algo que sobresalía del cinturón de la chica. Fue solo el momento que tardó en taparlo con la chaqueta, pero fue tiempo suficiente. Era la empuñadura de un grueso revólver, con un monograma de un espejo redondo y dos katanas cruzadas grabado en plata.

"_¿Quien eres exactamente, Kino Nakajima?_" se preguntó. "_Llevas el nombre de un fabricante de aviones (2), pero usas un arma propia de un cazador de seres magicos... Está claro que eres mas de lo que se ve a simple vista._"

[Primer plano de Mikawa frente a la pizarra, con cara de disgusto por tener que dedicarse a esto.]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski**_

*Es evidente que la espectacular aparición de Tokugata e Inuken es una parodia de la irrupción de los "hombres de negro" de las peliculas americanas.

(0) El nombre de la Doctrina Meatron es una doble referencia: por un lado, "**Doctrina**" nos lleva a las "lineas generales" de política exterior establecidas por Estados Unidos (que, reducidas a su nivel mas básico, no pasan de ser amenazas de declarar la guerra nada veladas al resto del mundo). Por otra parte, **Metatron** es un personaje mitológico, mencionado de pasada en la Biblia y mas conocido por su aparición como "ángel malvado" en _La Materia Oscura_.

(1) **Taiho Shichauzo:** Esta frase, que literalmente significa "¡Estás arrestado!" es a la vez una referencia a esta otra producción de Kousuke Fujishima.

(2) **Topol:** Misil estandar del programa ICBM sovietico-ruso, popularmente este nombre se suele emplear para referirse especificamente a los misiles montados en submarinos estrategicos. Su contraparte son los Trident americanos.

(3) Como piloto naval, Kino adoptó el alias **Nakajima** por **Nakajima Zaibatsu**, un famoso diseñador y fabricante de aviones de la Guerra del Pacifico, creador entre otros del Hidroavión Caza Type 2 -_Nishiki Suriyo Sentoki_- (Nakajima A6M2-N, "Rufe" para los Aliados, un desarrollo del famoso Zero en versión hidoroavión para la _Teikoku Kaigun_) o el caza nocturno bimotor basado en tierra Nakajima J1N Gekko "Luz de Luna"

Yikai: Ah! En el Moto Rally Trial.


	21. Ah! En el Moto Rally Trial

1x21

Ah! En el Moto Rally Trial.

_**NIT, 10:30, dia de la carrera.**_

Kino Mikawa se sentó en un banco y miró alrededor con interés. Había olvidado como era estar en un instituto, y aquel se le hacía un poco raro; en la escuela del Puesto Naval de Yokosuka todo el mundo llevaba uniforme, pero allí cada quien vestía como le daba la gana...

Entrecerró los ojos y sacó su ordenador portátil, también robado del equipo de Takagi. No estaba allí para estudiar, sino de misión, aunque era muy divertido escuchar las clases y aparentar ser la mas lista de la clase... Conectó la maquina.

El aparato era la ultima maravilla de la tecnología de miniaturización japonesa: conforme al Protocolo Deontológico de Desarrollo Razonable, no aparecería en el mercado japonés hasta dentro de cinco años (al europeo diez años mas tarde y al estadounidense ni siquiera llegaría), pero el personal de la Unidad podía disponer de el antes. Mas que nada porque Takagi era quien lo había diseñado; del tamaño de una agenda convencional, concentraba en su pequeño formato toda la capacidad de un ordenador de sobremesa, además de incluir otros adelantos como el omnisensor –una maravilla por la que los occidentales matarían, pese a estar todavía en fase de pruebas–, el detector de radar o el modo (también experimental y pendiente de ensayo) de comando universal, que permitía ajustarlo para controlar cualquier cosa que tuviera una antena de radio y circuitos electrónicos integrados, desde un ordenador hasta un caza...

Pero en aquel momento lo único que le interesaba era escribir el informe de la misión, así que abrió el video-diario. Como sabía bien, el ordenador lo enviaría automáticamente al ordenador de Yokosuka, donde el equipo de Kouzuki lo leería y analizaría a fondo toda la información que les mandase.

-Diario de Kino Mikawa.-leyó mirando a la pantalla.-Día Dos. Conforme al plan previsto por mi, me he infiltrado entre los estudiantes del Instituto Tecnológico de Nekomi, en Chiba. El objetivo de esta operación es establecer contacto con los sujetos que ayudan a los sospechosos.-Era muy importante no emplear las palabras "Criatura", "ser mágico" ni ninguna variante en los informes oficiales, para que Asuntos Internos no tuviera ninguna prueba para acusarlos de demencia.-Hasta el momento solo he identificado a tres sujetos: Morisato Keiichi, Morisato Megumi y Sabato Mishki. Trataré de infiltrarme en el entorno inmediato de la chica Morisato en busca de más pistas. _Ijo!_-

Iba a cerrar, pero un iconito parpadeó en pantalla, antes de concretarse en una línea de texto.

**YKS LINK – SAKUSEN HOKOKU MEVEDA – CANCEL OPERATION.**

O lo que era lo mismo, Yokosuka ordenaba suspender la operación, además de solicitar un informe de la situación... Valoró sus posibilidades y tecleó la respuesta.

**NO.**

Cerró el equipo en el instante en que se acercaba a ella un tipo al que no reconoció; vestía un traje verde botella como si hubiera salido de una reunión de mafiosos setenteros, usaba gafas de concha y tenía el pelo muy repeinado, además de ir rodeado por una cohorte de groupies con uniformes _sailor fuku_ que estaba segura de haber visto en _Inuyasha!_

-Hola, preciosa...-saludó Aoshima recolocándose el pelo-¿Estás sola?-

-Ahora ya no.-señaló Mikawa lo obvio.

Aoshima soltó una carcajada.

-¡Así me gustan las chicas, con sentido del humor!-gritó.-Puedes ayudarme con un problema que tengo. Verás, necesito a mucha gente que apoye a mi corredor en el Moto Rally Trial de hoy. Creo que valdrías para esa misión, tienes buena voz y adecuadamente ataviada podrías dar buena imagen en la pista...-

Mikawa se lo pensó mucho. ¿Una carrera? Su información era que Megumi y Keiichi estaban alistados en el Club de Automovilismo de Nekomi, y según le había oído comentar con orgullo a la propia Megumi, participaban. Por tanto...

-No puede ser.-

Aoshima no estaba habituado a que le dijeran que no.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo también participo en la carrera.-se inventó la alférez con tono firme.

Mas tarde...

-Takagi, por favor, ayúdame...-suplicaba Mikawa casi al borde de las lagrimas; se había sentado en un banco un poco apartado del campus, junto a una cabaña decrepita con un triciclo en la puerta.

-_Es tu problema_.-le contestó la científica desde la pantalla antes de darle la espalda.-_Nadie te mandó apuntarte en una carrera que se celebra esta tarde sin tener vehiculo ni nada. ¿Sabes la que te va a caer cuando el jefe te encuentre?_-

-Nos puede venir muy bien... El premio son cinco millones de yenes.-

La pelirroja enarcó las cejas. Si algo podía tentar a Sora Takagi, era el dinero. No por el dinero en si, sino por lo que representaba para ella: nuevos y más modernos artilugios, un presupuesto generoso, quizá un laboratorio mayor y un suministro ilimitado de chocolate con leche... pero también tenía su orgullo.

-_No._-

-Por favor, no me dejes en la estacada...-suplicó Mikawa.

-_Haberlo pensado antes de pegarme un estacazo._-

"_Así que es eso..._" Takagi estaba enfadada por ella por el hecho de que hubiera intentado abrirle la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!-

Takagi la miró fijamente de reojo, con el desdén marcado en su mirada acerada.

-_Si me lo pides de rodillas, igual me lo pienso_.-afirmó.

Mikawa puso cara de espanto. Hay que señalar que hasta entonces nunca se había doblegado de ese modo ante nadie.

"_¿Pero como se atreve a exigirme algo así...?_"

Recordó que se había metido en aquel lío ella solita, ya que se suponía que no tenía por que haber actuado de aquel modo, asi que era normal que en Yokosuka estuvieran enfadados con ella. Tragándose el orgullo, dejó el ordenador sobre el banco en que estaba sentada y se postró ante la cámara.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, perdóname!-

Takagi soltó una carcajada cristalina por los altavoces.

-_¡Jajajajaja! Muy bien, te ayudaré._-prometió agitando el indice._-Condicionalmente._-

Keiichi, Belldandy y el resto del Club de Automovilismo observaban aquella escena sin atreverse a intervenir; por lo que ellos veian, Mikawa estaba pidiéndole perdón de rodillas a su agenda electrónica.

-Eh... la nueva es un poco rarita, ¿no?-opinó Hasegawa mientras una gruesa gota de sudor le caía por la frente.

-Debe ser una religión New Age de esas.-señaló Megumi soltando una carcajada.

-¡Dejad de mirarme, idiotas!-les espetó Mikawa enseñándoles los dientes antes de largarse de allí mas que deprisa.

-¿Y yo que hago aquí?-preguntó Mishki; entre Megumi y Urd le sujetaban por los brazos.

-Echarnos una mano.-afirmo Tamaki cogiendo una gruesa llave inglesa.-Venga, a currar, que la carrera es esta tarde.-

Resultó que Tamiya y Ohtaki ya habían hecho gran parte del trabajo duro sobre la moto, la cual asustó a Keiichi.

-Eh, un momento... ¿esta no es la moto con la que participamos en el Campeonato de Honda Supercub (0)?-preguntó.

-Esa misma.-asintió Tamiya.

-Eso si, la hemos mejorado mucho.-afirmó Ohtaki.

-Sigue pareciendo chatarra.-opinó Megumi.

Belldandy sonrió.

-Si la conduce Keiichi-san, lo haremos bien.-afirmó con su sonrisa mas encantadora.-_Nee?_-

-¡Claro que si!-afirmó Keiichi; si Belldandy creía en el, nada iba a poder detenerlo.

-Naturalmente, hay que hacer un montón de ajustes todavía...-

Todo el equipo trabajó duro poniendo a punto la moto, de modo que estuvieron allí hasta que sonó la hora de la carrera, momento en el cual se dirigieron ordenadamente hacia la pista. Por el camino, como no, se cruzaron con Aoshima.

-Vas a perder, Morisato.-se burló el millonario desde su Ferrari, seguido muy de cerca por el Ford Explorer negro que llevaba a su nuevo equipo de matones.-No podrás contra mi corredora.-

Por la otra ventanilla asomó una chica de pelo negro y ojos redondos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Diane DeWitt!-babeó Hasegawa muerta de envidia-¡Quiero ser como ella!-

-Es preciosa...-se admiraron Tamiya y Ohtaki...

Urd examinó su delantera con ojo crítico.

-Tiene muy poco pecho.-opinó.

-¡Como si eso fuera lo único importante!-gritó Diane furiosa y enseñando los dientes-¡Al menos yo no parezco un zorrón como tu!-señaló a Urd.

-¡Tienes tanto de mujer como yo de samurai!-gritó la diosa mientras unas llamitas la envolvían.

Aoshima decidió cortar la discusión, temiendo que Urd hiciera una de las suyas.

-Basta, Diane. Morisato, abandona ahora que aun puedes. ¡Ja!-

Soltó varias carcajadas y se alejó de allí haciéndoles tragar el humo de su coche.

-¡Grrrrr!-renegaron Tamiya y Ohtaki antes de mirar a Keiichi-¡MORISATO, MAS TE VALE GANAR!-

-Eso si, no te sientas presionado.-pidió Megumi guiñándole un ojo.

"_Que no me sienta presionado..._" se sintió abrumado Keiichi...

_**Zona de la carrera, 10 minutos antes de la salida.**_

La zona de la carrera resultó ser un escarpado monte que había a las afueras de la ciudad, el mismo donde se había celebrado el último rally y el campeonato de trial de bicicletas que había ganado Sentaro-kun de forma sorpresiva, cuando nadie lo había creído posible. Para entonces los participantes habían montado una especie de campamento base, con tiendas de campaña donde se ponían a punto las motos con un despliegue de medios que tenía boquiabiertos a los compañeros de Keiichi... cuyo equipo en comparación era misérrimo.

-Vaya pobretones.-se burló uno del Instituto de Tecnología Aplicada Honda, dejando junto a el una gran fresadora al acero tungstenocarbonatado para poder burlarse mejor de la caja de herramientas del Ikea de Keiichi.

-No les hagas caso, senpai. Confiamos en ti.-afirmó Hasegawa.

-Gracias.-agradeció Keiichi subiéndose a la moto, que Tamiya, Ohtaki y Megumi estaban retocando (Mishki se les había escapado en cuanto Urd había discutido con Aoshima), mientras Skuld les observaba muy enfadada, ya que nadie se atrevía a dejarla participar en la puesta a punto-¿Está lista?-

-Claro que si.-confirmó Megumi terminando de ajustar unos tornillos.

-Si me dejarais ayudaros...-pidió Skuld una vez mas.

-¿Qué dices? No tengo ganas de quedarme sin hermano.-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-se ofendió Skuld.

-¡Quiero decir que, si arreglas tú la moto, Kei-chan acaba en la Luna!-

-Chicas, calmaos, por favor.-pidió Belldandy.-Vamos a animar a Keiichi-san para que corra bien, ¿vale?-

-¡Siiiii!-

No muy lejos del lugar donde el Instituto Tecnológico Nekomi había montado su _staff_, el equipo de la Escuela Naval de Yokosuka estaba poniendo a punto su propio equipo. Los miembros de este equipo eran nada menos que dos viejos conocidos: Mikawa Kino-ichi y Okari-nii. Como equipo de mantenimiento se habían llevado a la técnica del equipo, Takagi Sora-taii, que usaba unas gruesas gafas de sol y un abrigo largo, al estar poco habituada a trabajar en exteriores.

-Recordadme por que estoy en un lugar tan desagradable como este, manchándome las manos de grasa y asándome de calor.-se quejó terminando de ajustar la moto y secandose el sudor de la frente con la manga.

Dicha moto, por cierto, era un gran monstruo de aluminio titanizado extraligero pintado de azul que parecía sacado de una pelicula de alienigenas ochentesca; usaba un motor de avión como medio de propulsión, portaba grandes ruedas de todoterreno, amortiguadores dignos de un tanque y además era aerodinámica. Incluso la relativamente robusta Mikawa se veía pequeña al lado de aquel aparato; tragó saliva con aprensión al pensar que tendría que pilotarla.

-Porque el jefe cree que es, no solo una manera de ayudar a Mikawa, sino una forma rápida de ganar dinero para tus investigaciones.-le recordó Okari a Takagi cruzándose de brazos-¿Como vas?-

-Asqueada. Si esta estupida moto me dejara desplegar todo mi potencial, nadie nos ganaría.-

-Esto... Se supone que es una carrera, no un combate a muerte.-señaló Mikawa innecesariamente.

-Lo se. Por eso no le instalé ametralladoras, ni espolones, ni misiles.-Takagi suspiró y meneó la cabeza, lamentándolo.-Se que te gusta volar, pero procura ir por el suelo, Mikawa-ichi.-

Mikawa pareció intimidada al oir eso.

-Ehh... Es una broma, ¿verdad?-tanteó.

Takagi ya se había vuelto a abstraer ajustando Kami-sama sabria que en la maquina.

-¿Que es una broma?-preguntó distraídamente.

La álferez se alejó apretando los puños.

-¡Aggggrrrrrr! No la trago. ¡Es imposible tener una conversación con ella!-bufó-¡A la que puede se mete en su mundo!-

-Pero es la mejor en su campo.-le recordó Okari.-Nadie mas habría sido capaz de construir algo así en tan poco tiempo.-

Mikawa gruñó. Ella y Takagi no se llevaban bien, o mejor dicho Mikawa trataba a su compañera con clara frialdad, lo cual no entendía la perpleja técnica: no recordaba haberle hecho nada para provocar aquel sentimiento.

Probablemente no lo habría entendido si alguien se hubiera atrevido a explicarle que el origen de aquel resentimiento era que Mikawa estaba firmemente convencida de que Kouzuki le prestaba más atención a Takagi que a ella. De todos modos, tampoco era algo que importase mucho...

Entre el publico de curiosos que paseaba por los staffs también estaba Marller. En cuanto pudo, el humano se apartó del grupo del Nekomi para acercársele; su compañera consultaba un folleto mientras husmeaba alrededor con desconfianza.

-¿Esto es una carrera de motos?-preguntó.-Que pestazo.-

-Es la gasolina.-explicó el.-Lo vi en una web sobre el tema. Cada equipo tiene una mezcla propia y especifica para su motor. Se supone que así no hay posibilidad de que se roben las tecnologías... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Que pregunta! Buscar a Belldandy, por supuesto.-

-¿Entre tanta gente?-se mostró escéptico Mishki.-Y está en el staff del Nekomi.-

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Humano tonto, no creerás que la estoy buscando con la vista, ¿verdad?-se mofó.-No. Puedo sentir su aura aunque esté a diez li de aquí.-presumió.

-Ah... ¿Qué es un li?-

-Dos li son un kilómetro (2), y no me líes. Entre tanta gente con pensamientos positivos es complicado localizar a una diosa por el aura... ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Creí que te había dado el dia libre.-

-Se supone que trabajar. Parece que Megumi-chan no se ha enterado de que tenía vacaciones...-

Una avalancha de gente pasó por entre ellos y los separó...

Los tres primeros corredores formaron en la linea de salida: Keiichi, Mikawa y DeWitt, en fila ordenada y con Keiichi entre ambas. Miró a su derecha y vió a una chica de pelo corto y oscuro, vestida con una especie de traje de trabajo azul oscuro, con un extraño adorno negro y dorado en los hombros, montada en una moto mas grande que ella.

Miró a la izquierda y vio a DeWitt, ataviada con su característico mono blanco y arena con logotipos, que Keiichi sabía era el más resistente y caro del mercado, subida en una Kawaguchiko de 1200 CC y mirándole fijamente. Al percatarse de que el la miraba, se alzó el visor del casco y le sacó la lengua.

-Kei, querido, ahórrate la humillación y renuncia ahora que puedes.-le pidió.-Y a ti te digo lo mismo, _workwoman_.-

La chica de azul se limitó a apretar los puños. De Witt siguió burlándose de ellos.

-No tenéis la planta que ha de tener un corredor de rally. Tu, Kei, eres débil, y tu, mecánica, eres muy pequeñita. ¿Que clase de motos son esas vuestras tan feas? ¡Parece que las hayáis construido con basura!

"_No le sigas el juego. La moto es buena; la hemos construido nosotros mismos, lo sabemos mejor que nadie..._"

-_¡San!_-anunció el juez de línea.

-Aun estás a tiempo, Kei.-insistió DeWitt.

¿Kei? Kei solo se lo llamaba su hermana.

-_¡Ni!_-

Keiichi se ajustó el casco y miró a las gradas, donde Belldandy le observaba con expresión de confianza absoluta.

"_Puedo ganar. Con una diosa de mi lado, no tengo nada que temer. No puedo perder._"

-_¡Ichi! ¡Resu kaishi!_-

A ambos lados de el, Mikawa y Diane se ajustaron los cascos y pusieron las maquinas a máxima potencia...

-¡Competiiiid!-

-_¡Futari to mo, faitoooo!_-les animó Belldandy agitando un pañuelo.

Con un rugido que hizo temblar las gradas, las cuarenta motos de los participantes salieron disparadas a toda velocidad por la pista de tierra, levantando una nube de humo que envolvió a los espectadores, haciéndoles toser y medio ahogarse por el polvo... Es decir, a todos salvo Belldandy y compañía, quienes estaban protegidos por la "Aspiradora Especial Anti-Contaminación Ichishiki (MKI) de Skuld".

-¿Se puede saber de donde sacas todos esos aparatos?-preguntó Megumi mirándola con desconfianza.

-Los diseño yo.-presumió Skuld.-Si tu eres limitada, no es mi problema.-

-¿Limitada? ¡Te voy a...!-

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Onee-samaaaa...!-

-Y por ahora la carrera sigue según los previstos.-decía el comentarista desde la tribuna de prensa.-Tal y como todos los pronosticos garantizaban, la hermosa Diane DeWitt, representando al Club de las Cuatro Ruedas de la Universidad de Chiba, va en cabeza, seguida muy de cerca por...-Un momento de perplejidad mientras leía la ficha que un compañero le pasaba rápidamente-¿Nakajima Kino, de la Escuela Naval de Yokosuka? Pero si esa escuela es una academia milit... Bueno, que más da, cuantos mas seamos, mejor. El tercer puesto se lo disputan Morisato Keiichi, del Club de Automovilismo del Instituto Tecnológico de Nekomi, y Kinamoto Akira, de la Asociación Automovilística de la Politecnica de Ingeniería Nuclear de Fukushima...-

-¡Kei-chan, no te dejes ganar!-gritó Megumi cuando las motos pasaron por su lado.

-¡Estamos contigo!-asintió Urd a su lado.

En un cierto rincón de la pista, Aoshima preparaba una de sus trampas para asegurarse de que su corredora ganaba. El millonario miró con disgusto a sus cuatro nuevos esbirros, unos auténticos gorilas como los que se pueden encontrar en cualquier tugurio de mala muerte; desde que su ex-sicario Sabato-kun había dimitido para trabajar con la tal Mara, se le hacía imposible encontrar a alguien a su altura: todos los que encontraba eran tontos hasta la medula.

La trampa de aquella ocasión era absurdamente simple: un sector de la pista había sido excavado con un foso de un metro de profundidad, tres de largo y el ancho de casi toda la pista y rellenado con cemento fresco, sobre el que habían colocado, camuflada con tierra del mismo color que el resto de la pista, una tabla tan fina que solo permitiera el paso de un corredor, el primero (es decir, Diane). La idea era que los corredores que pasaran detrás quedaran atrapados en el cemento y se provocara un choque en cadena que los eliminaría indiscutiblemente. Por supuesto, era muy posible que se produjeran heridos graves, pero a Aoshima eso le daba lo mismo. Es mas: para el, si Keiichi se partía el cuello, mejor.

-¿Está listo?-preguntó a uno de sus compinches, un tipejo con una sucia camiseta blanca con el logo de algo llamado TorEx, del tamaño de un armario y con rostro de estatua de Buda, que metía el dedo en el cemento para comprobar su textura; una prueba mas de la estupidez intrinseca del nuevo equipo de sicarios de Aoshima.

-Si.-asintió este sacando el dedo con un pegote.-Fraguará pronto.-

-Bien.-Se oía un rugido de motores acercándose.-Vamonos de aquí. No conviene que nos vean...-

Los matones se dispersaron y Aoshima se escondió tras unos arbustos a ver el espectáculo...

Exactamente 60 segundos después, Diane DeWitt saltaba desde un cambio de rasante y pasaba a toda velocidad sobre las tablas, que crujieron bajo su peso. Aoshima observó con inmenso placer como Keiichi saltaba por el cambio de rasante y caía justo en un angulo que lo haría meterse de cabeza en la fosa...

"_Eso es, ¡vuela hacia tu perdición!_"

Keiichi no esquivó la fosa por muy poco; la rueda trasera se hundió en ella y le desequilibró, haciendole caer de la moto directamente en la trampa, salpicando gran cantidad de cemento.

Aoshima sonrió mientras le veía patalear para no hundirse... cuando algó pasó.

-_¡Toree!_-invocó alguien.

Keiichi comprobó con asombro que una luz morada les envolvía a el y a la motocicleta y los apartaba de la fosa, colocándolos a salvo en la carretera... Miró alrededor buscando a su salvador, pero no vio a nadie, así que supuso que era Urd quien le había salvado; recordó la carrera y el disgusto que se llevaría Belldandy si no llegaba a la meta y montó de nuevo en la moto, justo en el instante en que Mikawa saltaba el desnivel... y en vez de caer, seguía volando soltando una llamarada azul por el tubo de escape.

-¡Cuando la coja, voy a matar a Takagiiiiiiii!-la oyó gritar.

En las gradas, Takagi tosió mientras Okari seguía el vuelo de su compañera con unos prismáticos.

-Mira que le dije "Procura ir por el suelo". Pero no, ella tiene que despegar con el turbo puesto.-se quejó la técnica.

-_Takagi-san... ¿Nani sore?_-preguntó el joven navegante.

-Ese es el Ciclomotor Turbo de Combate de Alto Nivel Nishiki (MKII).-se jactó Takagi chasqueando los dedos.-Puede dejar a un Ferrari atrás y, combinado con las armas que no me habéis dejado ponerle, sirve además para ataque a multiples objetivos terrestres y aéreos.-

-¿Diseñó una moto de carreras para atacar objetivos aereos?-alucinó Okari.

-¡Que tontería! Este diseño y la carcasa son los de la moto interceptora de asalto, ya sabes, la que nos iba a comprar el SAT, pero que en el ultimo momento se arrepintieron para comprar trastos de la Houdini Resources.-

Okari asintió. Como sabía todo el personal de la Unidad, Takagi tenía la "habilidad especial Darcsen" (1) de la reingeniería militarista: le entregabas un aparato inofensivo y lo convertía en destructivo. Por el contrario, si le dabas un aparato destructivo, lo hacía _aun más_ destructivo. Aquello explicaba por que la tenían trabajando en secreto; antes de entrar con Kouzuki, había tenido problemas por diseñar un software de control informático a distancia y piratear la torre de control de Narita solo para probar que tal iba; no por maldad, sino por probar su efectividad.

Fue tan bien que le dieron a elegir entre la cárcel o la Unidad.

Por su parte, Aoshima recibió un buen susto al notar que alguien le picaba en la espalda. Se giró y vio a Marller.

-Te estás entrometiendo en mi trabajo.-le espetó ella furiosa.-Únicamente yo puedo hacerle perrerías a Morisato-kun.-

El playboy se recolocó las lentes mientras pensaba una nueva estrategia. Recordaba perfectamente que aquella loca rubia era insobornable y que le había quemado una chaqueta carisima de Imperio Armania. Por tanto...

-Eh... Si, si, todo lo que tu digas.-dijo antes de echar a correr hacia su Ferrari, aparcado no muy lejos de allí, de donde salió poco después portando un extintor.-¡No te me acerques o te arrepentirás!-ordenó agitando el extintor.

Marller achinó los ojos, furibunda. ¿Aquel idiota también se atrevía a amenazarla con un arma? Eso se merecía...

-...mereces un CASTIGO SUPREMO!-amenazó extendiendo los brazos y generando rayitos.

Aoshima apretó el gatillo del extintor.

Justo en aquel momento, Mishki se asomó por los matorrales, buscando a Marller... y se quedó de piedra.

Se le desencajó la mandibula de asombro al ver aquella escena; Marller, completamente cubierta de espuma, subida encima de Aoshima y tirandole de los brazos, mientras este seguia rociandola con el extintor vanamente.

-Vaya... No sabía que te iban esas cosas.-comentó Mishki.-Volveré mas tarde.-

La diablesa se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que te has imaginado, idiota?-gritó.-¡Esto no es lo que te imaginas! ¡Vuelve!-

Aoshima soltó una carcajada.

-Tu castigo no tendrá parangon en la historia...-le amenazó Marller con los ojos brillandole con un fulgor rojizo...

Se oyeron varios truenos.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!-

Belldandy alzó la cabeza al oir el ruido de los truenos.

-Noto algo...-anunció a sus compañeras.

-¿El que?-preguntó Urd temiendose lo peor.

-Es Marller...-

Megumi dejó de pelearse con la radio y alzó la cabeza, notando como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo; ¿Marller estaba también en la carrera? Eso era malo, MUY malo...

-¡¿Marller está aquí?-preguntó.

Belldandy, Urd y Skuld se miraron.

-Eso creo.-confirmó Belldandy.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

La humana se lo pensó; en los otros dias, había reflexionado acerca de la explosiva información de que Belldandy y sus hermanas eran diosas, concluyendo que eso les exponía a ella y a Keiichi a peligros con los que el común de los mortales difícilmente podría lidiar. Además, estaba su propia incompetencia como luchadora, que la convertiría en presa facil de cualquier mago de baja estofa, como aquella bruja de Chiho.

"_Si no puedo ayudarles peleando, alguien tiene que pensar..._" concluyó.

-No sabemos lo que pretende.-afirmó Megumi con autoridad.-Tanto puede ir a por nosotros como a por Kei-chan. Es peligroso concentrarnos todos en el mismo sitio. Somos mas numerosos que ella, aprovechemoslo.-

Urd gruñó. En aquel momento, Megumi se estaba comportando como Lind, pretendiendo organizar la batalla.

-No sabes de que va esto, ¿es que pretendes decirnos lo que debemos hacer?-se enfadó-¡Soy una diosa de Segunda Clase, Categoría Administrativa, y no voy a permitir que una novata me diga como debo combatir a un demonio!-

-_¡Chotto!_ Alguien tiene que pensar un poco. Entrando a lo bestia no vamos a ninguna parte.-la rebatió Megumi.

Las dos se miraron fijamente, mientras varias chispas saltaban de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sugieres, Megumi-san?-

Todas miraron a Belldandy, que era quien había dicho eso.

-Eh...-dudó Megumi; lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea, pero a su mente acudió algo que había visto en una pagina web de un juego de rol que iba de lucha con seres mitologicos.-Una de vosotras debería quedarse aquí, por si a Marller le dá por atacarnos. Belldandy y yo deberiamos ir a buscar a Kei-chan, y otra debería buscar a ese demonio.-

-Así, cualquiera de los tres grupos estará protegido por una diosa...-razonó Skuld.-Odio admitirlo, pero es brillante.-

Las tres corrieron fuera de la tienda, dejando a Hasegawa, Tamiya y Ohtaki solos.

-Eh... ¿Alguno se ha enterado de algo?-preguntó Hasegawa.

-Ni idea.-admitió Tamiya.

-A lo mejor es un juego de rol _live action_.-sugirió Ohtaki.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a jugar nosotros también?-

-Buena idea. ¡Hasegawa, te dejamos al cargo, ¿vale?-

Aquellos dos se largaron sin esperar su respuesta; Hasegawa dejó caer la cabeza.

-Pero serán irresponsables...-se lamentó al borde de las lágrimas.

Miró de reojo a Skuld, que se había quedado allí con ella. Dudó sobre que decirle.

-¿Qué te parecen las motos?-preguntó...

X X X X X X X

En la pista, DeWitt volaba sobre la carretera, levantando una nube de polvo, notando como el viento le azotaba la cara, removiendo su cabello. Había usado su casco como arma arrojadiza para derribar al piloto del Instituto de Tecnología Aplicada Honda, que estaba empeñado en pegarsele por detrás, ¿Qué se había creido ese gusano oblicuo?

Aparte, los cascos eran para los mediocres, la masa. Ella era una artista de la moto, no necesitaba casco para saber conducir bien, ni para derrotar a aquellas ratas... Lo cierto era que la carrera era bastante decpcionante; ninguno de sus rivales estaba a su altura, ¿y Aoshima le había prometido emoción sin límite?

"_Pienso hacer que esta noche lo pase peor que en toda su vida de amante._" Decidió. Lo cual sería muy facil; había oido que en Sudáfrica fabricaban un aparatito que, astutamente colocadio, le quitaría las ganas a Aoshima de buscar amante durante una buena temporada... amen de tener que dar vergonzosas explicaciones al medico cuando se lo extirpara...

Una sombra apareció en su espejo retrovisor. Miró, y lo que vió le hizo abrir los ojos.

"_¿Qué? ¡No es posible!_"

Keiichi quemaba etapas para acercarsele cada vez más. Era el unico piloto que quedaba en pie, debido principalmente a que todos los demás habian caido en la trampa del cemento.

-No voy a decepcionar a Belldandy.-afirmaba mientras aceleraba la moto...

DeWitt le miró disgustada.

-¡Que creido te lo tienes! ¡No vas a cogerme!-afirmó.

Giró el puño del gas y tomó una curva, decidida a ganar la carrera cualquier precio... Keiichi la siguió muy de cerca

-¡Cuidadooooooooo!-gritó alguien desde el cielo repentinamente.

DeWitt alzó la cabeza y vió a Mikawa; caia sobre ella a toda velocidad con moto y todo, saliendo de no se sabía donde.

"_¿Pero de donde ha salido esta loca?_" preguntó acelerando aun mas para esquivarla.

No le sirvió de mucho; la moto de Mikawa iba demasiado rápida para ella, pese a que la alférez intentaba evitar el choque girando el manillar... hasta que se le quedó en la mano.

-¡Takagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-renegó mirando el manillar.

Keiichi observó aquel disparate y pensó que era cosa de Urd...

"_Seguro que ya ha estado haciendo de las suyas otra vez."_ Razonó _"¡No necesito esta clase de ayuda!_"

Aceleró, decidido a ganar por sus propios medios...

La moto de Mikawa y la de DeWitt colisionaron, impactando con tanta fuerza que prácticamente se desintegraron; las pilotos salieron volando por los aires, entre trozos de sus propias motos...

Tal como le habian enseñado en la escuela de vuelo, Mikawa dobló las rodillas y se las envolvió con los brazos, haciendose una bola para minimizar el impacto contra el suelo, que de todos modos le dolió como si un gigante le hubiera dado una bofetada con la intención de machacarla.

Rodó por el suelo, pasando por delante de una linea blanca, y se detuvo... Un griterío ensordecedor se alzó en torno a ella, rodeandola. Se incorporó; la gente estaba vitoreandola desde las gradas.

"¿Por qué...?"

-¡Y la ganadora es Nakajima Kino, de la Escuela Naval de Yokosuka!-anunció el presentador señalandola con un gesto de la mano-¡Un aplauso para ella!-

-Eee... jejejejeje...-fue lo unico que atinó a decir ella, sujetando el manillar en alto al ver que todos la miraban.

"_Kouzuki me mata cuando se entere..._" pensaba con clara inquietud sin dejar de sonreir ante la camara...

El equipo de la Nekomi observaba desde las gradas.

-Vaya... Después de todo, no ganamos el premio.-comentó Megumi disgustada.

-Y ni siquiera sabemos si Marller estaba por aquí. No la hemos encontrado, pero eso no significa nada...-gruñó Urd.

-Venga, al final ganamos el segundo premio, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-intentó animarlas Keiichi mostrandoles el trofeo.

Tamiya y Ohtaki lloraban de forma inconsolable, abrazados entre si.

-¡El segundo premio buaaaaaaaaah!-

-¡No es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte buaaaaaaaaaah!-

-Ara, ara, que el segundo premio estaba dotado con 250.000 yenes.-intentó animarles Hasegawa.

Los dos colosos gimieron aun mas fuerte, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Es que para poner a punto la moto nos gastamos 350.000!-gimió Tamiya.

-Si, ¡asi que aun debemos 100.000!-añadió Ohtaki-¡Morisatoooo! ¡Ponte a trabajar duro para conseguir dinero!-

Belldandy sonrió.

-Pero nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no?-preguntó alegremente.

-Como puede ser tan simplona...-gimió Megumi dandose una palmada en la frente.

-¡Oye, tu tampoco es que seas una intelectual!-la regañó Skuld dandole un codazo.

-¿_Nani_? ¡Repite eso si te atreves!-

-Por favor, dejadlo...-pidió Keiichi.-Vamos a comer algo para celebrarlo.-

Todo el grupo se fue de la pista, comentando la carrera alegremente.

En la pista se quedó unicamente el equipo Yokosuka, a quienes habian venido a buscar en una limusina Lexus.

-Estoy muy disgustado.-les informó Kouzuki con expresión seria desde el asiento del conductor.

-Sumimasen.-se disculpó Mikawa.-He sido impulsiva y he puesto en riesgo la misión.-

Mikawa y Takagi subieron al coche, acomodandose en el asiento de atrás. El ministro arrancó y salieron de allí, dejando que Okari se encargara de llevarse la moto por su cuenta.

-Espero que al menos averiguaras algo...-tanteó Kouzuki mas tarde.-No me gustaría habermela jugado saltandome todos los protocolos para colocar agentes en el terreno y sacando un proyecto militar secreto a la luz, como es el de esa moto de ataque, sin obtener una compensación acorde al riesgo.-

-Como ya dije, he logrado ganarme su confianza y su respeto en su terreno.-explicó Mikawa.-Alguien capaz de ganar el primer premio es mas digno como candidato para el Club de Automovilismo de Nekomi que alguien que no lo es.-

Kouzuki asintió. Tenía sentido: en las operaciones encubiertas, lo que importaba era infiltrarse con éxito en las filas del enemigo... suponiendo que aquellos tipos fueran el enemigo. Los había observado de lejos con unos prismaticos y opinaba que nunca había visto a nadie con un aspecto más inofensivo y carente de relación con las Criaturas.

-Al final, ¿Qué hay del dinero?-preguntó Takagi con disgusto, entrando en el coche que la llevaba de vuelta a casa.

-No te preocupes.-Kouzuki se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un papel.-He conseguido que me lo abonaran en un talón al portador. Mañana vamos al banco y...-

Takagi se le echó encima y lo abrazó, cubriendole de besitos.

-¡Kawaiiiii!-gritó alegremente, tirandole al mismo tiempo de la mano que sujetaba el volante.

El coche derrapó peligrosamente y casi se sale de la carretera.

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Sueltame, que nos vamos a mataaar!-

Aquella noche, Marller se esforzó a fondo por hacerse perdonar por su compañero humano^^... el cual, después de todo, resultó confiar mas en ella de lo que ella esperaba.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo así.-le pidió el.

-Ay, shimobe... ¡¿De verdad te creiste que tengo tan mal gusto? ¡No tengo el mas minimo interés en ese patetico humano!-gritó antes de lanzarse sobre el con la sana intención de hacerle picadillo.

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaah!-

Desde el Infierno, Hild no se perdía detalle a través de la telepantalla enfocada en el dormitorio.

-Y la vida sigue...-dijo canturreando con una amplia sonrisa, antes de reirse a carcajadas.

[Aparece Hild ante la pizarra, disfrazada como si fuera la "Princesa Glenda del Mundo Demonio, de Elegante Belleza y Fantasticos Poderes Magicos", según propia declaración, del anime _Puchi Purii Yuushi_, sujetando un enorme puntero.]

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski.**_

(0) Como exactamente se vió en el tomo 3 de _Ah! Megami-sama._

(1) **Habilidad especial Darcsen**: Es un concepto particular que no encontrareis en otra parte. Resumiendo, es un termino empleado para definir una habilidad especifica del personaje, que es extraña, exclusiva de el y en ocasiones hasta lo define como tal. Puede compararse con los ataques especiales de los juegos de cartas de origen japonés. En otros contextos, lo he usado para referirme al mito de la "habilidad especial de los hebreos para generar riqueza".

(2) Efectivamente, el **li** es una antigua medida china equivalente aproximadamente a 500 metros. Hoy solo es conocida por historiadores y mangakas que quieren darle un toque antiguo a sus relatos.


	22. Ah! Cita en el Tamerí Oriental

Hola de nuevo!

He decidido hacer un pequeño salto en el tiempo para aclarar de donde ha salido Rooki. A riesgo de decepcionar a los fans de Bell, Urd y Skuld, creo que así quedará mas claro el sentido de lo que estoy presentando. Además, tengo interés en probar un estilo y ambientación nuevos.

Todo conflicto tiene su origen, incluso este.

Sin mas dilación, aquí vamos. Esta historia comienza...

1x22

Ah! Cita en la Frontera Oriental de Tamerí.

_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo...**_

_**Circa 2371 YCT – -1446 CCT (0)**_

_**Sinai, en las fronteras orientales de Tamerí.**_

La luna llena iluminaba el desierto, dando un aspecto sobrenatural al acentuado contraste entre el cielo azul lapislázuli y la arena, blanca como los huesos de los muertos, por la que se desplazaba a paso lento una gran caravana de caminantes.

Estos caminantes, por cierto, no tenían nada que ver con las caravanas de comerciantes que transitaban por la zona y transportaban ricas mercaderias entre el poderoso Imperio de Tamerí, las _polis_ fenicias y las tierras lejanas de Ninive, curso solo alterado por la guerra.

Sin embargo, estos caminantes no llevaban monturas, ni tampoco nada que llevar en ellas, mas que sus propias pertenencias personales. Además, iban en grupos familiares, contraviniendo también las costumbres de los comerciantes de la epoca. Con ellos iban mujeres, niños, y unas cuantas cabras y ovejas.

-Mosah...-llamaba una voz incesantemente al anciano lider, acosandole dia y noche, impidiendole dormir o concentrarse en sus tareas como semejante prodigio..mo el brazo del anciano patriarca, obligandole a caer de rodillas por el .puesta es Había pedido consejo al sanador, quien le había recomendado que se tomase unas hierbas que hacian dormir profundamente, remedio que tampoco había servido de nada.

Salió del campamento sin que nadie le viera, o por lo menos sin que nadie se molestase en detenerle. Por otra parte, era el lider del Consejo de Ancianos, y si le apetecía darse un paseo a la luz de la luna, estaba en su derecho; nadie iba a reprocharselo, aunque le vieran. Sabía que su destino estaba cerca de allí; llevaba viendolo a lo lejos desde el dia anterior, cuando solo era un puntito en el horizonte, para concretarse a medida que se acercaban como un gran monte, a cuyos pies habían montado el campamento.

El anciano se alejó de la luz de las hogueras y empezó a subir por un escarpado sendero trazado en la roca del monte, que evidentemente debía ser seguido por las cabras, a juzgar por los pestilentes "restos" que había a orillas del caminito. Realmente a las cabras debía gustarles mucho aquel lugar, pensó. ¿Por qué iban a pedirle un encuentro allí arriba?

"_Porque nadie mas va a subir aquí a ver que pasa._" Se recordó.

Lo cual significaba que, si le pasaba algo, nadie podría ayudarle tampoco...

Llegó a la cima del monte, jadeando, y se sentó en una roca a descansar un poco. Deseó haberse traido una calabaza con agua y se apoyó en el bastón, observando la pelada superficie del monte, sintiendose muy estupido. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto, hacerle caso a una voz que nadie mas oía?

Decidió que esperaría hasta que su sombra desapareciera; si para entonces no había pasado nada, volvería al campamento. Nadie tendría por que saber aquella torpeza suya.

Cuando ya estaba pensando en irse, ocurrió.

Ante Mosah apareció un hombre distinto a todos los que había visto hasta entonces; era un hombre alto, muy atractivo, tanto que incluso el patriarca lo deseó, casi el doble de grande que el propio Mosah. Una cascada de pelo rubio-casi-blanco le caía por los hombros hasta el suelo, dándole un aspecto solemne. Llevaba bigote y barbita cuidadosamente recortados, además de vestir una amplia túnica púrpura, adornada con carísimas joyas de oro con aspecto de ser muy pesadas, exquisitamente elaboradas. En sus anillos lucía un sello que mostraba una lanza de siete puntas, que se dejó ver cuando señaló a Mosah con un dedo tan grueso como el brazo del anciano patriarca, obligándole a caer de rodillas por el susto de presenciar semejante prodigio...

-Mosah...-saludó la aparición, con voz tonante.

El patriarca solo pudo pensar en algo...

-¿Quién eres tu? ¡Aléjate, demonio!-

La aparición le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Demonio? ¿Tu osas llamarme "demonio"?-le espetó, claramente ofendida en su orgullo divino-¡¿Acaso no reconoces a Aquel que os ha creado a ti y a tu Pueblo, asi como a Todo lo que Existe y lo que No Existe cuando lo ves? Nunca lo hubiera creido de ti, Mosah... Y pensar que Yo, en Mi Sapiencia, Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ti... Me has Decepcionado profundamente. Estoy Muy Disgustado contigo... y tu pueblo pagará tu error.-

Mosah observó a aquella criatura con creciente temor. Aunque nunca había visto ninguna representación de su Dios (el propio Dios había manifestado al padre Abraham, hacía largos años, su profundo odio y desprecio contra todos aquellos que rendían culto a los representaciones de sus dioses, a las que calificaba de "ídolos").

De modo y manera que cada uno de los hebreos se representaba a Yahwe a su manera: los niños lo imaginaban con el rostro severo de los sacerdotes, las mujeres lo imaginaban con el rostro de sus padres, los hombres con el de sus jefes, y los propios jefes lo imaginaban con tanta majestad como el Faraón de Menfis en Tamerí...

-¡No!-pidió-¡No castigues a mi pueblo, castígame a mi! ¡Yo no lo sabía...!-

El dios sonrió. Le encantaba lo previsibles que eran aquellos estúpidos humanos. Les apretabas las tuercas un poquito y ya estaban dispuestos a dejarse matar por ti. En Asgard era prácticamente imposible encontrar esa clase de lealtad, y en Nilfheim se basaba en el miedo, lo cual no le valía. Lo que quería eran miles de siervos, y allí los tenía.

-No castigaré a Mi Pueblo. Pero seguirás Mi Voluntad.-

-Como deseeis, mi señor.-

Lo primero era asegurarse de que la tribu de Mosah no prestaba la mas mínima atención a hipotéticos mensajeros futuros enviados por Daimakaicho o Kamisama; no sería la primera, ni previsiblemente la ultima, vez que los agentes del Cielo y el Infierno bajaban a la Tierra para contactar con los humanos a causa de sus propios fines.

-Nunca más rendireis culto a idolos.-ordenó.-Vuestra lealtad será solo para Mí, el Único Dios Legitimo.-

-Así será.-

El dios pensó su siguiente paso.

-Estas serán Mis Leyes.-anunció alzando un dedo.

Como siguiendo sus ordenes, un gran trozo de pizarra que hasta entonces había permanecido tirado en el suelo, se alzó como sujeto por una mano invisible; en su superficie aparecieron grabadas con las elaborada letras doradas que usaba el pueblo de Mosah una lista de leyes y decretos, similar en su concepción al Código Legal del hace largo tiempo difunto Rey Hammurabi de Ninive.

-Mi Voluntad es que conduzcas a tu Pueblo, Mi Pueblo Elegido, a la grandeza, por encima de todos los demás.-explicó.-Para ello, os He destinado la Tierra Prometida. Se encuentra aquí, al Poniente Septentrional de este lugar.-

Mientras decía esto, una representación luminosa de la Tierra Prometida en relieve se materializó ante Mosah, quien la observaba con temor; parecía solida, pero brillaba como si estuviera hecha de luz... Siguiendo un instinto, intentó tocar la representación de aquella tierra...

Su mano traspasó la luz como si no estuviera allí; asi pues, era luz. ¿Pero que luz terrenal hacía algo así?

-Hagase Tu Voluntad, Yahwe.-alabó Mosah sobrecogido.

La luz desapareció, y el anciano quedó solo, preguntándose si no habría sido todo un sueño...

Cuando bajó de vuelta al campamento, sintió que la rabia lo invadía al ver a su pueblo, el pueblo de Yahwe, ¡adorando a un becerro de oro, al que habían colocado encima del púlpito de Dios!

Mas tarde se enteraría de que, mientras el estaba fuera, a los herreros no se les había ocurrido nada mejor que fundir todo el oro que pensaban utilizar para comerciar, dándole aquella forma, "para asi estar protegidos por Dios". Pero en aquel momento, lo unico que vió fue una gravísima trasgresión de la voluntad divina.

-¡Dios me ha hablado!-gritó Mosah para que le oyera todo el campamento-¡Su Voluntad sea hecha por sobre todas las cosas!-Se acercó al becerro de oro y le pegó una fuerte patada, derribándolo de su altar en el polvoriento suelo-¡No mas idolos!-Otra patada-¡No mas imitar a los romet! ¡No somos egipcios! ¡Somos el Pueblo de Yahwe! ¡Mientras sigamos fielmente su voluntad, TODO nos saldrá bien! ¡Ese es Su deseo!-

Los adoradores del becerro le miraron asombrados; en sus caras se veía claramente que su opinión era que Mosah había perdido el juicio.

Este no hizo nada por quitarles esa impresión cuando arrojó a sus pies dos trozos de piedra, que se quebraron.

-¡He aquí la Ley de Dios!-le espetó a su tribu-¡Pero si os consideráis demasiado buenos para seguirla, ahí se queda! ¡Ya veremos si os protege del mal ese estúpido ídolo con forma de oveja!-

Aquella noche, mientras Mosah se curaba el pie, ayudado por su solicita esposa, Abraham fue a verle a su tienda, visiblemente avergonzado por todo aquello.

-Hemos decidido seguir contigo.-informó con la cabeza gacha.-Nos sentimos muy avergonzados.-

El anciano no dijo nada, solo gruñó a modo de asentimiento...

Al otro día, el ahora conocido mundialmente como Pueblo de Yahwe emprendió la marcha, ignorantes del destino que les esperaba, pero rebosantes de confianza en el futuro. Dios estaba con ellos, así se lo había manifestado, así que ¿Qué mal podía acontecerles? Ninguno que no pudieran vencer, o al menos esa era la idea.

X

Desde su apartamento privado en Asgard, Rooki observaba con una amplia sonrisa la caravana de humanos que atravesaban el desierto a través de una de las telepantallas.

-Allí van.-comentó.-Mi palanca para recobrar el lugar que me corresponde por legitimo derecho.-

El Rooki de aquella época era mucho mas joven, por supuesto, pero es que además era guapo incluso según los muy exigentes cánones de las diosas, quienes son exigentes hasta un punto y en base a unos cánones que los humanos difícilmente podremos entender. Sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba más ocupado trazando estrategias que en salir con diosas, aunque era cierto que desde hacía poco había tenido mas suerte...

Para la gente de la epoca que nos ocupa, el territorio de Canáan era un sitio tan horrible que ninguno que no fuera hebreo entendía que clase de dios podía decirle a Su pueblo que aquella era la Tierra Prometida. Lo que ni el rey de Ninive sabía, ni el Faraón de Menfis comprendía, era hasta que punto era importante y estrategico ese territorio.

Efectivamente: gracias a su acceso privilegiado a los archivos del codigo fuente de la Tierra, Rooki conocía la ubicación de los futuros pozos petroliferos, asi como las posibilidades economicas y de desarrollo de un canal que conectase el Mar Rojo con lo que por entonces era conocido como "Gran Verde", mas tarde como Mare Nostrum y finalmente Mediterraneo, por no mencionar que la tierra de Canáan ocupaba una posición estrategica para dominar el comercio en el Mediterraneo Oriental. En suma, aunque como terreno cultivable o de explotación minera (la base de las economías contemporáneas) no valiese nada, constituía el lugar perfecto para que una nación guerrera y comercial estableciese su núcleo central y se expandiera a partir de ahí en un futuro.

Por eso era que Rooki, aka Yahwe, había enviado a "su pueblo" a Canáan.

Llamaron a su puerta. Se trataba de un Demonio Mensajero de Laplacian, un servidor menor de los que pululaban por la ciudadela de Asgard, dedicándose a trabajitos menores como aquel. Le tendió una carta, que el aceptó, antes de despedir al Laplacian con un gesto autoritario. Mientras el mini-demonio se iba muy enfadado, abrió la nota y olió una flor azulada que enviaban dentro del sobre. Según recordaba de las clases de botánica aplicada, se trataba de una _selvaria herboricolam asgardianis _(1), una delicada planta de flores azules que solo crecía en el cielo, que las diosas regalaban a sus parejas para demostrarles su amor por ellos y por todas las cosas hermosas. Leyó la nota deprisa.

_Para R._

_El Supremo K ha pedido a F que te diga que acudas inmediatamente. Ella ha delegado en mí, pero no he podido acudir en persona porque la entrometida de P me ha liado. Espero que el Laplacian encuentre tus habitaciones._

_Nunca he probado a confesarme por escrito, pero puedo hacerlo. Tus cartas siempre han supuesto una gran fuente de consuelo para mi, asi que ahí va: Creo que P quiere acercarse a ti y eso me dá miedo._

_No podría soportar la sola idea de perderte en brazos de otra._

_Te echo mucho de menos, más de lo que podrias imaginar, más de lo que estas pobres palabras pueden expresar._

_Quiero verte, estrecharte entre mis brazos, entregarme por completo a ti, ahora, o esta noche. Quiero que nos fundamos en uno, y asi hacerte olvidar tus penas familiares. Quisiera poder consolarte de ese dolor que te aflige, que ocultas al mundo y que nadie mas que yo puede notar. Si, lo noto; se que estás abatido por esa clara injusticia, y como sabes, pienso ayudarte en la medida de mis posibilidades._

_Lo se todo, todo lo peor que podía saber de ti, y no me que tienes todo el derecho, y en cualquier caso, pienso estar allí, apoyandote, hasta el amargo final, si amargo es._

_Tu amada que te quiere, S._

_P.S: F dice que es muy probable que K te imponga un castigo supremo, simplemente por puro rencor._

Rooki dobló la nota cuidadosamente y la guardó en el interior de uno de los pliegues de su túnica, en concreto aquel donde guardaba los objetos que más estimaba. Hecho esto, se ajustó en el cinturón una gruesa espada bastarda negra de dorada empuñadura, lo bastante grande como para poder partir en dos a un humano con su caballo, y salió al pasillo, deslizandose lo mas rápidamente posible, sin que pareciera que corría, a la sala del trono.

Como de costumbre, dos valkyrias de la Heimdall Varagian (2), la guardia real de Asgard mandada por Heimdall, el dios mudo que solo responde ante Kamisama, con los caracteristicos uniformes verdes y dorados de diseño vikingo que solian llevar, le cerraron el paso cruzando sus pesadas alabardas de tres metros.

-¿Quién viene?-preguntaron al unisono a través de los cascos. Cosa extraña, la Heimdall Varagian eran las unicas que llevaban cascos que les cubrian los rostros, quizá para simbolizar que en la misión de proteger a Kamisama no se podía destacar. Rooki aun recordaba los tiempos antiguos, en que el uniforme era rojo y dorado, no verde.

-Rooki-sama, a una audiencia con Kamisama.-

Las guardianas no mostraron ningún cambio en su expresión, aunque era difícil saberlo con los cascos.

-No nos consta.-afirmaron.

El dios gruñó disgustado. Odiaba aquellos estupidos formulismos para acceder a Kamisama.

-Tiene que constaros.-ordenó.

-No nos consta.-

De no haber sido porque en aquel momento apareció Peorth por el pasillo, muy probablemente Rooki hubiera cometido un valkyricidio, y la historia sería muy distinta, por no mencionar que habría cuatro seres magicos menos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó la jovencisima diosa.

-¡Estas idiotas no me dejan entrar!-protestó Rooki.

Peorth sonrió incitadoramente.

-No te enfades, hombre.-pidió.-A ver, chicas, dejadle pasar por esta vez.-

-Nuestra misión es impedir que nadie acceda a Kamisama.-

-¡Maldita sea, no sabéis con quien estáis tratando!-amenazó-¡Yo soy...!-

Una voz les interrumpió.

-_Reconocería esa voz a una Galaxia de distancia... Que pase._-ordenaron desde dentro de la sala.

Rooki alzó la cabeza con gesto desafiante y entró cuando la doble hoja de la puerta se abrió por si sola...

Kamisama en aquella época estaba más joven, lo cual no le quitaba prestancia, ni solemnidad. Sentado en su alto trono, observó como Rooki y Peorth se acercaban y la diosa se postraba ante el.

Rooki permaneció de pie ante el Señor del Universo.

-¡Muestra el debido respeto!-ordenó por lo bajo una de las Heimdalls pegándole golpecitos en la rodilla con el bastón de su alabarda. El dios hincó las rodillas en el suelo de muy mala gana.

Kamisama se removió en su trono y habló.

-_Rooki... Líder supremo de SYS-SEC, Dios de Clase Cero, Sin Limitación, con poder solo equiparable al mio y al de la Daimakaicho... tengo una misión para ti._-

Nadie dijo nada.

-_La actividad mágica en el mundo de los humanos ha aumentado sustancialmente_.-informó Kamisama.-_Además, circulan rumores que afirman que se prepara una conspiración para alterar el statu quo del Universo. En consecuencia, confío en ti para que averigües que está pasando y lo detengas en su origen._-

Silencio estremecido.

-Lo que tú mandes... _hermanito_.-gruñó Rooki arrodillado ante Kamisama.

Hizo una reverencia, se sacudió un inexistente polvo de la túnica y salió de la sala, pisando fuerte, mientras el Señor de Todo le observaba alejarse con los escrutadores ojos clavados en el...

_**Varios años terrestres mas tarde...**_

La conquista de la zona de Canaán ya era un hecho. Los habitantes de la zona, incapaces de resistir a un pueblo convencido de que Dios les había otorgado la Tierra Prometida, además de estar apoyados por ese mismo Dios, armados con el Arca de la Alianza y las armas de metal celeste, habían sido exterminados o forzados a unirse a las 12 tribus hebreas, descendientes directas de los doce nietos del primer contactado por Rooki.

El liderazgo de Mosah había sido sustituido por el de Yeikob, un patriarca o anciano con doce hijos guerreros, cada uno de los cuales lideraba una de las 12 tribus en que se había dividido el pueblo hebreo. Esta, naturalmente, era otra de las sugerencias de Yahwe, quien ejercía un virtual dominio de la sociedad a través de Yeikob y de sus hijos.

En ese tiempo, el culto a otros dioses que no fueran Yahwe prácticamente había desaparecido; acusados de "idolatría" y de "adorar al diablo", aquellos que no se rendían ante Su Grandeza fueron exterminados, sus "idolos" quemados y sus propiedades repartidas entre los hebreos que seguian "la unica y verdadera fe", rendirle culto a el.

En privado, Rooki se refería a aquellos humanos como "los Darcsen", el antiguo apellido de la ilustre familia real que, habiendo unificado el mundo, había tratado de cometer el sacrilegio de sacrilegios, invadir Nilfheim, cerca de 3000 años atrás. Como quiera que los hijos de Levi, todos ellos descendientes de la familia Darcsen (al igual que el resto de las 12 tribus, si bien en el Gran Desastre habían perdido toda la información relativa a ese periodo y degenerado al mismo nivel primitivo que el resto del mundo) le habían oído un día, mientras hablaba con Sigyn sobre esto, les había contado una fabula acerca de que "darcsen" era el nombre secreto con el que Su Dios pensaba en ellos, y que en consecuencia no debían mencionar jamás a nadie ese nombre, salvo en los ritos mas privados y secretos, y nunca jamás debían transmitirlo por escrito, sino única y exclusivamente de modo oral.

Rooki no ignoraba que los darcsen estaban en clara desventaja respecto al resto de pueblos que los rodeaban, los cuales los superaban en número, en instrucción y en tecnología militar, y además miraban con manifiesto recelo a "estos malditos advenedizos bárbaros, desarrapados, monoteístas y belicosos" que "por pura suerte" controlaban una de las mayores encrucijadas comerciales de la zona.

Para compensar la desventaja darcsen respecto al resto de Oriente Próximo, Rooki optó por hacer lo que, sin saberlo el, mas de 3.500 años después sería el principal eje de la política exterior de los Estados Unidos para Oriente Próximo: proveer a los ejercitos hebreos con tecnología avanzada ampliamente superior a la de sus vecinos casi regalada.

Sin embargo, la aportación de Rooki fue mucho más modesta que la de los americanos, si bien les superaba en calidad combativa: además del Arca de la Alianza, que como ya se ha explicado tenía el poder de exterminar a todos aquellos presentes en un radio de diez kilómetros en cuanto se abría, únicamente les hizo entrega de la información necesaria para encontrar ricas vetas de hierro celestial y un arma experimental de la División de Valkyrias de Combate: supuestamente era una trompeta con la capacidad especial de que, al soplarla, hacía vibrar el aire a tal potencia que quebraría necesariamente las armas y los huesos del enemigo...

Por cierto que el arma había sido probada por uno de los hijos de Abe, un tal Yoshuah, con un éxito tremendo: las murallas de la ciudad canaanita de Jericó, que se negaba a aceptar la autoridad del Pueblo de Yahwe, habían caído como si las hubiera fulminado un rayo tan pronto la trompeta dio el primer tono, aplastando a todos aquellos que estaban defendiendo la ciudad subidos en ella. La noticia de este poder por si sola había bastado para amedrentar a los pocos canaanitas que seguian ofreciendo resistencia.

Según la información de que se disponía, los asirios eran el único poder digno de ese nombre que existía en aquella época en Oriente Próximo, si bien estaban haciendo frente a una invasión por parte de los hititas, de modo que ambos países estaban en guerra. Es decir, era el momento ideal para lanzar una invasión por parte del Pueblo de Yahwe para apoderarse de la región del Creciente Fértil y de sus recursos, que servirían para poder sostener guerras largas y caras contra el resto de Imperios de la zona. En consecuencia, Rooki insufló a las Doce Tribus ansias de lucha.

Asi que, durante los diez años, habían empleado el tiempo en fabricar en serie armas, armaduras y pertrechos magicos para la guerra. Aquella sería la batalla preliminar de una serie de batallas que le darían la victoria.

Pues Rooki contaba con el ímpetu de "su" pueblo; intoxicados gracias a sus esfuerzos en adoctrinarlos en una orgía de mesianismo, fanatismo religioso, convicción de su propia superioridad sobre todas las demás razas y odio al resto de comunidades, se arrojarían sin dudarlo y a muerte contra el Cuerpo de Valkyrias de Combate si el se lo ordenaba.

Y pensaba ordenárselo, en cuanto construyesen un sólido Imperio en la Tierra, uno que le convirtiera en el Kamisama de todos los humanos y que le permitiera enviar recursos virtualmente infinitos a una guerra desarrollada en el Cielo.

Una guerra en la que su hermanito, Wotan, se enfrentaría a la dura alternativa de cederle el trono que le correspondía por derecho o exterminar a su ejército de humanos, quienes no se detendrían ante lo que el les instruiría no eran sino manifestaciones del Diablo, el ser mas malvado de todo el universo.

Sabía perfectamente que medidas adoptaría Wotan ante aquella opción; al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos, así que se conocían muy bien. Además, contaba con una ayudante muy valiosa en el Cielo, que se ocuparía de allanarle el camino.

Con todo esto listo, era el momento de iniciar la batalla decisiva que le llevaría a recobrar su derecho...

_**Centro de mando de las Valkyrias de Combate, Asgard.**_

En la Edad de Bronce, Lind todavía era una joven y pequeña diosa cuya máxima preocupación era jugar a la lucha (y aplastar a sus compañeras), de modo que quien ocupaba el cargo de líder de las Valkyrias de Combate era Freya.

-Esto no es normal.-comentó señalando los informes que llegaban por teletipo, esquivando a las chibi-técnicas que se dedicaban con tenacidad de hormigas a construir los sistemas de lo que siglos mas tarde sería conocido como Oficina de Ayuda de las Diosas.-El ordenador señala un indice muy alto de actividad magica en la Tierra de Canaán.-

Su número dos, Sigyn, lider del Consejo de Emergencia, se mostró claramente escéptica.

-Bueno, si lo dice el Samildanac...-

Por aquella epoca, el Samildanac –que, por si aun no lo he aclarado, es el nombre clave para el subsistema de vigilancia de las actividades de la Tierra– aun no estaba del todo acabado y, por tanto, fallaba dos de cada tres veces, incluso en las tareas mas sencillas... lo cual, al parecer, seguiria siendo habitual durante los siguientes 3000 años.

-Es verdad. Podría ser simplemente un dios haciendo una reparación.-

-Deberiamos enviar a alguien a observar.-sugirió Chronos.

-¿A quien? Tenemos a la División de Valkyrias de Combate bajo minimos historicos.-recordó Sigyn.-Un tercio están recuperandose desde la ultima guerra, y el resto están ayudando en las labores de reconstrucción o bien montando guardia en las encrucijadas y las prisiones, para evitar que la Daimakaicho nos haga alguna trastada. Tampoco tenemos a nadie en SYS-SEC a quien podamos confiar esta misión, salvo Rooki... pero está de vacaciones en paradero desconocido. Seguramente sea un fallo más del sistema.-

Lo cierto es que Freya también estaba un poco harta del sistema; solo la década pasada había hecho saltar la alerta máxima de amenaza por que al parecer una comunidad de humanos abandonaba Egipto así por las buenas.

-Tienes razón, Sigyn.-

-Pero...-alegó Chronos.

-No voy a molestar a Kamisama por una tontería así.-zanjó Freya la discusión.

Así fue como el mayor desastre que amenazaba a la Tierra desde la Gran Catástrofe pasó por todos los controles divinos sin que nadie se molestara en reaccionar ante ella...

_**Ah! Akuma-sama Shochiski.**_

Nota preliminar: Esta reinterpretación de la Torah para encajarla en la trama de la historia no está pensada con animo de ofender a nadie, que hay mucha gente a la que le encanta sacarle punta a estas cosas.

Notas históricas (para aquellos que dormían en clase de Ciencias Sociales o no dimos religión):

-El Imperio de Tamerí es como sus habitantes llamaban a lo que hoy conocemos como Imperio Egipcio. En el momento que nos ocupa, el Faraón de Egipto era Amenhotep II, de la XVIII Dinastía.

-"Ninive" designa al Imperio Asirio, que se extendía por lo que hoy es conocido como Irak, Kuwait y el SE de Turquía, donde chocaba con el Imperio Hitita. Por aquella época era muy frecuente que egipcios, asirios e hititas estuvieran en guerra por el control de Oriente Próximo (y menos mal que entonces no existían las guerras de religión)

-Las polis fenicias son los asentamientos del Mediterráneo Occidental de Sidón, Tiro y Biblos, habitados por los famosos comerciantes fenicios.

-Canaán es como se llamaba a la sede actual del Estado de Israel.

(0) O lo que es lo mismo, año 2371 del calendario judio (YCT) y 1446 a.C. Por si alguien lo pregunta, CCT es el acronimo de Christian Counting of Time o Cuenta Cristiana de Tiempo.

(1) Por supuesto, no existe ninguna flor llamada Selvaria... salvo en el mundo de _Senjo no Varukiura_. Me gustó la flor, aunque no la connotación, asi que se la cambié para hacer un guiño y tener un bonito detalle.

(2) El nombre de la guardia de corps del Cielo está basado en referencias vikingas reales. La "guardia varega" fue un cuerpo de elite vikingo que existió en los siglos X y XI, cuya principal función fue proteger al Emperador Bizantino y al Principe de Moscovia. Por su parte, Heimdall es el dios que se encarga de vigilar las puertas de Asgard.


	23. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO:

Por problemas tecnicos (he perdido el archivo con todos los apuntes de la serie) la publicaci n queda aplazada indefinidamente hasta que consiga recuperar los datos.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me habeis seguido y hecho posible esta gran obra.

Hasta luego^^ 


End file.
